


A Storm In A Teacup

by Twilight_Rose



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 90,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Rose/pseuds/Twilight_Rose
Summary: 'She became a pillar of strength for him to lean against, but he knew he should not need to lean...' Based during MK9 and MKX. Mature themes throughout. Discretion is advised. Kara, Jakal, Tiama, Viper and Snake are own characters. I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of its characters.





	1. When Push Comes To Shove

Kara sat, tears streaming down her face. She tried to stand but she couldn't.

It had all gone wrong. Everything with Smoke had gone terribly wrong.

He screamed and shouted at her to leave him. That she was a mistake, and that he should never have formed a relationship with her. And she couldn't form any words to say back to him. All she did was back up against the wall of their bedroom and squat, with her head in her hands. He stormed off and left the temple.

And now? Her eyes hurt, her body ached, even breathing hurt. She had been crying for hours and felt exhausted. She lay on her bed and grumbled when her nose began to run, again. She, reluctantly had to get up.

***

After a few hours of drifting in and out of sleep, Kara heard Smoke's voice and he was very angry. He walked into the room and rifled through her cabinet. One by one, he threw her clothes away, into her old, tattered grey gym bag that she had gotten years ago. Kara tried to keep from sobbing, but her muffled attempts only served to make Smoke laugh.

"Why are you crying? Stop being pitiful. I don't feel sorry for you".

Kara pleaded with him, her confused mind barely registered the gravity of the situation she was in.

"Why Tomas, why? You've been like this since the Grand Master, Cyrax and Sektor went missing. What have I done to deserve your anger?"

Smoke said nothing. He picked her up by her hair and yanked her forward, tearing some of her hair out. Kara screamed, and was smacked in the face by Smoke's knee. He let go and her nose began to stream blood. She fell onto the ground and frantically reached out for something, anything to put under her nose.

Smoke's tone spat venom. Kara knew why the disappearances of their fellow clan members and leader would upset him, but she did not understand why he was abusing her.

"Cyrax and Sektor never liked you, now I see why. All you are is trouble. Did you kill them? You were the only one missing when they disappeared, and I know how you can get when you are angry".

Kara had found one of her white shirts, and choked out a laugh.

"Me? You are the one hurting me! Stop it. I knew you could be stubborn but...". She began crying again. "But I never saw this coming. And of course I didn't kill them. I don't kill, you should know that. If you are so adamant that I did something, then take me to me Father. He knows me better than you, so he will know if I am lying or not".

Smoke tutted.

"Your Father would be biased, I cannot trust him. Kara, look at me".

When she refused too, he kicked her ribs and she fell onto her side, facing him.

"I said, LOOK AT ME. You asinine little girl. You will never blind me again. Tell me, where are they?"

Kara couldn't bear to look at him, but she knew she had too.

"They aren't dead, I can sense that. But I can't feel them outside of here. It's like they have vanished off the face of the earth. Are the other leaders here?"

Smoke shook his head.

"No".

"That cannot be coincidental. Didn't they have this, plan? I was never told what it was. But, it's funny that they mention this, and then people start disappearing. Tomas, what if they did something?"

He looked at her, and his eyes darkened. His eyes were taken over my an almost pitch blackness.

"How dare you accuse the masters of treachery! You have the audacity to accuse them? Your powers mean you can shield your actions, and your mind. So tell me, did you do something to Sektor, Cyrax and Sub-Zero?"

Kara huffed and shuffled backwards.

"NO! By the Elder Gods, listen to me! You've, oh Gods. You've done this before! Why did I stay with you? Is this my punishment for staying? You thinking I am a liar and beating me up? You should be out there, searching for them!"

Smoke surrounded himself in a dense fog, granite coloured and so thick, Kara struggled to see him.

"You do not get to tell what to do".

She used her mind to thin the smoke. When she saw Tomas' smug face, she stood up and punched him. He stumbled backwards and went to hit her.

A loud boom of thunder was heard and Kara clenched her eyes shut, bracing herself for a punch...

But nothing came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Lord Raiden, who was gripping onto Smoke's throat. When the smoke cleared, he looked at her. When he saw her swollen cheeks, a vivid purple shade, bleeding nose, and bloody lip, lightning surged through his body, and he lit up a brilliant azure. He shocked Smoke several times, before throwing him out of the window opposite him.

Kara looked on, in part shock, another horror.

"Lord Raiden? What are you doing here? No, stop! Tomas doesn't know what he's doing".

Raiden looked to her, and shook his head.

"That does not excuse his behavior. He deserves to be punished".

Kara saw him teleport outside and heard screeching.

She passed out, unaware of her or Smoke's fate.

***

Raiden kept on shocking Smoke, who cried out until he lost his voice.

Before he died, he rasped out:

"Is Kara innocent?"

Raiden nodded.

"Yes, she has nothing to do with the disappearances. You gave in to the anger inside you, and you hurt an innocent woman, and that cannot be forgiven. I know you have always had a violent streak, since the priests who sacrificed you, and you became an Enenra, but you should never have harmed the one person who would have done anything for you. May the Elder Gods watch over you".

Smoke saw flashes of blue fury and in the blink of an eye, he was dead.

Raiden sighed and returned to Kara.

***

Kara was unconscious. Raiden checked her pulse and picked her up.

He teleported to Outworld, and lay her down on the spare bed of his home. He healed her injuries and went off to find her Mother.

When he could not find her, he sent up a signature. A lightning bolt, high up, into the sky, which would remain there, until Tiama saw it and took notice.

When he returned to Kara, he found her awake and crying.

She needed her parents more than she needed he, but it was then that Raiden decided that it would have to be he who protected her, shielded her from the perils of this world, and from the people who would do her harm.

 

Kara needed a protector, and now, she had one.


	2. Little Girl, Big World

Kara scurried back when she spotted the thunder God, and her eyes were blown wide with fear.

"Stay...stay away from me!"

Raiden was confused, but chose to stay where he stood. Kara was not in her right mind, and did not need anyone else approaching her, even if it were someone trying to comfort her.

"Why are your eyes red? They look demonic. Please, just go away".

The Elder God walked away and went to his chambers. Looking into his bathroom mirror confirmed that is eyes were indeed red, and not their usual, serene blue.

No wonder I frightened her.

He sighed. His anger at Smoke had gotten the better of him, and now, his dark Raiden eyes, demeanor and posture were all too apparent. His powers were amplified, his senses heightened.

So when he heard running, and then a series of loud thumping sounds outside of his spare room, he cursed internally and left his room.

***

Kara had tried to run away, but she stumbled over a futon, which was to the left of the staircase. She went hurtling down the stairs, and landed awkwardly on the wooden floor of the living room. She groaned and held her rib cage. The skin dipped in, and felt squishy. She couldn't feel the ribs on her right side.

Raiden stood, at the top of the staircase, and was about to descend, when Kara's Mother, Tiama, and her Father, Jakal burst into his home and ran over to their daughter. Jakal took one look at Raiden and put two and two together.

Unfortunately, he got three. He read the situation wrong.

"Raiden? Did you do this? Oh Gods, KARA!"

Kara couldn't move at all. Her fingers started to feel numb, and stabbing pains filled her chest and stomach.

Tiama chided her husband.

"How dare you accuse Lord Raiden of harming our daughter! Honestly Jin, behave. We need to heal Kara. She has four broken ribs, her nose is fractured, and she is bruised all over. We cannot wait any longer".

Tiama picked Kara up, not without her screeching, and her skin became a deathly pale shade. She walked upstairs and lay her down in the bedroom that she so desperately tried to escape only moments ago.

***

Jakal approached Raiden, and felt ashamed.

"Lord Raiden, I should never have assumed that you would hurt Kara".

Raiden shook his head.

"I would not do that. She ran because she was scared of my eyes".

Jakal was a little unsure of what the thunder God meant. Raiden picked up on this.

"My eyes are usually blue. They are affected by situations, and, Kara should be the one to tell you this but, I had to murder Smoke. He was beating her, and I had to stop it. I could not stand by and do nothing".

The Lin Quei general was stunned. Anger flooded his veins, making him punch the nearest wall to him.

All of his knuckles clicked, and his hand throbbed with pain, but he was not focused on that.

"Gods, I should have seen that coming. Smoke always had a temper, but it never flared up around Kara. He behaved around her. I was wrong to ever trust him around her. So Tomas is dead, good. My wife won't approve of me saying that, but it would be much worse if I had killed him, and not you. I must go, tend to Kara. Thank you though, Lord Raiden. Despite Kara's wanting to get out of here, her raucous behavior, she gets that from me". He laughed. "I cannot thank you enough".

Raiden nodded and let Jakal past him.

***

Raiden walked outside, onto his room's balcony and breathed in the cool autumn air. He scanned his garden to see all of the carnelian, ruby and brown leaves scattered about it. He was worried for Kara's safety.

Cyrax, Sektor, Sub-Zero missing, Smoke dead. Kara may have her parents, but they are always away.

If Kara is to survive, I must help her to hone her abilities, her telepathy, and telekinesis are invaluable skills.

I don't think you know of the danger, do you. Kara?

The God returned to his bathroom and a small smile quirked his mouth when he saw that his eyes were back to their crackling, dazzling blue, and he no longer felt irascible. With his age came wisdom, but also frustration. No matter what he did, for the good of humanity, something, or someone would always ruin everything and make it seem like he had not bothered, not given his full attention to the problems. Earthrealm had just about won the last tournament, but suffered heavy losses. Many fighters, and innocent, unarmed people were slaughtered, and Raiden couldn't help but feel responsible.

If he could save just one person, then he would.

He would fight for, and with the demi-Goddess in his home right now with everything he had.

***

Tiama had finished healing her daughter, and called upon Raiden. But the look in her eyes, and the tone of her voice implied something that he did not wish to see, nor hear.

"Kara will be okay, but, she will need to rest for at least a few days. She has suffered terribly. Jin told me about what happened, and I feel embittered, powerless. Please, take care of her. It seems that neither of us are good enough to, and we are her parents, for Gods sake. No doubt when she is able to walk again she will be out of you hair. I know she can be a bit overbearing, she gets that from Jin. But she is also compassionate and affectionate, she just doesn't show that. After being herself with Smoke, I fear, after what had happened, she may become somewhat of a burden on you. No one wants that to happen. So when she is fully recovered, I shall take her home".

She looked to Kara, who was fast asleep.

"She may wake up, but she will be fine. When she wakes, if she needs to move, she can, but only if it is completely necessary. If not, then do not let her. Kara, don't be stubborn with Lord Raiden. He, like your Father and I only has your best interests at heart. I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye Lord Raiden".

Raiden bowed his head.

"Farewell, Lady Tiama".

Tiama left his home, with Jakal in tow.

***

Sleep did not come easy for Raiden, all he could sense was the imbalance in Kara's aura, and it disturbed him. He chose to get up, and go back onto the balcony.

Whimpers alerted him, and they came from the spare room. He walked in there as quietly as possible, and saw Kara flinching, her eyelids were flickering rather violently and her whimpering grew louder. She shot up, making the God panic. But it seemed that she was still asleep. All she did was grab one of his hands with hers, drop it and then lay back down. Raiden shook his head of the confusion he felt and moved the covers that had been mussed up, so they were covering her again.

He left the room and managed to fall asleep, when, he did not know.

***

A cloud of smoke surrounded him, and he turned in a circle, unable to see anyone. The air grew thick, heavy, and it made his chest heave. He coughed a few times. Something out of the corner of his eyes was coming towards him, and he tried to move out of the way.

But he was rooted to the spot on the ground, and his powers did not work.

A grey mass flew at him, and...

Raiden woke up with a start, and cursed. The sun hadn't risen yet, it was far too early to be even thinking of getting up, but he entertained the thought.

He turned over and felt a bead of sweat roll off his forehead and onto the pillow beneath him. He rubbed his eyes and scrunched them up.

Looking after Kara, nightmares, no sleep.

This won't be easy.

Then again, is anything easy anymore?

 

Raiden just lay there and hoped that sleep would come soon.


	3. At Your Service

Kara woke up, sore and pissed off. She remembered vividly what transpired the night before.

Smoke pummeling her, she assumed that Raiden pummeled him in return, and may have even killed him. Her, flying down the stairs...everything had started merging into one another, and it made her upset.

Her eyes stung from the sunlight, beaming through the gaps in the blinds. She went to get up, but shooting pains in her ribcage stopped her. She grunted and tried again to shift her weight. She needed the toilet, badly, but her body just didn't want to move.

Oh Gods, I am going to have to degrade myself. Why oh why did I have to be clumsy and foolish?

"Lord Raiden? I need some help".

Raiden heard her and knocked before entering. Kara suppressed a laugh, for the sake of her ribs.

"You don't need to knock. It's your home".

Raiden shook his head.

"It may well be, but common courtesy is to not simply barge in on someone, especially a guest".

Kara felt a smile wish to place itself upon her lips, but she foiled it.

"Well then, that's nice. Look, I won't beat around the bush here. I need to use the bathroom, but I can't get up. I think I'll be fine once I am up, it's just the getting up part that I am unable to do. Can you take my hands, help me up, please?"

The God nodded and walked closer to her. He then took her hands and helped her up.

Kara could have sworn she pulled some pained faces when Raiden helped her up, but she really did not care.

"Thanks. Where is the bathroom?"

Raiden gestured behind him.

"Directly opposite this room. Be careful, I promised your Mother that I would not let you get up unless it was absolutely necessary".

Kara scoffed.

"Mother is being overly careful. I will be fine, just a little bruised is all".

Raiden sighed at her resolution.

"No, she is being wise. It may not seem like that now, but it is a wise move to be wary, especially after the events that have happened recently".

Kara took that in, but decided not to answer. She ambled past him and into the bathroom.

***

What she saw when she lifted up her black tank top was horrifying.

The entirety of her abdomen and stomach was covered in a dark purple, raised bruise, and some cuts littered her skin.

Her face was swollen and red, she looked like she has been stung by a whole hive of bees.

And Gods, did she feel grotesque. She looked like an extra from a horror movie, the victim of some merciless killer, who likely resided in someone's basement, or attic.

Raiden saw this, and didn't run away, screaming? I know he is well mannered, but still...I look disgusting, and all because of my recklessness, and...Smoke.

Kara cursed, her pained whisper was a whisper for a reason. She was crying again.

She heard footfalls outside the bathroom door, and she opened it to face the thunder God.

"Raiden, did you kill Smoke?"

He nodded, and his expression became mournful.

Kara took one look at him, and then started punching his chest, beating it with barely any force, but just enough to get her point across.

"Why? I know he did wrong but, surely killing him is doing wrong too?"

Raiden refused to look at her. He took no pleasure in killing, and no pleasure would be taken from seeing someone break in front of him, and all because of his actions.

"Kara, I am sorry, but you must understand. This isn't the first time he has done this, is it?"

Kara stopped hitting him and sulked.

"No. He has done this twice. I knew he was spirited, dedicated, and passionate, but. Well, I guess I never got it into my thick skull that maybe, just maybe, he would try to cave my head in, smash my ribs, effectively killing me in the process. I, I shouldn't have hit you. Gods, if my parents could see me now, they'd be wondering why I was so clueless".

Raiden's facial expression changed. He now looked relaxed, more comfortable with the conversation.

"Kara, you were not the only one around who should have noticed the signs. You certainly are not dumb, or thick. When you care for someone, you can end up glossing over the truth, you hide it from others, keep up a facade. I believe that is why no one saw this coming, not just you".

Kara knew he was right.

"You're okay, I don't think you get told that enough. I want to get back to bed though, maybe try and eat something later. Is Mother coming back?"

The God nodded.

"Good, I should be out of here soon. I will wait until the bruises have stopped hurting, and I can think straight. It's odd though. I should be sobbing, or at least mourning, but I just can't. All that I can think of when I think of Smoke is how he hurt me. I can no longer see any of the good times we had. I don't have anything happy left, no fond memories, nothing".

Raiden wished he knew what to say, but he really didn't. He knew that when all of the emotions and mental strain hit Kara, it would render her a mess, a torn, fragile thing with no hope.

He simply patted her on the shoulder and moved past her, to walk down the stairs.

Kara went back into her room, and despite sleeping for a good eight or so hours, she fell asleep almost instantly.

***

Raiden ended up falling asleep on the couch due to his sleep being disturbed the night before. Kara had her own worries, so he did not wish to worry her further with his problems. He did not need insomnia to add to the list of his worries. The list was far too long already...

A gentle rapping on his front door did not wake him, but a second, much louder knock did. He stood up, and had to steady himself, as his sleep had been deep, and so had made him feel a little out of it now.

He opened the door to find Tiama, with a few bags in her hands, and Jin who knew that Raiden was still half asleep. Tiama walked into the house and gave the bags to Jin, who walked up the stairs.

"Lord Raiden, sleep if you need too. I will make you some food later, and take care of the chores. It's the least I can do. We will attend to Kara as well, we do not want her to impact too much on your life".

Raiden was too tired to even reply. He just went upstairs, just about made it into his room and passed out.

***

Raiden and Kara awoke sometime in the early afternoon, and both felt much better. Jin helped her up and downstairs, to the lovely smell of chicken.

She sat next to the God, who nodded to her. They were all given huge bowls of chicken noodle soup, and some bread.

"I never thought you would be this hospitable".

Tiama shot a look at Kara, but she continued.

"Not that I thought you would be horrible or anything. I have never seen you in company with anyone other than kombatants, so I wasn't sure how you would be with a lodger".

Raiden chuckled, and Tiama calmed down.

"Thought I would be some old curmudgeon?"

Kara giggled.

"Of course not. Okay, you are old compared to me, or anyone else in the room but, that doesn't mean that I think you are grouchy".

Tiama again glared at her daughter, and then her husband when he snickered, and snorted into his mug of tea.

She needn't have worried though, Raiden wasn't offended in the slightest. In fact, he agreed with her. He could be grouchy, but no one ever saw that. All they saw was the staunch resolve of a God who had been around for so long, that he had seen generations of fighters, and mentored many of them. But never simply one. Even with Liu Kang, he also helped Kung Lao, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage. Having one fighter whom he wasn't even sure if she even needed his help was an odd prospect.

Still, he would do all he could to keep Kara and Earthrealm safe. But he was only one man, and if he were called away, Kara could end up being killed. The forces behind the Lin Quei troubles were indomitable, and although Tiama was a tough woman, mentally and her powers were a force to be reckoned with, and Jakal was physically strong, but neither could shield their daughter for long.

Raiden felt like cursing. His mind was making the situation much worse than it was now, and that was not right, nor fair for the Amakura family.

He jolted out of his reverie when Kara took his bowl of noodles. It was half full, and now stone cold, and he apologised.

"Tiama, I'm sorry. I have much on my mind, I am trying to process even more chaos, when I believed that maybe, just maybe things could not get any worse".

Tiama shook her head.

"You have much on your back, Lord Raiden. You may need to share that load. You believe in us, we are strong, and united, we can stop this heinous force. I know what happened to Sub-Zero, Sektor and Cyrax. They were turned into robot units, 'upgraded' to stop them if they wanted to disobey their masters".

Kara put down the bowl, and sat down. She couldn't stop shaking her head.

"But they were brazen enough to do that to our grand master!"

Tiama sighed.

"Think about it. You all listened to Sub-Zero, obeyed his orders, now if he too were a robot unit, then theoretically, you would all listen to him again, right?"

Jin nodded.

"And that is another reason why I love you, Tiama, you think about everything. Mull over all the information, before coming to a conclusion. Unlike me, who would just get angry. Why do I get angry again?"

Tiama laughed.

"You get angry because you are passionate about things, and this is your clan I am talking about, so you have every right to be angry. Kara, are you finished with you meal?"

Kara put all of the bowls in the sink.

"Ugh, Mother, you overfeed me. I'll have to train even harder just to shift this belly".

Raiden and Tiama both interjected.

"I think not Kara, not with those injuries".

"Tiama is right. If you do train, it will be with your mind. I will devise a series to tests to see how powerful your abilities really are".

Kara smirked.

"Oh really? Test me then".

Raiden chuckled and sent a small bolt of lightning towards her. Kara made it vanish and then proceeded to lift him up, with her index finger. Tiama gasped out loud and sat the God back down. Jin was laughing and clutching his stomach.

"That's my girl. Tiama, Kara was just playing. She wouldn't hurt Raiden, you should know that. Besides, when you were her age, I bet you were playful with your telekinesis. If I had that, I know what I'd do".

Jin gave his wife a wolfish grin and she went bright red.

"Gods, you can be insufferable sometimes. Come on, the plates are washed, so I think we should take our leave. Kara? The bruising will go down in a week or so, then I shall come and bring you back home. Thanks again, Lord Raiden".

Raiden stood and walked behind the couple to the entrance door.

"Please, it's Raiden. You do not need to call me lord. I know you respect me, and I must apologise for taking away your Goddess status".

Tiama smiled, but it was a forced one.

"I broke the kommandments, so I was demoted. That is only fair. I do not blame or hate you for it. Kara, take care, and look after Raiden as well as yourself. Just send up an energy ball when you are ready to leave, and I shall return. Goodbye Kara".

Kara tentatively hugged her Mother and Father.

"Bye sweetheart".

Her parents left and Raiden shut the door.

***

Kara say down on the couch and pushed out her now very large stomach. She ate too much food. Then again, she hadn't eaten anything for over a day, so she supposed that it was acceptable to eat so much.

Raiden sat near her, on his armchair.

"Was that really a test earlier? Come on, I know you can try much harder than that. I may have bruises, and be licking my wounds, but I am no shrinking violet. Try again, I don't even count that little bolt as passable for a test".

Raiden sighed, and looked at her.

He saw a fire light up in her eyes. She meant what she had just said.

But could he really hit her?

Only one way to find out.

Kara, please block this, or I will have more to worry about than just your bruises.

Raiden's eyes glittered like sapphires, and a huge bolt of lightning shot from his hands and towards Kara. She created a shield around herself, but a millisecond too late. A fraction of the bolt hit her, and made her hair stick out, in every direction you could think of.

Kara let down the shield, felt her hair and burst out laughing. Raiden began laughing too, like he hadn't for a long time.

Her laugh died down and she smiled, a genuine, happy smile. The first since she had come here, two days ago.

"Er, I take it you practice your powers for fun? As I see no board games, or TV, so, oh!"

A cat walked into the room, and started rubbing it's sides on Kara's legs.

"Ah, so you do have something to entertain you. What's it's name?"

"Her name is Farren, it means thunder in Gaelic. And she is rather lazy. I am surprised she even got up to greet you".

Kara giggled.

"She sounds like a friend I used to have. All she did was laze around, if she even got out of bed, it would be a miracle. Then it turned out that she was ill, and she couldn't really get up. I judged her for being a slacker, but I never even knew until a few days before she died that she couldn't help it. I guess what I am trying to say is that...I barely know you, I barely knew her really, but I judged, and I shouldn't have. So I won't judge you, or make assumptions. If I ever act out of turn, just say stop it. Hello there, Farren. Aw, she kinds looks like you, if that makes any sense".

Raiden chuckled. Farren did look like him a little. She had bright blue eyes, and what looked like a mane of white fur around her head.

"I like her. I used to have a cat, well it wasn't mine, but it came by and visited us a few times a week. Just to get fed again probably, the greedy thing. Haha. Anyway, I am going to go upstairs, and I don't know, sketch the garden? Or maybe I will write something. Okay, night Farren. Goodnight Raiden".

Kara got up and walked up the stairs.

***

Raiden couldn't help but feel that Kara was a little uncomfortable in his presence.

Well I am much older than her, and so we have nothing in common, so that's likely the cause.

He stood up and decided to take a walk around the garden.

***

Kara was bored, and looked out of the window.

The garden was very pretty in her opinion, and so she decided to take a walk through it.

Who knows, maybe I will find some clarity out there.

 

Or, hopefully, the winds will carry away my sorrow. I don't want to feel it anymore.


	4. Fields Of Gold

Kara walked out, into the garden and smiled. The cool breeze was perfect, not chilly, despite the current season. She looked around all of the garden, taking in it's autumnal beauty. Leaves gently blew around her, and the ground was littered with them. She decided to move them all into a pile with her telekinesis. Raiden spotted her, sweeping the leaves away. She turned when she was done and smiled.

"I know you are there. I don't need to be psychic to know that. And before you say I shouldn't be up, I couldn't sleep".

Raiden sighed.

"I wasn't going to berate you".

Kara sighed.

"'I'm sorry. I guess I am just waiting to be told off. Whenever I do my own thing, it usually backfires, so my parents get to say, 'I told you so'. I just didn't want to hear that again".

Raiden tilted his head.

"What has gone wrong?"

Kara looked to the pile of leaves, which now had diminished, it was a fraction of the size it was moments ago. She pointed to it.

"I am clearly still out of it. That has gone wrong. I tried to tidy up, but the wind has rendered my work futile. I can't stand just sitting around. I know I am injured but I want to train. I am not tired in the slightest, and I want to at least do something".

The Elder God did not know what to do, and with his uncertainty came dark, ominous looking clouds in the sky. The young woman frowned.

"I'll go back inside. I can see how much of an effect my disobeying you is having. I will try and sleep. Goodnight Raiden".

Raiden huffed, white smoke came out of his nostrils, much to Kara's chagrin.

"I am not used to having company, is all. I will try to not turn into a third parental figure. I highly doubt you need another of those. How are your ribs? Your face looks to have healed nicely".

Kara shrugged.

"They feel fine. And you can check you know, with that 'aura' you have. I won't bite your head off".

Raiden checked her over, and sure enough, her ribs were indeed fixed, and her nose was healing. He smiled.

"I don't even know hoe you can stand to look at me. I look like I went ten rounds with a hoard of Tarkatan, managed to keep all of my limbs, but my face, and body tell another story".

More white smoke escaped the God's nostrils as he exhaled.

"I should have gotten there sooner".

Kara put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

It did not reassure him though. What was preying on his mind was if he hadn't have gotten there in time to stop Smoke from grounding Kara's entrails into the carpet and hitting her with her own severed limbs.

He had known the young Lin Quei since she was a baby. Watched her grow up, watched her stumble, only to regain her footing and try again.

When she cried, when she laughed, smiled. Those times of happiness and despair, and of utter despair right now, were mixing together, in a pool of poignancy. And not just for him.

Kara now, saddened him a little. Now? She hid her feelings, and only ever cried twice in front of him. She barely smiled, and if she did, nine times out of ten, it would be a forced smile. One to tell the world's prying eyes that she was happy.

He did not wish to pry, he never had been the type too. But when someone under his wing was struggling to hold on, above violent waves of self loathing and never quite feeling good enough, he couldn't help but want to help them. Help her.

Kara waved her hand in front of him, and he gave a small nod.

"I shall retire to bed. You may do as you wish, know that. I will not berate you unless I feel it necessary".

Her mouth quirked the minutest amount upwards, and she patted his back.

"I'll be okay. I don't think you get enough credit for what you do. You deal with affairs in Earthrealm and Outworld. Also with the other Gods. You train fighters, fight yourself. You always come out on the other side. Perhaps a little worse for wear, but you've survived many conflicts and saved many people. I am grateful that you saved me, but I wish to go home. I want you to have a little peace in your life, maybe a sense of normality. And I am certainly not a peaceful, nor normal person".

Raiden smirked.

"As a God, I assume that I cannot be normal, nor have normality in my life?"

Kara smirked back.

"Please. You are a God, THE god. The eldest, strongest, most formidable God in all of existence. People would kiss the very ground you walk on if you wanted them too. You are anything but normal. You are extraordinary, and the fact that you want anything to do with me is astounding".

The thunder God's smirk faded and he looked rather glum.

"Don't remind me. I have seen many miserable sights, witnessed pointless wars started over trivial things. I have centuries of memories, and yet, I am lonely. I know I am not supposed to feel that. I am not even sure that I am suppose to feel anything. If the people ever found out, then I may appear as nothing more than a glowing failure of a man, who couldn't even protect any of them".

Kara stunned the God by wrapping her arms around him. The hug was not returned and became awkward, so she moved away.

"You never have been, nor will be a failure. And besides. Your glow helped many out of a darkness that they never saw an ending too. You are a beacon of hope, and light for many. It must be a huge burden, and if I can, I wish to share some of that. And whilst I am here, and when I return, you will no longer feel lonely, that I swear".

She walked away, and just about heard the God's reply.

"Return? You wish to come back here?"

Kara smirked and when she got to her room, she looked over the balcony at him.

"Of course. You still owe me a fight".

***

Raiden chuckled and went back inside his home.

Kara got changed into her pajamas and found herself grinning.

For an old man, he's alright.

Did I just call Raiden old? Oh Gods.

 

She laughed into her pillow for quite some time before falling asleep.


	5. Light And Shade

Winter was on it's way, it's chill racked through Kara's bones, and she constantly shivered. Even lighting the numerous hearths in Raiden's home did not do much to alleviate the problem. This particular evening found the young woman, sitting in the Elder God's armchair, with a cup of tea in her hands, trying to warm them up. Her numb fingers made her curse multiple times, the cold wasn't her friend.

Which, was rather ironic, considering that Kara trained with the Lin Quei, in their temple, which stood on top of a vast mountain range, and the temperature there got so low at times, everyone there had to just grin and bear it. Harsh conditions were something the young acolyte should be used to by now...

...but, she wasn't, and she wasn't sure if she ever would get used to them.

So for now, she was fairly content, sitting in front of the fire.

However, she was starting to feel lonely. Farren was asleep most hours of the day, and even when she did wake up, she'd only meow and give attention to Kara, because she wanted food, or to be let out the house. Raiden was in Earthrealm, for the ninth Mortal Kombat tournament had begun, and Earthrealm's fighters desperately needed to win this time. Shao Kahn could not win again. If he did, then Earthrealm would be his, to do with, as he saw fit. And the young woman knew that a man such as him, as smug, vain and compulsive as he was, would utterly destroy the realm, and rebuild, it in his image.

She hated to admit it, was loath to almost, but Kara missed Raiden, dearly and it confused her. She wasn't used to relying off of other people. She'd always been self-reliant. But, when the Elder God decided to take her, under his wing, and protect her, she couldn't understand why she was so important. Yes, she could control and manipulate her environment, but only when she's figured out what to do. She couldn't use her powers willy-nilly. She had to plan ahead, think ahead, evaluate all possible outcomes, and possibilities. And that tired her out. Sometimes, Kara wished she was as powerful as her Mother.

Then? Then she could help, she would be powerful, formidable, a force to be reckoned with.

Now? All the young woman could manage was moving small objects, or slow paced fights with Raiden, when he were there.

She wasn't tough, and after all of the training she had done, to get to where she was now, that revelation hurt like hell.

***

When Raiden did finally come home, he looked drawn, pale and almost like he'd throw up. Kara knew immediately that something wasn't right. She made some herbal tea, and walked into the living room with it. Raiden, before sitting down, glanced at his armchair, and noticed a dint in it. He looked at Kara, and she smiled.

"What? It's comfy. Anyway, how's thing in Earthrealm, Lord Raiden?"

Raiden sat down, and looked glum. "They're losing, again. And my amulet, every time we lose, or something significant happens, a crack appears. I saw many possibilities for what would happen in the tournament. But I never forswore us losing again. I should have seen this. Why didn't I?"

Kara sat down next to him, and placed two cups, and the kettle of chamomile tea down next to them. "Did anyone appear that wasn't supposed to be there? That can alter the outcome, the future".

Raiden nodded. "Kung Lao, dressed as one of Shang Tsung's guards. Thought he could fool, but not me. I did not see him coming here in my visions".

"His unexpected arrival could have tragic consequences. Or, it could be a blessing in disguise".

Raiden barely concealed a huff. "None of them are ready, none. It's almost as though they have already conceded defeat".

Kara's smile faltered. "Would you like some tea? Oh! I've washed and ironed all of your clothes and put them in your room. Yes, I went in there, and no, I did not snoop".

Raiden's mouth quirked into a slight grin. "I would like some tea, and I didn't think you would snoop. It isn't in your nature".

Kara poured the tea into the cups, and handed one to the Elder God. He took it and nodded in thanks. "How have things been here?"

Kara took her own cup and breathed in it's sweet scent. "Well, I have gotten fat, and really lazy. I'm becoming like the human version of Farren. I want to train harder, but when I do, I can't handle it. My muscles ache with the effort. Hell, even just running up the stairs virtually winds me. I hate it".

The man next to her blew on the tea, before taking a sip. He made a contented hum. "Well, your abilities seem to be coming along nicely".

Kara waved her spare hand and frowned. "No, they really haven't. I am so weak, I can barely move anything. The heaviest thing I used my mind to lift was a chair. A CHAIR, they aren't even heavy. I, if Mother was here, I could train with her, she'd help my mental focus. Also, I...wait, your hurt".

The ivory haired man looked at the ribs on his right side and nodded. "Shang's men ambushed me. Yet another thing I did not see in my visions".

The young woman moved closer to him, and hovered her hand over his ribs. "They're bruised, and the skin will swell around them. Unless, you let me help".

Raiden's face said it all. "No Kara. You need to preserve your strength".

Kara rolled her eyes, to add dramatic effect. "Ugh. Look, I know I can heal you, okay? It's not like I'm asking you to strip or anything, is it? All I have to do is focus my energy on your ribs, and help ease the pain, and the swelling".

Raiden concealed his discomfort at what the young lady had just said, with another sip of tea. "That was inappropriate Kara".

Kara rook a few seconds to register what she had just said...

...and then, she flushed bright red and put her cup down. She then cradled her face in her hands. "Oh Gods. I'm sorry Lord Raiden. That was completely inappropriate of me to say. I just, I didn't mean what it sounded like, when I said I could heal you. UGH, I just...okay, I'm just going to stop talking".

As he moved, pain lanced through his side, and he bit down a groan. He knew he needed help, but admitting it was not in his nature.

That, and he was an Elder God. He shouldn't need help. He should be able to manage on his own.

He sighed, and looked at the still red faced Kara, who was trying to hide her face, behind her cup. "You're right, I do need healing".

The brunette haired woman nodded, and finished the last of her tea. She moved that little bit closer to him, and put her hand near his ribs.

Raiden saw a serene purple light emanate from Kara's hand, and it bathed him in an amethyst glow. He then felt the skin of his ribs ease. His injury had made it tense up, but now, it felt much better. The pain dulled, and was almost gone, when she suddenly stopped, and held her head. The Elder God moved from his armchair, and sat next to her. He put his hand on her forehead, and felt her sag against his shoulder.

"Kara? Kara? Are you alright?"

The Lin Quei acolyte looked at him, and nodded. "Yeah, that just drained me a little". She sighed. "Every time I think I'm ready to fight again, my body fails me. I'm only twenty-three, my body shouldn't be failing me yet".

Raiden shook his head. "Sometimes, we all need to take it easy, step by step. Not step, then leap. You can only push yourself so far, before you exhaust yourself, you crash and burn. You did help me, so it's clear to me that you can do it".

Kara pouted. "I know. I'm getting ahead of myself. I do feel physically better, but mentally? I may act like I'm okay, but really, I'm not. I think you and I are alike in that respect".

Raiden tilted his head, and that uncomfortable feeling came back again, with a vengeance, and lodged itself in his gut. He swallowed the lump in his throat before grunting. He stood up, and moved to the kitchen area.

His reply was a mere whisper, one he believed she didn't hear.

But she did.

"Sometimes, we all need help, but we can't always ask for it".

Kara stood up, and went to follow him. "Why not?"

Raiden put his cup in the sink, and ignored her, as he walked past her, and up the stairs.

You don't understand Kara.

 

I just can't...


	6. Revelations

After almost a month, with no sign of Raiden, in which Kara almost tore her hair out, she finally saw the man again. And what she saw caused anxiety to sweep in and quickly.

He looked like death. Skin paler than snow, his gait now reminded her of someone elderly...even his eyes seemed to have dimmed. No longer brilliant, gleaming white. Now they took on more of a light grey. No flickers of bolts, no sparks resided within them. Nothing.

To say she was worried was an understatement.

"Lord Raiden? I'd ask if you are well, but clearly you aren't. What's going on?"

Raiden spoke bluntly, terse."We are losing, I cannot foresee any other outcome. We will lose".

Hazel eyes widened, the grip she had on the teapot handle increased. She put it down, lest she break it.

"What? How?! Quan and Shang have been defeated before. Shao's only stronger because of them. Remove them from the picture and the Emperor will lose".

Raiden frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It isn't that simple Kara. If it were, we would have used that strategy by now". He sighed. "We cannot get anywhere near him. It isn't just the sorcerer's we have to contend with anymore. Scorpion's wrath is preventing us from getting near Quan, so we cannot take him down. Shang has hidden himself behind many differing guises, and as we cannot see past those, until the last second, he evades us too"

Kara had fully recovered, and was waiting for an invitation to join the tournament. She figured Earthrealm could use all the help it would get, and was all too willing to fight. 

Kara perked up. "I could see that. I haven't been pitted against someone like Shang, but I think I could get inside his head, see what he is planning. Also see past his disguises". She looked up, and held her breath. "Let me help the fight".

Raiden was silent. An invitation wasn't on his lips, in his thoughts. She raised a brow.

"Lord Raiden. I can help. Mother helped me regain some of my abilities, and I honed them. My mind is sharp, my fighting style quick, fluid". She walked a little closer to the god, plea in her eyes. "At least let me try".

Raiden's bright white eyes crackled, blue lightning darkened them for a moment. His face said nothing, impassive stone, grey in pallor.

But his jaw? His jaw was set. He did not agree with her.

"You almost died once. A few months recuperation and training isn't enough to aid Earthrealm in winning the kontest". He looked Kara in the eye for a mere second before focusing his gaze on the raindrops, gliding down the window.

Kara squinted, mouth open wide in disbelief. "What was that? Indecision?" She marched up to him, determination fueling her steps, and stirring a brew of anger within her. "I may not be a powerful fighter, but my telepathy could be a valuable asset here. I could find out what Shao's plans are, and Quan's, and Shang's too"...

The Elder God cut her off, his words coming out in a harsh exhale, harsher than he intended.

"They could also use you as a powerful asset, against us Kara. If Quan wished to pull your soul from you, you wouldn't be able to stop him. None of us could. He's proven how much he can bend and twist someone's will, crush their spirit, steal their soul, and any trace of humanity they had left".

He felt rage course through him, like Fujin had hit him with a vicious torrent of wind, subsequently winding him, and taking his strength with it.

"You don't understand Kara". His thoughts turned to Scorpion, and how he had been treated by Quan. Tortured, beaten, bloodied, kicked down.

And worst of all, in Raiden's opinion? The man was stripped of his humanity, any trace of the man he was before had all but gone.

That would not happen to Kara. He wouldn't let it. By the Gods, he wouldn't.

If he had to cage her, something that dampened his rage, soaking it with sympathy, then he would.

Tiama would hate him for it, but he couldn't bare to see someone else be a victim of the sorcerer's insatiable wrath.

The young woman standing beside him would never be a victim again, he would make sure of it...

***

Kara tried to read Raiden's mind as he was silent. But the man had many centuries to hone the ability to shield it from the likes of her. She disliked this, and wanted to know what he was thinking.

From his shifting expressions, she gauged he wasn't having pleasant thoughts. This compelled her to help him, and as she felt pain tug at her head, she realised he was suffering greatly. The pain was coming from him, in waves, almost nausea inducing.

Ignoring what had just occurred between her and the god, Kara stepped forward boldly and placed a hand near his left temple.

"If you won't let me join the fight, at least let me heal you". She waved that hand over his form, and pursed her lips. "You're injured", she pointed to Raiden's right shin, "And don't think I haven't noticed the blood there, sticking the fabric of your pants to your wound. That has to sting".

She quickly devised a plan, before the man could escape his home, and return to the fray.

"The onsen. I'll prepare it for you".

She wasn't taking no for an answer. It had been far too long since she had seen him last, and his frail form, drooped eyes and pale visage worried her.

She tried to reason with him, biting her cheek as she did so, to keep from letting a childish outburst out.

"An hour? Just take an hour out from all the fighting and stress. You take on everyone's stress, you look out for everyone, except yourself. Your own well-being matters too, Lord Raiden. If you fall...".

Raiden huffed out cloudy white smoke from his nostrils. "I will not fall".

Kara begged to differ and called his bluff. "Didn't you mention a vision, where Shao struck you down? All the kombatants were dead too? Only you remained alive, until Shao snuffed out your life".

She swallowed the lump in her throat, formed from frustration, hurt. Raiden saw her throat bob, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kara. I just cannot stand idly by whilst Shao's forces continue to beat us down". He sighed. "I did not mean to make you upset or worry".

Kara 'tched. "Oh? Didn't you? Because you're doing a f...", she caught herself before she swore, "damn good job of making me do both". She sighed in resignation, but not defeat, yet. "Ten minutes? You can't deny that the onsen's healing properties will help your body relax, and the water will help relieve your stress. I can rid you of your headache too".

She tugged on the collar of his robes, and got him to face her.

"Would you rather go back to the fight wounded and stressed, or partially healed and not as stressed?"

The Elder God couldn't argue there. As he moved, even the slightest movement, his body reminded him just how sore it was.

He did catch the little smirk on Kara's face as he left for the onsen however, and wasn't sure whether to squint his eyes in suspicion, or chuckle at her little 'victory'...

***

Kara ran upstairs, and into the bathroom to grab some towels. She then got out a fresh pair of robes for Raiden to wear after his soak. She headed downstairs, and to the onsen room.

"Are you decent?"

Raiden was puzzled.

"Decent?"

Kara snickered. "Dressed. I'm not coming in if you aren't. That wouldn't be proper". She stopped laughing, and tried to be serious. "Ahem. I have some towels and a fresh change of robes for you".

The white haired god opened the door, and he was indeed still dressed. A little of his chest poked out from his shirt, but other than that, his body was covered.

"Here". Kara handed him the items, and gestured to the room.

"Shall I heal your headache now or after? I feel like now would be better, but your head may not hurt so much after your bath", she paused, tilting her head, "It's up to you really".

Raiden nodded. "After". He smiled, Kara raised a brow, before smiling back cautiously.

"Why do I get the feeling you are up to something, Lord Raiden?" She squinted and laughed. "Enjoy your bath. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me".

The Elder God kept his smile, and nodded gratefully.

"Thank you Kara".

Kara's eyes widened. She nodded, and left the room, shutting the door as she did so.

***

Raiden undressed, placing his dirty, tattered, bloody robes on the floor. They were no good anymore, he saw no point in putting them in the wash basket, in the corner of the room.

He slipped into the water, and hissed as the hot water scalded the raw skin of the cuts and grazes on his body. The pain from the bruises on his arms and abdomen had lessened considerably, and the steam from the bath helped clear his head too.

Kara was right. He felt better almost immediately, and was reminded that even the simplest of pleasures could be of great help, in times of need. Without the onsen, the Elder God would have to just put up with the blood oozing from cuts, the tattered, scrapped skin on his knuckles, the bruises on his legs and forearms. He could take quite the amount of pain, without having much trouble. But in his vision of being utterly battered and defeated, by Shao Kahn, Raiden had never felt agony like that. The Emperor had crushed most of the bones in his body, that he was sure of. He didn't witness his own demise, or feel the last breath leave his mouth, before he was killed. The vision had ended before that part.

Convenient. I would rather see my own destruction, then see up until the last second, before the vision whisks off somewhere. Likely embedding itself in the darkest corner of my memories no doubt.

He tried to shift his focus from the day's events, and focus on feeling the onsen's healing waters doing their magic.

And he managed this, until he heard a faint clicking sound. His gaze fell upon his amulet...

Another crack had formed in it, and all Raiden could do was hope he wasn't thrown violently into another vision.

Though with this new crack, he knew he soon would be. And likely? It would be when he was trying to rest.

And he sorely needed that. He couldn't bear another night of disturbed sleep...

***

Half an hour later found Kara, in her dressing gown, sitting on Raiden's comfy chair, with a mug of herbal tea in her hand, and Farren on her lap. The fat cat was purring away happily, and kneading the gown.

"Tea?"

She sensed Raiden before he had walked into the room. He shook his head.

Kara smirked, though in the candlelight, she doubted he could see it.

"Something stronger?"

She moved forward a little, whilst trying not to jostle Farren too much.

She pushed a tumbler in the God's direction.

"It's Dad's brandy. I borrowed it".

Raiden raised a white brow and snorted.

"You mean you stole it".

Kara moved back into the chair, and waved a hand.

"What, am I THAT obvious?" She snickered. "Yes, I stole it".

When Raiden spotted the bottle in the on the counter, he noticed it was half empty. He sighed.

"When did you take that? And how much of that have you had?"

The young woman rolled her eyes.

"About a month ago. And it was almost half empty when I took it. I have only had two glasses of it". She glanced back toward the kitchen.

"Oh, and I made ice if you want some".

Raiden nodded, so Kara opened the fridge with her telekinesis, and took the ice-cube tray out of the freezer.

"See? I think my abilities are coming along nicely. Dad's been helping me regain some strength, and we've been working out too, hence why I look less like a fat person now".

She put the tray on the table, and heard a low hum in response. When she looked at the man, he snorted again, and picked up the tumbler and tray. He deposited two ice cubes into the dark liquor, before taking a sip.

"Yes, because you were fat".

Kara pouted. "I was fat. Now I'm not".

Raiden disagreed. "Farren is fat. You aren't. You never were. There's hardly anything to you, I know from when I carried you".

The woman felt her cheeks heat up. Embarrassment? Unease? Something else?

Dammit. He had her at a loss...

...Again.

She shook her head. "Anyway". She put the tray back into the freezer, and shut the door.

***

"How have you been?"

Raiden's sudden question took her by surprise. Kara thought they'd been in a poignant silence.

"I've been okay. Doing much better than I was previously though. Training is coming along nicely, Farren's been my tubby hot water bottle for when the days and nights get cold".

Raiden couldn't help a chuckle. "She's taken to you quickly".

Kara shrugged. "Eh, I feed her. That's all it is. She just wants food". She gently prodded Farren's belly. Green eyes looked at her, and she did not look amused. Kara burst out laughing. "Any more food and you'll look like you have a bowling ball in your belly, missy. Someone needs to be put on a diet. It's Spring time after all. Time for a change".

A clicking sound reverberated in the room, and shut Kara's laughter up rather swiftly. She located where the sound came from, and stopped smiling.

"That was the amulet again, wasn't it? Another vision?"

Raiden shook his head, his face glum. "I haven't had one for a few days now, yet the cracks persist. I do not know when the next vision will come".

Kara shifted Farren off her lap, and brushed the excess fur off her gown.

"May I see it when it happens? So I have a scope of what you are seeing".

Raiden shook his head. "No. They are unpleasant at best. I will deal with when it comes, on my own".

Kara rolled her eyes. She stood, and craned her neck. "I gathered that. I didn't believe for a second that they were pleasant, skipping around in a meadow or something ludicrous like that". A throb in her head made her groan. Again Raiden was the source of it. "Your headache".

Raiden ignored her, and began walking out of the room.

Kara tried again to convince him to let her try to assist him.

One last ditch attempt...

"Lord Raiden. You do trust me, right?"

This confused the Elder God, who turned and nodded.

"Have I ever lied, or let you down?"

Again he shook his head.

"Then let me see the vision. I won't manipulate it, or toy with your mind".

Raiden was past the point of giving up, and walking away.

"No Kara"

He was halfway up the stairs, when shuffling behind him had him struggling to hold back a groan.

"Why not? I can handle it".

The man turned, clenching a fist as his side as he did so.

"No, you cannot".

Kara went to speak, but was cut off.

"Because the last vision I had? I saw your Father being murdered, cut down by Shao Kahn. That is why I will not let you see inside my visions. They are mine and mine alone".

He walked into his room, and shut the door softly. He didn't hear anything from Kara, so he couldn't gauge how she reacted to his sudden coldness, the revelation that her Father may be slaughtered in the oncoming battle. The ensuing conflicts would claim many lives, and that bitterly stung the Elder God's insides.

No matter how many centuries he lived...losing fighters? It would forever haunt him, his dreams, his soul.

Even he succumbed to nightmares, what he saw devastated him. His nightmares brought him nothing but anguish and horror. They were his to bear however, and he wouldn't inflict them on upon anyone else.

Kara included...

He drained the rest of the tumbler, and set it down on the nightstand.

He knew in his mind that Kara could and would be useful in Earthrealm's battle against Outworld. But he what he did not know for certain was whether she would survive the conflict. After witnessing her, so close to death on the floor once before? He did not wish to see that again.

Perhaps he was underestimating her. Perhaps she could take on more than he thought possible. She was a skilled fighter, her Capoeira and Tiger styles were swift, decisive. Her telekinesis was fairly strong, she could lift objects much heavier than herself, with relative ease.

Did he doubt her because he didn't think she was strong enough?

No. He doubted himself. He wasn't protecting people like he should be. He was supposed to be a pillar of strength, a trainer, a God. Now, he felt like nothing more than a mere man, standing alone, on a battlefield, with several thousand men opposing him.

No...

 

He just didn't to see someone else he cared for in a crumpled, beaten heap, dying in front of him again. He wasn't sure if he could deal with that...


	7. Breathe In

Sweat poured from Raiden's body, as his vision took over him. It took over all his functions. He could not move, and his chest felt like a lead weight had been placed upon it. He wanted to thrash around, wake himself up, but he couldn't. Struggling for breath, he alerted an awake Kara, who couldn't sleep, giving up on it after an hour or so of trying.

She stayed outside his room, and craned her ear to hear, something, anything...

Sindel stood before the prone bodies of Kitana, Cyber Sub-Zero, Smoke, Stryker, Jade, and Jax. A badly injured Nightwolf stumbled toward her, in an attempt to stop the queen from stealing the soul of her daughter. He failed however, and couldn't stand any longer. He bellowed at Sonya, Jakal and Johnny to leave via the portal Sindel had created. They did so, moments before he was dealt the final, deadly blow, that took his life, and soul with it.

Kara had a gut feeling, she had to do something to help him. She opened the door, and delved into his mind. He would be angry with her if he knew what she was attempting, but, with all that he had done for her, Kara felt an obligation to return his care.

She gasped, as she saw a woman, with two toned hair prance around, laughing maniacally. Bodies littered the floor around her, blood seeped into crevices in the floor, staining it, the light fluid a stark contrast to the dark stone. Kara looked around, and saw a flash of green light, just up the stairs. She wanted to run up them, see what was happening, but she couldn't. She was stuck to the ground, rooted to the spot. This was a vision, not a reality. She could not move, because this was not real. It was a mere illusion. She shook her head, not wanting to see this anymore. The utter mayhem and carnage only fueled her want to scream.

Oh Raiden. And you constantly have to see this?

She ended the vision, and waited until the man had calmed, and his chest rose and fell softly. She made a wet compress and used it to wipe the sweat from his brow. Her face softened, and she sniffled. She wasn't the only one struggling, and yet, she'd considered ignoring Raiden, and going back to bed. How dare she even think that! After all he had done for her, the least she could do was check if he was okay. He obviously wasn't, but, he wasn't about to admit that he wasn't. She let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding, and saw the Elder God's eyebrows were still furrowed, as if deep in concentration. Panic began worming it's way through her veins.

Did he know she was in his room? Did he know she was interfering with his mind, right after she specifically stated she wouldn't?

If he did, he wasn't letting on...

As Kara stood, she mentally prepared herself.

If Raiden did know, he would pull her up on it in the morning, question her. And she would tell him. She was one for honesty, and certainly wouldn't lie to him...

***

Soft, bright rays of sunshine woke Kara, who blindly reached out for her phone. She managed to grab it, and pull it towards her.

8.17 am

She'd been sleeping on and off for three hours. No wonder she felt so tired. She heard voices downstairs, but her sleep addled brain couldn't work out who the voices belonged too.

It turned out to be her Father, Sub-Zero and Raiden chatting. In her exhausted state she tripped over her own feet as she went to stand. She swore under her breath, and sat back down on the bed. She was far too tired, but knew she needed to be awake and up. She had put back her first day of full on training enough. She needed to be pushed to her limits,. Lifting chairs and doing jogs every day wasn't cutting it. The slow paced fights bored her. Kara knew she could fight, she just needed to make the people around her aware of that, make them believe her. She felt her Father, Mother and Raiden were being a little patronizing, not that they meant to be, they were just looking out for her safety, her well-being.

Sleep deprived, she ran a hand through matted hair and cursed when fingers hit a knot. She tried to yank it out, and ended up pulling several hairs with it.

Raiden?

Kara sighed.

Sorry, Lord Raiden.

Raiden stood up. "Kara's awake".

Kara snorted.

I wouldn't call it 'awake'. More like zombified.

Her Father stood up next.

"She hasn't slept well, has she? If she had, she'd be down here, speaking to us, not using her telepathy".

He looked in the direction of the stairs.

"Stay in bed sweetheart. We can come back later".

Kara rubbed her face, and looked in the mirror. She brushed and smoothed down her untamed locks, before opening the bedroom door, and popping her head around the frame.

"Its fine. I'll come down. Give me a minute".

All three men shook their heads at her, when they saw her appearance. She looked like she'd been dragged through a bush backwards, and had visible lines under her eyes.

"It's fine sweetheart. Get some rest. We'll come back later on, get some dinner later, yeah?"

Kara felt relief flow through her. She looked terrible, felt terrible and yawned several times in the space of a few minutes.

"Okay. Sorry Grand-Master".

Sub-Zero waved a hand. "It's fine. We need you awake and alert. Take all the time you need".

Kara felt herself smile. "Thanks. See you later".

Her Father and Sub-Zero left the house, and Kara used the bathroom, before slumping back down, onto her bed, and quickly falling asleep.

***

Kara awoke at twelve, and although she felt the clutches of sleep grab at her, she wasn't nearly as exhausted as she was before.

"Good afternoon Lord Raiden".

Kara skipped down the stairs, with a grin on her face.

"Lovely day huh".

Raiden wasn't quite sure what had caused Kara's sudden change in mood. She had gone from depressed and miserable, to all smiles in a short amount of time. He smiled though, he was glad she was doing better.

"It is here. In Outworld not so much. It's been raining and chilly for a few days now. Its almost like a precursor".

Kara flinched. Luckily, the Elder God wasn't looking at her. She knew what he meant, but grew worried that the vision with Sindel may happen in mere days. It didn't give the man nor any of the Earthrealm warriors much time to prepare for that.

Prepare...

How could anyone prepare for that? Almost all of them will be slaughtered...

It seemed the man did not know that she had been snooping inside his mind. She sighed in relief.

"A precursor?" She walked around the counter top, and grabbed a mug from the drainer rack.

"Shao's...", she sucked in a sharp breath, grip on the cup tightening, "Shao's going to win, isn't he?"

Raiden sucked in a breath too.

"It's looking increasingly likely".

The young woman put the mug down and grabbed another.

"I need a strong coffee. You too?"

He didn't need to answer...

***

Sub-Zero and Jakal arrived around three in the afternoon. Kara made them some drinks, and the four sat down. The distant look in Sub-Zero's eyes and the large purple bruises on his body concerned Kara, and she noticed a few jagged cuts on her Father's arm. They were healing over, scabbing, but the skin around them was scarlet.

"The kontest is rough huh. I still want to help you know".

Her Father gave her a knowing smile.

"Of course you do Kara", he paused, "You know what I am about to say though"...

Kara huffed. "Yes. I am not strong enough. Trained almost twenty years for nothing then...".

Sub-Zero offered her a chance.

"Fight me. If you win, you join the fight, with no questions asked. Lose and you stay here, under Raiden's protection".

Kara grinned. The cryromancer's offer held much weight, and sparked a glimmer of hope in her mind.

"Yes!" She screeched that, and coughed awkwardly. "Yes, I mean. I accept your challenge".

Raiden wasn't as eager as her however. His face gave away that he wasn't too pleased with the challenge/

"Kara, I advise against this. Your abilities are nowhere near as powerful as they could be. I fear sending you into the fray now would be like sending a pup to fight off a pack of wolves".

Kara's grin faltered. Now she looked irked.

"Lord Raiden, with all due respect", she paused, contemplating how to say this, without coming across as an ungrateful imbecile...

She couldn't think of how not to sound that way at that moment however...

Urgh, fuck it.

"Can you please stop acting as if I am a child? I know compared to you, you're what, like hundreds of years old, at my age, I likely am considered a child, but still, I am not here, where it matters. I can fight, I know I can. If I get hurt, or killed?" She saw Jakal flinch, and shook her head at him apologetically. "Then it's my fault, and mine alone. You warned me, Dad warned me. I didn't listen. It isn't on anyone's backs if I do suffer, or perish".

The Elder God could see plea in her eyes, though he could not justify letting her go, to her death. He hadn't seen her die, per-say, but was worried that if she did win the challenge issued by her Grand-Master, he would have a vision, where he did see Kara come to harm. It was bad enough that he was losing track, and friendship with Liu and Kung. Could he lose track of her well-being too?

He had made a decision, and faced her, as she bravely stared him down. Time felt like it slowed down, so much so, Raiden could hear his heartbeat, and the soft exhales of air coming from an anticipating Kara.

"You're right. I have been condescending as of late. You are an adult, a capable one at that. You can make your own decisions, weave your own path. I apologise for my dissonance".

Kara's smile was back, her eyes lit up. She was overjoyed.

"Thank you!" She followed Sub-Zero outside, but stopped, before she entered the garden.

Trust me on this. If I lose, you get to to tell me 'I told you so', okay?

Raiden chuckled despite himself, and heard Kara giggling outside...

Jakal just stood there, a little confused, looking like a fish out of water, out of his depth. The man was worried about his daughter's safety, and so was the Elder God.

***

Kara lay on the cold cobblestone floor of the garden, sweating and panting. She wiped her forehead and cried out, as a sharp pain lanced it's way down her arm.

She'd lost. Her Master had effectively wiped the floor with her. He hadn't gone easy, she hadn't expected him too, but, the way he easily cast her aside? That stung inside.

Then again, he was the Master. He was the best fighter she had ever known, and although defeated, to be defeated by him was an honour.

She sat up, hearing her spine click, grimaced, and wiped the dust from her knees. Sub-Zero helped her up, and patted her back. He had a warm smile on his face. She knew it wasn't from gloating, but from how far she had come. How much she had learned from him. She had put up a courageous fight, but lacked focus in some key moments.

The pair walked back inside the house, and quickly appreciated it's warmth.

Kara sat down, and looked Raiden dead in the eye.

Say it, I know you want too...

Raiden merely shook his head, though, there was a glint in his eyes, the white had lightened a tad. Kara couldn't decipher what it meant, and that made her uncomfortable.

That, and the multitude of bruises she had on her legs and backside, from having her arse handed to her moments ago...

Oh the shame...

She buried her head in the crook of her arm, not wanting anyone to see her flustered, obviously in some degree of pain face.

***

Three days later

Kara was sat, with an ice pack on her lower leg, when an unannounced visitor knocked on the door.

It was her Father with Raiden. The two piled in, and shut the door. The young woman noticed the look on the perturbed faces, and wondered if she should inquire or not.

Damned curiosity bugged her, nibbling away at her brain. The reply to her question however? She'd wished she never asked in the first place, uttered the words.

"Whats wrong?"

Raiden stayed silent, somber, moving into the kitchen swiftly.

"Sub-Zero", Jakal swallowed, "He's"...

Kara's pupils widened.

"He's dead". Jakal paced, and shook his head, almost jerking it from moving it so fast. "Scorpion killed him. We told him the truth, begged him to reconsider. But no. He is almost completely free of Quan's influence, but he still believes the sorcerer's lies".

His daughter's face went ashen, and she felt lightheaded.

Jakal looked at the Elder God, and quizzed him.

"I'm next, aren't I?"

Raiden didn't wish to answer. Jakal grew angrier, more upset.

"Dammit, tell me the truth Raiden!"

Raiden shut his eyes, and sighed. He turned, and nodded to the other man.

"Yes you are. Shao will try to capture Tiama. You will stop him, and she escapes, before he kills you. You have no chance of getting away. I don't see your fate any other way".

Kara was going to puke, she desperately tried to keep what she had eaten down.

When she swallowed a heave, she panicked and started shaking.

"Dad...". She struggled for breath. "Not you...not you!"

Choking up, she found she couldn't breathe properly. Her knees buckled, and she hit the carpeted floor with a dull thud. Her form convulsed, and she instinctively curled up into the fetal position. Her Father knelt down, and tried to help her, but she waved an arm, and let out a breathy scream. She didn't want 'saving' right now. She simply wanted to be left alone, to fall into a deep depression, that would rip her apart from the inside out.

"I saw...you", Kara pointed at her Father, "Alive, but hurt".

Raiden's shot her a fierce glare, with darkened eyes, electricity darker in them than she had ever seen before.

"You know what happens? You peeked into my mind? My vision?"

His voice steadily got louder, his tone angrier and angrier with each second. He held his breath and chided her.

"There were many reasons I did not want you to see that".

Kara wriggled away as the man crouched down.

"I didn't want you witnessing the devastation, because the moment your Father set foot outside the portal, Shao saw him, and struck a killing blow".

She howled, coughing afterward.

"Fuck!"

Raiden shot back. Kara whined.

Let...just let me have that one, okay? I'll apologise some other time.

She froze in the fetal position on the floor.

Raiden? I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe?

Jakal moved over to her, and lay down beside her. He began cooing, like he did, when she was a child, and couldn't sleep.

The elder man wanted to help, he desperately did, but knew overcrowding her could exacerbate her distress.

He sat down, on the couch near her, and closed his eyes.

We'll find a way to stop this Kara. You're Father will not die. We will end this, somehow.

 

Kara just nodded shakily in reply. That was all she could muster...


	8. Veil Serenity

Jakal raced off to find his wife, shortly after Kara had collapsed, leaving an uneasy Raiden watching over the girl, who was now lying on the couch, her back to him. She shook violently, choked sobs left her mouth. This wrenched at the Elder God's heart. Each sound yanked at its strings, making it ache. He had to kneel down, with his hand nest her back, in case she convulsed and fell from the sofa, thereby hitting her head on the carpet.

Tiama arrived soon after the incident, her gait frantic, tone distressed. She felt her heart break as she watched her daughter,, her fretful brows, sweat beading on her forehead, and bright red, flushed skin. She fidgeted, her mind unable to control what her body was doing. She writhed, in agony, turmoil.

The goddess couldn't bear to witness this, not again. How could her daughter fight if she constantly broke down? She was fragile, a dainty doll, not a kombatant. She would be killed if she attempted to fight. Tiama shivered with the thought.

"Gods, Kara...".

She placed her hands on her daughter's temples and placed her mind into a kind of 'stasis', to effectively end her struggle almost immediately. Kara stopped thrashing around, and no longer sobbed.

She held her head, her mouth formed a thin line.

"She can't handle this".

Jakal raised a brow. "None of us can. Kara just shows it, shows her strain to hold it all together. We can hide it. We have many years over her. Still, I", he paused, and felt himself choke up, "I can't believe he's gone, all of the clan are. I knew Scorpion was powerful, but, he fights like demon. A monster". He muttered after that, embittered. "I want to kill the bastard, see how he likes being obliterated".

His wife's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Jin Amakura! How can you say such a thing? It isn't his fault! You know full well that Quan has reigns on him. He cannot break free of those fully!"

Jakal rolled his eyes, scratching at his five o'clock stubble. "Tiama, I get that, I really do". He squinted, and she knew he didn't mean any of it. He didn't care for subtlety anymore. He wished to pummel the hell-spawn specter, grind his bones into dust. Surely if he suffered so greatly, he would appreciate someone ending that suffering?

His wife wasn't having any of it however. "Stop it. You spitting venom is unnecessary. Sub-Zero's death was a bitter pill to swallow, but, focus on our daughter right now. She is the one who needs us now".

Her husband was irritated, and huffed. "Was? It still damn is! He died mere hours ago. Don't act as if it were days, months even. Just because he meant nothing to you does not mean he didn't to me, you know that".

He looked at Raiden, who felt uncomfortable at best. He shifted a few times.

He sighed. "I apologise, we shouldn't be arguing here. Can we stay here tonight, look after Kara?"

Raiden nodded. "I must return to Outworld. Now that Sub-Zero is dead, the Emperor and sorcerers will be gloating no doubt. I must keep the peace if we are to have the smallest chance of winning".

Tiama gave the Elder God a small smile. "Thank you. We shouldn't fight Jin. It'll aggravate things, and I don't want to do that".

Jakal didn't reply until after Raiden left.

"No Tiama. We need to talk, it's a long overdue one".

His wife shivered again, and felt her eyes well up. This was going to be a long, hellish night, she just knew it...

***

Jakal decided to carry Kara to her room, and put her under the covers. He tucked her in, smiling as he fondly remembered doing so when she was a little girl, and kissed her forehead, before walking back downstairs.

"Dammit Tiama. We aren't arguing here, not now".

His wife sighed, frustrated beyond belief.

"We barely speak Jin, and when we do, it's arguing. I cannot say I understand how you and Kara feel right now. And you are right. Sub-Zero didn't matter to me as much as he did you. That does not mean that I don't care, or am unconcerned on the matter. His death is a great burden upon the fight, a heavy weight. More pressure on an already open wound".

The man did not look at her. He took a glass from the kitchen, and filled it halfway with his brandy. He put the stopper back in the bottle, and threw the slightly acidic liquor down his throat in one gulp. His wife grabbed the bottle, and clutched it to her chest.

"Oh no. You are not getting drunk".

Jakal tch'ed. "And why not?"

His wife rolled her eyes. "Because it won't solve anything. It won't make you forget, or feel any less pain".

"What if I don't want those things? What if I just want to get drunk, huh?"

Tiama moved further away from him, away from his slightly possessive, predatory eyes.

"What happened to you? Since when did you end up a drunken mess? You've never been weak-willed Jin. Why start now?"

The man put down the glass. He would smash it in his vice-like grip otherwise.

"Maybe I want a change. Is that allowed, or should I never have any thoughts of my own, just follow what you say?"

Tiama's eyes widened. She took a tumbler herself, and quickly poured and drank some brandy, grimacing as it slid down her throat.

"I don't know where any of this is coming from". She shook her head. "When did you start hating me huh?"

"I don't hate you Tiama. We barely speak anymore is all". The man waved his arms and walked in a circle. "Whenever I try to talk to you, you don't seem interested".

His wife scoffed. "Since when?"

Jakal scoffed back, and waved a hand in her direction.

"What do you even do all day? The temple in the Heavens can't keep you busy all the time".

Tiama smacked her forehead. "I've told you what I do a thousand times, Jin. You are just too dense to understand it I guess". She walked up to him. "I heal people in Outworld, Edenia and Earthrealm. I help them get back on their feet. If you haven't noticed, the realms are doing so well right now. Inter-realm communications are at an all time low and peacekeeping efforts are failing. Shao doesn't care about his people, neither does Prince Goro. Who helps the citizens hmm? When they fall down, as there's no crutch to support them, who helps them? I do. So does Fujin, and Raiden when he gets the chance. I split my time between realms Jin. That is what I do".

She continued, no longer caring for her husband's foul mood. "I may ask the same of you Jin. What do you do every day?"

Jakal tilted his head, a little confused. "You know what I do".

Tiama growled. "I thought you knew what I did, but, no, I was proven wrong. So, care to prove me wrong about what you actually do?"

Her husband heard her tone match his annoyed pitch. Both were angering rapidly.

"I train Lin Kuei acolytes. I help induct them. I also watch over the clan, when Sub-Zero is", he paused, sadness creeping into his voice, but he grunted to try and mask it, "Was away".

"That's what I thought. Why in the Netherrealm are we arguing in the first place?"

Jakal frowned, his brow creasing. "Honestly? I've no idea".

It was then it hit them. Their marriage was falling apart, due to their lack of communication. Not through deliberate fault of their own, but through having busy, separate lives.

It was Jakal's voice that pierced the silence of the space.

"We aren't doing so well, are we?" He reached for the bottle on the table again, but his wife was faster. She levitated it out of the way, out of his reach.

"Stop this! Fight the depression, the fear. Do it without alcohol please, for my sake".

Her pleading didn't do much. She read his mind, invading it against his will.

Fuck...stop it. I don't want to fight anymore. I can't. I'm losing grip...

Tiama smirked and scoffed. "That's what I thought. The fight's gone out of you. The, our spark is dimming Jin, and I hate that!"

His eyes widened. "You read my mind?! Oh come on! You could have asked. Why feel the need to sneak around in there?"

She grabbed the collar of his robe and yanked him, until he was near the couch.

Jakal's eyes widened when he realised what she wanted.

"What, here? With our daughter in the house? Have you gone mad?"

His wife smiled woefully. "Perhaps I have". She braced her hands on the kitchen worktop, and shook her head. "I just miss you. I miss us. I knew things would change, and I accepted that, for a long time. But, now?" She sighed again, biting back tears. "I need reassurance that you are okay, that we are okay".

Jakal wasn't so sure. His brain and body alternated between going along with this, and relieving some tension, which he needed too, badly, and wondering if his wife had lost the plot.

"Well certainly not in Raiden's room, wouldn't live that one down. And definitely not in our daughter's room. The couch? That wouldn't...", he tilted his head, "Would that work? I'm not so sure"...

Tiama answered him by sitting on said couch, and undoing the belt and buttons of her robe. Her husband went red, and groaned. His robes suddenly became unbearable to wear, his skin felt hot.

"Gods, that sight still makes me blush like an idiot".

Tiama smiled, a warm, genuine one.

"Even after over twenty years, you're still my blushing idiot".

Jakal scratched his beard and nodded.

"That I am".

The couple laughed, no longer feeling a thick fog of tension in the room.

And then Jakal kissed her, pouring all of his emotion and love into it. He felt tears spring from his eyes, and drip onto their cheeks, but neither cared. In that moment, all that mattered was them...

***

Kara was gently brought out of her stasis, gradually over a few hours the next morning. Her Mother was beside her, making sure she was in a stable condition. She felt a presence outside her door, and rubbed her eyes.

"Come in".

Raiden opened the door, seeing Kara sat up, elbows on her knees. She'd been crying again, her eyes were bloodshot, tear trails stained her cheek, and her lips were red and puffy, from being bitten, when she was trembling the night prior.

But other than that? She looked okay, worse for wear, but she was able to function now, without anyone fearing she'd collapse again.

She was a sorry sight, one for sore eyes but Raiden wasn't complaining. She managed a smile, which looked quite pretty with the sunlight streaming through the blinds behind her head, framing it, almost in a halo.

He raised a brow, and hummed, thinking of something to say, as the moment was growing awkward rather fast.

"How is she?"

Tiama looked at her daughter, then the Elder God and smiled.

"Much better. May not look it, but her mental burden is a much lighter one". Her smile grew. "She's our little fighter".

Kara blushed and looked at her feet.

"Mom stop. I'm okay thanks, Lord Raiden".

The man smiled. "That's good to hear. Jakal is leaving soon".

Tiama stood up, nodding. "I am going with him. Earthrealm needs fighters at peak condition. I can help with that".

A subtle but noticeable click was heard, and Raiden felt his heart stop. The amulet hadn't cracked in almost a month, and yet, when Tiama said she wanted to join the efforts against Shao Kahn, it cracked.

His heart began thudding against his chest painfully. One question floated around in his mind. He couldn't get a hold of it.

Is Tiama going to die too?

Raiden wanted to tell her no, that she shouldn't go. He knew he shouldn't however. Tiama was a grown woman, a goddess, she could make decisions for herself. She didn't need him treating her as if she were dim, and needed his input.

Kara's mind was open, Tiama's wasn't, so the younger woman could hear, as well as see the Elder God's troubled thoughts and expression. She raised a brow, but did not say anything. As too knew her Mother was allowed to make her own choices in life. If she wished to jump into the fray, she could.

"Lord Raiden?"

Tiama's small, soft voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Is that okay, that I go with you and my husband?"

Raiden nodded. "Kara will be on her own".

Kara looked at him, and shrugged.

"That's okay. I'm a big girl. I'll just go back to doing what I usually do, training, cleaning the house, washing the dishes and clothes. Oh", she giggled, "and feed Farren of course".

She stretched and sighed happily, as her limbs clicked. Her Mother gave her a hug, and left the room.

***

Kara waited until she knew her Mother was downstairs before she spoke.

"That crack...does that mean you'll see Mom die?"

Raiden grimaced and held his jaw.

"I cannot be sure. Visions shift, change, repeat themselves with little changes".

Kara felt herself well up.

"Dammit, not again". She huffed. "Why the hell am I so emotional? I never used to be with"...she stopped talking abruptly, and had a 'light-bulb' moment, "Smoke. I never cried around him, I kept it in". She chuckled bitterly. "I guess I need to let it all out". She sniffled and coughed. "It's all good, I'm fine".

Raiden wasn't falling for that old chestnut. She wasn't 'fine', that much was obvious...

He decided not to mention anything, but would keep an eye on her when he could.

He'd missed enough as it was, in the kontest too.

You'll fail her. Everyone will die. You will fail.

A voice of niggling, crippling doubt crept into the man's mind. It was his own voice, but it sounded gruffer, dark, ominous.

The Elder God turned promptly on his heel, and left the room and a baffled Kara behind in his wake. She jumped as a loud bolt of thunder boomed. She turned and saw the sky turn from a dazzling azure to indigo darkness.

She didn't need to think about it, she wasn't that dense. That was a sign that Raiden was crumbling. His tranquil mindset was being chipped away, everything that could tear holes in it was.

She buried her head between her knees and tried to calm her frantic heartbeat. Her lungs were aching with her efforts to breathe properly.

Could she stand to see him suffer without intervening? What could she do? Yes, she could heal, but the man would have to give his express permission for her to delve inside his mind, and start finding and gluing the pieces of his mind back together. Yes, she had been in there before, but she didn't anything. She couldn't influence a vision. But she could influence him.

Should she even? She couldn't think straight without feeling a headache looming, pulsing beneath her skull.

There was only so much damage one could take, before they lost themselves to chaos, their inner turmoil would engulf them whole, and cause them to do things they wouldn't ever do, when in sane mind.

Raiden always helped others, no matter the circumstance or danger, he would always come to the rescue, save people.

 

But, who saved him in the aftermath?...


	9. Royal Blood

Shang and Quan walked slowly through the darkened halls of Shao's temple complex, their boots clicking on the stone floor. They barely concealed smirks. Their plans were coming to fruition, and the Emperor was clueless to them. He wanted his wife Sindel brought back from the dead. That task had been completed, though it was not the only one that the sorcerer's had in mind.

Someone had stepped into the fight against them that concerned them, and they needed to be dealt with...

***

The large vaulted ceiling of the throne room, supported by thick solid stone pillars, elegant braided patterns swirled around them, as the men walked into it. They greeted Shao Kahn with a graceful bow, before he motioned for them to speak. Shang spoke first.

"Emperor". He continued.

"Sindel has been resurrected Emperor, as per your request".

He looked at Quan, silently requesting he speak now. The pallor skin man coughed before adding.

"Tiama has decided to join the Earthrealm warriors plight. This could prove troubling. Any damage we inflict can be rectified by her in an instant".

Shao raised a brow. This usually would not be seen, due to his skull mask. He was not wearing it at the moment.

"Tiama?"

Quan's fist clenched.

"The goddess of telepathy, healing and telekinesis".

Shang gave the Emperor an option, to deal with this new 'thorn in their side'.

"We could use her abilities for our gain. They would benefit us greatly".

Quan shook his head. "Raiden, nor Jakal wouldn't let us near her, to use her for our gains".

Shao's expression darkened, the grip on his war hammer tightened. Shang tried to reason with the large, imposing man, lest he get the weapon smashed against his face.

"She has a daughter. We could use her to bolster our defenses, and your power Emperor".

Quan's eyes glinted, though Shao did not know what that glint meant.

"If we use the Queen as a distraction, lure the kombatants out, to the chapel, she will kill them all. I have no doubt about that, with her strength increased. With them out of the way, it will be no trouble to find Tiama's daughter, and bring her here. Against one of us, she could resist. But, against the two of us? She would have no choice but to desist, and hand herself over, willing or unwilling".

Shao's carnelian eyes gleamed, malicious intent the cause.

"Find her. Bring her to me", he leaned forward, "Alive".

Both sorcerers nodded, acknowledging the order. They bowed, and left the throne room.

They had somewhere to be, and prey to catch...

***

Three months later

Kara wiped sweat from her brow with a rag. She had been training with her Father, and despite being his daughter, he wasn't going easy on her. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Knowing what was out there meant he had to be strict, and a little rough at times. Kara knew it wasn't to hurt her though, he was training her to be more able to protect herself, lest she be on her own, which happened regularly nowadays. Tiama had been whisked away to the arena in Outworld, as kombatant after Earthrealm kombatant fell to Shao Kahn's warriors. Her power wasn't unlimited.

She was tiring...

***

Jakal stopped the fight, and waved his hand.

"Better", he tried to control his erratic breathing, "much better. You are getting good".

Kara chuckled breathlessly.

"Eh, not really. But I feel good, I feel useful". She was getting at something, her Father knew it. "I could help with the fight".

Her sing-song tone wasn't appreciated.

"Kara. Whilst you have a nice singing voice, you need more time. You're only twenty-five. You have time Kara".

She squinted her eyes at him. "I know", she sighed, "I know".

Jakal offered her a hand, and she took it. He brought her inside Raiden's home, and made a pitcher of ice water. He cut up some lemons too, and put the wedges in it.

Kara grabbed some glasses, and brought them to the table. They were filled with the cool beverage, and the pair sat down.

"How's things in Outworld?"

Jakal shifted. "Mileena has been defeated. Shao's pissed. Kitana finally had her revenge".

Kara was told all about the cloning of the princess. It created a being, of half human-half tarkatan blood. A fiend, bloodthirsty, hellbent on murder, causing menace and devastation all around her.

From what she had been told about Shao, she wanted to kick his large hide, hard. Multiple times. Slap it into his thick skull, both of them.

She chuckled again. Feeling positive since Sub-Zero perished had been a hard feat, a tough uphill struggle. It took her while of contemplation and reflection for the young woman to fully come to terms with it, that her mentor, her friend was gone...

Her Father looked confused at her sudden change in mood.

"Hmm?"

Kara's cheeks flared red, and she felt embarrassed.

"I honestly don't know how I feel right now. It's a mix of happy, upset and terrified. The whole situation in Outworld is fu...", she stopped herself from swearing.

Jakal knew how she felt. He felt a similar way. He too, wished to swear, shout harsh words, piercing the still air with his inner turmoil.

"Hey", he put a hand on her shoulder, "You can let it out you know. I won't be angry at you. To tell you the truth, I wish to drop the General for just a short time, and let out my frustrations".

Kara perked up. "I have my punching bag here, Mom brought it from my house. Use it if you need to". She smiled, feeling much better. "As for me?" She sniffed herself and grimaced. "I need a bath", she snorted, "Are you going back to Outworld later?"

He nodded. Kara's smile faltered. "Dad...", she reverted back to his timid little girl, "Stay here. Please? I hate being alone I've lost my independence". She looked away, ashamed. "Since when do I rely off other people? I should deal with things on my own".

Jakal nodded, pulling her into a hug. "You never lost it. Sometimes we all need help, to admit that we need it isn't ever weakness Kara". He looked her in the eyes, the green softening when he saw her tearing up. "You don't need to ask. If you want me to stay here, I will".

Kara clutched at him. "I'm scared. Mom isn't okay, is she?"

Kara had a link with her Mother since the day she was born. A constant, almost umbilical cord like link between them, their minds. When Tiama struggled, Kara felt it, and vice-versa. Kara could feel it, feel her strain to heal ever increasingly fatal wounds on the kombatants.

Concern wasn't strong enough word for what she felt. She felt frozen in terror.

With her Father here? She had a tether, someone to lean on.

He brought her up feeling like she could conquer the world, that she could give it everything she had.

Right now? She felt she couldn't even conquer her emotions...

***

The next morning

Outworld

Quan and Shang stood before a portal, that would take them to Raiden's home, where Kara resided. She was alone right now, her parents and the Elder God's attention was taken up by Queen Sindel. Little did they know just what she could do, how much damage she was about to inflict.

Little did the sorcerers know that Raiden had seen the devastation, and had forewarned the kombatants. He did not see a positive outcome. He could only hope they found a way to stop the deranged, 'undead' banshee queen.

What he hadn't seen was the strike. The serpent Shang Tsung was about to strike, on his consecrated ground too, the ultimate insult...

Shang had found a spell, to sever the tie, between the young woman and her Mother. The tie put up little resistance, prompting dark laughter from the snake. Kara wasn't at full power, neither was Tiama it seemed...

He walked through the portal, and motioned for Quan to follow, but wait, until he had found their quarry...

***

Raiden's home

The Heavens

Kara was listening to music, the small red earphones blocking out any and all noises. A thunderstorm had broken down the Summer heatwave, and was greatly appreciated by the woman. The heat damn near killed her. She couldn't well stroll around naked, in case Raiden came back unannounced. She'd thought about it though, quite a few times, eventually deciding to leave them on, but strip when sleeping. It was too hot for bed sheets, even without those, she would sweat.

So, the storm? It cooled the air, the humidity had been dampened down. Thanks to that, she hadn't been driven insane, just extreme thirst. If you could drink someone out of house and home, she had done that with Raiden.

Shang had been spying on the Lin Kuei acolyte, learning her daily routines. He took this too far, when he observed her walking out of the onsen room. She had a towel around her, but that did not give him the right to leer at her. He'd had created a husk, from memory of her form in the dungeon of the palace. The husk needed a soul to animate it. He must do a better job of the process. Mileena had failed. Her mental state had corrupted within days of her creation. A potentially beautiful creature turned into a deranged murderer. This could not be allowed to happen with Kara's clone.

He had nicknamed her 'Viper', combining human and snake DNA.

A sound crept into his ears, and peeked his interest.

Kara had started singing, and had grabbed the vacuum. She was making this easy for him, and part of him disliked that. She wouldn't fight, or struggle. She'd just give in. Princess Kitana fought, and fought hard, injured him a few times in the process. She only acquiesced when so weak, she couldn't stand any more pain.

Kara? She was feeble, meek, it wasn't her that he required. Her body was useless. Her power and soul were not. They were what he needed. He would cast her body to the wild-lands of Outworld, to be devoured by his own dark creatures. They'd feast on her flesh, her blood their beverage. When they were done, only bones would remain.

Shang walked to the entrance of the house, and slipped inside, unnoticed. Quan followed him then, and waited outside, blocking the woman's only exit. Both sorcerer's calm masks slipped and Shang pounced...

***

Kara felt hands on her shoulder, and, something did not feel right in her mind. She grabbed one of the hands, and twisted it, and the person's arm, throwing them over her shoulder. A flurry of black hair and green magic flew around her, and she jumped back, breathing heavily.

"Who are you?!"

She spat at this intruder, before backing up, to the entrance-way of the home.

"Look, I don't know what you want, or who you want, but"...she stopped speaking abruptly, upon feeling more hands on her spine. She shivered with how cold they were.

Shang stood, and straightened his robes. He wiped his mouth, and found blood on it when he was done. He smirked, and looked behind the young woman. She flinched, and squirmed. Quan merely wrapped black tendrils of magic around her, and tightened them, not so much that she could not breathe, but just enough pressure to increase her panic. She tried to read their minds, but they had them closely and fiercely guarded. She tried to contact her Mother, before the realization hit her.

There was no longer a link. She used her mind's eye to see it, the thin purple line that was her only hope in this situation.

It wasn't there.

"FUCK!"

She turned her head, as much as the binds would allow her.

"What did you do?! Who are"...A bind wormed it's way around her throat.

The grey skinned man moved closer to her, still behind her, and he chuckled wickedly, when his breath on Kara's ear made her squeal.

"What do we want?"

Shang's smirked deepened, it caused anxiety to flood the young woman's form. She felt physically sick, violated.

"Foolish girl".

The black haired man taunted her, berated her. Quan spun her around, and yanked her towards him.

"You".

A fist flashed in front of her face. Sudden pain was cut short by blacking out. Kara began fading into unconsciousness. Darkness engulfed her, and she was powerless to defend herself...

***

Sometime afterwards, Kara woke up. Her vision swam, but she knew, felt, that she was being pulled somewhere. Hazy grey walls? Grey floors? She couldn't see details, only swirling shades of grey merging, blurring. She felt pain surge up an arm, and yelped. Shang had hold of one arm, and Quan the other. If they tugged any harder, Kara, as she was regaining her sight realised they could wrench them free of their sockets. She made a peep of a noise, and was backhanded in response by Quan.

After what felt like an age, the three arrived at a large set of doors. When they were opened, and Kara saw the large man sitting on a throne, at the far end of the room, she gasped.

That's Shao Kahn?

We're in HIS palace?

She had a revelation.

Wait. That's in Outworld, right?

She cursed. Her brain was scrambling around for answers that she knew she had...

But all that came was questions. If she could scream, she would.

Mom? You're here, aren't you?

Mo...

The sorcerer's stopped walking abruptly, and threw her onto the stone. The young woman just about braced herself before she hit the ground. She twisted an ankle, and saw her wrist twist too due to the impact. She whimpered, and her uninjured hand flew to her wrist. She couldn't be sure, but from the shooting pains emanating from it, it could've been broken.

A tall, slender woman, with two toned hair walked into the room, hips swaying suggestively. Kara assumed that was Shao's queen, Sindel.

She walked to her husband's side, bowing gracefully.

"It's done".

Kara blinked, a confused mind made eyes cloud with tears.

"What's done?"

Shao cackled. "Nothing", he sneered as he looked her up and down, "You need to know". He gestured to a guard.

"Take her to the dungeon".

The guard bowed, forcibly hauled Kara up, and took her down a dimly lit corridor. She looked back, and regretted it. She saw Sindel, all over the Emperor.

She coughed and looked back, as the guard pulled her down some stairs.

When she almost tripped, he grabbed her, and put the point of his spear to her throat. His hand grabbed her possibly broken wrist and she howled. No matter how much she wanted to fight, her ankle kept giving out, and her dominant hand was no good at that time. She had no choice but to follow the man...

***

The cries of prisoners, likely being tortured and maimed made her blood run cold. As she was put into a cell, thrown against a wall of it, all she could manage was crawling into the corner of the tiny space, uncaring of the chill that bit at her bones and licked at her skin.

If ever she felt like a scared child, who needed her Mother, it was now. But, the young woman knew calling out would accomplish nothing. There were no nightlights or covers to hide or protect her from the monsters here.

 

And unlike her vivid childhood imagination? These were real...


	10. Beautiful Chaos

Kara lay in the cell on a small cot, it's mattress scratched at her skin. She wasn't sure ow long she had been down here, in the drafty dungeon. There were no windows, no natural light permeated the cells or corridor. The only thing producing light were touches, and Kara had a thick, but well used candle to call her 'own'. But these did little to alleviate the depression, they did not lift it's choke-hold. It could have been hours, it could have been a day, it could have been a few or many days.

Months?

She chided herself.

Don't be stupid. How the hell could it have been months? I'd be dead, from lack of food.

Food...

There was her main problem. Sustenance. None had been provided, other than one small bowl of what looked like gruel. Grey slop, bland, it's texture like wallpaper paste down her throat. As it slid down it, it refused to stay down. She ended up spitting it out, choosing that over having her stomach feel like it was trying to escape her body, via her mouth.

That meager bowl (which she was surprised she even got, she thought she'd be starved) was at least several hours ago. She felt so hungry that her stomach hurt. It roiled around, no matter what position the young woman lay in.

When a guard finally came for her, as they headed up the stairs, Kara saw light, a small slither. It ignited fire in her gut.

A window!

If only it wasn't tiny...

She wanted to jump out of it badly, uncaring if she survived or not. Between being murdered by a tyrannical Emperor, and controlling her own death, by throwing herself from a window? She'd rather control her own downfall...

***

Shang took Kara by an arm, and pulled her towards the Emperor. Quan tried to grab her other arm, before she snatched it from him. He wished to silence her, but not in front of Shao. The Emperor would see to it that she was punished for her insolence.

And he did. When a broken Kara was brought in front of him, he imbued his hammer with fire, and hit her with it, burning, singeing the skin of her face. The sheer heat charred the tops of her arm, the smell of melting skin lingering in the air. She wasn't able to scream anymore, she'd screamed herself hoarse earlier. Her throat was raw and dry.

The hammer struck again and again, blow after blow rained down upon her. They were calculated, with enough force to damage her, not enough however to break her bones. Kara coughed up blood, and collapsed onto the ground before the Emperor stopped his onslaught. He had a guard haul her up, but she wasn't cooperating. He had done more damage than he would have liked. He raised a brow, indignation flared inside him. For now, a small flame. But he knew it would build, until it boiled over, erupting vitriol. The only thing that stopped him from lashing out further was Sindel. She fueled a different kind of hunger inside him, though he found himself rapidly growing bored of her, frustrated.

He needed more, more strength. Despite it being immense already, it wasn't enough.

Nothing was enough for the man anymore...

***

A splutter caught his attention, and pulled him from his thoughts. His daze was disrupted by the little mortal in front of him bringing up blood. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. In his last strike, her world dimmed. No longer a shining marvel, the poor girl was rendered a mere dim spark.

"Weak". His rage consumed him, a fiery torrent from within came out. "WEAK!"

He wished to pull her soul from her, not let Shang do it. The man had plenty of souls, he had the well, unlimited souls at his resource, disposal. Shao didn't.

Quan had a hell-spawn specter on a leash. Shao didn't.

However, if he took Kara's power, not only would he be physically strong. He would be mentally too. He'd also see through the sorcerer's bull. He knew they were scheming, but couldn't quite work out what they were planning. They seemed awfully keen on finding Kara, or more specifically her Mother, Tiama. Could the Emperor, who already considered himself a god take power from a goddess? Of course he could.

Kara would do though, for now...

One thing did cross Shao's mind, when the now unconscious woman was being carried back to her cell.

Did Quan and Shang wish to bolster his power, or their own?

***

What the Emperor did not know, and had not foreseen was where Kara was actually being taken. Quan carried her, and followed Shang down to a chamber. It resembled the Jinsei chamber in the Heavens, only, this one was theirs, it's magic was not so serene, tranquil. It was used for dark, malicious purposes. Evil intents.

Kara was placed onto a large stone platform, as her soul was siphoned slowly, carefully. Purple rays shone from her body, and went into the small orb the black haired sorcerer had in his hand.

The 'Viper' husk lay naked on a stone slab before Shang, as he took the small purple orb and combined it with his magic. Pure telepathic and telekinetic energy fused with his impure, seething green energy, and it poured gently, like a waterfall into the husk. The woman's veins lit up a vibrant lilac, her grey skin gained colour, until it was the purest white rose. This would take time. Instead of creating and using her immediately, Shang would need patience. He would give her the power slowly, let her siphon it gradually.

He hadn't taken all of Kara's power just yet. He needed her alive for a little longer. The chamber they were in contained ancient runes. These would keep her stable, just barely alive, so she could not thwart attempts to end her life. They'd given her enough energy to survive, but not thrive.

The husk began twitching, so the sorcerers decided to leave. She would not wake for some some time.

Their plan for her? She would divert the Emperor's attention off of them, and kill whomever they wanted. They needed Viper to be perfect, completely and utterly. Though both knew...

Perfection took time and patience...

Whilst Quan busied himself with creating revenents from the the souls of the kombatants Sindel had procured for him, that meant Shang would be alone in the creation process. For this he was glad, for he knew he could and would do a far superior job than his counterpart.

***

Outworld

Jakal, Sonya and Johnny ran out of the portal, and looked around, bewildered and upset. The reanimated Queen Sindel had slaughtered her own daughter, Nightwolf, Jade, Cyber Sub-Zero, Stryker and Jax, in one fell swoop. Right in front of them. Obliterated them easily, casually snuffing out their lives, as if they were mere candles.

Sonya was in agony, both internally and externally. She looked at Johnny, all bloodied and bruised, and, as much as she disliked him and his vain antics, the pomposity, she wanted to do was break down, and not give a toss whether he thought her weak or not.

He wouldn't have thought that. He himself felt like crumbling too. He was sure he had broken at least one rib, and his left arm? All he could feel was tingling from it. Sindel had thrown him against a wall, and he had clipped his arm against the rough stone. How could she be so strong?

Unless...

Sonya growled. "This is Shao's doing, I know it".

Johnny tilted his head. "Rough guess as to who else, since they were the only two not in the fight?" He swore. "Bastards!"

Jakal nursed a wound on his side that steadily trickled blood, seeping through his clothing.

"We need to get in touch with my wife, and Lord Raiden. How could they not know something horrendous just happened? We lost...". He paused. "I...".

The death toll had rapidly increased quickly.

He took out small jewel from his robes, and placed it in the middle of his palm.

Tiama? It's all gone wrong. We need you.

His wife heard his call, and appeared in hazy violet smoke, with Raiden in tow, behind her, his lightning much darker than usual.

***

Tiama had been on edge all day, her nerves frayed. Raiden sensed this, and began feeling uneasy. She wanted to check on Kara, despite her daughter doing well, something wasn't quite sitting right.

So when she suddenly got a frantic call from her husband, panic flared in her gut, and she excused herself before practically running away, to teleport to him. Raiden had followed her after his amulet cracked, twice.

Once was enough to put him on alert, on edge. Twice? This put him on high alert, and served to create blossoming nerves throughout his body.

The first sight that greeted him was Sonya pacing, and Johnny ashen, swaying gently.

"You had a vision right, Lord Raiden?"

A vision? That took him aback.

"The last one you had. What was it?"

The Elder God fought to keep his jaw from dropping. Sonya caught on that he knew what she meant.

"They're dead Lord Raiden. You were right. We couldn't stop Sindel".

He could have thrown up, he felt something rising up his throat. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he did so, and coughed. Acid tainted the cough, stinging his throat on the way back down.

"The amulet cracking. It wasn't for Tiama, was it? It was for Kara. Is she about to die?"

Tiama shot a look at Sonya and gasped.

"What? I would have seen that! Unless...".

Raiden connected the dots.

"Sindel took your attention away. Refugees took Tiama and myself's away. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi were nowhere to be seen. If they are in Shao's fortress, ancient magic guards the hallowed halls. That is why we did not see this. I did not foresee...", he paused, defeat sinking in, wanting to cripple him, this. I failed you all. I failed Kara, and now, she is in the hands of"...

Charcoal clouds began forming in the sky. Once snow white, now tainted with rage, anguish. The heavens burst, and rain tumbled down, drenching everyone.

He motioned to Tiama, before fell silent.

Take them to my home. I will remain here.

Tiama shot him a look, as she did was she was asked.

Raiden? Don't do this...I hate this too, but we cannot go after Kara yet. We must separate the Emperor from the sorcerers, sever their cords.

She swallowed a strangled sob. At least, she thought she had. When she opened her mouth, some of the sound still remained, and everyone heard it. Jakal, who had his fists balled, barely masking the feeling of intense hatred he bore for Kara's captors. So help them when he got his hands on them. He'd crush them, their bones, destroy them, rip them apart from the inside out.

Right now however? The husband took over the vengeful Father, and he openly cried. He turned, ambled over to his wife, and held her, in the way only he could. Their strong parental love washed over them, and they sobbed for their daughter. Their only child was in mortal danger, a peril so great, and they couldn't help her, yet. They had to wait, wait for an opening. For when their defenses were down, their guard lowered, then, then they would strike.

And, more importantly? They would bring Kara back safely, and make sure she was safe this time...

***

Johnny's upbeat voice chimed in. He tried sounding chipper, to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"Hey. Kara's your daughter, right? I may not know her, but if you want me to help rescue her, count me in. I'll do what I can to help in the rescue effort. I won't let you down".

Sonya scoffed, obviously disagreeing.

"Right. Nothing to do with the fact Kara's a woman, right?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. Yes, he did act like he messed around with the ladies. In reality he didn't. He just spoke like he did. It was part of his 'A-list actor' persona he had.

Despite the fact he only made B-list movies...

"I was trying to be serious Son. I mean it. If Kara's in trouble, I am not just going to stand by and watch someone else die, okay?"

His words hit home for the Special Forces agent, who shook her head in apology. She looked at the embracing parents, and, though she wouldn't admit it, she thought they were sweet.

"Tiama? Jakal? Count me in too".

The Amakura twosome turned around and nodded gratefully. Tiama gave them a gracious smile.

"Thank you, truly. First though", she coughed, clearing the lump from her throat, "You are nowhere near fit to fight now. I need to help you before I can help my daughter. I know where we can go".

Tiama let Johnny and Sonya step through the portal, and heard their boots on the cobbled pathway to Raiden's home in the Heavens.

"Raiden? Kara was taken from there. Are you sure it's safe?"

Raiden didn't answer. The rain soaked his clothing, his kasa had blown off, and his hood had fallen down, though he did not care. His thoughts were elsewhere. Tiama took this, feeling anxious, but she took it, and left him alone, her husband following after.

***

Raiden sat down, upon a wall that had several missing bricks. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

How could he let this happen? So many fell, whilst he was helping many. He needed to help everyone, not categorize them. All were important to him, not just the kombatants.

He'd lost all but three of them. And he'd lost...

Kara...

The one time he should have been there, he wasn't.

The one time he should have known something was amiss, he didn't.

And, the one chance he had to save her? He couldn't even do that right now. Tiama was right, they would have to wait, wait to launch a counterattack.

His chest ached with the knowledge that he'd have to let her suffer, before he could do anything. Knowing Shao's blood-lust, she could already be dead.

No.

His mind was beginning to crack. The fragile parts were the first to crumble.

If she were dead, Tiama, nor I would be able to sense her. Why is her spirit so weak?

Raiden could only think that, as Quan had a 'toy', Scorpion, and Shao had Sindel, perhaps Shang wanted someone, to be utterly subservient to him as well.

By the Heaven's, the Elder God would not let that happen. If he had to kill...he vowed not too. But the situation could warrant such a despicable act.

He took a deep breath, then gently exhaled a stream of white smoke. The only sound in his ears was the pitter-patter of rain. It was deafening in the silence of the ruins around him as he contemplated murder. He tossed the idea around in his mind. On one hand, it would effectively end much suffering, and perhaps return some peace to Outworld, which which trickle down in Earthrealm and Edenia soon after.

On the other hand, he would have even more blood staining his hands. He could wash them all he wished, the sticky remnants of someone's life would stick on his skin like glue. He was tired of having to scrub them until they bled, staining him in his own shame. Tainting the water with it as it ran down the plughole.

Could he do this? Would he do this? Should he do this? Would the people, his friends fear him if he did? He would never dream of hurting them.

Would the act change him? He thought it would' For the better? For worse, if he had to kill?

 

If he chose too?


	11. Turn, Turn

An almost jet black sky greeted Raiden's new guests when they arrived at his home. The man's mood had taken a turn upon hearing his charge had been kidnapped.

Once he saw splatters of blood on the floor, a roar of thunder erupted from out of nowhere, temporarily lighting up the sky, giving it a white hue.

Tiama, though distraught knew she needed to assist Johnny and Sonya, heal their battered, sore bodies. She instructed Sonya to use the onsen, once some fractured bones had healed. Johnny was lying on the couch, whilst Jakal was cleaning the blood oozing from a wound on his lower stomach with a cotton pad. The younger man was doing well, even when a stinging alcohol wipe was applied to the wound, before it was bandaged.

***

He'd failed again. Fallen at every hurdle. Everything presented to him he should have conquered, easily jumped over. But, he didn't. He couldn't. He was one man. The 'God' status meant nothing. He wasn't a mere man no, but his status currently meant nothing. Mortals were stronger than him, in both will and mind.

A swift wind, a cold core within making the hairs on his arms stand one end alerted him to the presence of his dear friend Fujin. The man had come to try and cheer him up no doubt. No easy feat anymore...

Raiden didn't wish to talk, there wasn't anything he could say to lessen the blow, to his own pride, or to whittle away at the sadness in his heart. Several warriors were cut down, in the blink of an eye, and at the same time, the woman he was supposed to protect had been taken away, to face the wrath of both Emperor and sorcerers.

His nature became sporadic, tumultuous, he no longer felt like a guardian of Earthrealm. A guardian should serve, protect the people around him. He gave his word that he would. And now, as he stood on the balcony of his bedroom, he faced the bitter truth.

His word meant nothing. Zilch.

Fujin stood stoic beside him, a pillar of virtue, friendship. Anything the man could do to ease the burden, the gravity of protecting people, he would.

However, when he insisted on joining the fight, the wind God was rebuffed almost harshly by his elder deity. Raiden did not see him joining the fray and so kept him out of it.

Fujin had decided enough was enough. He would assist the fight whether his friend liked it or not.

Raiden's silence was heavy, poignant. The great weight upon him had crushed him, almost devouring his will to stay and fight entirely. His will was growing ever increasingly fragile, and could crumble at a moments notice.

Like the cracks in his amulet, the cracks in him were beginning to show. The man had been beaten, not only in body, but in spirit, mind.

He felt little more than a liar. A fool, a weather beaten wreck.

***

This change lasted hours. Hours turned into days. Raiden lost the ability to convince everyone he was fine. The words, the lie he had spoken many times...the words formed on his tongue, but would not come out. He remained quiet, in solitude, his very ipseity strung out, torn.

Fujin remained by his side, and discussed plans with the remaining warriors. He would assist in rescuing Kara. Mentioning her name drew some interest from Raiden, who stayed in the kitchenette, an unmovable statue. Powerful, but useless all the same.

The young God observed subtle (if you did not know him very well, you wouldn't see these) changes in his older friend's expression, his mindset. Occasionally he did not look so glum. Talk of the deaths and subsequent kidnapping created a foul shift. The weather mirrored his emotions.

If he were calm and at peace, the sky would be clear, cloudless, or a few fluffy white clouds would be scattered about there.

If he were irritated, indigo would blot the sky, like freshly spilled ink on parchment.

When angered? That indigo would engulf the entire page, the sky, and lightning would crackle, booms of thunder accompanying them. Anyone facing his wrath would be sorely sorry they had enraged the Elder God. They'd be scorched, burned, their skin charred until they were mere threads from death.

But Raiden would not snap the threads. No. He was no killer. He had mercy, even for people who had done much damage to him, or the people he cared for, the people he saw as family.

When Liu Kang was killed and then Kung Lao, that broke the man, for a short time. It had to be short. He had not the time to allow himself to break. He had to pick up the pieces of his broken soul, glue them together, and hope they stuck fast.

The most recent loss was making those pieces come unstuck however, and it was happening right in front of the wind God's eyes.

Fujin knew if he was feeling the pressure of reclaiming the souls from Shang's clutches, and rescuing Kara, then Raiden was feeling it too, tenfold...

***

Ten days later, after a constant and consistent recovery and training sessions, Johnny, Jakal and Sonya were ready. All they needed was a distraction, a way, to get both sorcerers away from the Emperor. The plan was Johnny would kill him, Jakal would kill Shang, and Sonya would kill Quan. Raiden and Fujin would be there as backup, in case something went awry. The likelihood of that was more than they would have liked, but at least they had a plan, a foundation to be built upon.

If everything went to plan, if they were successful, the souls Shang had taken would be released. Perhaps, with Tiama's help, they could reunite the souls with their bodies, and bring back the kombatants? That was a possibility. Sonya was devastated at losing Jax, and the others knew she wanted to what she could to bring him back. Watching Sindel strike her own child down, that sight kept popping back up in Jakal's mind, rending him mad with sorrow. More than a few times, his wife would have to drag him out of his pit, the utter despair he felt at potentially losing his daughter was huge. The pit seemingly never ending, an infinite jet black void. There'd be no light to sooth, act like a balm as he fell down and down, deeper and deeper into the abyss.

Tiama herself was managing to keep it together, though not much better than her husband. She, too would have times of hopelessness, constant worry gnawed at her gut, giving her nausea, lasting for hours at a time. Her appetite waned, she lost some weight, and slept much longer than was healthy. She only washed because she knew it was necessary and hygienic. She cleaned herself, became obsessed with it, convincing herself that she wasn't clean, that she'd never truly be clean ever again. Kara being taken was caused a toll on their sanity, which, in-turn created a rift between friends.

If they couldn't keep harmonious with one another, how could they ever work together? It wasn't just Kara's life on the line now. Much was at stake here, too much at play to be bickering over trivialities.

***

All the while, Raiden heard this plan, mulled over it. It was flawed, though he had thought up no better. He couldn't offer an input worthy of listening too. He had but one thought, a dire one. If another chink appeared in his amulet, he would know they were doomed to failure. They would be walking to their certain death.

And, he wouldn't stop them. If they wished to die, he would not intervene. He bristled. When had he become cynical? Pessimistic? Borderline intolerant of other people's opinions, thoughts.

Some time ago, in his long life, his many years in the Heavens, and on Earthrealm, after training, guiding and observing the fall of hundreds of warriors, on either side of the coin, he had grown weary, more and more he found himself doubting. Every little thing he questioned now. He felt he had no option but to feel skeptical, and, perhaps, a little contempt?

For the warriors over many a year? No.

For himself? Yes. And the contempt grew ever so slowly, until it crept up on him, and snatched away his will, his vim, his want to battle on until the bitter end.

Reigning in his emotions hadn't done him any good. It served to hinder him, pull and twist his insides, chip away at his psyche. The chaos outside, thunderous and violent didn't phase him. What phased him after he walked into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror on the cabinet above the sink. His eyes. They were red, fresh blood red. The cause was a convulsion, a disturbance. A flash of blinding yellow light made his head spin as he was thrown into a vision.

What he would see?...

***

Afterwards, Raiden lay on his bed. He hadn't informed anyone of his vision. It was a warning, a precursor to something twisted. His skin was pale, he was perspiring heavily. His pulse would not slow. He decided he would keep this to himself, whether that was a stupid move or not.

Tomorrow, the five would head out to Outworld, and fight for their lived, for the the safety of Outworld, Earthrealm, Edenia and all three realms citizens. None of them would know just how much sacrifice had and would go into keeping them safe.

A sigh turned into a yawn. It was late, and he sorely needed rest...

***

Turn, turn, the weather turned.

Dark, brooding.

He sat, head in his hands.

 

Forever wondering where he went wrong...


	12. Gradient

The first Viper clone only 'survived' for four minutes, before she proved to be spontaneously combustive, turning into a pile of ash, gently swept away by the wind coming from the open window at the head of the chamber.

The second's bones crumbled after five hours.

The third, whilst learning to walk ended up tumbling down some stairs, subsequently breaking her neck in the process.

The forth was a little more successful in her first endeavors. She learned how to walk, talk, and was beginning to flex her muscle in light, paced fights with her creator. It was Shao that killed her. He was confused, as to what this 'thing' was. She looked like Kara, but her eyes, her clothing...

He grabbed an arm, and pulled her around, until it snapped. She screamed, and he snapped her neck. He bellowed for Shang, who ignored him. The Emperor wanted, demanded an explanation.

Later that day, Shang explained that the Viper clones that was successful would be his new 'toys'. He could do with her as he wished. Once he mulled that over, a sadistic grin formed, accompanied by a vicious glint in his eyes.

***

Shang headed back to the dungeon chamber and cursed. The husk wasn't strong enough to take on Kara's abilities. He looked at the several large tubes, filled with husks in formaldehyde, and wondered where he was going wrong. Kara only had a little strength left. For all intents and purposes, she was dead. Her heart beat had slowed considerably, to the point where she would be declared dead. Her skin was ashen, snow, you could see the blue of her veins clearly, her skin now translucent.

He could not take any more of her strength or she would be killed. But, he had siphon more energy if he were to succeed in his endeavor. He needed Quan's help. The pale sorcerer had Scorpion on a tight leash and yet, his strength wasn't diminished when his soul was taken. He was a husk yes, but an immensely powerful one. If Shang could figure out how to imitate that, Viper would be unstoppable.

She would be the one to kill the Emperor. And then? Then they fight for who took the throne after him would begin...

And the black haired fiend wasn't about to lose that fight. An opportunity like that would not slip through his grasp.

***

Raiden's home

The Heavens

Sonya suited up, in a stab vest and holster. She put a knife in her back pocket, and a smaller one in her boot. Johnny and Jakal took vests too. None took chances. They couldn't afford too. They also took earbuds. If and when they encountered Sindel, she was guaranteed to scream. The three were not particularly fond of having their ear drums burst...

Raiden was solemn, quiet. Fujin patted his shoulder as he walked past. The elder barely acknowledged this. The wind god sighed, and walked over to Tiama.

"The palace is large and imposing. Knowing what is in there, we must exercise caution".

Raiden's quiet frayed quite a few nerves with his companions. They wanted his input, his wisdom. He was giving them nothing, no scraps. Even scraps would have helped. Outside, the weather wasn't too bad, but the ever darkening clouds only added to everyone's already flayed nerves.

***

Sonya and Johnny took one route, Jakal and Fujin elected to take the other route. Tiama and Raiden held back, to prevent anything coming through where they were.

They tried to walk as silently as they could, but the heels of their boots caused clicks on the stone floor.

Jakal and Fujin found Sindel, standing before a huge, ornate granite door. The door to Shao's chamber. Of course he wouldn't just let them waltz in. He would have a deadly diversion distract them, and perhaps kill them? She certainly could...

They quickly put in their earplugs, before the Queen screamed, a horrific banshee howl. Jakal squinted, and ran at her. Fujin backed him, whipping up a small tornado, successfully knocking Sindel off her feet. Jakal picked her up, and threw her far away from him. He focused on the ground, and placed his hands upon it. The stone started to crack and shift. A hand on his shoulder jolted him, stopping him.

"Bad idea, right?" Fujin nodded. "Sorry. Shit", Jakal sighed, "I''d bring the entire damn place down, onto us. I'm not thinking straight".

Sindel stood up, launching herself at the two. Fujin whipped another tornado up, but trapped her within it. Sindel's white eyes shifted into grey as she squirmed, shrieking loudly as she did. Jakal growled and grabbed the Queen by her neck. He snapped it, quickly ending her suffering. That was merciful compared to what he really wished to do...

He nodded in Fujin's direction, and the two walked out of the room, to regroup.

***

After what felt like a long time searching aimlessly, Johnny found Quan, who quickly fled into a pitch black tunnel. The actor was about to run over there when Sonya stopped him.

"I could have sworn I just saw something".

Johnny moved his sunglasses down his nose a tad.

"Eh? I didn't".

Sonya rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Of course you didn't. How the hell you see anything on here with those on. Why are you wearing them in here anyway?"

Johnny smirked. Blond brows rose, and the woman stepped away from him.

"Urgh, forget I ask"..

Johnny butt in. "Might get blinded by something hot, you never know".

Sonya groaned. He laughed.

"Oh for the love of...hang on".

Someone was slinking around in front of the pair.

Sonya lowered her voice.

"You are seeing that, right?"

This time, Johnny nodded.

"Er, yeah. Friendly?"

The blond shook her head. "Not getting that from her. She looks like...shit!"

Whoever the woman was, she flew at them, and had Sonya pinned in seconds. The blond's face smacked the floor, and she cried out. Her arms were twisted behind her back. She swore at Johnny, who spun around and kicked the woman off her.

The woman in black landed and ripped off the mask she wore. Johnny did a double-take.

"Kara? No..what the fu"...

He didn't get the chance to get his profane word out.

Johnny saw a flash of black, before howling, as his arm was scratched. The wound hit deep, and began pulsing, aching immediately. He slumped onto the floor, as his vision blackened. He struggled to see properly, and the urge to vomit was increasing with each passing second. Sonya threw in rapid fire punches, attacking the thing that attacked him, and it slunk off into the darkness of the corridor. She ran over him, looked him over, and the lines creasing her forehead were more prominent than ever.

"Don't you die on me Cage"...

***

Tiama located Kara's telepathic signal, and though weak, was able to locate her. She sped off towards the room, blasting through the thick metal door with a wave of telekinetic energy. Nothing would stand between her and her child. Nothing, no one.

She ran into the room, quickly spotting Kara. She couldn't just run over to her however. Another, ratherarrogant man stood between them.

"Ah. I did wonder what all the commotion was about. And when Quan informed me that Sonya and Johnny found him, I knew you would soon follow. Raiden? I know you are there. When did you become a mouse, hmm?"

Raiden walked into the room, lightning flaring from his hands. He wasn't about to play any game the snake had in store for him. Shang knew this, and walked into the middle of the chamber, still taunting the Elder God.

Raiden and Tiama walked straight over to the stone slab when he moved. Kara's life hung in delicate balance. Shang wanted to kill her. Raiden wanted to kill him. Lightning fizzled in his veins, trickling into his very core. If he had to commit one of the most heinous of crimes, murder, he would. Protecting Kara's unconscious form was his top priority, Everything else came after that. He waved his hand at Tiama to leave the room. He did not wish for her to fight, or to see what he was about to do. She stayed, until the look he gave her, one of determination mixed with rage scared her into doing so.

Raiden would apologise to her, he owed her that much. But he couldn't have her witness what he had in mind.

There was a reason he was deadly quiet, a devious reason, one that had crossed his mind a few times, but he had never acted on...

Until now.

***

Raiden's fury struck Shang, causing him to scream. His body convulsed, eyes rolled back into his head. Retaliation wasn't an option, Raiden made sure of that. Sparks crackled in his eyes, sheer power flowed from his form.

When he stopped, Shang was unconscious, bleeding profusely from several lesions that had opened up on his body. He did not realise the extent of the sorcerer's injuries. They were mortal. The man lay dying on the floor of the corridor, just outside his chamber. Raiden ignored this, and turned back to Kara. Tiama ran into the room, closely followed by Fujin and Sonya. The blond was white as a sheet, bruises covered her face and arms.

"Johnny's he's...something that looked like Kara attacked him. The wound was oozing green...pus?"

Tiama, once she saw her daughter's state froze, her form unable to move.

"Raiden...her soul. She hasn't got a soul! It's gone!"

Sonya's eyes widened. "Shang took her soul and made whatever the hell that thing was back there with it?"

She went to swear, but was interrupted, by a small voice.

But that small voice dripped with hatred.

"We cannot move her. Her life is tied with the runes in the fabric of this chamber. It is not unlike the Jinsei chamber. If we move her..."

Jakal walked in, with his arm around Johnny. He hauled the man up as spluttered out the contents of his stomach. The wound on his neck was bright green. The toxin inside him rapidly paralyzed him. He could not walk anymore, and his sight blurred. He felt woozy, hazy, he slipped in and out of consciousness.

"We have to leave her here, don't we?"

Raiden nodded, Tiama sobbed, and her husband growled.

"Why?!"

His confusion only served to whittle away at Tiama and Raiden's mind...

The Elder God took as calming a breath as he could.

"Because her life force is tied to this room. And this 'clone' of hers, if we move Kara, she will die, and her remaining energy will be transferred into her".

Kara's Father bristled. "I can't leave her here".

Sonya took hold of Johnny's arm, and wrapped hers around his shoulder. Jakal knelt down by the slab, and put his head in his hands.

"Gods...", he looked at the thunder god with pleading eyes, "Please Raiden. There must be something we can do".

The white haired man nodded, the thought he had sparked a little ray of hope in his mind.

"We must defeat this 'clone'. When we do, Kara's soul will return, though we need to return her her power slowly. We can do that in the Jinsei chamber. It will keep her in stasis. She will regain her life energy, and cannot be harmed there. I advise she trains there too, after all of this".

If she survives this...

Raiden looked away and held his tongue.

No. She will survive this.

"Where is Quan?"

Jakal cursed. "He fled, bastard".

No one cared for the crassness, they had to find this Kara clone if they stood any chance of bringing Kara back.

Fujin chimed in, to try and calm the atmosphere. "We will rescue your daughter, and we will save her Tiama".

The goddess nodded, giving him a grateful smile.

"I know. Thank you". She looked at an ever paling Johnny. "I will find a remedy to save you too. Don't worry Sonya. He'll be okay".

She gave the blond a knowing look, which she blew off, but Tiama knew.

There was something there, she just didn't want to admit it...

***

As they left the chamber, Raiden had shooting pains in his chest. He hated this situation, it roiled the acid in his stomach, and created a bilious feeling. Unconsciously, he had held his breath. These combined caused him to have a dizzy spell, and he stopped walking abruptly. Only his dear friend turned and saw this. Everyone else was heading back to the portal room. When he had regained a modicum of balance back. the Elder God looked disturbed.

"Where are they going? We must find this clone".

Fujin shook his head. "We cannot do that right now. We must recuperate. Johnny need the antidote to the poison in his veins. Without it, he will die. We must wait for another time to strike. Shao is alone, Raiden. Quan has fled and Shang will need time to recover after his loss".

The older man felt something akin to mourning, he knew this from mourning the loss of the warriors, in particular Liu Kang and Kung Lao. The two were like family to him. He did not have children. The Shaolin monks took the place of that in his heart. No, they were his family, and they were taken from him.

They would be avenged. Shang was gone, but Shao and Quan still remained.

This feeling he had, it was similar to what he had felt for their loss, but differed, not only in the sense that he knew they wouldn't lose Kara.

They couldn't lose Kara. If they did, the already large rifts which threatened to split the already fractious group would only serve to open them further.

This could not be allowed to happen.

They would rescue Kara. He would rescue Kara. That was what would happen. That was the plan, and he would stick to it. No deviating no matter how much he wanted too. He was fast becoming reckless in his endeavors and this concerned him, and his friends no doubt...

***

Shang crawled into the corridor, after seeing Raiden, Fujin, Tiama and the last of the Earthrealm warriors leave the chamber. He propped his back up, against a thick stone pillar, as he felt his limbs fail him. He started to feel hazy, began blacking out, giving in to the pull of death, when in the corner of his vision, he saw a person. He dismissed it as the work of a suffering, collapsing mind. He shouldn't have, this was a grave error.

Before he shut his eyes or the final time, he saw her. The woman whom he had poured his magic into, giving it his all, everything he had was put into her creation.

And by the Gods, she was perfection. She bent her body at an awkward angle for a human, though, she wasn't entirely human, and cocked her head at him. She bowed, and quickly spied the gem Shang had on his person. He could not stop her pale, nimble fingers plucking it from his pocket.

The last thing he heard was laughter...

The last thing he saw were her eyes. A brilliant white sclera, and a vivid purple iris. Thin black slits were her pupils, abhorrent, devoid of life.

Utterly evil...

***

Viper wandered through the halls of the fortress without purpose, the small green power gem in her hand. She rolled it around on her palm, seeing small waves of magic, her ears hearing their hiss. She saw the magic was travelling up her palm, and onto her wrist. They began shining, her veins a dull green, gradually growing brighter, until emerald. This surge of energy made the clone feel incredible. She simply had to have more.

And she would...

She hid the gem, the soft, flowing fabric of her top easily concealing her 'prize'. She stopped walking and frowned. It was freezing, and the hall smelt musty, the floor caked in dust. The walls hadn't fared much better either. Cobwebs were everywhere, though their creators were nowhere to be seen. The hairs on her arm stood on end, prompting an annoyed hiss from the woman. She needed something to warm her up. After some deliberation in her mind, the clone decided she wanted some tea.

Two things crossed her mind, as she strolled throughout the palace:

How big is this place?!

Where in the Netherrealm are the servants in here?! Surely the Emperor has a few...

She stopped with a start, her heart began beating faster, as she heard footsteps coming her way.

She held her breath, and hid behind a pillar...

***

Shao had gone for a wander, when everything had gone quiet. He quickly located Sindel's body, all shriveled up, her sharp features now gaunt. Shao felt a twinge of sadness pull at his heart. That lasted a second or so, before he decided he did not care. Sindel had failed him one too many times. She should have stayed dead in his opinion. It wasn't his decision to bring her back in the first place. She was good for company, and other things, but she bothered him far too often. She'd want his attention constantly, and would rarely leave him in peace. As he stood in his war room, preparing for the assault on Earthrealm when he won the ninth kontest, (He knew he would. They hadn't put up much of fight before then. Why would they start now?) Sindel would walk in, and want to speak with him.

He appreciated that she cared enough to seek him out. Though his urges were not hers. She wanted love, companionship, He wanted a much more physically relationship. She didn't. For years, Shao would act as if this did not phase him, when she declined his offers, to join him in bed, or their large bath. It did however, hugely. He was becoming bitter, wondering why she didn't wish to be with him. Yes, he had murdered her husband, Kitana's Father, Jerrod, and took the throne forcefully. But that was many moons ago. He thought Sindel would have forgiven him for his hastiness, his foolish, brash youthful days, when he listed for glory, and all the perks that came with that...

She hadn't, his logic chimed in that she wouldn't. How does one forgive murder? Kitana despised him, only posing as if she cared for him during the kontests. As his forces obliterated Earthrealm's each consecutive year, he saw the fear in her eyes, when he glances over. Creating Mileena? That was the final straw for the Princess, so he had to have her restrained, so she could not run away. He didn't want to have to do that, but, she left him no choice...

He regretted hurting her. She was a child when he took her Father's life, far too young to understand what was going on. A sweet little girl, corrupted by him, his evil, a powerful toxin. It kept her and Sindel quiet, kept behind a barrier. That barrier was his war hammer. If they spoke out, told anyone what he had done, or what he planned? That barrier would come crashing down upon them...

***

Ten minutes into his walk. He found the body of Shang, blood seeped from his mouth, and he looked...

Fried? Frazzled?

Shao scanned the sorcerer's lifeless body over as he took his soul, the peridot wisp gliding effortlessly through the air, into his body.

His brain worked away, as he wondered who killed the man before him.

As he finished looking over Shang's wounds, the splits in skin...the skin was charred around it.

His eyes widened when he had a revelation.

Raiden? He was here? If he were, it must be for Kara.

Kara...

He quickly walked off to the stairway down to the dungeon.

***

He found the young woman's body still there, clinging onto life desperately. At first glance, she appeared deceased. However, upon another glance, Shao saw her chest rise and fall slowly. Her pallor concerned him. If she died, he would have to find this 'Viper' and kill her, to take her soul.

The orb...

Kara wouldn't have it...

Raiden had a need for it, but would not take that and leave Kara's body here...

Viper must have it...

Shao all but stormed off, heavy footsteps creating dust clouds in his wake as he did so.

***

The Emperor heard shuffling in the east wing. He had not found Quan, but knew it wasn't him. He would not shuffle around. He wouldn't hide. Whoever this was was scurrying around like a rat. This made him want to rage, but he swallowed that urge, keeping it in.

Viper flinched, her shivering did not help matters. She spared a quick peek around the pillar and jumped.

All she saw were carnelian eyes, and a hulking shadow looming over her. She had to think quickly, on her feet. The shadow before her was huge, it terrified her.

"Your master is dead Viper. Look at the Emperor when he speaks to you, insolent woman".

Viper quirked a brow, before realising the man was right. She was alone, free to do as she wished. This thought pleased her.

"Ah, yes. I don't need another. I can handle things on my own".

Shao disagreed. "Do not argue with me girl".

Viper felt the urge to roll her eyes. She curtsied mockingly. Shao strolled forward and put an arm under her chin, pinning her against cold brick.

"You need a new master, Say it".

Viper couldn't speak. Her throat was constricted. She merely mumbled, digging her nails into his bicep.

Shao let her down, his eyes boring holes in hers. Viper dusted herself off, and bowed, properly this time.

"I need a new master, Emperor", she purred his title, and smirked at the surprised upturn of his mouth, "Forgive my insolence. I should be more grateful that you found and picked me to assist you".

Shao gestured for her to follow him, turned and smirked.

He had a feeling she would be an excellent asset to him, giving him a great advantage in future battles.

 

There were some Earthrealm survivors that needed to be silenced after all...


	13. La Dee Da

Viper perched herself on an arm rest of Shao's throne as she concentrated on a small chain in front of her, dangling from a chandelier. She tried to move it with her mind, but failed. She huffed. She'd been trying this for a few days now, and for some reason she could not fathom, her abilities were not coming through. She looked at the Emperor before bristling. She didn't want a repeat of his previous actions...

Shao gazed at her, this little woman, gracefully perched on the arm of his throne. For weeks she had done this, taken the piss, much to his frustration. He threw her off it the first time, resulting in a long, nasty looking cut on her forehead. Blood ran from it, into an eyes, down her cheeks, dripped into her mouth...How dare she assume she could be this close to him. A mere mortal shouldn't dare presume they get to sit beside a god. She was nothing compared to him, sufficed to say he could crush her beneath his heel, as if she were a bothersome speck of dust.

He didn't do this, much preferring to watch her, his own little court jester. Viper was there for his amusement, and if she didn't amuse, or perform the tasks asked of her? He would crush her skull with his bare hands.

This was the magnitude of his strength. This was his power, his palace, his playground...

And Viper was the toy he'd picked to play with...

***

Viper managed to move the chain and grinned widely, white teeth glistening in the soft candlelight of the room. She looked at the Emperor and wasn't amused by the large man's expression as he stared at her. But, somewhere, in the back of her mind, she began to learn his behaviors, the patterns in it...

***

Shao would anger quickly, resorting to violence to get his own way. His Wrath Hammer was a constant companion, always at his side.

He poorly hid his rage, the skull covering his face did little to mask it. His lip would curl, he'd snarl and growl viciously when about to kill something, or someone. She had been out with him on a few hunts, and he was lethal Whilst that terrified her, it also gave her a sick sense of pleasure. This shift in her perception confused her at first, though she figured that perhaps, the soul inside her was fighting back. Kara found the man repulsive, but Viper found him intriguing.

She was Kara though, wasn't she? Then, why did she feel lost at times? Afraid, a trembling flower? Other times she felt powerful, beautiful, dangerous. A lowly guard who she used for training found that out the hard way. She battered him, the man stood no chance. No matter his skill, or the strong, decisive blows he rained down upon her with his spear, Viper easily outwitted him.

The remaining guards avoided her, even flat out refusing Shao's orders to stand outside her room and keep her safe. She used them as her punching bags, biting one, who shriveled up and died, curled up in a ball, covered in his own blood and vomit, a mere fifteen minutes later.

***

The Emperor had given her a room, of which when she saw it, it surprised her. She thought she'd be relegated to a broom closet, or something diminutive like that.

The room was huge, as big as the chamber she was created in, and the open plan meant she saw two more large rooms either side of the bedroom. One was a large walk-in closet, the other a bathroom. The large carved from solid granite round bath she had excited her. She very much looked forward to long hot soaks, after a day's sweating and training.

The walk-in closet was full of clothes, all tailored to her body. They fit perfectly, and she raised a brow as she found a few revealing numbers. As she perused through the coat hangers, she remembered that the Emperor was still in the room. She smirked, keeping it to herself.

"Emperor? How did Shang know my size?"

Shao shrugged. Viper tried to bury the urge to giggle. Shrugging just did not look right on a man such as him. He looked like a moody, brooding teenager, not an Emperor...

"Okay then...well, shouldn't a girl have some peace in her own room?" She looked at him and pleaded. It sounded wrong in her head to do so, but she didn't wish to be murdered for stepping out of line, or saying something she shouldn't.

"Ahem. I'd like to try on some of these clothes, and I don't think it's appropriate to do so, in front of someone I barely know, let alone the Emperor".

If the wolfish grin on the man's face was anything to go by, it looked like he wouldn't be leaving any time soon...

The woman sighed and turned back to the wardrobe, picking out a few pieces. She lay them on the bed, and saw the man turn away.

So, he was giving her privacy, though not too much.

"We must work on your abilities. They are not strong enough".

Ah...so that's why he remained in the room, to speak with her.

Viper slipped on a thin black strapped cat-suit, and laced up black heeled boots, looking behind her.

"Fight me. The guards are no match".

Viper blinked and turned. "Fight you? Emperor, I'm no match for you".

Appeasing the man was becoming easier and easier, almost child's play now for her. All she had to do was praise him, act like he was the only thing that mattered in her world. He was the only thing in her world, though, he was not the one who mattered here. Viper couldn't care less for him.

What mattered was her end goals, achieving them. Shang wanted her to kill the Emperor, so he could kill Quan, thus taking the throne. The young clone decided that she wanted the throne, and she didn't wish to rule beside Shao. She wanted it all for herself.

If she had to play dumb, be a good, little, subservient girl? She would play that. But, her true cards would be kept close to her chest, until the time was right...

***

A cough brought her back to the moment, and cold, melted amber eyes made her shiver.

"Besides. I can't fight in this. I can barely move in it. Can I at least put something else on?"

Shao shook his head.

"You must always be ready to fight, no matter where you are, what you are wearing. If you wish to survive, you must fight. Do you think an opponent will simply back down, and wait for you to change? No".

Viper rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, Emperor". She kept her tone respectful, though inside, she grew weary of his constant demeaning tone.

Shao pulled her into the middle of the room, and got into his Tai Tzu stance. Viper clicked her neck and knuckles, rotated her shoulder and got into a stance that the Emperor recognized immediately.

"Snake? Shang's style?"

Viper nodded. He caught a glimpse of peridot magic around her hands. The ensuing realization in his mind caused outrage to sweep through him.

She has Shang's power too?! How did I not see this? You sneaky bitch. You'll pay for talking what is rightfully mine...

The turn in his mood didn't go unnoticed by the woman, who blinked and jumped back. For a heavyset man, Shao was fast when he wanted to be. He was in front of her in seconds, eyes almost jet black.

Viper bit her tongue, resisting teasing him. She knew why he was furious.

Should I? Shouldn't I?

Fuck it...

"I know why you are upset Emperor. Shang tested you, bested you once", she let out the full force of the dead sorcerer's magic, and began levitating, "You wanted the orb, yes? Well, too late. You lost". She laughed and whilst still floating, she moved over to the doorway.

"Now, get out of my room Emperor. I know I can hurt you, and I don't want too".

Shao snorted, letting out a dark chuckle.

"Oh, I think you do. You believe yourself better than I, that you will best me. You are sorely mistaken, little girl".

Shao launched his Wrath Hammer into the air, giving the woman milliseconds to avoid it's blow. It made a large hole in the wall, and bricks slowly fell into her room and the outside corridor. She glared at the hole, unaware of what was going on around her.

This was a mistake, a huge one. This gave Shao the opportunity to grab her ankle, and pull her down, onto the carpeted floor below. She screamed and kicked him. The thin heels of her boots connected painfully with his face, subsequently knocking off his mask. A deep, rumbling growl sprang from his throat as he grabbed it and put recovered his face.

"You utter bitch!"

He slapped her, yanking her up afterwards. Viper spat out a tooth, and what looked like acid. She spat this at him, and quickly, he found out it's property was, indeed like acid. It scalded his cheek and hand as he rubbed it off.

"Where is the orb?"

Viper shook her head. "I destroyed it. It's mere tiny shards of glass now, in the throne room", she laughed, "You are dense Emperor. You wouldn't notice a herd of elephants running towards you, despite the ruckus they would make. Honestly, you're so dumb, it's hilarious".

Shao lost it. He saw red and slammed the woman's head against the floor. It smacked the ground violently, the sound of thudding dulled by the thick carpet.

The Emperor had to take a few breaths before he felt able to concentrate on anything other than the woman, now dead on the floor?

He checked her pulse, and found she still had one. She was unconscious and likely would be for some time. He pinched the bridge of his nose and picked her up. He did not care for grace, if she further injured herself in his arms, it was her fault in his mind.

He walked over to her bed, and lay her upon it, calling for some servants.

***

When they arrived, they had to walk around the partially destroyed wall and bricks in the corridor. They all gulped, and gathered as much courage as they could, before entering the room.

They saw blood on the floor, and Viper's lifeless body on the bed. They panicked, fearing they would be next. The Emperor's wrath was seemingly infinite after all...

"Viper needs healing. She was testing out her abilities and ended up flying into the wall", he looked the trembling servants over, "Any questioning that?"

The two men and one woman quickly shook their heads and bowed, in quick succession. Shao nodded and walked around them.

"Good"...

***

Three days later, Shao returned to Viper's room. The woman's face had been cleaned of blood, and a bandage put on the wound. She was scowling, arms folded. She wasn't allowed to wash her hair, as soap would irritate her scalp, so her hair was matted, stuck to her head, clumps of blood the cause. Shao tilted his head as she cracked an eye open.

"Emperor".

Her grumble wasn't appreciated.

"Viper", he raised a brow, "Behave". He scanned her over, battling a smirk when her white face darkened, a tad pink.

Viper could have screamed swore, threw off her covers and stomped around like a baby rhino.

Childishness wouldn't get her anywhere here. In here? Shao ruled with a big ego, a large fist, and an even larger hammer. The man was imposing, and he knew it...

The woman sighed and acquiesced. She had to grovel, again.

She got up on her knees and crawled to the end of her bed. She knelt in front of the Emperor, plea in her eyes.

"Forgive my hastiness, please. I didn't mean to speak out of turn".

Batting her eyelashes got her part of the way to forgiveness.

Or so she thought...

Shao grabbed her by her neck and yanked her forward. She yelped and shook her head. He checked the large bruises on her face and frowned.

"Unless you want more to add to what you already have, I suggest this never happens again".

Viper blinked. "Of course not Emperor. I will serve you, do as you wish", a wicked glint sparkled for a split second in her bright amethyst eyes, "Obey you".

Shao could have smacked his forehead. He squinted, He knew this game, the one she was playing. She was vying to be the cat to his mouse. Chase him...corner him.

She was trying to seduce him. He would be lying if he said part of him didn't mind that. Since Sindel had been killed, the Emperor hadn't been with anyone else. He could have used a servant, or one of their family members, tough he found this too much, too vulgar, even for him. His standards were higher, and he certainly would not lie with a commoner...

Those beneath him would never be worthy of being beneath him.

He was not his base instincts.

He looked back at Viper, who looked at him, expectant.

"I know your game woman. Cease it immediately. I am no fool, I know of feminine wiles, their trickery, their deceit. The way they twist men around their little fingers, to do their bidding, as they see fit".

He let go of her neck, but glared down at her. The woman fell back onto her hands, her skin paled, any trace of earlier pink vanished.

"I did not mean to pry Emperor. My place is beneath you", how she wanted to hiss at the nerve of the royal man..."I apologise. I won't bother you again unless you ask for me".

A pang of frustration gripped at her. Through gritted teeth she looked the Emperor in the eye and bowed her head in respect.

Shao took this as she meant it. The words she had spoken were true. He would know if she were lying, he could read people like a book after all...

Viper heard Shao's thoughts. Laughter wanted to burst from her mouth, in part finding what he was thinking humorous, and the other part shock.

She could hear his thoughts. She had tuned in to his...

Frequency?

No, that's not the right word.

She gave him a small smile.

Read people like a book? Riiight...

Okay big guy. I'll roll over...

For now.

"Emperor? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Shao was brought out of his thoughts, and shook his head. He gestured to two servants standing nearby.

"Draw me a bath". He looked back upon the odd eyes of the woman on the bed and sniffed.

"And draw Viper one, she reeks of sweat..." he looked away, 'and shame".

He smirked and walked away slowly, deliberately taunting the clone.

***

After her bedroom door closed, Viper hissed and flew off the bed in a rage. The sheet around her tumbled to the ground. She stood on it and heard a satisfying ripping afterward. She glared at a shivering servant, who had two towels in her arms.

"Well, make the bath then. Do what you've asked to do, insipid little", she looked her up and down, noting she was very young, "thing".

She pursed her lips and undressed, throwing her bloodied garments onto the floor. She heard the faucet being turned on. Steam billowed into her room. As she felt it's warm embrace, she shivered and mewled with glee. She loved to wash, finding it therapeutic, as well as necessary, Afterwards, she would apply lotions and potions to her skin, making it as soft as satin and smell divine.

She gather up the products she would use, and walked into the bathroom. The young maid looked away shyly. Viper pondered why, before it dawned on her that she was naked.

"Ah". She walked over to the bath, and finding the water at a suitable level turned off the taps. She placed the bottles on her vanity table, arranging them in the usual, practiced way she had taken to doing. She shooed off the woman after she was handed some towels.

Though, she did spare her a cursory glance. She figured as long as she was in the palace, she could at least talk to the inhabitants of it. Gauge their thoughts on state matters, on duties...

On the Emperor...

"Thank you...", she didn't know her name, "What is your name?"

The maid squeaked and turned, flushing from embarrassment. Shao never spoke to her, he just gestured. But Viper was...?

"Sorry Miss". She smiled. Viper found it rather cute. "It's Arielle".

Viper raised a brow, musing. "Arielle?" She rolled the syllables on her tongue. "What a lovely name. Edenian I take it? I have heard the names when Shao is at court, and it sounds like an Edenian name".

Arielle nodded. "Yes Miss. I am Edenian".

She smiled, but it wasn't the sweet as pie one anymore. This one was forced. Viper picked up on that quickly, wanting to question the sudden shift in the golden blond haired woman's mood.

"What do you think of the Emperor?"

Arielle's eyes widened. She had not expected that question clearly. She waved her hands and shook her head several times.

"I cannot answer that Miss. If he hears me, he'll...".

Viper frowned, lines creasing her forehead from the intensity of it.

"Why would he harm you, unless you dislike him". The poor girl was visibly shaking. "Oh, hush now", she employed Shao's tactics on her, though the inflection behind her version was not one of malice. "I read up on Edenian law and politics. I know what he did Arielle, I understand why you despise the man".

A wicked glint formed in her eyes when Arielle frowned.

"Despised is a strong word Miss". She chose her words carefully, on the off chance that the man in question was nearby. "The Emperor is a great man, a force to be reckoned with. I shall not speak out against him". She turned and shuffled towards the doorway.

"I'm sorry again Miss".

The clone rolled her amethyst eyes. Her pupils were black lines now. She'd had enough of talking.

"It's Viper, and you needn't apologise".

She muttered after that. aware she wouldn't be heard.

"Seriously, stop it with the niceties.. It's like you are pulling my teeth out with pliers. I cannot stand it. Shuffle off back to your hovel Arielle. Let me bathe in peace".

Viper slipped into the bath, uncaring of decorum or gracefulness. She plopped down and hummed happily. The water's temperature was perfect. With a flick of the wrist, she had her bath poof in one hand, and a bottle of body wash in the other.

She sighed her contentment, deciding to wash herself later, focus on relaxing first...

***

Her thoughts turned to the Emperor, and what had just occurred. Her skin boiled when she was livid with him, when he was so close she could hit him, and see him tumble backwards. If she could get away with that, she would have done it. Her mind replayed him injuring her again and again. The animosity rose within her. Though, curiously, something else did too. An odd sensation in her abdomen. She couldn't pinpoint where it came from exactly though. It continued to baffle her as she scrubbed gently at her skin. The warmth of the water made her skin warm, but it seemed that internally, she was heating up too...

She chalked it up to indignation, but as it spread she shifted. It became uncomfortable to be in the bath much longer, so she doubled her cleaning speed and washed the remainder of her body in quick time.

She got out of the bath, and took out the plug. As she toweled off, watching the water's counterclockwise motion as it slipped down the drain she found she couldn't think. Her head felt woozy, and the greenish tinged bruise on her face began to sting. Though dull, the pain bothered her. She finished drying and dropped the towel unceremoniously.

She called Arielle back, who took her clothes, bed sheet and towel, before bidding her goodnight.

***

Now alone, Viper wished to sleep, to crawl into her bed and rest. Everything seemed to pile up in her mind, it all fought for dominance. Like the pile of clothes on the floor, she felt like more was being added on top. She couldn't process this, it made her head ache.

She shut her eyes, and focused on her breathing. Tomorrow was a new day...

But, truth be told? She sorely tired of being the Emperor's punching bag. He used her for his own amusement, wanting her to prance around, play the fool all the damn time. It pissed the woman off.

If she ever got a chance to dance to the beat of her own drum, she would take it.

 

By these 'Gods' that she'd heard people were so fond of, that they prayed to them, she would...


	14. Night Crawler

Viper grew bored of the palace quickly. The stuffiness, the fawning servants, the cold chills that swept the corridors. She could see the outside world from the windows and wanted to explore it. Whenever she broached the subject however, Shao would clench a fist and refuse her request. The woman would retreat to her room and scowl in a corner of it. She wasn't a child, nor was she petulant. She could leave the palace and not act out, or need to be coddled. She needed to breathe, to be free, not a caged bird, in an ever shrinking cage...

The Emperor eventually gave in, but warned her that he would have someone watching her, and news of what she did and or said would reach his ears soon after. He had her on reigns, evennow. She wasn't free, she wouldn't ever be, unless she severed those. She'd have to persuade the man to trust her. She wasn't above using feminine wiles, she had used those before on male servants, observing how some would blush and gulp audibly. And whilst Shao was formidable, powerful, he was a mere man, no? Viper would find a way to wrap him around her fingers, tangling, trapping him, so he couldn't ever break free of her hold.

Viper knew nothing of the world outside, only observing it through the relative seclusion of the palace. She hadn't even been allowed into the garden, which span several hectares. They were gated all around, it wasn't as if she could escape somehow. She wouldn't try that. She may have only been 'alive' for almost four months, but she wasn't a fool. Escaping would lead to her capture, as she did not know where she was, the landscape, nor did she have a map. She had no one to rely on for help, and nowhere to stay if she chose to run.

She wouldn't get very far before the Emperor found her, and had her dragged back to the palace, degraded, in chains, bloodied and bruised. She growled. He'd hurt her enough. Each cut, scrape and bruise only added to the fire in her veins. It boiled her blood, consuming her from the inside out.

If he touched her again, she'd bite him, see how he dealt with her deadly venom as it's toxic tendrils worked their way through his veins. It caused necrosis, it would paralyze his nervous system, and then shut down his organs quickly. A double threat, something the man, no matter his sheer strength and gall would not survive.

She snapped from her thoughts and changed her outfit into something less revealing, choosing something more demure, for her. A simple sleeveless black blouse, and skintight dark grey pants. Short heeled grey boots completed the look. The servant chose to accompany her, watch her knocked on her door. She turned, grabbed a grey leather jacket and left the room.

As she left the palace, she took a deep breathe. The fresh warm breeze felt lovely, the surroundings were awe-inspiring.

Now she was free to roam? Roam she would...

***

Outworld's marketplace was bustling. All these new sounds and smells hit Viper, who lay down on a wall, and basked in the mid-morning sun. It warmed her skin, bathing it in a golden glow. If she could have stayed outside all day, she would have. She disliked her skin being snow white. She looked sick, barely any red coloured her cheeks. The suns rays felt fantastic on her skin as she reveled in their warmth.

A few casual glances were spared to the various stalls around piqued her interest. Bright fruits, of varying shape and size. They looked enticing. She almost felt like child, wonderment filled her as she took in the vast space around her, all the people rushing somewhere, going about their day. A vivid scarlet apple had her name on it, so she stood up, dusted herself off, and strolled toward the vendor.

She payed for the apple, and bit into it. The crunch of the fruit and explosion of sweet and slightly tangy juice in her mouth made her hiss in delight. The aide stared at her, an eyebrow raised. He looked at the apple, than her, then returned his gaze to the ruby red fruit. Viper smirked, blowing him an overly exaggerated kiss. The man snapped out it, frowning deeply.

Over the months she had been 'awake', Viper wanted to try new things, new foods and the like. She found she loved chicken, and unhealthy foods made her very happy, if not a little tubby. She'd giggle and stuff her face with the pastries on offer, from little iced fondant fancies, to croissants and cinnamon swirls. She'd end up with cream smeared all over her mouth, fingers and clothing. Shao would shake his head at that, almost feeling as if he had to babysit her. He wasn't paternal, he never was, and never would be. Unless Viper grew up, he'd stamp out her childish foolishness by snuffing out her existence...

Though, the rational part of his brain reminded him she was young, still learning, exploring. She almost was a child, thrust into a new world, with no knowledge of what to do, how to act, how to speak. address him specifically. He had considered teaching her how to act proper in court, etiquette and the like, how to conduct oneself in the outside world.

He had a reputation to maintain after all, he could not afford Viper tarnishing that...

***

"What? You're staring".

The man in front of Viper looked embarrassed.

"Not at all Miss. But, I will be keeping my eye on you".

Viper bit into the apple, it's core now exposed. She peeked inside curiously, seeing little brown pips. The man shook his head.

"Don't eat those, they contain cyanide, a deadly poison".

Viper shrugged. The man rolled his eyes in return.

"Fine, eat them then. Don't blame me if you end up sick. I did warn you".

Slender brown brows raised a smidgen, before the woman decided to accept his warning. She avoided the core as she took two more large bites.

"What's your name? I'd prefer to have one, unless you want me to make up one", she smirked, "It wouldn't be nice, since all you've done is lech at me for over an hour". She glared at him, the intensity of her gaze made the man shiver.

He gulped. "Eren Miss, Eren".

Viper nodded. "It's Viper, chill with the 'Miss', okay?" She grinned at him, the sudden switch of expression caused a jolt of panic in Eren's stomach. She held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Eren".

Eren took her hand cautiously, his pale blue eyes looking apologetic. "I wasn't leching at you Viper, I wouldn't do that. I'm merely here to observe and keep you safe. The people may be frightened of you".

The woman's mouth pursed. "Frightened?" Lilac eyes flashed, her pupils became thinner. "Of little old me?"

She laughed. "Yes Viper. Many dislike the Emperor and the way he conducts his duties".

Viper giggled. "I can't think why", she mumbled. "Show me around then".

She found a bin and threw the rest of the apple into it. She twirled around and waved her arms. Eren nodded, and turned, walking in the direction of the town square.

***

Five hours later, as the sun was beginning to set, Eren escorted Viper back to the palace. When they arrived, she placed her offering of food on the table in the main hall. She called a servant and they took it to the kitchen. The Emperor nodded at Eren, the man returning that with a bow. He left and Viper bowed.

"Emperor".

Shao acknowledged her and clicked his neck.

"You look happy".

Shao was surprised by this, though pleased that her demeanor had taken a turn for the better. Having her stomp around like a raging bull took it's toll on his temper. She knew how to fray it, make the nerves sting, that sting would turn into jolts of rage that would spike through his veins. He found himself having to take several deep, calming breaths often when she was round.

It was supper time, and it was late. Shao soon found out why this was. Viper had brought him a thick t-bone steak, and the cooks had to add that to the meal. Viper scurried off to the kitchen, leaving the perplexed royal in her wake.

She helped the servants prepare salads, of both the fruit and vegetable variety, buttered garlic potatoes, thyme infused chicken breasts, a platter of meats and cheeses and bottles of vintage red wine. She and four servants brought the meal to Shao, who drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently. The Emperor raised a brow, seeing Viper with plates of food in her hand. He took off his mask. This took Viper by surprise, she almost dropped his goblet, threatening to spill wine all over him. She regained her composure and shook her head.

When she saw the Emperor's face for the first time, she damned herself when she blushed, almost as red as the deep, dark liquid contained in the goblet in her hands.

She'd thought the man would be all hard edges, cheek and jawbones so sharp, you could cut yourself with them. But, no, not quiet. He did have defined, chiseled cheekbones, distinct, full brows, and a slight ridge in his nose.

It wasn't any of these things that caught her attention however. It was his eyes. Liquid honey pools that seemed to melt her insides.

There was that uncomfortable heat again. It came back when she least expected it too. It bloomed from her stomach, and traveled downwards. She shifted, hoping he hadn't noticed.

He had, and pulled her up on it, literally. The man grabbed the goblet in one hand, and her hand in the other, pulling her toward him.

He resisted a smirk. He knew she hadn't had much attention, and as she was a clone, she hadn't been with anyone. She hadn't been touched.

Come to think of it, neither had he, in a long time. This would be rectified...

One way or another...

He never for a second thought that she wouldn't be his. No other man would touch her...

He chuckled despite himself. Viper tilted her head. His grip had loosened on her arm so she removed it from his grasp. She stepped back and raised a brow.

"Emperor? You're an odd one", a little innocent head tilted made Shao's stomach flutter. This perturbed him. He looked away and growled under his breath.

"Leave us".

The servants bowed and scurried from the room quickly. Shao took the goblet and drank deeply from it, savoring the initial tartness that cut through any harsh words on his tongue. As he swallowed, a sweetness kicked in, strawberries, crisp, pleasant. He gestured at Viper to sit. She did so, but her mind span, her appetite, which felt hearty before began diminishing. Her thoughts wandered...

***

Us? What the hell does that mean?

She picked up a fork, and prodded a slice of ham on the platter. She picked it up and eat it, chewing methodically.

"Emperor?"

Shao waved a hand, he didn't deign her a look. She looked away, rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What does us mean?"

"Us? Myself and you".

Viper squinted. "There seemed to be an inflection there".

Shao's look became furious, his gaze making her shiver.

"There was none", he changed the subject quickly, "Pass the potatoes".

Viper reached out to grab the plate, only to be halted by a large hand on her shoulder.

"No, use your abilities".

Viper moved the plate with her mind and smiled at the small accomplishment. She wished to take some for herself, but knew that until the Emperor had taken his fill, she'd have to wait. This got on her nerves, fraying the ends slightly.

But, the splits had begun to spread, and some days Viper found herself at the end of her tether. She had to leave the room and find somewhere quiet. Not her room, she would only destroy things in there. It would look like someone had let a hoard of Tarkatan warriors in there, and shut the door...

Only, without the blood...

"The gift, the meal", he paused, "Are you trying to butter me up?"

Viper didn't understand.

"Butter you up? How odd/ Why would I do that?"

Shao could have cursed...

"Flatter me. You are trying to flatter me, aren't you, little one?"

The woman hissed. Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to voice her frustration.

Shao wasn't born yesterday, nor was he deaf. He knew he had struck a chord, though it was a bum note.

"Speak".

He commanded, voice booming. Viper panicked and shook her head. She really didn't wish to be hit again, she'd had enough of that, taken enough damage.

A mere squeak came from her lips. Shao sighed and took a knife, carving up some chicken. To Viper's surprise, he put on the slicee her plate.

"Take what you want and go to your room".

Viper blinked, and held her breath until he put the knife down.

"Okay".

Her heart felt as if it were in her mouth as she picked some grapes, prosciutto, potatoes, some bread, butter, and cheese before putting them on her plate. She levitated a goblet and with her free hand picked up a small carafe.

She stood, gracefully bowed to the Emperor, then skulked off with her meal, into the darkness...

***

After finishing her meal, Viper placed the plate on her bed, careful to avoid getting crumbs on the sheet. She walked over to her mirror, stripped, and pushed her stomach out. She wasn't pleased with what she saw. Her body was small, nothing striking or interesting. After eating, she looked like she was expecting. She couldn't imagine having a child. The mere thought turned her green at the gills. She sighed, feeling something new flow through her body. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she knew it wasn't pleasant.

A knock on her door made her think about redressing, but she couldn't be bothered. She uttered a 'come in' and smiled when she saw it was Arielle.

The woman in question turned once she saw the clone naked.

"Sorry Miss! I thought yo'd be clothed".

Viper frowned.

"Why would I be?" She pointed at the clothes on the floor. "They were uncomfortable after I ate, so I took them off. Besides, haven't you seen another woman naked before? I'm not that bad, am I?"

Arielle felt that was a trick question. If she said anything that made it look like she didn't like the view...

Well, she'd heard what the woman had done to some of the guards, and she shivered, it trickled painfully down her spine.

Poison, slicing limbs off, they would sputter blood everywhere. The young maid would almost wretch as she had to clean up the mess.

Every time Viper made a mess, she would have to clean it.

She coughed, paling considerably.

"Not at all Miss". She looked at the older woman and tried to give a convincing nod of approval. Viper took that and hummed.

"Are you okay? Not about to puke on my floor are you?" Viper walked around Arielle and felt that feeling pull at her again, the one she had in the mirror prior to the woman coming into the room. Arielle was short but curvy. A nipped in waist flared out to rather wide hips. Her chest was the perfect size, neither small, not big. Viper realised what she felt, it simmered away in her gut, souring her mood.

Jealousy.

She was jealous that she didn't look like that. She growled and walked in front of the young woman.

"If I looked like you, I'd be happier. Don't get me wrong, I have almost all that I want here. If it wasn't so damn stuffy in the palace, I'd be happier".

Arielle felt her heart thud, it hurt a little, and this gradually increased.

"Like me Miss?"

Viper felt a grin pull at her mouth. She was so innocent and sweet, Viper was not. She was bitter, nasty, likely tasting caustic, sour.

"Aw, look at you. You look terrified. You don't need to be. You're just so pretty, that's all". She waved a hand. "You can leave now".

Arielle gulped, took the clothes from the floor, and scurried out the door, almost bumping into Shao. She apologised and almost ran away from him and the room.

Viper turned, unaware that her door was still closing.

Unaware that Shao was there, standing in the corridor.

Unaware that he had seen her, naked.

She didn't hear the growl that emanated from his throat either.

He'd heard Viper speaking to Arielle and was not amused.

Viper was his. She would be his.

 

He sucked in a sharp breath. He need to calm himself, lest he begin acting irrational...


	15. Noose Tied

Shao paced back and forth in his room, the fifth day in a row he had done this. A few times, he contemplated leaving the palace, vent his frustration on a poor, defenseless animal during a hunt. The form of the clone wouldn't leave his mind...

Cream coloured skin, verging on translucent in certain light, and almost blemish free. On the small side, compared with Sindel. He could wrap his arm around the clone's hips almost twice over. Silly quirks, smoothing back errant hairs, or blowing them out of her eyes. The tilt of her head when she was learning something new, when she was engrossed in a book, her face would light up. She was particularly fond of the war journals he had written. She also studied encyclopedias of each realm, taking in information like a sponge, ever eager to learn more about her surroundings, the people around her.

He had no idea why he felt this way, felt this pull. When he had met Kara, he hadn't seen anything vaguely interesting in her appearance. Her cowering, trembling frame, quivering of her bottom lip and the tears? They only served to bore him. He wanted her to fight, not giving in until she'd lost too much blood, lost her spirit, the will to fight had gone.

Viper did fight however, and she fought with gusto. She wasn't about to cast her life aside and give in to the inevitable.

He payed her much more attention than was due, was acceptable. This worried him. He wasn't one for fawning over women. He didn't care for Sindel...

Not in the way she wanted him too.

However, she'd try and make him care. He took what he wanted...though he did feel something in his gut. He felt guilty at times. He'd taken her husband from her, stolen the throne, and taken her as his wife. She had no say in the matter.

He could chalk his current predicament up to the lack of physical interaction in his life. Not intimacy, he had no need for that. He was more carnal with his desires. In the past, he had scared many women away when they realised he wouldn't be soft and gentle with them. Eventually he found a woman with a wicked glint in her eyes, just like his own. She taught him much about courtship, lust. Feelings rarely came into play with the man. He wasn't entirely devoid of these however.

That dinner, it was over a week ago, and yet, his mind focused on that. His stomach twisted when he saw Viper, no makeup, no glitz or glamour, her hair was messy, and she was a little sweaty and flustered from rushing about, whilst preparing dinner.

Something was there, lingering in the air. The only thing interrupting his slight daze was the rumbling of his stomach. This took him away from looking at the young woman, as she idly fiddled with the cutlery in front of her, straightening them out, until their tips created a straight line on the napkin.

He ate methodically, unusual for him. Whatever was in front of him would be eaten quickly, and rather messily.

In front of Viper? He practically acted dainty, as if he didn't wish her to see him being a gluttonous pig. His thoughts turned to the various times he had maimed her. He'd lost his temper and struck her several times. He looked from his plate, his gaze falling upon Viper, who was eating some ham.

The fading bruises on her body caused his appetite to wane as his stomach dropped. He found himself wanting to reach out and tilt her head so she faced him. Admitting he had done wrong wasn't something he was used to doing. Voicing apologetic words wasn't his forte.

He picked up his goblet from the marble above the fireplace only to find it empty. He'd drained it long ago, but had forgotten. That accursed woman was on his mind, he wasn't this forgetful before. It was the damned woman who made him like this.

And yet, no matter how much he wanted to resent her, he found he couldn't...

***

A week later

July's warm weather had hit Outworld hard. It was scorching, too much for most. Civilians began perishing from it's sheer force, and many wilted under it's glare. Crops began turning to ash, forest and harvest fires were starting, growing in number day by day.

Did Shao do anything about this? No. He busied himself with training Viper to fight in the vast Outworld plains. Whilst his people were panicking, their way of life was falling apart and they suffered greatly, their leader was a sweaty mess as he sparred with a woman they all soon began to resent. Whenever she traveled to the city, she'd cause mayhem, start brawls, all for the sheer glory of it. She loved fighting, beating people bloody, black and blue, all in the name of the Emperor. Viper don't care. She wasn't there for them to like, she was there for Shao to like.

She jumped backwards, and slid under Shao's arms as he went to grab her. She kicked his shins, the action bringing the man to his knees. She grabbed the back his neck and dug her nails into it. Shao growled and grabbed a hand, throwing her over his shoulder. Viper landed on the hard stone with a thud. She cursed. The Emperor threw her as if she were a rag-doll. The Emperor put a hand on the back on his neck, and wiped the skin. When he withdrew it, he saw blood and felt a slight stinging sensation. A mere scratch, not enough to anger him. It had the opposite reaction however.

It thrilled him. He hauled the woman up, and placed a hand around her throat. Her eyes widened as she squirmed, his strength too much for her. It consumed her. She wasn't about to concede defeat. She used her knee, and rammed him in the ribs. She then dropped her weight, his hand dropped from her neck in shock at the move, and spun around, kicking him, her heel jabbed into his stomach. This winded the man, and he drew back.

"Better"...he coughed out. "Much better".

Viper smirked and curtsied. "Thank you". She offered a hand, and tried to haul him up. She couldn't, the man was almost triple her weight. She was determined though, and kept tugging. Shao laughed, and stood up.

"Little one"...he shook his head. A slight purr in his tone threw Viper for a loop, and he pounced when her guard was down.

"Never lower your guard! What did I tell you?"

Viper hissed. Shao hissed back. "Further riling me isn't advised, little girl".

She hissed again. "I'm not a little girl. Stop it!"

Shao stood up, dusting himself off.

"Prove it then".

Viper clicked her knuckles, and levitated. As Shao tried to swat her, like a bothersome fly, she laughed and scratched him when she could. If she wanted, she could bury her toxin in his veins, that would cripple him, as he died, rotting from the inside out.

A large corpse, to fill the bellies of the animals in the Outworld Wild-Lands...

A nasty, short burst of cackling alerted the Emperor, who punched, aiming for her face. She barely dodged it, rolling out of the way. A lumbering foot stamped on her ankle and she howled. She crawled away, anger burst from her body in a telekinetic wave, erupting violently. It hit Shao, who was thrown fifty feet in the air, before being dropped unceremoniously onto roughly-hewn, weather beaten rock.

Viper crawled up a rock-face, and sat down,hot, bothered and sweating profusely. She looked at her ankle, and saw it had swollen, at least double it's original size. The once white skin was now blotchy, stained with shades of red and purple. She shifted, pain lanced through her leg, causing her face to contort in various stages of pain. She saw Shao stand and summon his Wrath Hammer. The woman's eyes went wide as she quickly assessed the area, looking for an exit strategy.

The Hammer Shao spun around, then launched it at her. She couldn't walk, nit with her ankle in the shape it was, so she dived, awkwardly rolling sideways, and kept on rolling until she had a fair distance between her and the large, imposing weapon.

When the dust settled from it's impact on the ground, Viper shielded her eyes from the particles, and shut them for good measure. Unbeknownst to her, Shao ah seen her move, and was standing mere feet away...

***

Small, curious eyes opened, vivid violet, the pupils thick, but rapidly thinning as light entered them. Viper coughed and spat, tasting grit in her mouth. She covered her eyes, putting a hand above them as she tried to calm herself. Her heart was pounding, thudding.

That thudding became painful, and her breaths laboured, when she saw Shao in front of her, hammer in hand. She gulped.

Back to grovelling...

Anger flickered in her eyes, giving away her true mood.

"Emperor, I'm sorry, but, you say you want me to fight you. Then, when I do, you beat me half to death!"

Shao couldn't argue. He looked away, offering a hand. Viper was wary, rightfully so he could crush her without a moment's notice. Hesitation wasn't in his vocabulary. Viper blanched, scooting back a few inches, refusing his offer of 'help'. The Emperor pinched the bridge of his nose. He hauled her up, his other hand cupped her face, a predatory glint in his eye frightened the woman, who trembled despite herself. Eyes widened, pupils dilated. An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her impossibly close.

If she felt hot and sweaty from fighting prior, now she burned. It felt like the suns rays were burning her skin, causing it to redden. Cocky arrogance fell, replaced by an innocence, wonderment, with a pinch of fear thrown into the mix. All this flitted about her face, her body remaining still. She couldn't gauge the situation, how her body was reacting, how Shao was reacting. It felt too much, she was unprepared and yet, when she gained enough courage to look into the man's carnelian eyes, she didn't see what she thought she would.

He no longer looked as if she was his prey, nor did he looked serene, calm. It was as if he were in two minds as to how to proceed here. Viper had heard tales of how he treated women. They were objects to be played with, then thrown away. He'd been known to almost kill Sindel various times, whilst in the throes of 'passion'.

Wait...

And there it was, the ping of realization, a 'light bulb' moment.

Courtship. This is what Shao was attempting with her. Though the initial spark of interest that peaked earlier was still there, it began waning. She hadn't been intimate or physical with anyone. She'd had thoughts on the topic, though did not know how to act on them. She hadn't even explored her own body, and now, someone else wanted to do that. She wasn't comfortable here, and she willed her body to move. She sighed when it did, wriggling, and surprised when the arm around her retracted. She was set back down, onto the rock behind her cautiously.

Shao left, no warning, nothing. He merely strolled away, through the portal to the palace. Viper stood up, swore when her ankle protested, and thoroughly confused, she hobbled her way to the portal.

She wished to go to her room and think, about what, she wasn't entirely sure...

***

In the solitude of her quiet space, Viper ran a bath. She sorely needed one. She smelt like she'd been rolling around in the cattle sheds in the palaces grounds. That, and her body was sore, her skin tender from the heat. It was almost time for dinner, but she wasn't hungry. Her mind was firmly stuck to the Emperor's actions before.

What was he playing at? Viper was fast and fairly strong, that was for certain, but she couldn't handle him, could she? His bulk with her slight frame? He'd tear her apart, possibly murdering her in the process. That wasn't fun in her books.

Unless, she took control. Mind control wasn't something she'd attempted, but knew that Shang could do that, to a certain extent. And, as his power flowed through her veins, she pondered if she could somehow trick the Emperor, so he got what he wanted, and she didn't end up mortally wounded in the process. If she could manage this, she could manage anything...

Anything? Don't get ahead of yourself.

Her brain reminded her, and it was right. Whilst she wished she could outwit the Emperor, beat him at his own game, this would take time. Time she may well not have spare if he somehow found out her plan...

***

Shao burst into her room, uncaring for modesty or decorum. He marched over to the woman, who felt herself shrink back. She stood her ground though, she wanted the man to know she was not some shrinking violet, a feeble, measly little thing.

Not anymore. She decided, albeit brazenly, that she would take him on, mentally and, if need be, physically.

***

What she expected to happen was that the Emperor took her, claimed her violently, then stalked off, smirking. The cat who got the cream. This was not the case however, far from it.

He merely whispered sweet nothings to her, telling her to do things to herself, act out what her mind desired, using herself as the means to do so. Viper blinked, cautious, but she could no longer deny that the words had an effect.

Shao left the room, and made straight for his chambers. His words hadn't only affected Viper it seemed...

***

Viper undressed as if possessed, quickly yanking off her garments and casting them onto the floor. She sat on the side of the large bathtub and dangled her legs in the warm liquid. It caused ripples in it, and sent a shiver up her spine, her skin prickled. She slipped into the bath and immediately felt a change in her mind. She no longer felt afraid to give in to what Shao asked anymore. After all, he was doing this for her benefit, right? Perhaps his own too, but, honestly? The woman could not care less as she slid a hand under the water.

As if still possessed by the Emperor, she listened to his advice, giving in to something carnal, natural.

And, as she slowly discovered, a wonder...

***

Almost midnight found the young woman outside Shao's room, knocking on his door. He was awake, yet looked slight ruffled, as if something had disturbed his sleep earlier, thus he chose to stay awake instead.

The Emperor opened the door, eyed Viper's flushed, towel clad body, and put his hand out. This was a test, a silent proposition. If she took his hand, she was his.

The urge to smirk was overwhelming Shao, but he bit the skin of his cheek to stifle it.

Viper gazed into his eyes warily. She put out her hand, but stopped before it met his. Her body spoke with silence, though she was telling him something obvious. He already knew what she about to say. Doe-eyed, ever so innocent, she chose to say it with her mind, lips unable to move.

Help me to help you. Don't maim me. Don't kill me, please.

She took his hand.

I only live to serve you...

 

And what a delicious lie that was...


	16. Breathe Out

Viper squirmed on the Emperor's lap. He'd pulled her onto it when she'd gone to speak with him about something. That something was long forgotten when he mischievously bit her collarbone. She yelped. He was on the throne, the throne, and yet, he was acting like he did in his, no, their bedroom.

Paced, quiet footsteps alerted Viper, who tried to scurry off the man's knee. Someone was about to enter the room. She couldn't pinpoint who exactly, but everything stilled with this intruder's presence. That concerned her. Shao was preoccupied with her being in a rather compromising place. Viper learned his tricks and played along, but still resisted him, just a tad.

Instead of letting this ail him, he continued to ravage the pale flesh in front of him when his head snapped up. His ears picked up on footsteps outside the throne room. Viper was looking at the entrance way too.

When the pair saw who it was, Shao growled. That perplexed Viper, but she felt his body stiffen with frustration. She looked at him and saw rage flicker in his eyes. She cooed to him, twirling one of his bone necklaces with her slim fingers. This did nothing to placate the man.

His hold on her tightened when the intruder walked into the room. The intruder riled him to the core.

A deserter, a traitor. And, in response to what they saw? The intruder simply smirked...

***

One week ago

Viper sat on her knees on Shao's bed, wrists bound to the pillars either side of her. Their 'little spark' was fast becoming a fully fledged storm. They'd gone from being together a few times a month to sleeping together every night, in the space of six months. She was sore but happy, even more so when she saw the Emperor, and the damage she had inflicted on him.

She'd ripped at his back, ending up with blood under her nails. Instead of harming her, the man seemed to love that she was fighting back, not just laying there and letting him get on with it. She'd bled a few times too. Somehow, the sting that radiated from little thread-like cuts made things much more interesting. It was a haze, a blur of pain and passion, a mix that she believed wouldn't gel, and yet, they did.

Shao caught her off guard a few times, when he wouldn't throw her around, dominate her. He'd let her take the lead, or take a slower, more intimate pace. This made her uncomfortable at first, looking into his eyes, as if one did a lover, who meant much more than they care to admit. Viper would like to think she had him wrapped around her little finger...

But, was that really the case, or did Shao have her wrapped around his?

***

Quan walked into the throne room cautiously. He had deserted the Emperor after all, and knew full well that would incur the bulky man's wrath. His 'toy' walked in behind him, heckles raised, in case the proverbial shit hit the proverbial fan, and they had to fight.

Quan stopped, and bowed. He gestured for Scorpion to follow his lead, but he did not. The sorcerer glared, meaning to hold back his tongue, when Shao spoke. His attention wasn't on the soulless man, but rather on him.

"How dare you return here".

Shao's threatening tone no longer bothered Quan, but decided it would be prudent to acknowledge the man's anger.

"My apologies Emperor, but if I did not flee, I would have been struck down by Raiden. He murdered Shang".

Shao blinked, partially stunned for a moment.

"Raiden murdered Shang? This is", he smirked, "troubling news for Earthrealm, once this gets out".

It blew the two men away when they discovered that little nugget of information. They could and would use that against Earthrealm, turn them against their so called 'protector'. Their God was nothing more than a callous murderer. The irony was not lost on the two men however, that they too were callous murderers...

The Earthrealm warriors would have to fight them as well as Raiden in that case. They would have no choice but to surrender, to be brought to Outworld and paraded around, like trophies, to mark the Emperor's success.

***

Scorpion's swirling, dull, cloudy white eyes eyed the new 'addition' warily. Viper glared back, fighting an urge to childishly stick out her tongue.

Shao nudged Viper, who, as gracefully as she could extracted herself from his lap. She almost tripped over the cape of her dress, but quickly regained her footing, and walked off, beet red. She felt a surge of heat radiate from the black and yellow robe clad man. Shao seemed to know the pasty faced man, but didn't acknowledge the other man. She did, and felt waves of anger rising within him. It was only a matter of time before the puppet attacked his master, the puppeteer...

"Viper".

Viper's head shot around, and she looked at ghost-face. She bit back a snicker at the nickname.

"Yes? And who are you?" She looked at Shao, then back to Quan. "You seem to have annoyed the Emperor too, which I do not advise. I'd tread lightly if I were you".

Quan blinked, offering a hand. Viper squinted. He was up to something, that she knew. She wasn't about to shake his hand with him thinking he had the upper ground, the advantage. So, she called his bluff.

"Ah, You must be the 'deserter' my Emperor spoke of. Tut tut, Quan, right? How dare you disgrace the realm and his name!"

Shao growled his approval, mixed with rage.

"Viper is right Quan. Tread carefully and swiftly, I've no time for talk of your petty feuds with Shang when he was alive. Unless you speak something useful, then I suggest you get out of my sight".

Quan coughed. "Of course Emperor". He took a deep breath. "Earthrealm is weak, it's defenses all but number zero now. Raiden has given up, so have Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage. Even Kara's family left their own daughter here to rot, wilt away slowly but surely. We must attack soon. The time is nigh. We cannot miss this opportunity to seize Earthrealm and the Heavens".

Shao's eyes gleamed with wonderment, excitement, almost like a child on Christmas Day, eagerly awaiting to be given a present to open.

That present, currently was Viper, who looked at him, an evil smile decorating her lips.

"Emperor? If I may be so bold, I believe Quan is right. Imagine it", she looked at the ceiling and waved her arms around slowly. "All that power, the realms, their lands, the people, the money. All those gains, yours. Oh, the glory!"

Shao smiled, an earnest one. That caused slight confusion in the sorcerer, before his brain put two and two together.

The Emperor didn't just like Viper.

No, it was vastly greater than that. Mere like wasn't good enough.

Oh Shao, fawning over this, thing? You've changed Emperor. You've been blinded by her, she is consuming your mind, stealing your thoughts and giving you what you crave. But, she isn't a gain Emperor.

She is your weakness. To be exploited, used. An asset to be played with, until the time is right to get rid of her. Blindness would be replaced, would consume you with grief.

Quan let out a breath and bowed, before taking his leave. His jaw hurt from the sneer and contempt he held for the man on the throne as he walked away with Scorpion in tow.

***

"Shang created Viper to divert the Emperor's attention from what we were doing, and it worked. And there was me, calling the man a fool. Yet, he succeeded". Quan laughed. "We strike soon Scorpion. You will defeat Viper and I Shao. But", he paused, prodding a long, slim finger against the other man's chest, "bring her to me, alive".

Scorpion nodded, though began feeling off. Ever since he had killed Sub-Zero, the second incarnation of him, he'd began feeling guilt. This confused the hell-spawn specter, who believed that the man standing beside him had eradicated any trace of feeling, humanity.

He ignored these troubling thoughts, that burrowed inside his mind like a tick, and followed the grey pallor man down the hallway.

***

The next day.

Raiden's home, The Heavens

Jakal strapped on his gauntlets and laced them up, before grabbing his greaves.

"So, we enter the palace, Shao will have guards dogs, so we must deal with them first. Then, we fight our way through to find Viper, defeat her, and regain Kara's soul. Then, we travel to where she is, and return her soul?"

Tiama shook her head. "Yes and no. The Emperor won't just let us waltz in there. We must divert his attention, and avoid Shang in the process. One of us will have to fight him if need be. Two will have to fight Viper, as she has proven that one won't be fast enough to take her down before she poisons them".

Johnny walked into the room and grimaced.

"Yeah, don't remind me, was puking green stuff for days after that. My guts were in agony".

Sonya strapped on a gun and shot him a look. Over the months he had been recovering, the others had seen a shift in her demeanor toward him. Yes she would still shout at him, or occasionally slap him, but she'd calmed considerably. Tiama knew the note in the change, the catalyst was Johnny, almost dying in front of her. She could deny it all she wished, but it became obvious rather quickly after the incident that she had affection for him.

"You're fine. It's Kara we have to worry about. She isn't okay, and if we don't get to her"...

Jakal cut her off. She stopped and shook her head apologetically.

"Tiama may not be able to sense her anymore, but I'm willing to bet she is till alive. Otherwise, why not attack us when this 'Viper' is at full power? To be at full power, they'd have to", he stopped abruptly, coughing gruffly, "well, you get the idea".

A quiet presence entered the room, alongside Fujin. He placed a hand on the older man's shoulder and nodded in determination and trying to lift the dire, somber mood.

"We must prepare for all eventualities. Shao hasn't yet tried anything, he cannot breach Earthrealm's protection, no matter how hard he tries. If his men find a way in? We will defeat them.".

Tiama braced herself. "If he murders my daughter, he can. I won't let that happen".

Raiden suddenly sprung to life, turning from impassive, stone-faced mannequin to animated being in seconds.

"None of us will allow that to happen Tiama".

Tiama realised she hadn't quite said what she wanted too and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know you will all help get her back. I just, I'm confused. I know we have to kill many people to get to where we want to be, and I dislike that, strongly. But", she heaved another sigh, "I know we have too, so, I won't stand in your way".

Sonya walked around her and towards the front door.

"Fujin is right, anything could happen at the palace. We need to be ready for that". She grabbed an ammo belt and slipped it over her shoulder, wrapping it across her body. "Right. Is everyone ready?"

One by one, her fellows nodded. Jakal didn't, until after he grabbed his Bagh Naka gloves.

The six headed out of the home and away from the relative safety of the Heavens...

***

The Palace

Viper finished her morning run, and jogged up the stairs. Breakfast couldn't come soon enough, her stomach growled loudly, it sounded like a vicious dog with how loud it became. She hurried to her room, and found Arielle, making her bed and folding her freshly washed clothes. The smell of caramel wafted through the hallway, making both women ravenous.

She gave the maid a curt nod, before stripping and jumping into the shower.

***

When she finally got to eat, hot, buttered waffles to be exact, she only had a single bite, before Shao perked up, looking towards the large door at the end of the chamber. The woman didn't want to be disturbed, her meal to be ruined, so she picked up some of the waffle n hr fork, inching in near her lips, when a gust of wind blew through the room. She glanced around and saw a few windows open. She thought nothing of the matter. This was her first mistake.

Her second was ignoring the ever darkening skies, clouds shifting from soft, fluffy white, to dim shades of grey, right before her eyes. Shao noticed this, but did not comment.

Viper finally got to eat her waffles in peace, and savoured them, devouring three, and drinking what was claimed to be the, 'finest coffee in the realm'. She adored it. It wasn't overpowering, though not subtle either. It had the perfect middle ground. A croissant on a platter beside her plate looked enticing, though she did not take it. She felt full, so she left it, choosing to peruse a newspaper.

This was her third mistake, and Shao's first, though the servants in the room noticed a flash of purple light, right outside the east wing door. It was only there for a split second. It could have been a trick of the eye perhaps?

Viper looked at the servants, and followed their gaze. The quickly lowered their eyes to the floor. She didn't see anything, so she went back to reading, an article about the harvest, and how they were failing by the dozen. She stifled a yawn, unfazed by the news. She'd bet her last koin on how much the people would whimper and beg for the food that was on the table in front of her. This caused a giggle to slip past her lips. Shao took note, and put down his mug.

His second mistake. The sound of the woman laughing and the dull thud of the mug hitting the table masked a tapping sound, outside the room. It was light, almost inaudible. The tapping was someone rapping on the door, ever so slight, The person tapping was a guard, who slumped down dead seconds later. He was caught before he hit the ground, as to not make any other sound...

***

Minutes earlier

Palace hallways

Jakal cursed as the guard he thought he'd killed scampered off, tripping as he did so. He ran after the man, and covered his mouth, stabbing him with a claw of his glove.

He knew that behind the thick wooden door was Shao, and, Viper...

He bit back a growl. Tiama and Raiden had gone to the chamber Kara resided in, as he, Johnny, Fujin and Sonya cleared the hallways of patrolling guards.

They were to rendezvous to make sure everything was going according to plan, and that no one was seriously injured.

After double-checking the halls were indeed clear, Jakal raced downstairs and to the main walkway to the throne room. He met a white faced Tiama there, and a slightly less peaky looking Raiden. Fujin and Johnny appeared soon afterward.

***

Johnny looked around, a little puzzled as he regained his breath.

"Where's Son?" He knew she'd be okay, she was one tough cookie after all. He snorted. If she heard him call her that, she'd have slapped him. Playfully though, not meant to cause injury or offence.

Tiama grimaced. "I can sense her, she's fine. Kara though?" She sucked in a breath. Pain in her lungs made her cough. She spluttered saliva and started tearing up. "She...the energy she gave off. It was like a flame, just before it goes out, sputtering, fragile. I could barely feel it at all. I'd have to put her in a coma to be able to fully assess the damage, surround her in a cocoon".

Jakal nodded promptly. Whatever would get his little girl out of this hellhole safe and alive, he'd be willing to try.

A vision took the goddess away from the moment, and at the most inopportune if moments. She saw Sonya, being burned by a man she did not recognise. She shot awake, eyes wide in terror.

"Wait, who's that? He's immolating"...

A horrific scream was heard not too far from where the group were. Johnny immediately wretched, struggling to keep his throat from springing free of his mouth. He covered it with a hand, and ran to locate the source of the sound.

What they found had the actor feeling bile rising up his gullet, and he wasn't too sure if he swallowed it, it would stay down...

***

Sonya lay on the ground screaming. She rolled around on the stone, desperate to put out the flames that scorched her skin, killing her slowly, from the outside inward. The smell of burning flesh tinged the air, causing dry heaves from her friends.. She screeched herself hoarse, her throat raw and face wet with tears. Johnny swore, and ran over to help her. Tiama stopped him, stopping the specter in his tracks freezing him. She sent a wave of healing energy over to the flailing blond, and it put out the flames.

The man growled, a sound the group hadn't heard before. It sounded territorial, something Jakal would do when he was protecting his family. Like a lion at the head of a pride, Johnny wanted,needed to protect Sonya from further harm.

Tiama begged him. "No! He's too strong! Look, I understand how you feel".

He shook free of her grasp and cursed. "No, you really don't".

Jakal shot him a look and defended his wife.

"Johnny, breathe. We will help Sonya, we will help you defeat Scorpion too, Lets not argue, we need to be a cohesive unit here".

The man shook his head in apology. Raiden blasted Scorpion with a bolt. He groaned and stumbled backwards. That was Johnny's chance. Whilst his guard was lowered, the actor ran in and punched under his chin. Scorpion hit the floor hard, groggy from the hit. He rolled away and pushed himself up, onto his knees, shaking his head of dizziness. Johnny didn't give the man any chance to recover. He grabbed the collar of his robe, yanked him forward and punched him repeatedly in the face.

He stopped suddenly, and turned.

"Get Sonya out of here".

Sonya started gurgling. He dropped Scorpion and dropped to his knees, unable to walk anymore. He crawled over to her, propping her up, against his knee.

She lay in Johnny's arms, struggling to keep her eyelids from shutting.

"Hey...", he shook her gently, "Hey, Son. Hey!" He gulped. "Don't do this to me". He cursed and whispered. "I care about you, dammit".

Sonya made a pitiful snort. "No you don't Cage".

"Son, I'm serious".

She blinked, tears appearing om her eyes. "Wait...you are aren't you?"

The actor nodded several times. He turned back to Tiama and Raiden and begged again.

"Please, get her out of here".

He too was tearing up. He couldn't pick the woman up, her skin was raw, bloody. Tiama ran over, and put her in a cocoon of telekinetic energy. Johnny looked away, sniffed and looked back, nodding in thanks.

***

It all went quiet for a short period so the group took the opportunity to catch their breath. Fujin took Sonya back to the portal, and to the Sky Temple. Raiden, Tiama, Jakal and Johnny remained in the room, rapidly coming to the realization that as Tiama could not sense her daughter's presence at all, she very well may be dead...

The woman in question shook her head, fighting to keep positive, and upbeat. She had broken several times before prior to this day, and was not about to let herself break again. She was going to find her child, defeat Shao and Viper, and nothing would stop her.

"Someone's coming".

Jakal looked and growled. "I'll fight them, Go, find Shao and Viper. End this".

He pulled his wife towards him and kissed her, placing both hands on her face. He held her, feeling their heartbeats clash, her's calm, his rapid, creating disharmonious chords in an already terrible melody.

Quan walked around the corner, and the sight the greeted him, the group of Earthrealm warriors, and, more specifically, Scorpion, motionless on the floor made him growl. Jakal bellowed, getting ready to fight the sorcerer.

"GO!"

***

The two gods and Johnny ran from the room, down several sets of stairs, and to the chamber, where Kara's body lay. It was quiet, eerily so. Too quiet.

Raiden stopped the others from walking into the room.

"Something's wrong".

The four heard clapping. Raiden's heart stopped beating, Tiama's stomach dropped, and Johnny swore, feeling weary, done with it all.

Still, they had a job to do, and he'd help see it through.

***

A small, but malicious voice greeted them, before they saw whom spoke the words.

"I thought I sensed some", Viper appeared and walked in front of them and Kara's body.

She smirked.

 

"Rats"...


	17. Concave

Viper's grin shifted, trying to look earnest, honest.

"Hello Mom". she looked at Tiama, and raised a brow. "Where's Dad?"

Tiama frowned, her forehead crinkled.

"Don't Viper. Just don't. You aren't my child. Don't act like you are".

Tiama? Did you find Viper?

Her husband's voice in her head took her attention from the woman claiming to be their daughter.

Yes, but, brace yourself. She's masquerading as Kara. Gods, it hurts...

Jakal panicked at the news, and ran, picking up the pace when he heard loud laughter...

***

Viper laughed. Tiama grew pale, feeling close to fainting. This thing, this clone was the image of her Kara, her daughter. She didn't quite sound like her, but the resemblance was uncanny.

She steeled herself, forcing her gaze to remain on the woman. Her husband burst into the room, panting, bent over at the knee.

When he did gaze upon the clone, it took the wind out of his sails, and his breath with it. He struggled for oxygen, as if starved of it.

Oh God!

Viper looked concerned. "There you are. Are you okay", she tilted her head mockingly, "Dad?"

Jakal gulped won stale air, glaring at her. "Don't you dare call me that. Don't you fucking dare".

That colourful language got everyone's attention. He looked around, refusing to back down.

"Look, this situation is messed up. Just let me have this, okay?" He regained his footing and stared at Viper. She chuckled, and walked in front of Kara's prone form. Emerald magic swirled around her hands, twisting up her arms, until in stopped just below her shoulders.

Raiden raised a brow. This was one of Shang's tricks, Shang's power. How did she?...

Viper smiled. "Ah, I see realization in your eyes, God. You've realised what you did, haven't you?"

He shook his head. "Cease this. This does not have to end in violence".

Johnny was puzzled. "What is she talking about? Lord Raiden?"

The young woman looked to the actor and her eyes grew wide. "Oh, he didn't tell you? That figures. He's getting sneaky". She pointed to Kara, who's body began to move. "Her memories tell me that. Dear, sweet, innocent Kara. Her memories aren't so sweet, or innocent. She's rather wretched, uncouth".

Jakal groaned, holding his head. "Oh shut up, you little bitch. Kara's the opposite to you, you insipid wretch".

"Oh, now the real you comes out, huh". She twirled around, and animated Kara's body. She lifted her up, and made her 'dance' about. Kara was on the verge of death, she couldn't do anything but be manipulated. Her limbs swung heavily, and she groaned, sounding like the undead. It perturbed the group, cold shivers curved down their spines, creating ripples of horror and worry inside their guts and minds.

"STOP IT!"

Tiama had heard and seen enough. She put her daughter's body back down onto the slab, and wrapped a bind of telekinetic energy around the clone. She wriggled, hissing and spitting venom onto the floor. It's acidic sizzle was heard melting the stone beneath their feet.

"I am done talking with you. I will take Kara's soul back from you Though, I feel for you, you didn't ask to be created, and your life is a chaotic, violent mess. I cannot listen to you anymore".

Viper snorted. "You think he is so innocent, don't you? A paragon of virtue, a good soul among the evils of this world. Well, he isn't. You want to know what your precious Raiden did?"

Raiden sucked in a breath. What she was about to say could jeopardize everything he had done, all the work, the progress that had been made. He wished to look away, but sheer force of will egged him on to look the woman in the eye. In her cold, dead amethyst eyes. They bore nothing within, not like the woman, whose soul she had inside her, that sustained her.

Kara's eyes were full of life, happiness, a joyful exuberance that, although knocked a few times always came back. She'd greet people with a smile, an honest, serene one. She was what Raiden stood for, what he wished in a warrior. Strength, perseverance, but also, a good heart. Someone willing to listen and learn, but also teach him about human beings, how they behaved, their etiquette, what drove them and so on.

Viper didn't have any of this. She was just a girl, a creation. A false Kara, in a terrible world that didn't want or need her.

He took a breath, and awaited the inevitable backlash the words Viper uttered would have. A heavy toll was waiting for him, he knew that, and wasn't prepared for it's weight...

***

"He murdered Shang, in cold blood, left him to waste away on the floor of the palace. Murdered! He, the one you all serve, the one you all trust. Oh", she giggled, a harsh, inhuman sound, "He threw away your trust long ago, didn't you?"

Raiden felt all eyes on him. He calmly stood his ground, aware he was in dire straights.

"I did not mean to kill Shang. The people around me do not serve me. I do not ask anything of them. You do not know of what you speak".

The tendrils of anger began simmering in the Elder God's blood, working their way, slowly but surely to boiling point. He felt the same, when taking on Shang, when dealing with him. This sudden shift in his ability to handle what was thrown at him concerned him, as if his compassionate fuse had shrunk, been whittled away at over the past few months.

Johnny was the first to speak, stunned by what he'd just heard.

"Is that true? Is it?"

His accusatory tone was not appreciated by the older man, though he was right, and they were right to be accusatory.

"Yes, Viper is correct. Though I did not mean to kill him. Merely wound him, so we could escape". He looked back at the woman, who was struggling to free herself. "I did not know he was dead. Had I known, I would have told everyone here. I would not have hidden it from you".

Tiama's eyes were wide, she looked fearful. She grabbed her husband and pulled him close. A knee-jerk reaction to the unexpected and horrific news.

"When did you start murdering Raiden? When did you become heartless?"

Raiden blinked. Since when was he heartless? Granted he had a thick skin, and wasn't one for throwing out emotions as if they were going out of fashion.

But...heartless? No, he wasn't that, and he never had been.

He never would be.

***

Viper hissing and pointing at Kara's parents accusingly added another edge to an already sharp, tense situation.

"You failed me. ME, your own daughter. You were supposed to protect me, nurture me, save me from myself", Viper stopped talking abruptly, and began cackling, "But no. You all failed. You feign care, mocking my feelings".

Jakal spat. "Don't you ever call me Father, you contemptuous bitch. My daughter is right there, and we will get her back". He looked away, feeling tears prickle his eyes. "Make the most of having her soul Viper", his voice had now reduced into a mumble, "You won't have it for long".

Tiama grit her teeth. "You aren't our little girl, our angel".

Viper pursed her lips. "No, I'm not. Think of me as your little devil".

Tiama seconded that. "You misguided fool. You cannot see beyond your own vanity. You'll never be our Kara, never. You're trying to corrupt and blacken her soul with your spite, but you'll be the one to fail. Kara's light is much too bright to ever be extinguished. She is honest, a beautiful soul. You are nothing more than a twisted man's fantasy brought to 'life'".

The clone didn't wish to argue further with her 'parents', so she turned her wrath on Raiden once again.

"And you, 'Lord' Raiden huh. Not much of a God, you couldn't save anyone. I put my trust in you, my faith, and you obliterated it. How could I or anyone trust you when you can't protect anything or anyone?'

Death glares from the Amakura family and Johnny made her chuckle.

"Aww. I know how much you want to hate me, want to berate and punish me. But you can't, can you? It's me we're talking about after all".

Jakal had heard enough, he couldn't bear this any longer.

"She has to die Tiama. I can't stand it, I can't stand idly by and watch my cub suffer. I can't. Forgive me". He turned to Raiden. "I don't care about what you did, or didn't do. I want to know one thing. Can I harm her, without harming Kara?"

Raiden nodded. "Yes. The soul will not be damaged. Tiama can preserve it".

Tiama created a small, palm sized jewel and held it up, facing Viper.

"I need to destroy Shang's magic, it cannot be allowed to taint Kara's once I regain her soul. We must weaken her, in order to take the power and soul away, without being injured or poisoned in the process".

A collective nod from her companions had her prepare her jewel and ready a chant, once Jakal started fighting Viper.

Jakal didn't need to say it, but he still felt the need too.

"Forgive me Kara"...

***

Tiama watched on as Jakal and Johnny fought Viper. Her swift steps and fluid moves easily made a mockery of the two men. Neither got many hits on her, and when they did, she'd merely stumble back, hiss and launch herself at them.

The goddess felt numb, cold. She wanted this to be over and done with as quickly as possible. She also felt bad for the clone. She'd been created for one purpose, and had served that, without any say on it. She was diligent in her objectives, but had zero moral code. That was Shang's doing, not hers.

It wasn't her fault that she existed. And yet, she was taking the blame for it, all over it, all of Shang and Shao's villainous mistakes...

Tiama glanced at Raiden, who seemed twitchy, anxious. He had gotten good at hiding any sign he was disturbed by events over the time he had existed. But, Tiama, like Fujin knew him better than most, and knew he wasn't this impassive, unfeeling man. She'd called him heartless earlier, and felt terrible for it. He hadn't meant to kill Shang, she knew this. He hadn't ever fought with the intention of committing a most heinous of sin.

Something in the back of her mind dripped worry into her thoughts. Raiden was immensely powerful, this she knew. But, was that beginning to consume him? The man, with the iron will and indomitable stance? He couldn't possibly be driven to madness by the energy that ran through his veins, could he?

***

Insurmountable pressure formed in Raiden's chest. It knotted around his insides, tight, a vise-like grip. He looked upon this fight, as crucial as it was, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Viper. Shang's evil devices made her, formed her into a being of evil intent. An entity, born of pain, a bringer of destruction and chaos, wherever she went. And the likeness to Kara. More than a few times, he had to blink, as the only think that differed Viper to Kara was the clothes she wore, her snake slit eyes and the colour of them. Other than that, she really did look like the young woman they had come to save.

He watched Viper fight, observing the same fighting style that Kara used, Capoiera, mixed with a style he wished he didn't have to see again, Shang's Snake. That style was decisive but cruel. It played on people's minds. They would think a certain move was coming, be tricked into preparing a way to block or defend against it, before it was changed in a split second, so they were taken completely off guard.

This caused a somber, poignant, painful silence to come over him. So, he chose to merely observe, keep his distance.

Life imitating art...

***

Jakal got a powerful right hook in, throwing Viper off balance. She hit the ground, landing on her side. Blood cascaded out of her nose, and would have filled her mouth had she not turned her head.

Johnny grabbed an arm, and Jakal the other. They swung them behind her back and subdued her. Tiama began a complex, long chant, holding the lilac jewel in her palm. The jewel began to glow, little by little it's light intensified.

First to go was Shang's magic, his influence. A peridot, almost liquid like substance sprang from Viper's mouth and eyes. She screamed. Tiama's body trembled from a myriad of emotions.

That scream sounded exactly like Kara's. A vision came, and she saw heard Kara scream, when she'd lost her balance, and fallen from atop a thin pole. She lay on the floor, crying out her pain, bruising appearing immediately on her ribs. She'd broken two and fractured one, as she collided with the floor...

No...

Tiama willed the emotions away, and cast the vision aside. Her eyes lit up a brilliant amethyst, as she rid Viper of any maliciousness. Once that was gone, Viper slumped down. Her arms were still behind her back, trapped. If she were not being held, she would have fallen onto her knees.

Next to be freed from her body was Kara's abilities, though Tiama did not return those to her daughter's form. She siphoned it into the small gem in her hand. As Kara was severely weakened, she wouldn't be able to take the power. In her current state, it would overwhelm her, causing her heart to give out. The energy moved in rhythmic waves, making the crystal glow a variety of purple, it's spectrum, from pastel, to lilac, to amethyst and so on.

The goddess and Raiden walked around to Kara's side, and Tiama placed the crystal on the slab. She chanted a few words, which caused a small amount of that energy to surround Kara's form, bathing her, coating her in a field of protection. Tiama had to put her in an almost coma-like state, in order to safely transport her from the palace, without causing further gestured to her husband, who dropped Viper's arm.

"You can let her go now, she's of no harm to us anymore".

Johnny let go of the clone's other arm, walking beside his friends. Tiama gazed sadly upon the clone, who was ashen. Her skin began turning grey, her eyes sunk in, so did her cheeks. She looked at her hands, and saw bones, barely covered in flesh. She began sobbing quietly, mournful. She began thinking of what could have been, the what if's, the short time she had existed.

Shao...the man did cross her mind.

Man...she didn't see him as the Emperor of Outworld now. She saw him as a man. But, his mask betrayed his true intent. He wasn't a good man, he wasn't capable to being so. He hurt her, physically, mentally and verbally, scarring her. And, at some point, she began liking that, as if she were something to be used, owned, maimed.

How could she like that?

Simple. Her design made it so.

And now, as 'her' soul was taken from her grasp, she felt something. Clarity? Sorrowful perhaps? Melancholic? She could not place it. She merely drifted through a light that flashed before her eyes.

As she fell to the floor, no longer a human, but a husk of clay, before it was molded into a being, the last thing she heard was thundering footsteps to her right.

The man in her thoughts was coming to her rescue, but, he was far too late. She couldn't be saved now, she never could be...

***

Shao entered the room, swinging his Wrath Hammer as he did so. His eyes widened when he spied Viper on the ground. He growled, imbuing the hammer with fire, readying it for a throw.

"What have you done?!"

His tone reverberated throughout the room, but the warriors stood their ground, unfazed by his menace.

"Reversing your sick idea Shao. Gods, I despise you for what you've done. You took our friends away, my daughter away from me, and I won't tolerate that any longer. You will die this day, even if I have to die in the process".

Shao raised a brow, swinging the hammer around, the air whooshing behind him.

"This? She wasn't of my doing. Viper was Shang's plan". Viper didn't move, not even a twitch. This gravely concerned the Emperor, who tried to remain calm, reign in his increased anxiety, which twisted into animosity. He wished to shut the man up, uncaring if it meant Kara lost a parent or not.

Jakal chuckled bitterly. "As if. Shang wouldn't let you have her, you moron! She was meant to serve him. Don't you see? He created her to divert your attention from his actions behind the scenes. He played you like a puppet". His stopped chuckling and readied his earth affinity, his palm facing the ground. "And, he succeeded. Look what we can do Emperor. We're far stronger than you'd ever give us credit for. We may be 'mere humans' to you. But mere humans will be the ones to strike you down, and take apart your legacy".

Shao growled and threw the hammer. It headed towards the general at breakneck speed, but was deflected by Tiama.

"Emperor. I pity you", she shook her head, "You cannot be allowed to poison the realm any longer. The people need help, they seek guidance, reassurance. You provide none. Your tyranny must end".

Without his hammer, Shao was a little more vulnerable. Johnny, Raiden and Jakal ran at him, leaving Tiama to finish her soul transfer.

***

Shao, like a raging bull became a battering ram. He shoulder slammed Raiden's stomach, causing immense agony to course through it. He went flying and hit a table at the far end of the right wall. Jakal put on a glove and slashed the Emperor's face. He howled and grabbed the glove, a stupid move, as the blade sliced through his skin. The bloody metal caught a vein and began dripping scarlet. That drip became a stream, then became a torrent. This took Shao's attention from the three men, and he used his other hand to cup it. Liquid slipped between his fingers, profusely now. His vision grew dizzy, his eyelids heavy, though, he forced himself on. He kicked Johnny in the head hard, and headbutted Jakal. Loud groans came from the three men, as they struggled to regain some decorum and their stance.

Raiden, in all the commotion had gotten back up, and began charging energy. His hands and eyes lit up a scintillating white and lightning discharged from his body. It struck Shao, with the same intensity as he used against Shang. This did not kill the Emperor however. It gave him a powerful jolt, burnt some of the flesh of his chest, scratched his face and caused his body to convulse. He summoned his hammer and swung it blindly, his sight failing him. Unfortunately, it smacked Jakal head on, knocking his jaw, causing it to snap from his cheekbones. He, borderline unconscious gave one last ditch attempt to finish the fight. The remaining energy he had he imbued into the ground, causing it to shake. Shining bronze yes were the last thing Shao saw as he stumbled, and dropped his weapon, before Johnny, who had managed to get behind him without his knowledge put his hands around the larger man's neck, snapping it quickly.

The glorified bastard, the 'Emperor of Outworld' was no more. The man, who thought himself a God, the most powerful warrior there had and would ever be was now a corpse, littering the floor that no doubt had already had countless pints of blood spilled over it over the years of his reign.

Once a fool, always a fool. Shao Kahn was no more, and, if the Earthrealm warriors and Raiden had anything to do with it? His name would be erased from the history books. The Reiko Accords would not use his name, in any way, shape or form. Any of those would glorify him, and he didn't need anymore attention.

***

The three men turned to face Tiama. She had Kara held in a trance, a cocoon of healing energy. Her daughter had her soul returned to her. She looked alive now, though badly injured. Her body was littered with cuts, kicks here and there. Bruises covered one side of her body, in a variety of shades. Yellow, green, purple and red. Even when prone and extremely vulnerable, she was ashamed even more so...

Discord was absent, only soft huffs of breath were heard. There was distinct incongruity in the mood of the room. Everyone felt relief that the hell was finally over, Kara was returned to them, and all they had to do was take her back to the Jinsei Chamber, so she could recover.

There was also confusion, tiredness, worry and animosity. Jakal was tired and worried sick for the health of his little girl. He blocked out the pulsing pain in his face from his broken jaw.

Johnny was angry that Shao, Shang and Quan got away with what they did for so long, and was terrified that he'd lose Sonya.

And Raiden? He felt the most enraged. This was stifled by an ever growing anxiety blooming in his stomach, making him feel sick. His body ached, his head felt heavy, his mind weary, but he refused to rest on his laurels. He swallowed, walked over to Tiama, and carefully picked the young woman his blunder meant she was taken and beaten up, and kept her as still as possible. Her head was near his chest, and a dour part of his mind was glad Kara was unconscious.

He wouldn't be able to stop her, if she wished to read his mind, delve into his innermost thoughts.

And, for all his trying, with his controlled breathing technique? He couldn't stop his heart from thudding swiftly. Kara would hear that, if she were awake. He knew she'd worry for him.

He didn't deserve her concern...

He refused to look or acknowledge anyone, merely walking out of the chamber without a peep. He felt utterly ashamed. The sooner he was out of the palace, with it's heavy atmosphere, stale air and wafts of age old must and blood, the better...


	18. Convalesce

The first few days after rescuing Kara were spent watching over her in the Jinsei Chamber. The Amakura's, Fujin, Johnny and Raiden alternated between keeping watch over her, and Sonya. Her skin was blistered, some charred, reddened significantly. She was bound in bandages and needed round the clock applications of topical antibiotic cream, and regular painkillers. They were strong, knocking her out for significant periods of time.

They were exhausted. Tiama looked through her daughter's mind, recoiling multiple times. A loop of turmoil, writhing in agony on the cold, dank cell floor she was in, losing all hope, and having the fight, her words beaten out of her. Shang wasn't as terrible as she first thought however. He did not harm Kara, Quan did, but not he. The goddess saw another vision, in which the black haired sorcerer warned his pale counterpart to avoid breaking too much of Kara's body. He needed her weakened so she couldn't fight back, not broken and bloody. Shao did not listen to this advice however, repeatedly smashing Tiama's daughter into his hammer and against the floor. She was all but dead when Shang got to her, and had to carefully scoop her up, and fast track his plans to steal her soul and siphon her power.

Tiama stopped the vision abruptly, a dizzy turn accompanied by nausea the cause. She stood up, dusted off her robes, and left the chamber as fast as she could. She got just outside the door before retching. She tried to walk further to the edge, to avoid vomiting on the stone. Her bleary eyed husband, who was jogging up the stairs saw her, stumbling blindly towards the edge of the floor. Beneath it was an ominous, deep drop. He snapped out of his sleepy daze and ran up to her. Her gagging made he himself feel sick, but he put that to the back of his mind. What mattered was her.

He patted her back, and swung his backpack from shoulder. He opened it and took out a water bottle. He'd had half of it already, but payed that no mind as he unscrewed the lid, and helped his wife drink the cool liquid. She coughed at first, but managed to keep it in her mouth before swallowing. She looked at him and nodded, leaning against a thick pillar for support.

"You don't look too good honey. Want me to take you home?"

Tiama looked at the chamber door. "I thought you were going to look after Kara for a bit, then Raiden said he would watch over her?"

Jakal nodded, then shrugged. "Raiden told me he'd take over my shift. I just wanted to see her, that's all. God". He grunted, trying to mask the emotion that wished to pour out of his eyes. Tiama forgot about herself and raised a brow.

"You still do that, even around me, your wife? If you wish to cry, cry. Why on Earthrealm would I judge you, hmm?"

Jakal sighed. "I know. I just, I need rest, but I can't. I can't. My baby is in there, almost dead and I can't do a damn thing about it!"

Tiama gave a much higher pitched grunt of her own and cupped her husband's face.

"I know, Gods, I know. Come home, just for tonight? Please".

She begged him. He sorely needed rest, his body ached with any movement he made. Even walking hurt his bones. He nodded and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"You don't need to ask, you never need too".

The pair left the Sky Temple and returned to their home, knowing Kara was in safe hands, but, still, they felt they should watch over her, protect her. They had failed her twice after all...

***

Raiden sat in-between Kara and Sonya's forms. Sonya was sleeping peacefully, Kara was not. Hers was fretful, her eyebrows furrowed, position taut, stiff. It was obvious something dark plagued her, and the Elder God knew he didn't need to think hard on what those dark things would be. Tiama hadn't shared her memories, though he knew what they'd be. Nothing but agony, a seemingly never-ending darkness, no light allowed to permeate it, dilute its inky blackness. Logic honed over millennia told him not to peer into her mind, unless with express permission from her.

And, since she was unconscious, he wouldn't be getting that any time soon, if at all.

He wasn't about to ask Lady Tiama either. She had enough on her plate. Her daughter being in a perpetual state of flux, on a thin wire between life and death tore her apart, along with her husband. Their wall of strength was crumbling around them, and they had no one to fall back on...

Or so they thought. Raiden and Fujin stepped in, not because they wanted glory for assisting the fallen warriors, but, rather, they kept true to their word. They would protect and serve, serve with care and attention, and protect with an iron fist.

He observed the young Lin Kuei acolyte shifting, yawning and an arm moving, to cover her mouth. He took her arm and placed it back on the ground. It seemed her sleep wasn't as deep as he thought, as deep as it should be. He sighed, and chanted the same spell Tiama had used to place her only child into a 'coma'. Kara stopped moving and let out a slow, calm stream of breath. The Jinsei moved with the man's hand, and it covered Kara in a womb-like bubble, shielding her from herself. She wasn't in her right mind to be up and about. She settled down, her chest stopping it's heaving motion. Raiden sighed.

One step at a time...

***

Except, that one step at a time became a leap. After six days, Kara woke suddenly with a start. She waved her arms about, screaming loudly. Raiden was there and this agitated him. He almost ran a hand through her matted hair, before he caught himself. She had been manhandled, wounded severely by men. He knew he needed to proceed with caution.

As much as he wanted to help end her misery, use the Jinsei's energy to calm, ease her troubles, he couldn't. Her recovery must be controlled in order for her mind to recover as well as her body. They had to be at similar paces in order for her to regain her humanity, a sense of normality. The Elder God knew Kara wouldn't see being controlled as being 'helped to get better'. She would see it as them trying to harm her further. Her body had begun to heal, but her mind was all over the place. Tiama showed him what Kara was seeing time and time again. The breath caught in his mouth as he saw Shao Kahn striking the young mortal down, blow after blow snapping bones, spilling crimson. That held breath came out as a growl and he snarled. Tiama caught that. She chose not to say anything, but she made another, worrying mental note.

Raiden was changing before their eyes, and it didn't look to be for the better...

***

Kara opened her eyes, though they were hazy, unfocused, cloudy from the crust of a long sleep and resisted tears she fought with all her might. Which wasn't much anymore, she wasn't allowed to weep, even silently in the palace. Her body would tremble, her form wracking. This would prompt a guard to enter her cell and knock her unconscious. Her eyes were sore and she found she couldn't move. White light flickered in her vision, she couldn't distinguish what it was, the source of it. She knew one thing however, she wasn't in pain, any pain. This formed a smile on her face as she drifted back off to a nightmare riddled sleep.

***

Raiden let out the breath he'd sucked in prior. She hadn't seen him, therefore, she remained still, relaxed. She didn't look angry, nor perturbed, merely lost.

A little lamb, lost in a vast field full of predators. Perfectly camouflaged, hidden from view.

The Elder God quickly got in touch with Tiama, who arrived in seconds, alongside Fujin. The two were pleased progress had been made, though slow, Kara waking up and her body healing meant they took a big step forward, not backward. They thought Kara was asleep. She wasn't. She woke up again, yawning, leaning up on her elbows. Watery vision meant she couldn't work out who was around her, but she wasn't frightened, she didn't feel the need to be. She closed her eyes again shortly thereafter, the glaring white light entering them blinding her.

***

Three months later

Tiama lay down next to her daughter, in an attempt to see if she could communicate with her. It had been such a long time since she had heard her voice, her own daughter's voice, and she sorely missed it. Even when she was being argumentative or crass. She dearly missed the rough edges Kara's voice had, the little sarcastic ditty's, the elevation in pitch when she grew frustrated.

Hell, she even missed when she folded her arms and pouted, like a little child would. She curled up, in an almost fetus-like fashion, and placed a hand on Kara's chest.

"Hello sweet one".

Kara opened her eyes and stared at the roughly hewn rock above her.

"Hmm? Mom?"

She tuned in and out, the voice she heard sounded muffled, as if her head was underwater. Though, she could breathe, so clearly wasn't submerged.

"Yes!" Tiama's face lit up. "Yes Kara!"

She spoke with her husband, who waited outside.

She recognises me.

Nothing could stop the large smile that Jakal wore after hearing that. A 'shit-eating grin' as he'd call it...

Tiama felt the steady beats of her child's heart and counted them in her head. After a minute, she sighed happily. It wasn't racing, nor was it struggling.

Kara, dazed and confused looked to her Mother, then around the room warily. She didn't know this place, where she was.

"What...where is this?"

"The Jinsei Chamber sweetheart. We rescued you from Shao's clutches. He won't be troubling you, us or Earthrealm again".

Kara blinked methodically, trying to gauge her surroundings. The gentle vibrations in the ground, the whirl of, energy? It was some kind of soothing energy she felt all around her. It didn't feel malicious, nor was it green. That thought made her bristle. Tiama caught that.

"Hush now little one. You'll be okay, I swear on my life you will be alright".

A chuckle slipping past her daughter's lips caught the goddess off guard.

"You still call me 'little one' huh".

Tiama burst out laughing until tears formed in her eyes. Jakal opened the door, having heard the sounds. He got mixed messages from them, and wasn't sure whether to be worried or happy.

What he saw made him immensely happy. Kara was smiling and giggling, Tiama was grinning and clutching her stomach from laughter...

And the General of the Lin Kuei? He was fit to burst with overwhelming happiness. Kara looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Dad".

The man in question ran over to his family, holding both like they were the air he desperately needed, the oxygen to help his lungs and heart function.

***

They were...

Fujin and Raiden waited outside, respecting the privacy of the family. Both gods were enjoying this sweet little moment, but, they knew it would be temporary. Kara's mind wouldn't just stop making her see what she went through over those months. Her mind would need time, a lot of it. They would give her all the time she needed to recuperate. Fujin patted his elders' back, and walked away.

Raiden knew Kara may never be like her old self again. For this, he wasn't sure whether to appreciate it or not. Her old self liked mischief, to have fun, not take things too seriously. And, whilst that was a welcome change to the drab, intense atmosphere of Outworld during the tournament, the man felt she lacked the skill necessary to hold her own. Her styles and moves may be have been swift, but they were not decisive, nor was her character.

If she were to fight? Had she fought in the kontest? She wouldn't have lasted long, a day at most.

That sent a painfully cold shiver down the man's spine.

But, Raiden smiled, he allowed himself a smile, a little ray of hope to cut through the overbearing, looming shadows ahead...

***

A week later

"Mom. How long have I been, here? There? Outworld?"

The fact that Kara's mind was still confused, scrambling around for information that was clearly misplaced saddened the goddess.

"Here? Four months. The palace?" She stopped, contemplating how to say this without aggravating her daughter's mood and condition. Honesty was the best policy she believed, but, right now, she was considering telling a lie, though it would be found out later. Kara would work out sooner rather than later that she'd lied.

"You were there almost six months Kara".

Kara's mouth gaped, her pupils were huge, dish saucer size. She ground her nails into the palms of her hands until it hurt, deep crescent shaped marks marring the skin.

"What? It's been almost a year? How?" She looked her Mother in the eye. "Why? Why leave me there?"

Tiama gulped. "Kara, we were significantly wounded in the fight to get you back the first time. By the time we'd recovered, Shao had already"...she petered off, unsure how to proceed.

"Tell me Mom. Tell me what he did".

"Don't you see it?"

The young woman shook her head. "No, I wouldn't ask if I did". Her tone was harsh, sharp. Tiama knew she didn't mean to be, though it stung her inside to hear that tone.

"Shang created a husk, which he used your soul to animate. She gained your abilities, and looked very much like you. She served the Emperor".

Kara bit back. "I saw him, and, me? No, it wasn't me. It was the husk you speak of. They were...Gods".

Tiama grimaced. "I know darling, I know. I looked into your mind. That wasn't you".

Kara bit her bottom lip, so hard it shifted from shade of pink to ruby.

"He may not have violated me, but Shang did. My privacy, using me for his own whims, his gains. What I wouldn't give too...".

Tiama cut her off. "He's gone Kara. He'll trouble you no more".

Kara interjected. "But he does Mom! He does! He still does! Fuck. I can't...I can't Mom. I can't! I can't think", she looked down at her frame, now once small, curvy figure now slender, bony, very slim, "what's keeping me alive here? I haven't eaten in months!"

Tiama shook her head. "The Jinsei's energy is life Kara, it gives life. It heals and rejuvenates, both body and mind. This is why you haven't needed sustenance".

Kara frowned. "Well, obviously I do! I'm a stick Mother, a fucking stick, and I don't like it, not one bit".

Tiama shook her head, more forcefully this time. "We can't take you out of here just yet. I need to see inside your mind, rid you of those thoughts, muddled up memories. And, also, you are seeing things that didn't happen to you. I know this as when I went to look again, they had changed. Even if that change was subtle, minimal, it means your mind is playing tricks on you".

Kara acquiesced, and lay back down.

I wish you didn't need to do that, delving into my innermost, private thoughts but, you're right.

Tiama perked up.

I heard that.

Kara turned her head towards her Mother. "Did you say something?"

Tiama's slight smile died. "Your body isn't taking in your abilities as I thought it would. You can't speak to me with your mind? Granted, I'm releasing the energy from the elemental stone steadily but you should be able to speak to me at this point".

Kara sighed. "No. I'm sorry Mom. I haven't used my abilities to do something, anything for a while, so I'm rusty. I haven't needed to exert myself".

She tapped her temple. "I'm going back to sleep. Could you look into my dreams and gauge how to go from there? I don't want to see any of it, but I know I need to face it in order to beat it".

Tiama remained solemn, a nod the only reply she could offer. Her daughter closed her eyes, giving in to a slumber most disturbing.

***

Kara, tonight was subjected to another night in her cell. This time, manacles had been placed around her ankles. She sat on the chilly ground and could not move very far from the spot. She also couldn't reach the bed, and had to sleep on the floor. She couldn't. Back at home, Kara would have at least two covers over her when in bed, or a duvet if it were Winter time.

In here? It was Autumn, but that didn't mean there wasn't a chill in the air.

And she felt it. She knew everyone else down there would too. She'd have to grin and bear it.

If ever there was a time, where she needed to not act like a toddler, it was now.

She sniffled, liquid threatening to come out of her nose. She coughed, swallowing the mucus buildup in her throat. The bitter chill made her nose run, her eyes sting. She cursed aloud, uncaring whom heard it. A few prisoners shouted or groaned, whether in response or from addled minds she could not distinguish. Their sounds caused anxiety to spike on her veins, her fight or fight instinct kicked in. She could not fight, nor could she flee.

She was helpless, utterly so, devoid of confidence, her optimism fizzling away. The sour taste and smell of not being able to wash hit her nose. She grimaced, using a hand to try and detangle the knotted, once straight locks that were her hair. She missed even the smallest comforts.

The thick flower print blanket that her Gran knitted for her.

Her comb, there was something therapeutic about gliding that through her hair, freeing it from tangles and knots.

The soft, cool breeze that accompanied hot Summer days and nights, the leaves becoming orange, burnished bronze and amber, signalling the coming of Autumn.

Hell, she even missed being shouted at. She knew when her peers did so, it wasn't to demean or terrorize her. It was to let her know she was doing something wrong, help her move past it.

When her enemies shouted at her, especially Shao, Kara knew it was to demean her, to drag her down, to have her mood swing so low, she'd actually considered committing suicide.

Those thoughts made her bristle. Even when Smoke attacked her, seemingly out of nowhere, she hadn't gotten to that point, the point of no return, no second chances.

Never had she felt so alone and afraid. It permeated every cell, fiber of her being, at no time lessening its grip on her body, mind or sanity. She could no longer tell if wanting to scream told others she was petrified or slowly going insane.

Or which of those were which any more, when she laughed, cried, groaned or screamed her throat raw. She spat up blood at one point, trying to convince herself it was a small tear in her throat that was the cause and not some horrid disease, burrowing it's way inside her.

By the time Shang came for her, this was the day that she 'died', she borderline welcomed the punishment awaiting, for being foolish and getting caught in the first p;ace. The sorcerer's and Emperor were not about to play house with her.

So, to be putting into a death-like sleep for over half a year? This she wasn't expecting. This carried on the torture. It shifted from physical to mental.

When she woke up, she felt nothing, no energy, no emotion, she was dead inside. Voices in a silent chamber faded in and out of her ears as she tried to focus on placing them. She knew one was friendly, she just knew, her gut telling her so.

Then, another deeper, rougher tone came, and at first she thought it was Shao. She tried to shoot back, frightened of this new voice.

It turned out to be her Father however, and Kara felt ashamed that she didn't initially recognise his voice, and tried, well, attempted to flee from him.

A 'new' voice greeted her softly, a little less gruff than her Father's. This one she knew, but couldn't place his name. The man introduced himself as Fujin. A light bulb went off in the young woman's mind.

Fujin, God of wind. If he's there, then...

The last voice she heard didn't sound like she thought it should. It was Raiden, that she knew, but his voice carried an edge she hadn't heard before. It gave off exasperation, and something else she couldn't place.

She left it, for now. She'd speak with him another time.

***

Six weeks later

Winter began worming it's way through the Sky Temple complex, and despite being trained up a mountain, in blizzard-like conditions, Jakal walked up the stairs with a thick fur-lined jacket tightly wrapped around him. He walked to the Jinsei chamber door, kicked the snow off his boots and opened it. Kara sat up when she saw him, looking much more like her usual, perky self. The warmth that filled the man's chest made him take the jacket off. He no longer needed it.

"Hey there, cub".

He sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"How are you feeling?"

Kara tilted her head and half-shrugged. "I feel okay. Mom's helped rid my mind of the delusions". She sighed. "I feel crazy just saying that. Am I crazy?"

Jakal shook his head. "No sweetheart, you wouldn't know if you were. You've been through a lot, your brain was trying to process it all. Of course it could get muddled up".

Kara had something to say that she wasn't sure she should say, her Father knew her that well.

"Okay, spill".

They laughed. "Could I join the Lin Kuei again?" She said that quickly. She backtracked. "I mean"...

Jakal wasn't sure how to answer that. He looked beside her at Sub-Zero's body, his mouth forming a thin line.

"When you're better, right? Well, it depends on how Sub-Zero is doing. He looks like his usual self again, but his mind may not be what it used to be".

The caused a somber, staccato note in the vast chamber. Kara tried to lift it.

"My telekinesis is back".

Jakal smirked. "Oh great. ow you can go back to talking about me behind my back".

Kara laughed. "You know it. Seriously though. I've missed it. I know it sounds invasive and intrusive, but I always appreciated it, you know? Sometimes I'm useless with words, getting my feelings across usually involves a barrage of swearing. But, using my mind, I can get across what I want to, what I need to".

Jakal shook his head. "It's only invasive if you do it without the other person knowing, and or without their permission".

His daughter snickered, unable to resist a dig.

Have you abandoned your razor? It looks like you've glued some carpet to your face. Mom can't possibly like that, can she?

Her Father grinned, perturbing her slightly.

She does actually.

Kara shook her head. "No she doesn't".

Jakal nodded. "She does".

Kara interjected. "No Dad, she really doesn't".

Silence came after that, then loud laughter, which awoke Sub-Zero. The man beside them yawned, opening sky blue eyes. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat up.

When he saw Kara and Jakal, he smiled. He'd lost so much in a short space of time.

At least they were still alive...

***

Seven weeks later

"Kara".

Kara woke up and stretched. Lord Raiden stood before her. She clicked her neck and each area of her body in succession. This was the chance she had to speak with him, question the inflection she could hear quite clearly in his voice.

"Good morning Lord Raiden. I've been meaning to speak with you".

Raiden nodded. "And you. I wish to apologise for my coldness, my reluctance to be here. It wasn't that I did not wish for your recovery, I assure you".

That tone was there, it remained. Was it worry? Was the man unsure?

She nodded. "I know, Lord Raiden. You don't need to assure me. You've seen enough suffering as it is, you didn't want to see someone else suffering. I get that. I don't hate you, if that's what you're getting at".

A slight, almost missed by Kara's ears tremble in pitch caused worry to plop itself in her gut.

It was anxiety, nerves fluttering around, that he tried to swallow down.

"No. You should Kara. I've failed you, I failed Earthrealm, I failed in my vow to protect it. We've only recovered a few souls. The others are hidden from us, no doubt in Quan's possession. He shouldn't have been missed, we allowed him to flee".

Kara doubted that. "You wouldn't just let him waltz off like it's nothing. If he got away unscathed, it's because there was a diversion, right?"

Raiden would have nodded, but caught himself.

Yes. Viper...

Kara looked at him, expression torn between wanting to be pissed that he wouldn't tell her his version of what happened, the truth of the matter, and wanting to console him. He looked like he needed it. He wouldn't voice it, but she wasn't born yesterday. She could see that he did.

"I know about it all Lord Raiden. You don't ave to hide it from me. Yes, it still makes me feel violated and sick when I hear it, or speak of it, but it's over, and has been for quite some time. I'll be okay, more importantly, Earthrealm will be too. We'll rebuild it from the ground up. Shao's gone, we don't have to worry about any power struggles as far as I know. Breathe, okay? You're allowed to do that too you know".

This caused a smile, which Kara approved of.

"You're also allowed to smile too. Besides, it uses less muscles than frowning. Don't want frown lines now, do we?"

That smile widened, so did his eyes. Kara belly-laughed, ending up haphazardly on the floor, limbs flailing in every direction. Raiden shook his head.

Her childish side was still there, and yet, with all she had been through, all she had fought past, he greatly appreciated that Kara still had impish innocence about her...

***

A light rapping on the entrance took his attention. Kara hadn't heard it, she was still giggling, now bright red in the face, clearly enjoying her little 'joke'.

It opened, and in ran Johnny. He skidded to a halt and took some time to get his breath back.

"Lord Raiden. Sorry to disturb".

Raiden motioned for him to continue.

"We've found and recovered Liu Kang's, Jax's and Kung Lao's bodies. We have their souls too".

At that moment, Tiama, Sonya and Jakal walked in. Three bodies floated by them, and Tiama held three swirling white orbs in her hands.

Their souls...

Raiden's heart skipped a beat, then several more. It suddenly jumped around, as his brain scrambled to process the news.

 

The two men he thought of as family? They were back...


	19. Rebirth

July 18th

Raiden's home, The Heavens

Kara dodged a punch and dived forward. She rolled around Raiden and kicked him in the shin. He grunted and turned the upper half of his body. Kara elbowed him in the head and back-flipped, using her feet and momentum to bring him down before she landed, perched beside him, fighting a smirk. She wondered what facial expression she should wear. Of course she respected the man, thus, she did not wish to be rude. Still, to have gotten him down fairly quickly was a surprise that made her want to grin, like the Cheshire Cat who also got the proverbial bowl of cream.

She got up from her crouch and offered a hand. A spark shot up from the Elder God's hand. Kara squeaked and jumped back. Raiden shot up and floated around to her side. He grabbed an arm and the sparks from his ran onto hers. Kara yanked back her arm and formed a fist. Raiden shook his head, grabbed the fist and span her, almost throwing her down onto the concrete. Instead, he shocked her, mildly, but it jolted through her body. A few moments later, he stopped and let the young woman go, much to her confusion.

"Good, but you must be aware of more than my physical abilities".

Kara shook free of the sparks, the hairs on her arms sticking up.

"Right", she smirked, "because I can dodge a wave of thunder".

Raiden nodded. "You can, yet, and you don't".

Kara blinked. "Well, yes, I can teleport, but it takes a lot out of me".

"Well, lets work on that".

"I will do", she paused, a twinge of sadness hitting her with what she was about to say, "back at the clan. Sub-Zero is well enough to return to his duties, and I really want to get back there".

Another, sudden wave of lightning flew at her. Kara had no choice but to pray to, well, him that she'd be able to teleport out of the way. She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on a spot nearby with her mind, and braced her body for impact.

It never came. She opened her eyes and found herself in the spot she'd focused on. She grinned. She also didn't feel like she'd pass out, for a change.

"Well, damn". If strutting around like a peacock was her thing, she'd be doing that right now. She was far too impressed by the little feat of ability. She coughed. The space got awkward. She never did like awkward silences...

"So, yeah, I'll be leaving her soon. Get out of your hair". She oh so badly wanted to snicker. "I don't even know how you put up with me".

Don't bite the lure, don't bite the lure, don't bite the...

He bit the lure.

"May I remind you you were unconscious for most of that time...".

That could have gone down like a lead balloon. However, it sent Kara into fits of laughter.

She managed to eventually splutter out, "Checkmate".

"Do you think you are ready to leave?"

Kara's laughter subsided. She nodded, a little too eagerly. She practically bounced with glee.

"Yes, I am". She smiled, regaining confidence previously lost. "Come on then. I need to learn about elemental magic, right?"

Raiden raised a brow. "That, and your own abilities. I want you to stop mu attack".

Kara bristled. "Stop it? You do realise you are a God right? That's like David versus Goliath, and I sure as hell am not Goliath".

That reference did not get past him. He was well read after all.

"I am a large, imposing beast?"

Kara let out a giggle. "Well, not large per-say. Tall? Yes. Imposing? Nah. Need to try harder if you want to scare me".

A smirk graced her lips. Telekinetic energy wove it's way around her hands. Raiden smirked too as they got back into their fighting stances.

***

Sub-Zero was due to collect Kara in a week. That day coincided with her twenty-fifth birthday. She had already packed (not that she had much in the first place) and raring to go, finishing the food she had made for Raiden, as a thank you for taking care of her. She'd made carbonara. Extremely calorific. That, and alongside the madeira cake she baked, she figured she'd eaten far too much. But, it was a one off, and she was attempting to put some meat on her bones, so, to the Netherrealm with calories. She chuckled and cut another piece of cake.

Sub-Zero and Raiden be damned, they could berate her all they wanted for her choice of food...

***

Raiden was winding down from a long day of tending after Liu and Kung. Plates whizzing past him barely took his attention. His weary mind wanted rest.

He did spare a glance when tap turned on. Kara was eating cake, and using her other hand moving the plates over to the sink and washing them. It was a fairly small feat, but a wondrous one for her. Little crumbs dropped onto her lap. She moved the hand controlling the levitating plates without thinking, to sweep the errant cake into it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the plates hurtling towards the floor. She panicked, shot up and just about stopped the porcelain from hitting the floor. She put them down on the counter-top safely and smacked her forehead. She glanced over at Raiden, too mortified to look him in the eye.

"Sorry", she walked to the sink and washed the remaining plates by hand, the safer way.

Domestic goddess my ass...

She grabbed the hoover and plugged it in.

"So much for progress. Every time I try something, I fail".

Raiden sipped his chai and cardamom tea, an arched brow disagreeing with her.

"You didn't fail. You lost concentration, and then regained it. You must stop bringing yourself down, otherwise you'll never learn how to get past those preliminary hurdles".

Kara was confused, not uncommon. The man had a way of utterly baffling her, and she reckoned others too.

She snickered. "You have a knack for confusing me, you know that? I feel like I need a dictionary AND a thesaurus around you. That, or go back to school...".

She petered off when she saw his face. It was expressionless, but she knew he didn't need to do anything. He was thinking it, not showing it. This made her blood boil just a tad, though she found it funny too.

What did I say about confusing me again?

It went quiet as she hoovered up with precision and speed. Farren sauntered past and jumped on the table. Kara shooed her off, having cleaned it earlier. She turned off and put away the vacuum, and pointed at the fat cat.

"You aren't making this any easier missy".

Farren looked to be amused with her interruption skills, merely using her flawless green eyes to charm Kara into not following through with her 'telling off'. Kara relented.

"Honestly", she sighed, grabbing a pack of treats and opening them. Farren perked up immediately and began purring softly. Kara sat back down and let the cat crawl onto her knee. She held a few small pillow treats in her hand and told the cat to 'sit'. This in turn made Raiden feel a little more awake. He looked at his cat, curious at the command Kara had given.

She sat. Farren sat down. Kara beamed. She fed Farren and looked over at the Elder God and waved her free arm.

"What? What did you think I did whilst I was here, other than clean and cook?" She tittered. "She can now sit, stay, roll over, well, fall over, being fat and all".

A little chuckle from the man had the young woman raise an amused brow.

"Did you just laugh?" In a sing-song voice, she added, "So, you do have a soul after all".

In response, she got a head full of glittering white hair shaking at her, and amused, crackling white eyes looking right at her...

***

Sub-Zero arrived at the crack of dawn to pick Kara up, to re-initiate her into the clan. A half asleep, bedhead Kara answering the door had him fighting laughter that bubbled up his throat. She yawned and rubbed the back of her head, too tired to care that she was wearing a grey tank top and light pink shorts, in front of her Grand-Master...

"You just love dawn, don't you, Grand-Master?"

Sub nodded. "An early start can make one amass a new perspective on life".

Kara groaned. "Nope, it just reiterates how damn early it is, and how the sun is hurting my eyes". At that, she shielded them. "I'm about to pass out again". She went to continue, but Sub waved a hand.

"Rest. I'll wait".

Kara let him in and shut the door, shivering slightly.

"What. You'll just sit there?"

He nodded.

"On your own?"

He nodded again. "I am used to that Kara. Years of meditation".

Kara felt too exhausted to argue anymore. She ambled up the stairs, bumping into Raiden. She looked up, and without thinking, she placed a hand on his shoulder and turned sideways, to move past him. Still tired himself, the move gave him the mind to look down at the much shorter woman. She wasn't looking at him, she was close to getting past him. As she passed she tripped over a foot. She quickly scrambled up the rest of the stairs.

If her face got any redder, she may just die of embarrassment...

***

Kara jogged down the stairs a few hours later, more appropriately dressed this time. In her old clan robes. They were a little baggier than they used to be, but that was a given considering the weight she had lost during her recovery. At first, this stressed her, that built quickly into anger. It flared but she refused to let it rage inside her. She took a long shower to calm her mind and body.

It was the rumbling of her stomach that pulled her from her relaxed state. She patted her stomach and snorted, leaving her room afterward. The homemade granola in the kitchen was calling her name...

***

Kara grabbed a bowl and some yogurt from the fridge. The container of oats, walnuts, hazelnuts, raisins and apricots was emptied in the bowl, yogurt put on top, and a squeeze of honey completed her breakfast.

Sub-Zero barely hid a smirk behind his coffee.

"Trying to eat healthily around me I see...".

Kara stuck her tongue out, whist she was still eating. The two men looked at each other and frowned.

"Not really", she swallowed, "I ate like a pig last week. Trying to find the right balance between healthy and unhealthy again".

It was then that her master saw just how slim she had gotten. He could easily pick her up and throw her in the past, but, now? It looked like he could use one hand, without having to use much effort. His frown deepened. He too had lost weight and muscle mass during his time in the Jinsei chamber. It would take time to regain that, and for Kara to as well. Kara picked up on the shift in the room, a little tension eased it's way in.

"Looking forward to getting back at it, nose to the grindstone".

Sub breathed in the delicious coffee fumes and sipped the hot beverage cautiously. It's heat melted the ice around his fingers and wrist. Water droplets fell onto his lap.

"You like hot drinks. They really don't like you though, do they?"

Kara finished her breakfast and placed the bowl in the sink. She turned, grabbing the pack that contained her belongings. Sub proceeded carefully, trying to tiptoe around a potentially volatile reaction from the girl.

"Are you sure you wish to return to the clan? After what happened?"

Kara's face fell, and, for a split second, she looked like she'd cry. Her bottom lip trembled, she tightened her jaw in response to her body's visceral reaction. Raiden remained silent, but kept a watchful eye on her. This was something else she'd have to face, another problem to add to her troubled existence.

And all while she was just about over the threshold of emotional distress...

She coughed. "What happened was in the past. No one there or here is responsible for that. It belongs in my past, not the here and now, or my future. I may stumble here and there, but, I'll get back up again", she perked up, "I promise".

Sub smiled and bowed his head in respect. He was proud of her will, her fight to get back to her prime. He couldn't begin to imagine the hell she had endured over the past year. This year she, he and the clan would start anew.

A new dawn, a new day, a new beginning.

***

Kara slung her bag over her shoulder, before her master walked over to her, whispered, telling her he'd join her outside in a few moments. Kara nodded, bowed to him and Raiden, gave the latter a small smile and left the house.

***

Once she was out of sight, Sub turned back to the thunder God and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I should have seen it. Smoke could be abrasive, highly strung, and yet, I did not see how tight that strung rope had been pulled. His behavior is, was abhorrent. You should not have had to deal with that, Lord Raiden. For having to and seeing Kara the way she was", he stopped, the lump in his throat bobbing, refusing to be swallowed, "the way you had to see her".

The Elder God nodded solemnly, a flash of Kara's bloody nose plagued his vision. He hadn't had a vision of the past in some time. Past events usually did not cause these optics. The crimson dripped onto the floor, the woman's face was ashen, drawn. She collapsed before he could get to her. He carefully maneuvered his way around broken furniture and gingerly picked her up. At some point, he'd have to explain that he'd killed Smoke, accidentally murdered him. He hadn't lost control per-say, but had used too much force. Protecting Earthrealm and it's kombatants was his duty, what he stood for.

To murder one was not. But, if he hadn't, Kara may well have been the one slaughtered that night.

He wouldn't and couldn't justify his actions that evening, but, he had saved a life. More than one could have been lost, had he not intervened.

The leader of the Lin Kuei raised a brow, tapping his foot on the carpet, the sound inaudible. Raiden shook himself free of the images and looked to the doorway.

"You could not see what didn't want to be seen. Smoke wouldn't have treated Kara the way he did had you been there. You were doing your duties elsewhere".

The younger man looked worried. "Why were you at the temple?" He tilted his head.

"I was looking for you, for your clan's help. The ninth tournament was beginning soon, and I knew you and your men would wish to be involved. When I arrived, the grounds were empty. I heard a commotion, and then screaming".

Sub shivered, not noticing the older doing the same. "I should have been there". Blue eyes darkened, and he growled, clenching a fist. "When I took on the post of Grand-Master, one of the vows was looking out for my fellows. And yet, the events with Kara and Smoke, Sektor and Cyrax going missing were missed".

His knuckles turned red, the layer of ice thinning around them, melting much faster now. Little droplets covered his lap, drenching his robes.

"You can't always see what's around the corner. My visions have been proven wrong many times. I can't always pinpoint what is real from what isn't. That is part of what human nature".

Sub picked up his mug and drained the rest of the now cold coffee, grimacing as he did. "Surely a God wouldn't have that problem?"

Raiden thought on that. Once he'd come up with an answer, he wasn't sure if the man before him would like it.

"A God may not be mortal, but that does not mean that we are infallible, however much people would like to believe we are. I've made mistakes, countless over the years. I admit them freely, I realise this may garner disillusionment in the people, however, I would rather be an honest, humble man, than a flippant, vain God".

The leader of the Lin Kuei didn't have an answer to that, so he remained quiet. That answer rang true, he knew it.

He just wasn't sure if others would accept that...

***

Sub-Zero walked outside, and saw Kara, fidgeting with the straps of her bag. The weather was warming quickly, it had her fussing, tugging at the collar of her blouse. She hated Summer, much preferring the cooler Autumnal breeze to sweating profusely after five minutes of being outside. The man's cryromancer abilities also did not appreciate the heat. He left puddles wherever he walked. The liquid added to the sweat that glazed his skin, also from the intense heat.

The young woman looked at him expectantly, wanting to leave via the portal sooner rather than later. Sub walked past her, patting her shoulder and nodding as he did so.

He walked through the portal, leaving Kara and Raiden, who had joined them a moment ago alone.

***

Kara walked up to the Elder God and gave a slightly off curtsy. He raised both brows. She gave a cheeky grin.

"What? I'm trying. The whole 'respectful' act really doesn't wash well with me. Not that I don't respect you, I just don't feel the need to bow every time you do or say anything, you know?"

The man never asked anyone to bow around him, they just did automatically, given his status. Funnily enough, they didn't around Fujin...

He internally chuckled at that. Kara tilted her head, waving a hand.

Well, this is awkward. Why do I make things awkward? It's like I'm trying to make things...awkward for myself...

She coughed. "I don't know how you coped with me, I'm not exactly 'Little Miss Innocent' or meek and quiet".

He smirked, despite himself. "You were unconscious for a great deal of the time Kara".

She burst out laughing, eyebrows close to touching her hairline.

"Hah! I did not expect that answer from you". She held up her hands in mock surrender. "You win". She managed to contain her giggling. "See? You'll always beat me, whether in battle or debate. You're always one step ahead of me".

Not for long though, I'm a fast learner...

She made sure he heard that. He looked amused, keeping that look as she shifted her bag to her other hand.

"Thanks, for everything. I really appreciate it. I'll come visit sometime".

She suddenly switched, from slight arrogance to withdrawn, shy. The change didn't go unnoticed by the God.

He shook his head slowly. "It was nothing. I was merely doing what I'd sworn to do. I wasn't about to let another warrior fall".

Kara put down the heavy pack.

"You didn't 'let them fall'. You couldn't know which vision would come true, if at all. You need to stop being so hard on yourself. You have enough on your plate", she folded her arms, posture strong, "don't add any more to it. Focus on Liu, Kung and yourself. You've got the weight of several realms on your shoulders, and you carry the heavy load of whats happened. Don't go breaking your back for us. It isn't just us that need you. The world does, and the world's a big place".

The Elder God was a little taken aback by that answer. The passion in it, the strong inflections of unity, self-belief. It sounded like something Sub-Zero would say, or her Father. Not her...

The elder acknowledged this, with a swift curt nod. Kara pouted, sighing.

"Eh, I'll take that. For now".

And with that, she picked him her bag, turned promptly on her heel and walked towards the portal.

Before she stepped through it however, she said something that stuck with him, resonated.

Breathe. Give yourself breathing space. I know you may not think you need it, being a God and all, but, even Gods need to step back, take the time to breathe.

***

Raiden went back into his home and shut the door. Kara was right. In all his existence, rarely had he thought of himself, what he needed in life. He focused squarely on the needs and wants of everyone else. The citizens of Earthrealm mattered to him, each and every one of them, even if they were cruel, bad people. here always would be a few bad grapes in the bunch, he'd seen this, he knew it well.

He picked the coffee mugs off the table and put them in the sink, glancing around the space. All of the household chores had been done in the house. Neatly folded, freshly ironed clothes, empty wash baskets and sparkling clean dishes greeted him when he walked back into his home. Kara had made the place immaculate, spick and span. He rarely returned home, but when he did, Kara was on top of everything. This was her way of thanking him. After a long, tiring day, she figured he wouldn't want to do the work.

And truth be told? He didn't. Who did?

It was then that it struck him how long she had been there. He'd grown used to coming back to an empty home, so, to come back to one, with the hearth roaring, a young woman sitting with a cup of tea and a book, and a cat on or near her lap was a change.

A welcome one?

His mind interjected.

Yes.

The truth of the matter, no matter how hard he tried to think not?

 

She became a pillar of strength for him to lean against, but he knew he should not need to lean...


	20. Like Minded

Three years later

"Kara?"

Kara snapped her head up and walked onto the helicopter. Sonya looked over her shoulder and tilted her head.

"How's Scorpion?"

The group had found Scorpion's body in Shao Kahn's palace, and Tiama regained his soul from a weakened, almost drained soul well. He'd been placed in the Jinsei Chamber six months prior and, whilst his physical recovery was swift, his mental was not.

Kara sighed. "Sorry, was miles away there. He's doing, okay? Not too sure. He's dazed, very confused. He's was 'dead' for a long time, so all of this isn't just new to him, it's a big change".

Johnny smirked. He whispered to his wife. "Someone's got her head in the clouds".

Kara squinted. "No I don't...Actually, you know what? Fuck it, you guys already know about Stephen, so yeah, I'm a little dazed".

Johnny waved his hands, he meant no offence. "Hey, you're happy. That's what counts, right?"

Kara's face lit up, a brilliant smile formed on it. "Yeah, I am happy. How are you General?"

Sonya had squished her small, distended belly against the controls of the helicopter, refusing to let Johnny pilot, even though he'd had the same training as her. She huffed as her back began to hurt. Her husband rubbed the back of his neck.

"She's Sonya. She wouldn't tell us she was suffering no matter how badly she was. I know you're in pain Son, you don't need to hide it from me", he sighed and span around, grabbing a handrail and looking up at the serene light blue sky. "You still feel the need to hide it".

Kenshi, who had been quiet up until this point chimed in, the only other interaction he'd had with his comrades was a sharp turn of the head towards Kara when she swore. Kara looked at him, apologizing using her mind. The swordsman smiled. This puzzled Kara, until she was reminded of the group conversation.

"It's okay. The baby talk has me thinking of my wife, Suchin. Our child is due in three months".

The younger woman wondered if the 'Are you thinking of settling down' question was coming. After all, she had her boyfriend, they had money saved up. They could afford a child...

This thought terrified Kara, merely thinking upon it made her stomach drop. She took this as he body saying no.

A 'not yet' anyway...

Yes, she had Stephen.

Yes, they'd been together almost two years. But, that was far too soon for them to be considering parenthood...

***

She glanced back up to to an immature, goofy grin on Johnny's face. She unlaced a gauntlet and threw it at him. He collapsed into his seat, laughing.

Kara looked at the swordsman and shook her head, sighing.

"Congrats by the way. I, er, I'm not good with the whole 'kids' thing. I'm about as useless as chocolate teapot. They frighten me".

"They frighten everyone"...Johnny chimed in, prompting laughter from his friends. Even Sonya laughed, which caused his heart to beat that little bit faster.

***

Three years ago

Kara, once her feet hit the cobbles of her clan breathed in happily. The cold air hurt her lungs, though, this didn't phase her. She was home, and she was happy. She stopped herself from skipping down the hallways to her room. She unlocked the door, stepped inside and breathed in. The scent of pine wafted into her nostrils. The bright smile on her face could not be dimmed even when she saw her yucca plant had died. Sub-Zero passed her and smiled when he saw her that her mood had lightened considerably. So had his since returning to the clan and his duties. His job was to lead, teach the next generation of warriors, not to sit around all day in an energy chamber...

***

During dinner, Kara saw many new faces. She introduced herself and rapidly made new friends. She appreciated that, not wanting to be alone since her incarceration. Being alone caused tinges of fright in her system that put her on edge.

She bumped into someone walking in the corridor on the way back to her room. She shot back, watching the person drop their clothes on the floor. They landed in a heap in front of her. She flushed, looking at the pile awkwardly.

"Sorry".

She dared a peek at the person she'd smacked into, hoping they didn't react too badly. He didn't. The man merely crouched, scooped up the his clothing and put them on the crook of an elbow.

"No problem". He looked at Kara and offered her a hand. "Kara, right? Grand-Master said you'd be returning here shortly", he smiled, "Snake. Stephen to my friends".

The stranger was a little taller than her Father, but not by much. Sandy blond ruffled hair, lightly tanned skin and green swirled with blue eyes greeted her. Kara was still flushing, though now, she couldn't distinguish whether it was from embarrassment or another, completely different feeling she had.

She coughed, shaking his hand. "Snake to me then?" She teased. Snake shook his head and smirked playfully.

Kara walked around him, and let out a little fire.

"Oh, and it's Vixen to you. Only my friends and family get to call me Kara".

Snake's smirk died as laughter burst from his mouth.

"Duly noted"...

***

Seventeen years later

"Cassie. It's good to see you again".

"S'up, Auntie Kara?"

Cassie waved and jogged over to Kara, pulling her into a hug. Kara returned the hug and smirked.

"So, Sergeant huh? I feel like I should stand to attention and salute".

Cassie laughed, waving her hands. "Nah. You outrank me. If anything, I should salute you".

Kara shook her head. "You don't have too. But, knowing you, you would anyway".

The young blond laughed until her waving got her attention.

It was Jacqui and her Father, Jax. The teen was talking with Takeda, and Jax was glaring at him. It took Kenshi walking over there and reassuring him that his son wasn't about to try anything for the man with metal arms to stand down. Kara flinched.

"Yikes. I wouldn't want to be smacked by those fists. Poor Takeda".

Cassie laughed, popping the bubble she'd made with her gum.

"Eh. Dibs on who'd win if Jax decided to kick his ass?"

Kara's jaw dropped.

"Cassie!"

She laughed, cocking a hip to the side.

"Honestly, you are insufferable at times".

The young blond clicked her tongue.

"Yeah, but you know you like me".

The older woman shrugged.

"You're...alright".

Kara.

Kenshi's voice made her jump.

He heard her gasp and hid a snort behind a hand.

You haven't changed. You look well.

The woman regained her composure.

Nope, still tiny and annoying. And you haven't changed much either, aside from growing a beard.

He chuckled ad waved over his son.

"Takeda, this is Kara, the woman I told you about".

Takeda warily looked at him, before standing. Kara patted Cassie's shoulder and wandered over to the pair.

"Morning! I'm Kara. We share abilities. I know you have Master Hasashi for your physical training, but your Father and I spoke of how you could be assisted in your mental training. I could help you there, if that's okay with you".

Takeda's eyes widened, and he nodded eagerly. Kara nodded in return. Someone eager and willing to learn and improve always put a smile on her face.

"Oh!"

He bowed his head, remembering his Father had told him the woman before him was general of the Lin Kuei. The woman in question waved him off.

"Kara?"

Sonya calling her name had her whop her head around, so fast, dizziness hit her. She wobbled and swayed for a few moments. It seemed everyone wanted her attention all at the same time too...

***

Once her head stopped spinning and she wasn't seeing stars anymore, she ambled on over to the general who looked pissed. Johnny appeared behind her and put his hands up in defeat. Kara knew Sonya well, though took that as a very bad sign. They'd been arguing, again. Kara could have smacked her forehead. She understood that their marriage had been tumultuous, and that Sonya hadn't been around much. Mere months after Cassie's birth, she sprung back into action again, not wanting to miss a single thing in the inter-realm politics. Johnny was content looking after his little girl alone, for a while, but struggled to come to terms with the rather large pit of doubt in his stomach, that, perhaps, Sonya didn't want to be around her daughter. Her own flesh and blood. He knew she often got frustrated with him, but surely not Cassandra? She was innocent in this, she didn't deserve to be virtually abandoned by her own Mother. More than once, Kara or Jax had to step in, and take Cassie away for a time, so she wasn't subjected to arguments and shouting.

After four years of marriage, Sonya returned home one night telling him she couldn't do this anymore. That she wasn't happy, and hadn't been for some time. Johnny questioned what in the hell she meant. She wasn't ever there, she couldn't be unhappy with him and their daughter. It must be with the fighting that was occurring. The string willed blond had caught the scent of Kano yet again, and was trailing him. Johnny had heard enough. He wasn't about to listen to anything she had to say. He took Cassie and left, giving Sonya an ultimatum. At the time, he didn't care if it upset her or not.

After he'd had time to think about it however? After receiving divorce paper s in the mail? The weight of his words crushed him. He'd broken Sonya, his wife, the only woman he'd truly loved and potentially put an end to Cassie ever knowing her Mother. Their relationship was fragile, and now more so, when their little girl had been thrown into the mix.

He fell apart, losing the will to eat, sleep, live, fight...

***

The actor looked solemn and chose to keep quiet. Unlike him, Kara mused.

"We've been getting residents from Outworld. They are fleeing in droves. At first it was a few, that became a dozen. Now, we have over one hundred, and that's in a week".

Kara's eyes widened. "Fleeing? Have they told you what from?"

Sonya nodded. "Their new Emperor".

Kara blinked, the word 'Emperor' never failed to make her stomach lurch. Twenty years did nothing to alleviate that...

"New? Mileena isn't on the throne anymore?"

The general shook her head, and motioned for Kara to walk inside the main hub tent. The two women did so, after Johnny stepped out of the way.

"No, she's been usurped by a man calling himself Kotal Kahn. They say he's having people murdered because they can't afford to eat, and therefore they steal necessities".

Kara felt rage simmer in her blood. "Bastard. What happened to Mileena?"

"She's working with Jade, Rain and Kano against the Emperor. Rumor has it Kano tried to kill him. He believes that was a direct attack from Earthrealm and may be proposing war. If he does this, and readies his troops, then"...

The young woman blanched. "Then we're fucked". She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Shit. Is there anything I can help you with? If there's any way I can stop this, I will".

Sonya wavered, thinking. She brusquely answered.

"Yes. I'm sending Cassie and her team to Outworld, with Raiden's amulet to speak with Kotal. We must convince him that Kano's attack was not Earthrealm challenging him. It wasn't our hand that forced action. It was indirectly linked simply because he's an Earthrealmer".

"Yeah, there was no causality, it was him going rogue".

The blond passed Kara an interactive pad, with an aerial map showing on screen.

"If you travel along with them your presence may placate him, being from a respected clan and all".

Kara chuckled nervously. "Could being the operative word". She stood up straight and grunted. "I'll go. Anything for a friend".

A slight upward curve of Sonya's mouth was all she received before the woman walked past her.

***

"Is the coast clear?"

Kara giggled and nodded.

"It is", she turned and gave the man a hug. He looked like he needed one.

"It's great to see you again? I wish it was under better circumstances", she broke the hug, "You look"...

Johnny cut her off. "Old? Pissed off? Stressed? All of the above?"

Kara bit back a snicker.

"I was going to go with old. Age hasn't treated you well now, has it?"

Johnny feigned offence.

"Ouch! Low blow Kara. Low blow", he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "sheesh".

They laughed for a while. Johnny took a hand, looking wistful, remembering better days.

"It was much less painful in the past. Much less anguish. I know we lost many of our friends, but, now? Everything feels so much heavier, darker, you know?"

Kara nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. The atmosphere is changing, it feels like something terrible lurks around the corner, and there's already been enough damn corners to last a lifetime. Can't we have a straight line for once?"

Johnny frowned. "If only it were that simple".

"If life were that simple, it'd be boring. We couldn't possibly have boring now, could we?"

A little, but genuine laugh came from Johnny. That lightened the mood, made the current situation a little less turbulent.

"I need to be going".

Johnny perked up. "To Outworld?"

She nodded. "Be careful. With the prospect of war looming, it seems like the new Emperor is a massive asshole, like the last one. Brilliant".

He rolled his eyes. Kara tried to make him feel better.

"We've known quite a few assholes Johnny, and we beat those. We can handle it".

She patted his shoulder, before leaving the tent. She had places to be, and important things to talk about.

Earthrealm couldn't handle war if it was declared. This 'Kotal' had better reconsider his words, his actions. She'd have to have a chat with him, see if she was still as persuasive as her younger self...


	21. Chaos Theory

"It's tense. Things here are on edge. Teetering. I don't like it. Stay on guard".

Kara looked around, wary. The attack on Kotal was two days ago, and yet, the air still carried a tense, heavy feel about it. When the group walked into the center of the marketplace, they saw two guards on a platform. One read a decree, the other stood by a man, whose head was on a chopping block. The decree said that the man had stolen some bread, and that, in turn was like stealing from the Emperor himself. Therefore, he deserved to die. Kara ran forward, carefully weaving her way through the rather large crowd, Cassie's team right behind her.

"Stop! Stop it!"

The guard with the axe glared down at her. His fellow looked to him. He nodded, to continue his 'speech'. Kara rolled her eyes, and implored.

"How is this justice? The man stole bread, not koin, or jewels. Even so, if he must be punished, surely that should be in a jail cell?"

A large, ornate carriage pulled up, a few feet from the crowd. A tall, broad man stepped out of, skin painted blue and eagle feather crown on his head. Another, much smaller man stepped out next, but stood near the carriage. He carried holsters and wore a Stetson. He eyed everyone, giving the situation attention, analyzing it. A knife edge stared back. This concerned him.

***

Kotal marched forward, indignation and determination in his gait.

"And who are you to defy forthright justice?"

Kara knelt down. "Emperor. I am General Kara Amakura of the Lin Kuei clan. We reside on Earthrealm".

Kotal raised a brow. "Earthrealm? How dare you return to Outworld with your gall again!"

Kara clenched her fists until her nails dug at her palms.

"Emperor. Earthrealm had nothing to do with the mercenary, Kano attacking you. He sides with Mileena, not us", she growled, "never us".

Kotal looked down, taunting her with his obvious advantage of standing.

"He is from Earthrealm. Correct?"

Kara blinked, before nodding.

"And he is an Earthrealmer, is he not?"

Again, Kara nodded. Kotal smirked.

"Then Earthrealm participated in the attempt on my life, willingly or not".

Kara really wanted to swear, smack her fists into the ground and given the man a piece of her mind.

She went with her mind, but used a different tactic. She froze the environment around her, stopping a rampaging Cassie in her wake...

***

Emperor, please. You must listen to me.

Kotal's head shot back at her.

How are you?...

He looked around, and saw the scene before him, still, unnerving. No one could see or hear them. No actions were possible by anyone other than he and this 'General' now. He looked at her, eyes as if gazing upon a splatter of mud upon a once pristine floor.

***

He had a good few heads topping her. And she was built like a child. He had seen children with bigger builds and muscles than her.

However, he wasn't blind to the fact that she had gained General status. A mere fighter, weak and meek would not gain that post. Only someone much more wholesome could claim that honour. This Kara may not look intimidating, like the generals of his time and in his army, but he would not disrespect her.

If he gleaned one thing from his Father, Ketz, you do not treat women disrespectfully, nor your enemy.

A woman, who is also your enemy? Was this woman his enemy? Her actions, her words would decide this.

***

Kara froze the Emperor in place, and looked behind her.

Guys, kneel.

Jacqui, Takeda and Jin did so. Cassie scoffed, refusing. Kara stared incredulously at her.

It isn't being subservient. It's being respectful.

Again, the blond scoffed.

"Right. Cause he thinks we respect him. Nah. He thinks we're here to finished what Kano started".

Kara shifted awkwardly, the cobblestones hurting her shins.

"Well, we aren't, and it's a good job he can't hear us, or we'd be killed or spending a night in the cells. And I'm not having either. This isn't just about us and Earthrealm anymore. We can't have any more shit hit the fan".

Cassie burst out laughing.

"Shit hit the fan? How eloquent"...she smirked..."General".

Kara winked, returning an equally wicked smirk.

"You know it".

***

She turned back to the Emperor, who's arm twitched when she gave him back control.

"What sorcery is this?!"

Kara kept her posture low, non-threatening. It seemed the Emperor wasn't getting the hint however. He began pacing toward her. She held up her hands.

"Emperor. I can see how you'd think that Kano is with us. Yes, he does come from Earthrealm, but, so does your lackey over there in the Stetson, no? Has he caused you any harm? Surely if we were intent on attacking you, we would use every opportunity to do so? We'd have coerced this man into maiming you? No, Emperor. There are bad apples in every basket, it doesn't mean all of them are".

Kotal was taken aback. He did not expect that answer. He half expected her to go with 'We didn't do it. Don't harm us'. A simple, ineffective answer in his book. But, the woman spoke true, her words ran truth. She remained staunch, but with a touch of gentleness. No complacency when she spoke, no lies. He would see straight through her if she were giving him the run around.

"Your abilities. You are not human".

Kara stood up, dusting off her knees.

"Er, bit harsh there Emperor. I am human, though goddess blood flows through my veins, so to speak".

She cursed internally, her inner monologue span.

I've been around Sub-Zero and Dad too long...

She glanced at the man before her.

Then again. LOOK who I'm talking too. Doubt he'd appreciate silly quips and messing around.

She looked at her friends.

"Forgive our intrusion into Outworld, but I assure you, we did not have malice in our sneaking around. We really need to speak with you about the citizens, what's going on". She looked at the man on the stage, frozen mid-quiver, head still balanced precariously on the shopping block.

"I'm sorry Emperor, but, this isn't justice. People are fleeing your realm. They pile into Earthrealm hungry, skin and bones and with their meager possessions in sacks. Some only have the clothes on their backs. They are starving Emperor, I beseech you. Listen not to us, but to your people. Hear their plea".

Kotal looked around and felt a shiver go down his spine. Kara was right. His people were indeed thin. They had little koin, and were being worked to the bone. The large half-built statue of himself was the cause. He had people work long hours in brutal, unnatural heat for the time of year. He was to blame here, no part of him could deny this.

He gestured to Kara and nodded. She let go of her control on the people.

***

Cassie and her team ran behind her, and looked pissed. Kara waved her arms.

"Ease up. It's okay".

Kotal bellowed.

"Guards! Stop. This man has done no wrong. He did not steal from the realm's efforts. He stole because he and his family are starving. I did not know of the situation. For this", he looked at the crowds, "I sincerely apologise. This must and will be rectified".

He walked up to the platform, stood on and watched as the condemned man bowed, clasping his hands together in thanks. A friend helped him down and they walked away.

Kotal began to issue a new decree, one that Kara and the group wholeheartedly agreed with...

***

Nineteen years ago

Today was the day that Sonya Blade would become Sonya Cage. She didn't wish to wear a dress, wanting a wedding, with full military honours. That meant Johnny in dress blues. However, as he wasn't in the military, he decided on a suit and bow tie. She reluctantly settled on an eggshell coloured gown. It's cut gave her athletic figure soft curves. Its flare at the hip and soft taffeta material have her a serene grace, something she wasn't used to. Her makeup was simple, a little tinted foundation to give her a glow, dusky rose powder on her cheeks for a natural flush, nude pigments on her eyelids, and a light pink lip, a barely there sheen.

She stood, in her dress as her hair was being braided. The braid started the ends of her hair, then was sung over and continued on the crown of her head, a halo braid. She held on tightly to the small bouquet of cerise roses in her hand. A knock on the door of the chapel made her jump. She was a little jittery. Unlike her, though she knew why.

***

When she first met Johnny, she thought he was a joke. A stupid fool, who's bravado and wicked tongue would get him killed quickly.

When he didn't die, and proved he could, indeed fight, that lifted the annoyance she felt for him.

Only a little...

***

Afterwards, he started trying to flirt with her. She never took it seriously, believing he did this with all women, until he eventually won them over. She wasn't wrong. He did do that. He was tough, strong, and thought himself a looker. Therefore, he figured trying it on with the ladies meant he'd get laid...no strings attached of course.

However, a string began to form for him. Sonya began worming her way into a heart that he believed wasn't there for love. Merely like, than progressing to lust. She didn't know it, and he felt like a coward when he tried to tell her, and clammed up.

He, clammed up. The man, used to being on camera, wearing barely anything, parading around like the 'macho' man he was.

He couldn't say anything. The words were there, in his brain, wanting to come out. They hug around on his tongue. All he needed to do was open his mouth. And by the Gods, he simply couldn't...

***

When something was said, the dam broke. Sonya flat out told him she loved him. This shocked him, and he pulled her towards him, holding her as if she'd disappear if he didn't. She'd only gone and fallen for him. Unbeknownst to him, the string he had latched onto her was reciprocated for her. She'd plaited hers with his and was not about to let it undo itself.

She never believed she'd fall in love, even know what love was. Neither did Johnny.

But, what they had? What they'd been through? They knew it was. They just knew.

Johnny's stupidity, wit and silliness had gotten to her, latching themselves around her heart.

Her brash, harsh, yet vulnerability created space on Johnny he never knew he had. It was filled with warmth, protectiveness. He would protect Sonya for the rest of his lie. Everything he did, it would be for her.

***

"Sonya? Can I come in?"

Sonya coughed.

"Yeah. Come in Kara".

Kara walked into the room, and looked Sonya over. She bit her lip.

"Oh my God, Sonya. You look...I think I'm going to cry". She shook her head. "No! No crying dammit. It took hours to do my makeup. I am not crying it off". She fanned her eyes. Sonya chuckled. She approved of her bridesmaid's attire too.

She had chose two dresses for her bridesmaids. Kara currently wore the one for the ceremony. It was red, deep scarlet, with gems under the bust, one strap across her chest and over one shoulder. It ended just above her knees. Silver heeled sandals, silver drop earrings, french manicured nails and small gems in her side braid completed the look. Her makeup too was a nude pallet. The dress did all the talking.

She looked Kara up and down and motioned for her to twirl. Her friend did so.

"Thank you. And you look incredible". She smiled softly. "Thank you, for doing this. I know things have been crazy for you, but I really, truly appreciate it".

Kara waved her hands. "Of course! You're my friend. Why would I say no? How could I? With all you and Johnny have done for me, the least I could do is say yes".

Sonya sniffled. "Why the hell am I emotional? This is supposed to be a happy day".

She huffed. Kara chuckled quietly.

"You are happy Sonya. You're emotional in the good sense. It's because you love Johnny. You care, and are willing to become his wife. I bet he's feeling the same".

Sonya nodded, smoothing down her dress and taking a deep breath. Her stomach felt like it was knotting. She needed to change the subject, anything to calm the fluttering.

"So, I saw a man, claiming to be your date".

Kara blushed, a full face flush.

"My 'plus-one'? Yeah, Snake, Stephen to be precise. We're...". she paused, a little shyness creeping in to her mannerisms.

Sonya finished her sentence. "Dating, right?"

Kara nodded. "I'm happy for you. You deserve happiness too you know. As long as he's good to you, we won't have to kick his ass then, will we"?

Kara laughed, feeling less embarrassed now. She felt positively giddy and light, confident and, more importantly, happy.

"Hah. That'd be a hell of a way to to begin a wedding, kicking someone's ass. Haven't you done enough of that?" Her laughter subsided. "Really though. Stephen is, he's amazing. He's calm, funny, smart, gorgeous, he makes me feel amazing. How I got him is beyond me, but, God", she began tearing up again, "I'm lucky, I know that much".

Sonya got off the pedestal and walked to her friend. She cursed as her dress bunched around her feet as she did so. Kara spluttered laughter at her friend's clumsiness.

The older blond and Lin Kuei acolyte shared a hug, moments before another knock on the door.

It was Tiama, waiting for the pair to leave the room. They both took deep, calming breaths. It was time.

Sonya and Johnny were about to become Mr and Mrs Cage, and they'd never felt happier...

***

"Ah! Stephen! There he is! I'll introduce you", Kara waved, "Lord Raiden?"

After the ceremony, the couple and party had gone to a beautiful estate, regal, and lavish. This was clearly Johnny's influence coming through here. The place screamed flashy. All they needed was the paparazzi and red carpet and they'd be good to go. Sonya forbade that though, she announced that in her speech, prompting laughter from her guests. Johnny's speech was corny and sappy, like the man himself, with a few hit and miss jokes thrown in. But, they made the entire room gush over them, and many cried during their first dance as man and wife.

Stephen had only just gotten finished eating a rather delectable piece of strawberry and chocolate cheesecake when Kara almost shouted his name. He shot up, dropping the spoon, managing to catch a split second later.

"Huh?"

Kara laughed. "Really. You can be so ditsy sometimes. Scatterbrain".

Blue green eyes narrowed at her. "Little Miss Clumsy. I saw you drop those biscuit crumbs on the floor. That's what the napkin is for", he sighed, "honestly. Can't take you anywhere".

Kara swerved the conversation with raised brows.

"You couldn't take me here. People are watching".

The man's jaw dropped, and he dropped the spoon again, failing to catch it this time. He'd been unable to stop looking at her all day and night. The red dress she wore earlier made his head spin. The pastel peach flowing gown with gold accents billowing around her frame had his heart threatening to bust through his rib cage. The final nail in the coffin was yet to come however, and he was completely unaware.

***

Kara smirked. "Look sharp. The Elder god en route".

A very tall, white haired man approached the couple. Stephen suddenly felt nervous, the collar of his shirt constricting his throat. He coughed, covering his mouth. Kara noted the change, placing a hand on top of his.

Chill, he's okay. Stand down.

His reply made her giggle. She tried to mask it.

Yeah, but, look at him. The guy's tall. Hell, my neck hurts just looking at him.

Well, if you think he is, how'd you think I felt around him? He's got almost two foot on me.

She squeezed his hand.

Breathe. I know he's wary, but that's only because of my past. He doesn't know you yet. But, when he does, he'll come around and be okay with you, promise.

***

"Lord Raiden? It's an honour". He offered a hand. Raiden shook it. "Stephen, Stephen Payne".

Raiden eyed him, though kept his face and tone neutral. He hadn't met this new man, and to see how close he was to Kara, how obvious their affection for one another was, this made the god wary. He did not pick up any unwanted advances or unruly behavior from the man, though he hadn't from Smoke either.

And look what happened there.

Stephen tilted his head. Kara followed his gaze and nodded in respect.

"He's okay, Lord Raiden. I trust him, my Mom and Dad do too, and my friends".

The elder acknowledged this.

"That is good to hear. You look well".

Kara smiled. "I am. How's things? With Liu and Kung too".

Raiden, upon hearing their names smiled.

"They are well, recovering nicely, eager to return to the fight".

Kara looked deep in thought.

"I look forward to meeting Liu. The strongest Earthrealm warrior huh. Hell of a moniker. Kinda wanna challenge him, see if that's true".

Raiden chuckled. Stephen didn't have a clue whom they were speaking of. He looked blankly at his girlfriend. She grinned at him.

"He's famous for being the strongest kombatant. He stopped Shang Tsung, the man I told you about".

Swirling green and blue orbs misted. Stephen's face became angry, his body tensed, clearly distressed at the mention of the sorcerer's name. Kara reassured him.

"He's gone, in the past. Everything's okay, I'd tell you if it wasn't". She looked back at Raiden. "Sorry. Where were we?"

Raiden waved a hand. "It's no matter. I'll leave you two too it".

The young couple nodded, Stephen snapping out from his haze.

"Yeah. Sorry Lord Raiden. Don't know what happened there. I guess...I don't know".

Raiden answered what he knew the man was about to say.

"You care for Kara. You wish to protect her. Of course you would feel something akin to rage when someone who hurt her is brought up in conversation. That is normal".

Stephen nodded. "Yeah. I'd be worried if I wasn't bothered. Thank you though", he looked at Kara lovingly, "for everything you've done for Kara, for Earthrealm. We all owe you a hell of a lot. I do especially. Anything I can do to help, with anything, please let me know".

The thunder God nodded appreciatively.

"I and Earthrealm appreciate the sentiment". He glanced at the dancing couples. "I must be going".

Kara stood, her boyfriend mirroring her. "Okay. Take care Lord Raiden. And no, you don't need to assure me you already do". She teased. Stephen laughed.

Raiden bowed, left the estate and created a portal back to the Heavens.

***

Before he stepped into it, he remarked on how different Kara looked, how drastic the change in her demeanor was. She looked cheerful, bold and bright. No longer the shy caterpillar, but rather an intrepid butterfly, fluttering about, with grace and elegance. She had almost died twice, thus, the white haired man wondered that because of that, she had decided to live how she wanted to live. Do what she wanted to do. To not let anyone control her, dictate what she should and shouldn't do. This Stephen seemed good to her. She gave him her trust. She valued him and he valued her. Kara wasn't one to give her trust easily. Earning that was a tricky matter.

Though, the man had managed it, and for this, Raiden was glad. It seemed the small, frightened cub he had rescued many moons ago had grown into a lioness. One worthy of acclaim, respect.

 

And he would respect her. He did respect her.


	22. Brought A Gun To A Knife Fight

After his speech, the space cleared as people reluctantly returned to their jobs and chores. A strange, black eyed, hissing woman slithered around Kara. A few flies followed her. She resisted the urge to squeal and swatted her hand. Kara looked this woman up and down, unable to read her mind, or perceive her first move.

She did not need her telepathy here. It was plain to see the woman wanted a fight. Kotal raised both brows in her direction.

"Desist D'Vorah".

D'Vorah nodded, walking to his side. The man in the Stetson flanked his other side.

"I was not aware how grave the situation had become. I'd had reports of harvests failing, though, when I saw the lands, I understood why. We've had next to no rain this year".

A rumbling and quaking ground alerted the group. Kara span around and was almost knocked over by a humongous beast, with a cackling woman on 'its' back. She hissed, pointing metal talons at Cassie.

"You here make trouble, skinny?"

Cassie looked at her, then this beast.

"Says the woman, who looks like if a gust of wind blew up, she'd snap in half".

The blond blew a bubble with her gum and popped it mockingly. Ferra placed a claw on her chest and drew an invisible line across her heart whilst looking at the sergeant.

Kotal growled. "Ferra, stop!"

Torr reared back, ready to attack. Ferra yanked the back of his head back, and spoke to him. He soon stopped his attack.

Jin reasoned. "Woah there big guy", he put his hands up, his friends doing the same, once they caught on, "we aren't trying to start anything. Emperor. Could we talk somewhere a little less, open? Sensitive matters and all".

Kotal nodded. Kara stepped in.

"I can create a portal to the palace".

She blanched slightly. The Emperor caught that but didn't comment on it.

The large man loomed over her, tapping a foot, impatiently. She could have smirked as she created and opened a portal, but didn't, lest she aggravate the man they'd come to speak too, and only just managed to sway...

***

Kara hadn't had a chance to see just how grand the palace really was as the group walked to the entrance stairwell. Its grounds spanned acres of lush emerald trees, tall, with thick trunks. They had been here for hundreds of years.

Jin piped up. "Thanks for granting us an audience Emperor. I know our presence here isn't wanted, but I assure you. We aren't here to cause trouble for you or the realm. We must get down to business".

Kotal looked to the man beside him. He seemed twitchy, trigger fingers at the ready. He waved a hand in warning.

"Erron".

His tone made the gunslinger take his hands off his beloved pistols. Cassie narrowed her eyes. Something about him made Cassie nervous. She knew that if he wished to, in a split second, he could have his guns drawn and they'd all be dead. This kept her wary, on edge. She'd keep an eye on him, for her and the group's sake.

***

The inner sanctum of the grand building felt cold, uninviting. Jacqui shivered. Takeda saw this and put his arm around her. Kara, who was behind them 'aww'd' silently. Their sweet gestures took the edge off the breezy hallways. Kotal led them to the throne room. Goosebumps prickled on her arms, so Kara took the jumper from around her waist and put it on. She took a seal and letter from her back pocket too, handing them to Kotal after he sat down upon the throne.

Kotal took the items whilst casually glancing at the shivering woman in front of him. Arms in sleeves too long, limbs curled around her frame. She mimicked a child when they were uncomfortable, the arms used as a precautionary measure, protecting, guarding herself against an invisible enemy. He did not bristle at the dip in temperature. It seemed humans were not capable in cooler climate environments.

He had them at a disadvantage, and, judging by how glum they all looked, they knew it.

***

"Who is this Sub-Zero?"

"He's my leader, the Grand-Master of the Lin Kuei. The crest in your hand is our symbol, the dragon. It's a peace offering. Cassie?" She gestured behind her. The buzz-cut blond took Raiden's amulet out her pack and held it out. Erron scoffed.

"I could buy one of those from a street vendor".

Cassie groaned. "I could buy one of your tacky ass hats from one too, but, I'll pass".

Jin and Kara glared at her. She waved a hand nonchalantly.

"Cass, this isn't the time to be nonchalant. We're talking politics here, inter-realm relations".

Jin backed up Takeda's wise words.

"He's right. This is real, not some game. Both sides need to be strategic. There's clearly a problem, and we need to work together to fix it".

A side of Kara's lips turned down. "Not sure it's that simple, but the two of you are right". She turned back to Kotal, but looked at Erron,

"You are an Earthrealmer, are you not?"

Erron nodded. "I see no reason as to why that would matter".

Kara squinted for a second, before looking to the Emperor.

"Emperor. Is Erron your guard dog? Because I don't think you need one. Not a 'lowly human' one anyway".

The group gasped sharply. Kotal was perturbed as he looked to Erron. The cowboy was fuming.

"Guard dog? Watch your tongue, girl".

Kotal had heard enough. He waved a hand, as if to swat the man away.

"Does he need to be here? Shouldn't he be outside with beehive over there?"

"Leave us".

Erron stalked off, not without a look of disgust upon his face.

"How did you? Stay out of my head girl".

The Emperor's warning tone was enough for Kara to back down.

"I apologise Emperor, but we don't need a jittery, trigger-happy servant in a meeting about peace".

Kotal barked out laughter, intonation mocking.

"Peace? You speak of peace?"

Jin reasoned. "Emperor. After what the prior emperor did, Earthrealm is worried. It has a right to be. Shao did not care for us. Peace was a joke to him, so was freedom. He ruled with an iron fist, a vise grip, unflinching brute force. As you, forgive me, but, as you have not attempted to rid the fear of you doing the same thing, this is why we are here. We need conformation that you will not try to harm us, we act as peacekeepers, or our realm. In turn, we will not attempt a coup, or do anything to incur it's wrath".

Jacqui, who had been quiet until now piped in, clenching a fist.

"But your people may well attempt a coup Emperor. They suffer, they die, they flee in droves and yet, nothing seems to be done to help them. I'm not saying that's your fault. I'm merely saying that their cries fell upon unknowing ears. If you had known...".

The Emperor cut her off. "I would have assisted them. In my time, when people needed assistance, other would come to their aid. They would not go without help. I will pen and issue decrees. More land, irrigation and portions of the treasury will be given to each farmer. His livestock will be tended too, and medicine given if need be".

Kara smiled. So did the group. The dour mood lifted considerably.

"Thank you Emperor. I, er. Could I get that in writing perchance? Just so we have physical as well as verbal confirmation".

Kotal nodded, passing the letter and crest back. Kara shook her head.

"Keep them, as proof of our word".

The Emperor nodded, and gestured for them to leave. The group bowed, Kara turned and put her thumbs up. The five bit back laughter as they walked to the entrance. Erron would like to have thought no one saw his hands reach behind him, behind his holsters. Cassie was having none of it.

"Watch it cowboy. We've a demi-goddess on our side".

Kotal perked up. openly stared at Kara.

"A demi-goddess? You neglected to tell me that".

The woman in question shrugged.

"I didn't feel the need too. I don't want to look like I'm bragging".

"That's the power I felt. Once you entered the complex, I felt a substantial energy increase, So, you are the source".

Kara looked away. Was that a compliment? She wasn't sure if she blushed from nerves or shyness.

"If you think that was strong, you should meet my Mother".

It steadily grew awkward in the room. Kotal perused the letter again, his mind flicking back to before he became emperor. He had read Shao Kahn's journals before burning them and discovered that twenty two years ago, a Lin Kuei warrior named 'Kara' had been brought here, and used in a ritual, to rend her soul from her body, and place it in another. Was this the Kara that stood before him? Her hesitance and shifting made sense to him now. He decided to ease up on his criticisms of the group and the realm they inhabited. No doubt if they were here, there must be an issue he hadn't been made aware of.

***

Kara coughed. "Can we go Emperor? We must be getting back"...

Cassie's phone began blaring. All eyes snapped onto her and she flushed awkwardly. She shook her head, and walked outside to answer the call. Takeda broke the silence.

"Well, that broke the ice, well and truly huh".

Kara had enough of being here. In all the improvements she'd made in her life, she hadn't bargained on returning here, to the place that was her prison for six months. She felt choked, like invisible hands were around her throat. Needing to get out before she passed out was now her top priority.

She bit the bullet, and knew what the Emperor was thinking. She hadn't yet severed her connection, something she knew she should have done after he'd specifically told her not to pry in there. She may not like what she'd hear.

And Gods, was he right. She felt sickened by it. The sheer frigid temperature, the nausea, the shame, it all came flooding back...

***

"Being here brings back terrible memories".

Kotal moved back, unimpressed that the woman still kept a link with his mind. However, he was not about to judge her after reading about her past. Here? Here was a source of negativity and intense stress for her. He wouldn't try to delve more into what occurred though, and would not keep the warriors here any longer than they needed to be.

She continued. "The last Emperor and his 'lackeys' kidnapped me twenty two years ago. They used my soul to create a weapon against Earthrealm, against my friends. I was left in the energy chamber, mere threads from death", she paused, voice reducing to a mutter, "in a perpetual state of nightmares".

The group did not know this information either. Jin swore, Jacqui bristled and Takeda paled.

The man kept his voice low, respectful. "I cannot imagine what you went through here, what you witnessed".

"I didn't witness much, thankfully". She looked around. "Sorry guys. I didn't want to bring the tone down. Come on". She looked back at the Emperor. "Than you for your time. You didn't have to grant us any but you did. Hopefully this has paved the way for more talks?"

Kotal nodded. The group collectively bowed, leaving the majestic, yet haunting palace behind in their wake...

***

Cassie rushed at them, breathing heavily, bent over at the waist. She held out her phone, face bewildered.

"Fuck!"

Kara waved a hand, concerned.

"Woah there. Slow down Cass. What's happened?"

She struggled to get in oxygen.

"Mom and Dad found Quan Chi. They brought him back to the kamp. Not hours later later, Master Hasashi shows up, alongside thirty Shirai Ryu guys, and they are at a standoff. Now, they trust that he won't hurt them, or direct his men to do so, but still", she growled, "fuck!"

Kara groaned, palming her forehead.

"He couldn't wait, he just couldn't. I know he wants revenge, and he fully deserves it, but there's a reason he should have waited", she sighed, "Quan is much stronger than he. With the combined power of he and Shang Tsung's souls inside him, Scorpion stands no chance. Unless the sorcerer is weakened, he's about to die, in front of his men too. We need to get back, now. He's gunning for the old bastard's head, without regard for consequences".

Jacqui frowned. "Hold up. Surely if Scorpion wins, then it'll all be over, with Quan I mean".

Kara shook her head.

"Quan never plans alone. He's plotting, likely has been all this time".

Once in the town square, the General of the Lin Kuei opened the portal back to the military kamp. She saw Sonya, Johnny and Kenshi being held 'hostage' by Shirai Ryu men. She then saw Hanzo, dragging Quan Chi out of the container he was held in.

"Shit"...

She swore, turned and nodded.

The group ran through the portal, and straight into the chaos...

***

Twenty-one years ago

Kara's head followed Snake's form as he twisted and flipped away from her. They were supposed to be training, having a 'fight', and yet, the man was easily outwitting her. She bit back a growl. His movements baffled and amazed her in equal measure.

"I get why they call you Snake now. That's why huh". She laughed, "I can imagine you trying to do that when you're eighty".

Snake stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well, I've been able to do it since I was four, so who knows? I may still be fighting fit at in my octogenarian years".

The woman frowned.

"What is it with you and big words? You remind me of someone. I think you and he would have scintillating conversation". She paused.

Well, he'd be on his guard with you being around me. But, since Sub-Zero likes you, my Dad does, and I do...

Wait...

I do?

This threw her for a loop. She shook her head disapprovingly, her thoughts inappropriate. She put up her hands. Snake's tone questioned her sudden silence.

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting?"

Kara snapped back into the room and shook her head. "You beat me".

Snake breathed heavily. He let out tired, breathy laughter.

"What if I don't want to beat you?"

Kara squinted. "Oh...I get it. Come on then", she beckoned him, index finger teasing, "fight me, and, this time, lets do it properly".

He nodded. "Right". He smirked, getting into his stance whilst returning the beckoning, "Bring it".


	23. Domino Effect

Nineteen years ago

 

"Urgh". Kara rolled onto her side and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't sleep yet again, and the beginning of a headache pulled at her.

"Hey". Stephen woke up, turned and cupped her face. He covered his mouth with his other hand. A long, drawn out yawn came from him. Kara shifted.

"No. God. I thought I was over this". She sighed, disorientated.

"Nightmare?"

She nodded. "I'm a grown woman, having nightmares", she sighed again, "I feel like I should get a damn nightlight".

Her companion rose from the bed, grabbed a lantern and his lighter. He lit the wick and placed it on their bedside table. Kara sniffled.

"Stop it, you".

Stephen raised a brow and got back under the sheet.

"Stop what?"

She blushed. "Making me love you even more".

He smiled softly. "I want to protect you. From what's happened in the past and in your mind, I know I can't, and that kills me. But, if you need a light, and, no, you are not a child, than I'll getyou a light".

He also grabbed the blanket that Sarine, Kara's grandmother had knitted her. He wrapped it around her, watching her curl up into it. This had a smile grow on his face.

Kara surprised him, suddenly getting hands-on. He stopped her.

"I want to make you feel better Kara, but not like this. You aren't in the right frame of mind, and I sure as hell am not taking advantage of you".

Hazel eyes watered. Stephen sighed, trying to sooth her back to sleep.

"It isn't you. It's me. What the fuck am I doing anymore? I don't know", she blinked, making tears fall, creating glistening tear trails on her cheeks, "Is this real?" She looked at him. "Are you even real? I can't have anything this good in my life, can I? I don't deserve you, or this life. I'm so confused Stephen! What the hell do I do?"

Her boyfriend wiped away the tears with a thumb, looking deeply into her eyes, a soft smile on his lips when he saw her blush.

"You deserve this, me, and much more Kara. You know your family believe in you, your friends believe in you. I believe in you. You need to believe in yourself. Close your eyes, and when you wake, you'll still be here, with me. Everything will be as it is now, I promise".

Kara sobbed, spluttering then swallowing saliva. She'd forgotten to breathe in the meantime and had to be coached through a panic attack. The person she needed to help her was here, right with her, and he knew.

He knew, he just knew how to talk her down when she was so close to the edge. So close to falling down and down...

***

Present day

The gang rushed through the portal, only getting a few hundreds meters before being surrounded by Shirai Ryu acolytes. Kara panicked, though tried to keep the illusion that she was calm. She spoke to a growling Hanzo, who stood above a dying man, ready to strike the killing blow.

Master Hasashi, please. Stop this. We aren't here to prevent you in seeking revenge.

She looked at his men, noticing them trembling. They were young acolytes, had never tasted or even witnessed kombat before outside of the fortress. Kara knew how they felt, and put her hands up slowly, as a show of no ill intention. Cassie and her friends followed suit.

But we aren't here to die either. I know I'm Lin Kuei, but they aren't. Don't drag them into this.

Hanzo located the voice and glared at her. He hadn't seen the warrior before, and she did not wear her clan garb right now, though, he wasn't about to argue. He had come here with a purpose, seeking justice. And he would have it.

Sub-Zero is innocent. I know this now. My quarrel isn't with you.

Kara heaved a sigh when the leader waved for his men to stand down. Kara stayed where she was whilst her friends ran over to assist their fallen parents and comrades.

***

The general saluted the leader, and bowed graciously.

Thank you. I will keep the peace here. No one will stand in your way.

Or so she thought. As they were talking, D'Vorah strolled out of a portal, alongside several revenents. She handed Quan an amulet. He began chanting. When Kara heard that, she immediately swore.

No! Master, you have to stop him! I don't know what the hell that chant is, but it can't be anything good.

She ran over to where her friends were and created a barrier between them and the unfolding craziness. Hanzo spun around, drew a Ninja sword and took Quan's head clean off with it. D'Vorah screeched, hitting him with a sharp pincer. It pierced an almost perfect spherical hole in his shoulder. He grunted and drew back, yanking the pincer out. The woman managed to grab the amulet, and continued the chant. The trinket began glowing red.

Kara rolled her eyes.

So much for keeping the peace...

She yelled. "Hanzo! You need to get out of there!"

A black form materialized from the amulet, slowly swirling up and up, until it formed into a person. Hanzo tried to think on who this could be. He has to think fast or he would surely die. He chose to make a mad dash towards Kara, who let him through the barrier when he skidded to a halt in front of it.

Look, just trust me on this, okay? I know the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei don't exactly get along, but, can we not argue for a while? Can we just not? There's more pressing issues at hand here. I'm not bullshitting you here, okay?

The man frowned, but agreed.

***

Sonya, who was drifting in and out of consciousness saw the red light, it's beauty overshadowed by it's ominous presence.

"Is...that who I think it is?"

A loud, deafening crack of thunder had everyone covering their ears. Raiden appeared, spinning in the air, white lightning fizzling in the air around him. He landed gracefully on the ground, his gaze fixed on the inky black shape.

"Shinnok"...

***

A collective gasp exuded from the group. Shinnok's form appeared before them, though he looked drawn, sick. Both Raiden and Kara could sense and see that he was not at full power as of yet. He'd be vulnerable for a time.

If they were to strike, they must do it soon.

"Lord Raiden? Whatever you're planning, I'm right with you".

Kara walked around the group but kept up the barrier.

"Shall I call my Mom? My abilities are not enough to prevent his", she paused, trying to think of the right word, though, the one she picked didn't sound quite, "awakening? Mom's are".

Raiden shook his head. Kara blanched.

"We've no time".

"Oh god". She took a few deep breaths. "Okay. What do you need me to do?"

"Keep doing what you already are, shielding the others. Good call".

Kara smiled upon receiving a smile from him.

"Got it".

She stood firm, before being moved out of the way. A red beam hurtled towards her, going completely unnoticed. The thunder god pushed her out of harms way and returned fire, shocking Shinnok until he coughed up blood. Kara span around, disorientated for a moment. She looked at the white haired god, then the fallen one, and had a metaphorical 'ping' in her mind.

***

Did Raiden just gravely injure Shinnok? He had to be stopped, that was a given, but this confused her. This fused with worry when the two clashed in a baffling flurry of attacks. She knew he protected Earthrealm fiercely, but he never performed the ultimate judgement, death upon anyone, other than Smoke, that she knew of.

And, he didn't mean to kill him, right? That was a mere accident.

But, as she regained stability and her vision no longer blurred, the gravity of her thoughts hit her, knocking her for six.

Since when did gods make accidents? Raiden had millennia to hone his abilities, keep them in check, reigning them in when needed. Even if the situation was dire, he hadn't actually caused much in the way of destruction in his wake.

He'd changed significantly. His aura shone a brilliant blue, but also a blinding white, much brighter than it was prior. He had increased in power, this she felt, but she felt this change wasn't from the boost. It was from him, something inside him had changed...

Snapped perhaps?

No.

This was internal strife, and she would find out what. She wasn't taking silence for an answer ever again...

***

Another portal opening caught her attention. Sub-Zero, along with one hundred Lin Kuei acolytes walked through it. A man who Kara didn't think would be there followed them.

Snake. And he was with his wife Lin, and their twins, Ruben and Phoebe.

Kara lit up, feeling the stress lift from her body almost immediately. It only took looking back at the nightmarish scene before her to drag her mood right back down to dire though.

Sub-Zero and Snake walked next to Hanzo, their men offering his backup.

"As a show of solidarity. I was not about to let this happen without making sure I assisted you if need be. I would rather be here than sitting at home, twiddling my thumbs".

Hanzo looked a little annoyed by the man's sudden appearance, but quickly realised they could use all the help they could get...

***

"How did you know?"

Sub-Zero pointed to Kara.

"Kara informed me of the situation".

It then dawned on him. The voice he had heard in his head. Kara was a telepath. She may have just saved his clan AND his reputation whilst she was at it...

The three men shook hands, and, which surprised her, Hanzo offered his hand, in thanks to Kara. She shook it gratefully, noting his shoulder injury.

Hanzo was bleeding, rather a lot, rather quickly too. He stooped, and the colour drained from his face, though was keeping a facade of 'I'm fine'. Kara put her hands up at the side of her head, to show she meant no harm.

"As a show of good faith, may I heal that wound? I can stop the bleeding until my Mother gets here".

He'd accepted help from Sub-Zero, a Lin Kuei, something he never believed he'd do. Although he squinted, he did not know Kara well, at all, but her leader trusted her. He gave her second-in-command position. Therefore, he came to the conclusion that he had reason to distrust or suspect her of anything sinister.

He nodded. Kara placed a hand a few centimeters from his shoulder. A cool sensation washed over him, prompting a shiver. Blood seeping from the injury ceased and pooled at the stop, coagulating before his very eyes. Snake winked at her, which took the edge off her frazzled mindset. This also took her attention off of something much more important.

The skin began healing over it, only a little flayed skin remained when he shot back.

***

"Kara, watch out!"

D'Vorah ran into the fray. Kara muttered under her breath and ran at her. Pincer after pincer flew at her, she skillfully maneuvered around the offending appendages. She gave the swarm a run for it's money, the flies couldn't get near enough to phase her. A swift kick into the wall of a pagoda and an uppercut sent the woman hurting upwards. She hit the wall with some force, her skin scraping on the brick. Kara began walking away back to the group.

She made a near fatal error in judgement...

Kara was back-handed to the floor, a midair, decisive strike. She tried and failed to twist in midair herself, so she could land on her front and roll forward. She hit her head on the ground, hearing a crack beneath her. Immediately her head grew warm, the skin at the back stung. It pulsed and she saw stars.

She tried to look at the man responsible for saving her ass' direction, though her head swam through a thick haze.

Thanks...

Before she passed out, she saw a soaring fireball smack the swarm queen. It burnt her face and neck. She screamed and clutched at her face, blindly sprinting off towards the revenents. They were angry, eager to fight, though Shinnok had not commanded them to do so. They stood impatiently, waiting for their turn.

They would not get one. Shinnok bellowed and a huge flash of scarlet hit everyone.

It all faded to black, one by one, the warriors fell like dominoes...

***

Kara woke up, at what time, she did not know. She took a peek at the clock on the bedside table and noted it was 5.36am. She and the others had been fighting last night.

Shit, I was out for hours! What happened?

"Someone? Anyone?!"

She sat up and saw a slither of light through the tent flaps. Only, the light wasn't aquamarine, like she'd expect it to be during sunrise.

It was ruby red, it rippled and cascaded in waves.

"Oh God". She scrambled up, swaying in the process.

"Kara. There isn't anything we can do now".

A sudden, deep, thick with sleep voice jolted her awake. Now, she was truly awake.

"Master Hasashi?" She sighed in relief. "At least someone else is here. What the hell happened?"

Hanzo looked glum, glummer than she'd ever witnessed the man be.

"Shinnok killed D'Vorah, took her energy and some of the revenents too. He used this to bolster and enhance his own abilities. Before you fell, he unleashed a wave of concentrated energy, using the maelstrom of air around him. In turn, it created a torrent, which hit everyone".

Kara felt sick. Biliousness urged her stomach to freak out, causing her to swallow, in a vain attempt to stop herself from retching.

"The others...are the others okay?"

The leader nodded.

"They are fine. Your Mother arrived here after the conflict had ended and began the long process of accessing everyone. She looked us all over and, as you said, my wound has healed nicely".

Kara managed a small smile. Relief swept through her at knowing her friends were okay.

He continued. "Johnny was taken by Shinnok however. Cassandra and her team have gone after him, to the Sky Temple".

Kara's heart jumped and her stomach sank.

"Shit! I...fuck! I said I would help them, keep them as safe as I could. And what do I go and do? Get myself knocked unconscious! And the Sky Temple? How dare he desecrate such a sacred place! Bastard." She growled, knowing there was nothing she could do. The Sky Temple resided in an alternate plain, one that could not be entered easily. It had to 'let you in', so to speak. It was designed to keep evil at bay, outside it's protective walls.

Wait. He's yet to mention...

"Is Raiden alright?"

Hanzo shook his head, gulping. That and the bob of his Adam's Apple cause darkness to creep into her mind.

"He...He used Raiden to get inside the Sky Temple, didn't he? It wouldn't let anyone inside unless he was there, or had given his permission".

If her stomach sank any lower, it'd end up in her feet. It already felt like someone was trampling on it underfoot. She teared up, the man noticing this, but not mentioning it.

"Do you think they are strong enough, to defeat Shinnok I mean. If he's captured Raiden, then", her voice was a mere whisper now, fading out gradually, "then that means they aren't, and couldn't possibly ever be. I can't"...

She stopped abruptly, stress overflowed and she felt herself sinking into the bed. Hyperventilating, sweating, cold hands, shaking body accompanied the sinking feeling. She was having a panic attack, the first in eighteen years.

Hanzo shot up and ran to the tent opening.

"Lady Tiama!"

***

Upon hearing her name, Kara's Mother raced to the tent...only to find her daughter in a state of utter defeat. Frustration, upset and fear radiated from her, her once thin, wispy aura growing thicker, darker.

The goddess steeled herself though she felt tears making their way from her ducts to the surface. She coughed and walked over, kneeling down, uncaring of her now thoroughly bloodied and dirtied robes.

"Oh, Kara".

Her eyes were wide, her mouth open, expression agape. She was vulnerable yet again, possibly about to lose her friends, and the man, who built her up from nothing. Watched her grow as a fighter, learn from him. A teacher, and the only man, before Snake (she didn't count her Father or Sub-Zero in this) to not treat her as disposable. As nothing more than a mere object, single-use, then cast aside.

Unwanted? Useless? Unnecessary in the grand scheme of things? Kara couldn't wonder about that, let alone think at the moment. Everything raced by, whizzing in a blur, whilst she lay there,unable to process any of it.

And this? This frightened her terribly. And Tiama too. She had no choice but to hide it, squirrel it away, and give off the illusion she felt no troubles. For this, she wanted to cast aside her Goddess status and be a Mother, only that and not care about her heavenly duties.

 

They could wait, Kara couldn't. Her daughter came before anyone and anything in this world.


	24. To The Hilt

Twenty One Years Ago

Kara walked into her bedroom after a hard day's training. She stripped and threw her sweaty, horrid smelling clothes onto the floor. She stifled a yawn with the back of a hand. Gods was she tired...

Hey.

Stephen who was in his room shot up from his nap.

Hnhh? Huh?

Kara laughed.

Aw, how sweet. You were asleep. Still, I'm sorry. Talk to you another time.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, leaning on his free hand.

You could have spoken to me during training.

This made Kara's face heat up.

Not about what I was thinking I couldn't.

Stephen was rather interested in what she meant.

Colour me intrigued. Alright, I'm coming over.

***

Kara stepped into the shower. A knock on her door caught her attention as she grabbed two towels. She opened the bathroom door and slipped inside before she gave her visitor the go ahead to come in. Stephen entered the room and stood before her bed. He heard her chuckle.

"You can sit down you know. The kettle's just boiled if you want some tea".

He picked up a mug, snorted and sat down, sighing as the mattress sank. He could just fall asleep again right now...

Kara popped her head around the door. This effectively ended his thoughts of sleeping. She rummaged around in the bag on her desk as carefully as she could, trying not to give him too much of a view.

Not yet anyway...

She grabbed a razor.

"What? Unless you want a yeti in bed, I need to shave".

This made his heart thud and throat dry up. Stephen had two thoughts...

Bed?

...Yeti?

He scoffed. "I bet you aren't that hairy now, come on. And, bed?"

Kara bit her lip. "Yeah", she smiled, "Yeah".

He was hesitant, understandably from her past experience with men.

"Are you sure? Really sure?"

Kara mmphed, and walked back into the shower. She lathered up and continued her shower, rinsing her body free of suds, before grabbing her shampoo bottle.

"It's just...it's up to you, okay? I won't do anything. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable".

She flushed. "Stop making me like you".

He laughed. "Alright. How can I make you hate me?"

The young woman washed the last of the soap out of her hair, making sure no soap entered her eyes. She wrung out her wet locks and moved around to the door. She took a breath, dropped the razor into the small bin by her sink and a brave step forward and placed her hand on the handle.

Stephen was just about to pour water in his mug when his girlfriend opened it, she heard a thud. Stephen had dropped his mug. His mouth hung open, he didn't know where to look. His girlfriend pointed at his expression.

"That might make me slightly annoyed at you, but, you'll have to try much harder if you think it will make me leave".

Stephen shook his head, managing to shut his mouth. The click of his jaw broke something in the room.

"Sorry, I just...Kara...".

She tilted her head. His gaze drifted from her face, lower and lower until he began turning a vibrant shade of red.

"Don't act innocent, you know damn well what that's doing to me". He stood up, on wobbly legs. Kara's hands shot out, and she grabbed his biceps.

"Breathe".

A minute quirk of his mouth and a mumble had her snickering.

"I'm trying".

His hands were mere inches from her hips, and he was beginning to lose his composure. Still, he did not wish to just jump her. That wasn't right, it wasn't in his nature.

No matter how much he wanted her, he'd wait...

Kara let go of one arm, and slid her hand down his other arm and into his hand.

"Its alright".

She gave him a firm nod.

If you want to walk away, I won't stop you, or get angry. I know I just sorta sprung this on you.

Stephen shook his head, before nodding a few times. Kara pulled his hand towards her, and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah".

Kara sat next to him. "Want to tell me why?"

"Its just, you know, standard worries. I don't know your body yet. I don't want to do this and get it spectacularly wrong".

Kara huffed out a laugh and placed her other hand on his.

"You won't. I'll tell you what I like, show you. And I will tell you what I don't. You'd do the same, right? I'm worried I'll get it wrong too, but, there's only one way to find out, right?"

She noticed the blush steadily creeping up his neck. He was shy, and she found that adorable. She squeezed his hand.

"Well now"...she started...

I'm naked, but you're fully clothed. That's not very fair now, is it?

She threw him a towel for modesty sake, not wanting him to panic if he chose to undress, in case she didn't like what she saw.

***

Truth be told? She knew she would like it. She was like a giddy child, looking forward to a treat that had been kept from them for a while. They were allowed to look, but not touch, without permission. The woman stood and walked into the bathroom, letting the door close a little, before holding it ajar.

Kara was the second woman Stephen had been with his in life, about to be with, so he had knowledge of the act of sex, and knew the difference between that and lovemaking. He wasn't sure how Kara saw this, but, when he looked at her, she didn't look like a predator gazing upon prey hungrily. She looked at him with passion, keeping it hidden a little, shielded, not letting it out fully. She kept it in a cage, likely since Smoke. That cage had many locks and chains draped over it. For good reason, he knew.

But, for him? She was letting the chains fall, unlocking the cage door, letting her emotions be free, letting herself love and hope again. Stephen felt privileged at this, she was giving him everything, letting him see her for who she was. All her flaws were visible to the naked eye. He didn't believe she had any, but he knew she did. He respected her, but also, respectfully disagree with that.

Kara raised a brow, a mischievous grin on her face. That was replaced with wide eyes and an O forming on her lips when Stephen began yanking his robes off. He almost tripped over when pulling his pants off. Kara was hysterical now, beet red face, tears in her eyes, an aching stomach from laughing. He growled. She stopped laughing immediately.

"It'd help if you got in here alive Stephen. I don't like the cold, remember?"

"The irony isn't lost there Kara. And, trust me when I say this", he stood up, "You won't be cold for much longer".

Kara's heart thudded. There wasn't any way of scurrying into herself now. She didn't want too. Insecurities didn't belong here. Neither would be here, or even having got this far if they were not interested. She knew that. This gave her a huge confidence boost, helping her feel empowered, womanly. She could only hope Stephen felt empowered by her love for him.

And, he certainly did. No doubt in his mind. Nothing lingered there to cause him to panic or walk away.

"Hey, Slinky! Not zoning out on me, are you? Not that boring, am I?"

He smirked.

Follow me?

He rose to his feet and followed. He didn't need asking twice...

***

Over time, the couple tried to hide what they had, and they managed this for a year or so, before Sub-Zero and Jakal caught wind.

Instead of chiding her however, the two were happy for her. They had faith in Stephen, from the time they had spent with him, and his Father, they gleaned he was an honest, moral man. Kara was interested in the Payne family background, finding out Stephen was a contortionist, like his Mother, and his Father was a juggling extraordinaire.

Balance, flexibility and intense concentration run in the family huh...

And oh, how Kara laughed when her boyfriend blushed dark red with her words...

***

A giggling mess of a couple barged their way into Kara's home. Kara used her sense to avoid tripping over anything around her. She didn't stop kissing Stephen, keeping him close, feeling his body warmth. She eventually stopped and pulled away, cupping his face, breathing heavily.

"I'm getting a bath. I'd ask you to join me, but I don't think we'd both fit".

"What are you trying to say?"

She snickered, prodding his stomach.

"That I have a small bath, and it's barely big enough for me".

He tutted, crossing his arms.

"Hmm. And what can I do to get you to take a shower instead huh?"

Kara put her arms at her sides, waving them, willing him on.

"Give me a reason too".

He did. He ran upstairs and grabbed a towel, wrapping that around his waist after he stripped.

Kara undressed, throwing her clothing all over the loving room. She kept on what she had underneath, and put on tall black heels. She giggled as she tripped, regaining her balance quickly. Her thoughts were now on looking graceful.

Sexy even? She'd damn well give it a go.

She saw Stephen leaning against the wall outside the bathroom, looking at his nails impatiently. He stopped upon looking at his girlfriend. She wore a black lace number, and his favourite heels. His eyes darkened, pupils growing wide.

"We're done".

He scooped her up, kicked open the bathroom door and marched inside.

***

Christmas found the pair in Johnny and Sonya's house, alongside their little girl, Cassandra. Kenshi and Suchin had come too with their son Takeda. Sonya's lifelong friend Jax was there too, with his wife and daughter Jacqueline. Little Takeda and Jacqui were sleeping, but Cassie couldn't, so she stayed in the room, in her Mother's arms. Johnny was a little tipsy at this point, and asking quite a few inappropriate questions. Kara was tipsy too, and Snake thoroughly drunk, so they decided to humor him.

"Kara?"

She perked up.

"Describe Stephen". Sonya stared at her husband, unhappy at the topic shift. She walked off, Cassie in her arms shaking her head all the way out of the room. Kara's tipsy state did not stop her worrying, though it did slow the process down.

Hey. You okay Son?

Sonya looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"I'm off to bed, need to put Casandra down too. Thanks for coming guys. Sorry I'm cutting it short".

Everyone waved their hands, they did not mind. The clock chimed. Eleven in the evening. Some of the gang were thinking of leaving soon too, growing weary.

***

Kara remembered the question and mused.

"Amusing".

Stephen nodded. "Pedantic".

She smirked. "Touche".

"Impulsive"

"Effervescent".

Stephen oohed. "Ooh, good word. Hmm...realist".

"True. A little pessimistic too".

He agreed there, much to her amusement.

"Vexatious".

Kara feigned offence, mouth agape, hands up.

"Ouch! Someone's been knee-deep in a dictionary...". She paused, index finger near her mouth.

"Fast learner".

Their rapport created laughter in the room, before they all had to shush each other. None wanted to wake the babies, no matter how inebriated they were, or how fun the evening had been.

"That's two words. I call foul. However, I reciprocate ".

"You do. Well now. Hate to be a party pooper but I am thoroughly knackered and, not going to lie, fairly drunk". She walked over to Johnny and hugged him. In his drunken stupor bear hugged her. She squealed as his hold tightened.

"Eh, you big oaf. I'm being friendly, no need to squish me".

He let go and laughed. Kara covered his mouth, eyes wide, expression cross.

"Shush! Babies upstairs, yeah?" She pointed up for effect. She had no idea why she did. "Okay, I'm feeling slightly out of it now". The alcohol she'd consumed was getting to her. She felt warm and happy, though confused. "Thanks for having us. Tonight was wonderful. Really needed it, you know Take care Johnny. I mean it. You're a great guy and a fantastic Father, but I think you forget about yourself sometimes".

Stephen cooed. "Aww. Where'd that come from? Little impassioned speech there. See", he boasted, "smart as well as gorgeous. I'm a lucky man".

Jax piped up. "You'll be a dead man if you harm her".

Johnny tried to sound angry, but it came out half-hearted.

"Jax, hey. It's all good. Steve's alright".

Kara snorted. Stephen coughed.

"Hey", his tone grew worried, "I'm not here to hurt Kara. I don't want to make a mockery of her. She isn't a joke to me". He looked his girlfriend's way and saw her misty eyed. "I know she means a lot to you guys. She does to me too. I promise I won't do anything to harm her, or put her in harms way. If I do, rest assured you can kick my ass to the Netherrealm and back again".

Jax nodded, smacking him over the shoulder. The younger, much slimmer man winced, but masked it quickly.

"I know man. I was just teasing ya. We'd better get going too. Thanks again Johnny. Try and get up the stairs without waking the entire neighborhood, eh?"

Snorted, quietened down giggles came from his friends. Kenshi followed Jax as cautiously as he could up the stairs to the room where their children slept. He didn't know the layout of the home too well yet, and didn't wish to cause a racket because of his slowed down abilities.

This was why he rarely drank. He knew the effect it had on telepaths. He saw it in Kara too. Their powers slowed to a crawl if really drunk, and they could no longer 'see' their way out of their alcoholic haze.

Because he didn't drink often, when he did, it could hit him rather fast, causing him to have to stop and calculate the world around him instead of being bold, and a little brazen.

Kara stifled a yawn and walked past him.

"I can just about read the words on that bottle of whisky, let alone someone's mind".

The swordsman laughed. "It's good to see you well Kara. You deserve to be happy".

His friend blushed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Thank you". She looked at Suchin and Takeda. "So do you".

Stephen put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder as they headed to the door.

"Take care everyone".

The pair waved. Kara felt herself sag against him as weariness set it.

"Bye!"

They left into the cold night, the brusque wind making them hurry to get home.

***

Present day

Kara woke up, who knew what time, though, this time, the sky was it's usual blue.

Morning.

She stretched, contemplating prior events. The shit had well and truly hit the fan, and although not religious, she could only pray to the Gods that Cassie and her team were able enough to defeat Shinnok. Somehow, she believed they were, and hoped, with all of her heart that she was right.

So, when she heard familiar voices, and sat up, a smile graced her face, elation swept through her. She ran outside, bumping into her Mother.

"Sorry Mom. Is everything okay? It is over?"

Tiama nodded, looking over at Cassie and her team, with Johnny and Sonya hobbling in tow.

 

"It is Kara. It is".


	25. Intersect

Kara breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Cassie and her friends. She got off her stool and strolled over their way.

"Gods, I'm really glad to see you guys". The beaming smile on Cassie's face told her all she needed to know. "You kicked Shinnok's ass, didn't you?" She clapped the back of the blond's shoulder. "You are amazing. I wish I was as brave and 'bad-ass' as you when I was your age. I'm still not, at my age". She laughed. Cassie rubbed the back of her head.

"Eh, I know, I know" she teased, "Then again, we haven't actually seen you fight, so...".

Kara tilted her head. "So, what? You want me to fight? Some other time. I'm sore, and far too old for this shit".

She shut up abruptly when Cassie looked over her shoulder, failing to be subtle with the fact someone was behind her. The older women turned.

It was Sub-Zero and Jakal.

"Ah, Dad" she smiled, "it's good to see you", she bowed, "and you, Grand-Master. I finally feel I can breathe again now".

Sub-Zero answered first.

"And you. You have a knack for worrying us".

Jakal looked worn. "I was running myself ragged. I wasn't allowed here due to what was going on. But, dammit, I know I'm retired, but I'm not that old. I can still fight".

Kara was apologetic. She, her master and his wife had made the decision to retire him. He fervently disagreed, but, after his most recent injury, he had to admit. He wasn't a young man anymore. His body took longer to recuperate. This frustrated him, though he could see where his family and mentor were coming from.

"Sorry Dad. But everyone was injured here, some worse than others. I was terrified for Cassie and the others, and for Johnny who was taken. I didn't want to have to worry about you and Mom too. That's the only reason I didn't let you come here. Mom knew better too, didn't she?"

Her Father nodded. "Yeah". He rubbed the back of his head, clearly unhappy with retiring, and that he did not make the decision himself.

Sub-Zero patted him on the shoulder.

"We've had many years of fighting. I think we can allow the younger generation to take on the battles. After all, they have proven themselves proficient".

Kara beamed. "Too right they have. I need to go, I promised Kenshi that I'd help Takeda with his abilities. He's finding them hard to manage, and I figured with the time I was in the Jinsei Chamber, I'd have a better grip of them. Who'd have thought huh? Me, a teacher".

She chuckled and excused herself.

***

The hours ticked by, with everyone watching Kara teaching Takeda how to lift objects. Small things at first, then slow paced fights, with which the young man would lift Kara only using his mind, channeling the ability, letting it flow through his body. Impressed, Kara challenged him to a fight. Although the man knew they were friends, and that she wouldn't harm him, Kara wasn't about to go easy on him.

He found this out the hard way. He was a little slow in executing his attacks, giving Kara an edge on top of her quick dodging. She ducked down, span, tripping the young man, stopping him with her mind milliseconds before he hit the ground. Stephen, who was eagerly watching whistled and started clapping. Kara's face turned scarlet and she looked away, waving a hand behind her. That garnered laughter, making her wish the ground would swallow her up there and then...

***

As she helped Takeda up, a sullen, dark figure swept past the main hub tent swiftly. It didn't go unseen, and the surge of power she felt did not go unnoticed. It felt like someone had grazed her with...

Lightning?

The air fizzled around this figure. Yellow though, not blue...

Raiden?

The energy was scratchy, she didn't like it. She gave Takeda a concerned look and pulled him towards the group. She looked at Kenshi and raised a brow, talking to him without opening her mouth.

Did you feel that?

The swordsman nodded.

Raiden? Yes. Though, something is off. I can't quite place it.

Kara looked at the ground, biting her cheek, contemplating her next move.

I can place it. I need to speak with him, but, first?

She decided it could wait till tomorrow. People, her friends needed her help, not rapid fire questions thrown at them.

***

The next day found Kara speaking with Hanzo and Cassie in the medical tent, the topics dire. Nothing new there...

"I know what it's like to be tortured. Feeling like you're on a tightrope. That you could fall at any time, with no safety net below you. That's my interpretation of it anyway".

Hanzo nodded. "I know you're trying not to offend me. You went through something horrific as well as I. I don't wish to compare the two and fight over who's treatment was worse".

Cassie opened a new stick of gum, popping it into her mouth.

"Shit...", she raised a brow, "sorry. I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry you went through that. You both got through it though, came through it stronger and that's pretty damn cool".

She put her feet up on the desk in front of her. Kara shook her head.

"I didn't see much of it, or feel much for that matter. I know, it's odd saying this, at the time I didn't think it, but, I was really lucky that I didn't. I wouldn't want too. If anything though you are right. I trust the truce between the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu will be a just, honest and impartial?"

The man in yellow and black robes nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. I just", he paused, rubbing his eyes then thumbing the scruff om his chin, "I cannot believe how long my misdirected anger was vented at your clan, at Kuai. It went on for too long. I could not stop it. It took over me completely and utterly. Devoured my being. Any want to battle it, seize my humanity back failed each time I tried to grasp it".

Cassie was quiet, unlike her, and Kara fell silent too. No one knew what to say. Truth be told? Nothing needed to be said.

A knock on the door brought the thee out of their sullen haze.

"Sorry to disturb. I need to speak with Kara".

Cassie puts her feet up on the desk. She gets glares from Sub-Zero and Hanzo.

"Cassandra"...

The frosty man's warning tone made the blond want to squint. However, she swung he feet off the desk, her boots clicking on the floor. Kara smirked and put her feet up, leaving Cassie confused.

"I outrank you. However, they", she pointed at her leader and Master Hasashi, "outrank me, so", she stood up, saluted and walked off laughing, with Sub-Zero shaking his head in tow.

***

Sub-Zero led Kara to Sonya's tent. She was typing away on a interactive pad, looking up for a fraction of second, before returning to her task.

"Kara. Cassie and the team gave me some worrying news".

"This is about Raiden, right? I saw him".

Sonya's eyes widened.

"When?!"

"Yesterday, whilst I was training Takeda. Why", she looked at the General, then Johnny, "what's going on here?"

Sonya paused, sadness flitting about her face.

"He's, different. After beating Shinnok, he needed to cleanse the Jinsei of the corruption. He did so, but it caused a huge bust of energy to come from it. It hit him, and he tried to redirect it back into the core, but failed. He absorbed it, well, he tried too, before blacking out. Before he did, Jacqui said his eyes were yellow, and his veins glowed yellow".

The younger General did a double-take.

"There was a change in the air when I saw him. What's worrying me is it only happened yesterday. I don't know if he'd be able to control the energy. After his ordeal, he'll need rest. He looked terrible".

Kara linked her shaking fingers behind her. Teeth began chattering. She had to hold it together. Not just for her sake. Crumbling yet again was something she wanted to avoid. The first thin that entered her mind wasn't sensible, given the situation she found herself in.

"Gods. I need a drink after that. Who's with me? I'll get the first round in".

Johnny stretched and yawned.

"Can we stay here? I'd be a useless wing man, I'm exhausted".

Kara chuckled. It wasn't simply from finding the man humorous, it was nervous laughter.

"Still trying to find me a guy huh.", she mumbled, "Not sure I want one".

Johnny smirked, snorting and rubbing his hands together mischievously.

"I'll get dinner started".

That earned him a hum of approval. Training all day created ravenous appetites...

***

The adults of the group sat around a fire, eating and drinking. Again, Mr Inappropriate decided to throw out some questions. Kara wasn't drunk enough to answer what he asked.

"Urgh", she sighed, "Can we not?"

Johnny frowned. "Why?"

The General of the Lin Kuei waved her hands.

"Just, no. It's, not", she cursed, "not in front of my superiors". She looked at the ground awkwardly. Embarrassment didn't cover it. The glass of rum in her hand looked rather tempting. The food on her lap no longer did.

"Oh come on. It's not like your barely of age now, is it?"

Kara rolled her eyes. She looked warily at said superiors.

"Alright. Fuck it. Don't judge me", she sighs, "I haven't been with anyone since Stephen, so, uh, seventeen years".

The actor was baffled. "Seriously? You're kidding me, right? Like you couldn't get a guy".

Kara's voice fell quiet, it held a sad note.

"Seriously. I guess I didn't want to mess around. I could have but it isn't me. I'm more of a relationship person, not be with someone for five minutes, then leave. Call me soppy or whatever, but I prefer love over letting some guy I don't even know inside me". She waved a hand and sipped more of the dark amber liquid, wincing as it stung all the way down her gullet. "Thanks, but I'll pass".

She wasn't answering any more questions. She fell silent, leaving shortly after.

***

She walked into a tent, trembling, unable to think straight.

Sorry. I just can't right now. Not now.

That was her excuse to get away from her friends as she heard them talk about her, quiet concern evident.

I'm okay, just had a little too much to drink. Going to head home.

A reassuring answer whilst simultaneously being a lie.

Her thoughts drifted to the vagrant man she'd spotted earlier. He wasn't supposed to be seen, only eagle-eyes caught him. Her keen sense also felt his presence. It felt off-kilter. this bothered her more than her currently inebriated brain would like to admit. She knew the man needed time. She wasn't about to give him any.

She created a portal and walked through determined but blindly striding to her destination.

***

Kara ended up somewhere she knew she shouldn't, but she wasn't leaving without some kind of answer. That was why she was here. She found the door locked, so she focused on the living room of the home, teleporting into it.

Raiden was there, and so was a darkness. It surrounded him, covering him in obsidian, shimmering darkness. Kara swallowed, facing away from him..

"You're about to tell me you're fine. And yes, I am inside your mind".

"I am fine".

An uncharacteristically small voice had her turning, dumbfounded. Her mouth twitched, disdain evident.

"You can lie to them. But not to me. Never to me. Don't you dare".

Alcohol had made her bolder, more stubborn. She would get an answer, she would pry.

Perhaps a little too much? She did not care. He inhibitions were lowered now, and so was her guard...

"The visions are frequent now, aren't they? One after the other?"

"I see my own destruction, and Mileena attempting a coup. She, Rain, Tanya and Kano will attack Kotal. I did not see if he survives this or not".

Kara shivered, shrinking back.

"No, she won't, not if I have anything to do with it. She needs to be put to rest, and I am done sitting around, nursing my injuries".

Whilst she could still fight, she would do, with every fiber of her being.

And whilst on the topic at hand...

"Kill me then. I wish to stop you, and you don't want to be stopped. You could just click your fingers" she did so for effect, "and poof, my life is snuffed out. I'm not about to leave here without an answer, and I will not let you 'self-destruct'".

She sat down on the couch and put her arms beside her head. Raiden smelt the alcohol on her breath as she walked past him.

"You're drunk Kara. Go home".

She scoffed.

"No, I am not. I can handle my liquor thank-you-very-much. Don't give me that, it's insulting".

The alcohol had indeed lowered her inhibitions, and she did not know it, but her voice was raised. She sounded exasperated, and she was. She was done with this, done with him. Something was drastically wrong, she could feel it, see it. Blackness shifted to less oppressive topaz, draping him in a haze, like a veil. His body was covered by this veil. This did not feel as harsh, unflinching.

"You really wish to know? I am done with it. Done with people attacking Earthrealm and me letting it get terrible before stepping in. Anyone attempts to harm the realm again, I won't be sokind".

Kara shrunk back, an eye involuntarily twitching. She was second-guessing herself.

"You're right. I must be drunk. I misheard you".

He didn't answer. The woman stood up, leaning against the chair. The thud of her heart was all she could hear, all other sound drowned out as reality hit her.

"So, you would kill. You would kill me then".

As this sunk in, Kara's body ran cold. It felt like ice flowed in her veins, causing a headache inducing pain. Her head throbbed, though, from the liquor, or from tiredness she didn't know. Worry had her fight or flight light blaring before her eyes. She had to decide whether or not to run from a man she trusted completely, and staying behind, still giving him her trust. This, with a hazy brain meant she felt she couldn't make a rational decision.

The man she trusted began shifting, changing before her very eyes, and she had no clue how to proceed.

She debated whether or not to sit back down, before she fell down, her feet suddenly felt unsteady, her legs like jelly.

Kara cursed her indecisiveness. She should have grown out of that by now, surely?

Apparently not.

What she said next not only took her by surprise but Raiden too.

"If you turn on any of my friends, I will fight back", she laughed bitterly, "I don't have a hope in hell of beating you, but I won't stand idly by and let you murder everyone".

Venom laced from her words, seeping, burning the air.

 

***

Kara walked into the hub tent, a grave look on her face. Only Johnny was there. She payed this no mind, said mind all over the place to properly concentrate.

"He may turn on us. The sheer volume of power he has now is unbeatable. We need to be on edge from now on".

She left as quickly as she arrived, frantically creating an entering the portal to her home. Impatient, stressed hands fumbled with her keys, a sigh leaving her mouth when she managed to open it.

***

She began shaking, knees knocking, the ground and surroundings around her blurring from watery eyes. She couldn't do this. Gods, she couldn't. It hurt too much. Even breathing shot pain through her lungs as if she were being stabbed. She collapsed onto her couch, heaving out sobs. No one was there to comfort her. She no longer cared that she was an adult, she wanted comforting. A blanket, her blanket, anything to grasp onto. Tether herself, link herself, root herself back into this world. Her anchors were someone else's anchor, but at the time, at this time of need, she wasn't thinking straight.

She picked up her phone and texted Jakal and Stephen. She considered Cassie, knowing the blond would make her laugh, cheer her up. Though, she had her own problems to worry about. Kara wouldn't be selfish and ask her to help. Irony smacked her as she knew she was being selfish asking her Dad to leave her Mom, asking Stephen to leave his wife and children.

...I need help.

There. She admitted it. She was focusing on herself for a change. The fact remained however.

 

Sometimes, in life, you just had to be selfish...


	26. Two Faced

Raiden stood, stunned for a time. He didn't know how he felt, though thought he should at least feel guilty for his words.

It worried him, because he didn't.

He'd frightened Kara. She'd deny it, but he saw through her poker-face. The malevolent energy flowing around him splattered like paint upon his robes. His reflection in a small mirror Kara had left caused jolts of unease within him.

Frosted ruby eyes looked back at him, misted over, lifeless, dull. Lines creased the corners of his eyes, around his mouth and his forehead. Deep lines marred there, making him look ancient. Since the attack on the Jinsei, dizziness clawed at him, digging it's dirt sodden nails deep into his skull, groping around. He'd held back wretches for a good few hours but wasn't sure he'd be able too much longer. He felt woozy, like he'd drunk too much. Alcohol didn't phase him much, he'd built up quite the tolerance.

Right now? He felt like a lightweight. Tiredness combined with sickness, fever dreams, constant sweating and full-body shaking, violent, unforgiving, almost like the flu. Visions did not help matters, all they showed him was doom and gloom.

Of course Mileena wouldn't go down without a fight.

His mind bitterly reminded him as he sat up on shaky arms. Sleep no longer felt like a necessity, more like an option. His other options were dire, any good ones long gone the moment he absorbed Shinnok's toxic energy. It poisoned him from the inside out, its choke-hold unyielding, its heavy weight lay upon his chest. It felt like an age to take a breath, his lungs aching with the effort of keeping him alive.

He swung his legs around and tried to get up with a start. However, as soon as feet touched the bare wooden floorboards, the shift in weight onto his legs made them buckle. He quickly sat, or rather, fell back down, beaded sweat dripping from his temple as he did, slipping back down into this hellish abode. His once pleasant, calm, peaceful home, his sanctuary became dangerous, full of traps he set up himself.

***

So weak, he could tumble down the stairs, breaking his neck in the subsequent fall.

Trembling limbs, a mass of uselessness, he could slip near the onsen, plunging, drowning himself in grey, muddy waters. Biting, cold.

His appetite waned, long, tall frame began sagging, bones jutting through.

A week had passed with him existing off of nothing. He couldn't keep it down, or stomach much right now. Tea and water were all he could drink, rice and bread all he could eat.

Days turned into a week, all fusing in a constant loop of insomnia, hunger, agony, monotony, and, loneliness...

His bed called him again, wearily. He trudged on back upstairs, fully expecting sickness to prevent much need rest...

***

Nursing injuries was quickly becoming routine for Kara. This frustrated her. She spent more time on her ass or back than doing any actual fighting.

She sat on her couch, mug of steaming, soothing lavender and chamomile tea in her hands. She kept it under her chin, breathing in it's sweet, herbal scent. An alternative to the hard stuff, straight liquor when the day had been rough, she thought this tea a saviour. It helped her keep her cool, stay focused on whatever she was doing. The heat also relaxed her mind, which raced ahead of her body, giving her all sorts of negative thoughts.

Tiama was supposed to be visiting today, what time, the woman did not know. She'd pressed the boil button on the kettle a dozen times before she heard that familiar, soft rapping on her door.

"Kara. I know what happened last week". Her Mother pursed her lips. "Raiden's really ill Kara. He needs help".

Kara squinted, the faint lines on her forehead more visible with the intensity.

"Righttt. 'Help'". She snorted. "You're right. He does need help. He now wants to murder people who so much as look at Earthrealm funny". She placed a finger near the corner of her lips. "He never used to be like that. Yeah. Help".

Tiama wasn't amused. "Kara".

Being scolded by her Mother made her flinch. No longer calm, she wished to walk away, but her Mother had other ideas. She lightly grabbed her daughter's wrist.

"I am only asking you because, other than Fujin, who is busy with inter-realm affairs, Liu and Kang, who are in the Shaolin Temple, you are the only other person he really knows, and trusts".

Kara yanked her arm free. "Trusts? The man wants to harm me! What the hell is it with men wanting to maim me?"

Tiama shouted, striking fear into Kara's heart. Tiama never shouted. She'd raise her voice if necessary but never shouted.

"Kara! He doesn't want to kill you. You cannot go through life believing everyone is out to get you! Yes, he isn't himself anymore, he isn't the man we once knew anymore, but he's no fiend. No monster".

"He virtually threatened me Mom! You should have seen the look in his eyes. It felt like he was looking straight through me".

"Did he threaten you?"

Kara blanched. Tiama repeated.

"Did he threaten you?"

Kara shook her head.

"Well, no, but...".

Her Mother interrupted.

"Why are you lying to your own Mother? Didn't I bring you up better than that? Didn't your Father bring you up better than that?"

She said this matter-of-fact. Kara was upset but masked it, poorly with bravery.

"Because I'm fucking scared Mom! I'm terrified of him". Her voice broke. "He doesn't have to do anything to make me want to run away", her voice trembled, "like a goddamned coward".

Tiama openly cried, squealing, fists clenched.

"Fine. I will give him the help he needs".

She fell silent, leaving her daughter suspicious. She wasn't telling her everything...

"He asked about you. You Kara, no one else. That's not what you wanted to hear, is it?"

Kara's jaw worked to process that. She sniffed.

"Me? Whatever. Probably delirious".

Her Mother's face was a mix of upset and pain.

"Don't tell me you didn't get to know and care for him when you were there with him. It was over two years Kara, not two minutes".

The younger raised her brows, went to argue, but held her tongue. Her Mother was right. Arguing would only aggravate things.

"Fine", she eventually forced out between thin lips. Pupils widened, she stepped back, visibly anxious.

"Why do I feel like this? I keep doubting him. Since I saw him ragged, it's made me uneasy".

Tiama said what she was thinking, quite blunt.

"It could be because he is a man, and some have hurt you in the past".

Kara scoffed. "Yeah, one did"...

No. Three did.

She corrected. "Okay. Three did. But Stephen didn't. Johnny hasn't, neither has Grand-Master, or Master Hasashi, or Kenshi, Takeda, nor Jin nor Dad. The three that did were heartless assholes. The latter are not, well, Johnny can be, but that's not the point".

The two chuckled at that.

"Kara, I. I'm so sorry. I'm getting frustrated at you for nothing".

Kara shook her head. "Not at all Mom. I'm being belligerent, a child. I'm forty-five in a month. I have no excuse to act the way I do". She sighed. "I'll visit him tomorrow".

Tiama smiled, wiped away her tears. Kara reached for a tissue and pulled it from the box, passing it to her. She took it and smiled weakly.

"Growing up sucks huh".

Kara groaned, smacking her palm against her forehead.

"Mom...", she whined.

The family ended up in fits of laughter, the mood lightening considerably.

***

The next day

Kara gathered up some courage, fiddling with the box of things she'd brought the sick Elder God. Standing outside his home felt like standing outside the palace, devoid of warmth, ominous. Still, she had to, as she heard the popular phrase, 'grow a pair'. She was an adult, adults did not act like frightened children, hiding beneath their blankets from the 'monster' under their beds...

She sighed, and knocked, her hold increasing on the box she carried upon the door's opening.

Raiden stood before her, change immediate in his appearance, gait. Kara bowed her head and wandered slowly inside.

***

The first thing she saw was Raiden's robes. They were pitch black fabric, tainted by something, sinister...

"Your robes, they're black. By your own doing or...not?"

"No. No matter how often I change them, they become black over time".

Kara saw onyx waves radiating from him in the corner of her eye. She blinked several times and walked into the kitchen, placing the box on the counter, opening it. Raiden found himself curious at the small blue pot she picked from the box of 'tricks'. She turned, holding the tub in her hand.

"This is menthol rub. I swear by it. You rub it on your chest, it helps ease chesty coughs and snuffly noses".

Raiden was bemused, aware of the topic shift, though not bringing it up.

"I don't have a cough".

The woman laughed nervously. "Good. You'd be putting on anyway, all kinds of inappropriate otherwise".

She stuffed the tub back into the box and pulled out some tea in a pouch.

"This should help. Chamomile and ginger, it can help calm nerves and a roiling stomach".

She handed him a thermometer. He, still bemused took off the cap and put it under his tongue. A minute later, he took it out. It beeped as he looked at it. It was a little higher, though nowhere near as high as it had been earlier that week. He gave it back to Kara, who looked at it and frowned.

"Feverish. Huh. That's not good".

"My temperature had always been higher than what is deemed usual".

Kara rubbed the back of her head. "The opposite with me. My hands are always cold". She smirked. "You know what they say. 'Cold hands, cold heart'".

She filled the kettle up, pressing the button on it for it to boil.

"Tea?"

The man nodded. Kara moved the tea to the side, grabbed some mugs and to the side and pulled out a bag of food.

"Managed to keep anything down?"

He nodded, much to Kara's relief. She smiled.

"I have veggies, spinach, eggs, noodles and beef. I'll put them in the fridge so you can have them when you want. Not much of a cook, but I can make the basics".

The click of the kettle had her jump. She was skittish, that much was obvious. Raiden sighed. He knew the reason, a valid one to be sure. The elephant in the room grew impossibly large, so did the lump in Kara's throat. She coughed, and faced him, standing as boldly as she could.

"Look. I need to get this out of the way", she questioned, "Are we okay? Are you okay more specifically?"

The man wanted, needed to reassure her. Everything about him the last time they spoke gave her the idea that he'd just attack her, without cause, without warning. He would not do that.

"I never meant to alarm you. I would never harm you, let alone kill you. I couldn't concentrate on anything at that time. Everything blurred, whirred around. That is no excuse".

Hazel eyes softened, a long exhale the only sound heard in the room.

"Good", she confirmed it in her mind after speaking the positive word, "I'm glad. I don't want to fight with you". She shifted, pretending to make the promised tea.

"Being completely honest with you?"

The God nodded. "I didn't want to come here. It was Mom who convinced me to do so, and I'm grateful she did. I want to apologise for what I'm about to say". She wished to speak clearly, louder, convey her emotions in her intonations, but she fell short, ending up whispering.

"I genuinely thought you wanted to hurt the others, when you were at the kamp. That thought wasn't validated. It was unacceptable and messed up, but I still had it".

Raiden understood, more than the woman knew.

"From my actions this past week, I cannot blame you for having that thought".

Morbid curiosity gnawed at the General's brain, the tea long forgotten.

"What did you do?"

The question caused both to raise a brow.

Did she really wish to know?

Did he even want to tell her? None knew of he'd done to Shinnok after his attempt to take control of Earthrealm's very life essence after all.

He made a decision. She hadn't lied to him, therefore, he would not lie to her.

"I killed Shinnok. He had gone too far. The revenents have nowhere to turn. I must see to it Mileena is halted before her plan comes to fruition".

Kara wasn't remotely bothered that the selfish bastard fallen-one was dead. If anything, she considered it a blessing. Divine justice.

"I'm there. Anything you or Earthrealm need, I'm proud to be of help, stand beside you all. Haven't really had a chance to prove I can actually fight, other than use my abilities. They aren't all I have, only a part. I wish to prove to, well, myself, that I am able to stand on my own two feet, fight alone. Succeed alone".

She rifled through the box of first aid items, snorting as she caught herself and what she was saying.

"What am I, your nurse?"

Raiden shook his head, confusing his companion.

"You've fought much more than you realise. Just because they were not physical battles, that does not mean you haven't fought any. You doubt yourself far too much".

Kara went to butt in, opening her mouth, but nothing came out. She looked like a fish, opening and closing her mouth. She had to work to shut it.

"I know what you're about to say, and, you're wrong. You couldn't have foreseen being kidnapped. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have foreseen Smoke's sudden change of behavior. He wasn't your fault. You kept on fighting. Even being threads from death, you came back. You could have died whilst you were brought to the Jinsei chamber. The energy may not have saved you, but you let it. It doesn't just help all who wander into it, Kara".

Kara mumbled the first few words.

"I knew he was bad, I just chose to ignore it", Raiden's words began sinking in, "wait. So I did have control, to an extent? I thought the Jinsei was influenced by your energy".

The God nodded. "It is. My presence needs to be there, but it was up to your will whether you survived or not. The remainder of your energy fused with the Jinsei's".

"So, Shinnok took your power, and that's how he could control the energy? Corrupt and redirect it?"

Again, the God nodded. It was then that Kara saw red flecks in usual neutral blue.

"You aren't sleeping are you? I can help there. I don't think you wandering around, looking and sounding like a zombie will inspire much faith in people. Then again, you've done a lot for us, and we haven't ever really thanked you, or repaid your servitude".

Raiden waved a hand. This made Kara cross. She crossed her arms and pouted, standing her ground.

"You deserve to be repaid. Right", she sighed, "Sleep or eat?"

"I haven't managed either very well this past week".

Kara prioritized. "Sleep. I will stop your head spinning. I can feel the tension it it, it's clouding mine too".

The God frowned. "I apologise".

The woman payed it no mind. "It's fine".

She walked in front of the thunderer and sat down, patting the space next to her. He sat down, smoothing out his robes, in usual practise. Kara cleared her head, and took some deep, calming breaths. She tuned out all distractions and focused her energies on Raiden's head. He felt the throbbing from a headache lessen. His eyes no longer felt sore, his body no longer felt heavy, his flu-like symptoms eased their hold. Wisps of light flowed around Kara's arms, from her forearm to the tips of her fingers, pastel purple hue weaving, dancing their way around her form.

***

When she opened her eyes, they were purple, glimmering with flecks of glitter.

When he opened his, in the reflection of Kara's mirror, he saw they were back to their usual aquamarine, flecked with white bolts here and there.

"Your eyes".

Kara blinked, concentration faltering.

"Ah", she rubbed the back of her head, shifting, "yeah. Viper's were this colour. Not sure if that happened when my abilities were returned to me, or through training and meditation, they changed over time. I'm hoping that latter to be honest".

She coughed, standing up.

"I'll sort everything out here. Try to relax, maybe get some rest?"

To her amazement, Raiden agreed. Amusement shimmered in her eyes.

"Alright. Give me half an hour".

She walked upstairs, changed the bed covers, putting the others and Raiden's robes in the wash, and changing the sheets. When they were done and dried, she ironed them. She gave him a fresh pair of robes before he went upstairs, and set about cleaning the kitchen.

All of this took an hour. She cursed herself for vacuuming last, hoping Raiden hadn't fallen asleep yet. Night fell quickly, prompting the woman to think about going home. Slight whistles perked her ears. Those whistles became cries. Tiredness was thrown aside, replaced by concern as the woman got up, and tiptoed up the stairs. She'd been in his room a few times, never to snoop, but part of her was a little sneaky, forever wondering and wandering to find out what was going on in there. She cautiously knocked. With no reply, she tentatively opened the door was silently as she could.

***

Something less than benign plagued his dreams, that much was certain. Kara felt pity pull at her gently, like the feeble grasp of a child, holding onto a hand for comfort, guidance from an adult. Was she mothering him? That made her stomach lurch. She shook her head of that thought.

No. I'm no 'Mother Hen'. I'd much rather look after animals than children.

Farren...

The fluffy fat cat would have died a long time ago, though, this did not take away the sourness she felt. She loved the silly white feline. Covering her in fur, kneading her skin as if she were a cushion, her flouncy, strutting walk as she looked you, right in the eyes, and did something she shouldn't. Kara almost laughed as sweet memories came back to her.

She covered her mouth and gave the God sleeping in front of her her full attention.

***

She wondered if he had done this with her. Looked after her when she lay in the bedroom opposite his, vulnerable, crying, bleeding, skin raw, mind rawer. He looked at odds with whatever he was dreaming about, as if part of him felt at peace, and the other part warred with the idea of peace, tranquility. Kara knew the man rarely sought help for himself, believing he could tackle anything alone. Take on all the burdens of the realm and it's warriors.

Kara knew better than to question him, but, she knew he wasn't able to do that.

Not anymore, at least...

Getting a cool, wet facial towel from the bathroom, she wiped it across the man's head. A nightmare the likely cause. Sadness flooded her.

You've lived millennia. The memories you must have, the things you've seen. The mental load must be enormous. I can't leave knowing you are suffering.

Kara didn't wish to witness what he was seeing. She ended the nightmare, and held her breath when she saw his hand twitch. He was far too perceptive for his own good, in her humble opinion.

"I know you're awake". She chuckled quietly. "And yes. Before you tell me I shouldn't being here, I know that. I just wasn't about to leave knowing you were", trying to think of the right phrasing was tricky when it eluded her, "having trouble resting easy". She raised a brow, cautiously testing the waters. "That wasn't in any way condescending now, was it? I never meant it to sound so, if it was".

Raiden could have rolled his eyes. She was apologising, again. She did that often, despicably since the Sky Temple battle, as if she were trying to keep in his good books. He hadn't ever taken her out of them. Her name wouldn't be erased, nor her reputation and her achievements. They spoke volumes.

His spoke tomes. The large, dusty, pages torn and worn leather-bound type.

"You are apologising again".

Kara shrugged, taking the towel and scrunching it up.

"Eh. As Dad used to say: 'I don't want to muddy the waters. So, if I have to bow down in order for things to go smoothly, I will'".

Now more awake, the God shifted, sitting up against the headboard.

"So you feel the need to bow? Have I ever asked you, or anyone for that matter to do so?"

Again, Kara shrugged.

"Not me. I bet no one else either. You don't seem the maniacal, smug asshole type. Arrogance is a bugbear of mine, alongside idiocy, and people who can't hold decent conversation. At least with you, I don't feel like I'm talking to a wall. Even when you don't answer me, the wall is the least interesting".

She noted more sweat beading on the man's brow.

"Hold up".

She placed the back of her hand against Raiden's forehead. It was boiling. She snatched her hand back and cursed under her breath.

"Still got a fever". She remembered she had ibuprofen tablets in the box she brought.

"May sound unorthodox, given who you are, but, I have some tablets downstairs. They could help with your temperature. Lower it for a bit, just so you can get some sleep. Quality sleep I mean, not that, 'I'm kinda asleep, but not really. More a pitiful excuse for a nap' asleep. Want some?"

Raiden nodded. Pills were not his thing, he'd usually just wait it out, and eventually, he'd fall asleep, awaking with a modicum of vigor.

Not as much as he'd like...

But, if Kara trusted them, and their effects, he would, at least, try them.

"I'll get you some water".

Kara walked out of the room before he could decline her offer of water.

***

She walked back in soon after, glass in one hand, pill packet in the other. Kneeling down next to the bed, Raiden took the pills off her, but not the water. He popped two out of the pack and swallowed them easily. Kara looked vexed.

"Damn, you're hardcore. I tried doing that once. Ended up coughing so hard, it felt like my lungs would come out my throat. Dad was patting my back for a good long whole after that. Never again". She laughed and placed the glass down onto the bedside table. "I best be off, it'll be midnight soon, and I'm tired. Flagging a little bit".

The thunderer nodded. "Of course". He smiled. "Thank you Kara. It couldn't have been easy for you, coming back here".

Kara carried on that vein of conversation.

"After the last encounter I had here? Yeah", she sighed, "It wasn't as simple as I would have liked. Walk in, feel at home. This is, was my second home for a long while. I want it to feel like that again, you know?"

The God tilted his head. "You wish to stay here?"

Kara half nodded her head. "Yes and no. Yes because it means I am a lot closer to Mom, and Dad has been staying here a lot recently too. With his health the way it's been, I want to be close to him in case...". She stopped. Raiden tried to console her, lift her spirits.

"He's strong. He will fight tooth and nail Kara. You inherited that from him. An indomitable spirit".

The woman snorted. "I spent most of my time on my back". She knew what she'd said was a pun, though did not add a caveat onto it, or retract it.

"An no because I should be independent. Being here isn't doing that, is it?"

She coughed. "Anyway. I best be off, lest I pass out somewhere other than my bed". She left the pills next to the glass and stood up, dusting her knees off. "Try and look after yourself, you hear?" Admonishing him felt silly, but hilarious in her bed. She'd have snorted had he not deadpanned her words. "Chill, it's all good. Just don't go getting worse. It isn't just Earthrealm that'll worry. I will too".

Raiden looked away, seemingly ashamed.

"You shouldn't need to worry. There is no need too".

The woman's brows lowered as she squinted.

"No, but I do. I consider you a dear friend, and I sure as hell worry about them whenever things go wrong. There always seems to be something around the corner, just watching, lingering, being a total bastard, who you know is about to cause mayhem. You just don't know when". Kara stood, arms folded. "If Mileena is gunning for the throne, we need to be ready. Kotal needs to be too".

She heard a familiar ringtone downstairs, blushing, and twisting on one foot.

"That'll be my alarm. I set it for midnight. That's the 'Go to bed, it's late' one". She looked away, flushing.

Another alarm went off not a minute later. This time, the woman looked at the floor.

"Okay. That's the 'It's one minute past midnight, and you are still up. Why the hell are you still up' one. I really need to go".

Raiden had a joke on the tip of his tongue. Saying it could further rile her, or it could take the edge off her flustered state.

"You are the one keeping yourself here. If you did not talk, you wouldn't still be here".

He wasn't quite sure how Kara took that, her face giving nothing away.

"Checkmate Lord Raiden. You were chatting too you know".

She picked up and threw the towel at him, giggling mischievously.

***

When she stopped laughing, she turned, looking over her shoulder.

"Night".

Raiden rolled onto his side, putting the towel back onto the table beside him.

"Good night Kara".

She left the room, the soft click of the door the last thing he heard.

...Until Kara's phone decide to sound the alarm one last time.

"Goddammit!"

She ran down the stairs to shut it off.

 

The man chuckled at that, before closing his eyes, and finally drifting off into a deep, restful sleep.


	27. Coup De Grâce

A few weeks passed before Raiden began feeling like this old self again.

Old self...

That adage made him chortle. Kara had been visiting him frequently, cooking him meals, spring-cleaning the house, doing everything for him, refusing to let him so much as lift a finger.

***

The last time she'd come, she ended up missing him, and leaving him a box of his favourite tea, cardamom and chai, before passing out on the couch. The man used a robe as a makeshift blanket to drape over her form, before heading to bed himself. He could have moved her, but did not want to risk waking her. She'd been working hard to assist both him and Outworld's troubles. Kotal now knew of the possible threat to his reign, giving a missive that he was prepared for whatever happened.

***

When she woke, clearly disorientated, instead of wondering where she was, she somehow managed to climb the stairs without falling, and collapsed into the bed she'd slept in all the years ago. Raiden had to admit.

She could be clumsy at times, but, he was impressed...

She wasn't so much when she woke up, sleepily walked downstairs, a little frazzled, eventually working out he was teasing her a little. She pouted, and withheld the milk in protest, whilst making some morning coffee...

***

Kara returned to the kamp and to training Takeda, alongside Kenshi. Father and son relations were going well, sort of. The young man would tolerate the elder's presence, but was tetchy. His Father being around Jacqui made him tense, though he knew Jax and his Father had known each other over twenty years. There was no hostility there, and Takeda certainly wasn't about to start or cause any.

He'd begun using his telekinetic energy in kombat, using it to manipulate his environment. He also used his telepathy to make the other person panic. Whisper things in their ear, causing them to flinch. Kara did not like doing that, the teen found the same. It felt invasive. It was invasive.

She continued to push him hard, as she had pushed herself in her years at the Lin Kuei. She hadn't gotten the position of General simply by being the previous General's daughter. She had gotten there through hard graft, constantly challenging herself, forcing her body past its limit, creating new ones in the process. She had proven herself to Sub-Zero, who felt proud to honour her with the position. There was a ceremony, a handing-over-of-title. Jakal struggled to keep his emotions in check. He wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. Immense happiness filled him, seeing his daughter, his only child proving what he already knew.

She was tough, brave, intelligent.

Also crass, a little loud and rambunctious. But, a worthy candidate she was.

***

Jakal desperately wanted to drop the General shtick and be the Father. The moment the ceremony was over, pride went out of the window. He hugged his daughter, keeping her as close as can be. He'd lost her several times, and wasn't about to lose her again.

Kara had proven herself a capable warrior, a faithful, honest friend, but also, a wonderful daughter of whom her Mother and Father were immensely proud of. They couldn't have asked for any more.

And now, at thirty-eight, she became the General of the Lin Kuei, one hell of an achievement. The woman was flabbergasted but utterly thrilled at the opportunity. She grasped it with both hands, thanking her Grand-Master profusely. He merely waved off her praise and congratulated her. He asked her not to call him her 'leader', but a mentor. She tripped up a few times with the new rule. It wasn't a rule, but she thought it one. She, her Father and mentor had a good chuckle over some tea at that. Kara blushed heatedly, cheeks burning from embarrassment.

She'd laugh it off. Trivial things no longer warranted feelings of doubt or self-derision.

***

Two weeks later

"Isn't it awkward?"

Cassie asked around a mouthful of peanuts. Kara went to ask what she was talking about but had that unspoken question answered, when the blond looked at Stephen, then her. Kara looked at him, then the Sergeant.

"Ah. Not at all. What we had fizzled out many years ago".

Stephen smirked. "Many years? Speak for yourself. You're older than me".

His wife, Lin laughed. Kara raised a brow.

"Don't you know talking about a woman's age is frowned upon?"

He called his ex's bluff.

"Then why aren't you frowning?"

Kara laughed. "Still cheeky" she enunciated each word after that, "even after all these years".

Chuckles went around the four, stopping when the tent flap cracked open.

"Dad?"

Stephen and Lin's son Ruben popped his head in.

"Someone's here. Really tall guy".

Kara could only think of one man, and one thing.

Mileena may have well gone through with her plan, her coup, her bid for the throne.

Shit.

She looked at the teen male.

"White hair? Black robes? Bit stuffy?"

Ruben looked confused.

"Yes, no and, er, no?"

Kara's had a 'ping' go off in her head.

No black robes? Wonder if he finally managed to push through the dark influence?

She chuckled. "It's alright. Hate to shatter the peace, but you know about Mileena and her plans, right? If Raiden's here"...

Lin filled in the blanks. "Than she is going ahead with it". She stood up. "Ruben, find your sister and bring her here please. I want you here, with me".

Ruben nodded. "Not Dad too?"

Stephen shook his head. "I'm going to help the fight. We need all the help we can get. Could be a full-scale war otherwise".

Ruben ran off to find Phoebe, bumping into the man he told the others was there along the way. He apologised, moved, and zoomed past him.

An emergency meeting wad called, with the usual people filing into the tent and awaiting news and orders.

***

"So, it looks like the rumors were true. Mileena is about to try and take back the throne. We don't know when exactly, so we must be on guard. We will travel to Outworld, and try to ally our forces with Kotal's, as a show of good faith".

Hanzo had arrived, bringing fifty Shirai Ryu with him, Sub-Zero brought a hundred Lin Kuei, and Sonya had two hundred men. They really could have done with more, but, at such short notice of impending battle, this was the best they could do.

Raiden stepped forward, worry flitting about his face, drawing lines upon it.

"Mileena has Ermac and Noob Saibot. They have resurrected countless undead warriors, though they are weak, vulnerable. We must strike soon if we are to put them down before they become a threat".

Kara boldly put up a hand.

"I can retrieve their souls, send them to the Heavens. We don't need to fight them. That'll just waste time. Mileena isn't about to wait for us to be done fighting her 'friends' before she strikes. We need to be at the Palace, not on the ground, in the city. Hold them from getting to the palace".

Everyone nodded. "We could use the help of the Shaolin too. Any help we can get is a bonus. We can't underestimate Mileena and the lengths she will go too". The thunderer's form flashed yellow, tiny sparks draped around him like fairy lights. "I will visit Liu and Kung".

Sonya grabbed a tactical vest.

"Got it, Lord Raiden. Thanks. We need a strategy".

Johnny looked at the map of Outworld. Several blips beeped as their scanner scanned the city.

"Well, there seems to be a congregation of these 'undead' around the city limits, as if they're guarding something, or someone".

Hanzo knew that trick, he'd used it after Quan's attack on his clan.

"They are keeping the people from leaving, and preventing anyone from getting in. I suggest we split into small groups, defeat these batches at the same time, so we can rendezvous in the center of the city".

Sub-Zero seconded that.

"I concur. Sonya, Kara, how does that sound?"

Kara nodded. "Sounds good to me".

Sonya also agreed. "Since Cassie and her team have done more than enough, we will deal with this. Deal with Mileena,, once and for all".

Cassie lifted her head, looked at her Mother and stretched.

"Yeah. We'll leave it to you old folks".

That garnered her a look from the eyes of her peers. She put her hands on her hips, her friends also staring at her incredulously.

"Hey. You guys paved the way for us. Without you, everything would be different. So, yeah, we know you can end this before it's begun. That's all I meant".

Hanzo was on form.

"We know Cassandra. We know".

Kara snorted. "Besides. When you are my age, I'll come and visit you, and call you old".

Cassie thought she'd called the older woman's bluff.

She hadn't.

"Well, if I'm old, what does that make you?"

Kara smirked, leaning in.

"Older"...

Cassie conceded 'defeat' by holding both her hands up.

Sonya continued. "Ahem. Well, since we have a God and Demi-Goddess on our side, we need to get the two of you to the center of town. You can defeat all of the undead warriors in one fell swoop that way, instead of having to pick them off one-by-one".

Raiden shook his head, though Kara agreed.

"Raiden can take care of himself. I'm nowhere near as powerful. So, you guys would smuggle me in and protect me whilst I traverse the city?"

Sonya nodded. "Thank you Kara, but I disagree. I will dispatch those I see".

"We need to get right into the chaos", she clicked her knuckles. "I'm actually pretty pumped for this. Prove to all of you I'm not a one trick pony. There's more to me than telepathy and telekinesis".

She smirked and left the tent, leaving her baffled and snorting friends in her wake...

***

The purple skies of Outworld swam about, an oddly hypnotizing rhythm, the sensual cadence a stark contrast to the earth beneath their feet.

Blood, random splatters of it coated the ground, like a bottle of hastily spilled ink. Bodies littered streets, some tucked away in alleyways, not to be seen by prying eyes.

But, they knew. The group knew of the toll Mileena and her undead forces had taken on the realm. They split into three groups:

Kara, with Stephen and Johnny, Raiden with Kenshi and Hanzo, and Fujin with Jakal and Sub-Zero.

Each were trying to get to the palace as fast and as safely as possible before the aforementioned woman did.

***

Kara wove her way through the undead men and women, walking through them calmly, retrieving and sending their souls to the Heavens as she did. Any stragglers swiftly were taken down by Stephen and Johnny, each with decisive, swift moves.

They rendezvoused with the other teams in the town square. Fujin whipped up a torrent, keeping the warriors at bay, and his friends from harm. Kara and Raiden amplified the wind God's power, using theirs to sweep it further afield, with bolts of lightning and telekinetic, concussive energy woven into the air torrent.

Plumes of violet, hazy, wisps of grey and bright white flashes coloured the environment. The three stood, backs to one another in a triangle formation, making sure they had all enemies in their sights.

All the group could offer was awe. They stood beside a vast battlefield of fallen enemies, some skeletons, others with flesh hanging from their bones, marred, torn clothing the only thing they had. Many did not even have weapons, using their hands and feet. Limbs stood no chance against supernatural magic. They were cast aside easily, thrown to the wind, becoming ash and dust.

Johnny shot a glance towards the palace. Green blips in the sky alerted him to the soulmancer's presence.

"Shit! Ermac, incoming!"

***

Kara moved her hands, the combined power flowing with her movements. She aimed towards the floating man, who skillfully dodged the attack. She stemmed the flow of the souls within him. He needed souls, they were what he was made out of. Kara began ridding him of his very existence, one by one, weakening him significantly.

Raiden let out a burst of lightning. It formed a cage around the man before them. He hurtled toward the ground, landing face first into the dirt. The soulmancer's bandaged face was gaunt, the wrappings falling apart at the seams, frayed all over. Mileena had mistreated him, his aura was troubled, his posture low. Inhuman sounds came from his mouth. All felt and saw his distress. Kara couldn't stand the sight.

"Ermac? Mileena treated you like dirt, didn't she? She walked all over you. Her own, personal doormat. I can stop that, end your pain".

The soulmancer refused to listen to the woman's words. He attacked her, curling up into a ball and throwing himself at her. Fujin deflected him with a tornado. He span away from Kara, again smacking the floor with a loud crack. The tiles beneath him bore most of the damage, fracturing veins. He grunted and tried to get back up. Raiden teleported right next to him, kicking the wounded man in his gut. Kara saw intent is his eyes. Frightened, she pulled the thunderer back. Puppy dog eyes greeted him. He stopped his assault and snapped out of it.

"Stop", she begged, "please. He isn't in control. He has hundreds of souls all battling for control of his mind. He doesn't know what he is doing. It isn't his fault". She looked at Fujin. "Fujin, please take everyone to the palace, I'll handle this", she looked at the ground, "take care of Ermac".

The wind God nodded. Raiden did not. The exact opposite in fact. Fujin wasn't having any of it. He physically moved his friend away from her and the man on the ground.

"Raiden, come. Ermac is a distraction from the bigger picture. You know that, as well as I". He looked at Kara, nodded and smiled. She returned the smile and nodded in respect. "Kara will be fine. She did want an opportunity to prove herself, no?"

Kara didn't fight the grin. "I did, and now, I have one. Its all good, promise".

The gang behind the gods potted something none mentioned, but a few smiled at.

Raiden relented and walked away, joining the others as they sped up to towards the palace.

***

Kara knelt on one knee, next to the soulmancer. He twitched, fingers curled, eyes various shades of green, dimming gradually. She knew the cogs of his mind were turning, trying to find one soul to overpower the rest, one voice to drown out the others. Kara felt terrible.

"You are tormented all the time. I can't stand to see that. I can hear all the voices, the shouting, howling. I can take them all away and leave you with one, a decent, moral one. One that you can rely upon, that won't twist or hurt you".

Ermac screeched. Kara shielded her ears, the piercing sound deafening. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned away. The man tried to run, but was halted mid-stride. Kara waggled an index finger at him.

"No. I'm not letting you get away", she raised her voice when he scooted backwards, "Stop running away. Running won't solve anything".

He punched her square in the jaw. She held it and frowned.

"I'm not doing this".

He hit her again. "Stop".

He went to again. Kara grabbed his fist and twisted his arm.

"I said stop".

He pulled it free and tried to hit her solar plexus. She manipulated his body and twisted him away from her.

"Fine. You won't listen?" She waved her arms. "I'll make you listen".

***

Kara didn't know why the man bothered fighting. His body was falling apart, his moves were sloppy, stance all over the place. He swayed uncontrollably, clearly not all there. Ermac wasn't proving much a challenge, putting up much of a fight. Kara suspected it was varying souls intentions at work here. One wanted to kill her, one wished to run. One wished to sit in silence, and another wanted nothing to do with any of this. All were fallen warriors, once champions at their craft, well known, respected.

Now, they were trapped within a being unable to control them. They frantically battled inside him, wanting, but none reaching superiority. Fragility merited caution, though not too much. Kara wasn't about to let herself be injured after all. She would retaliate.

Backing up from a flurry of kicks, she spotted a crumbling pillar nearby. She, in a split second was on him, at his throat, throwing punches and uppercuts.

Her plan worked. Ermac flew into the air and landed haphazardly against the pillar. Beige dust fell onto his shoulder, speckling the fabric. He brushed it off, looking up to see large chunks of stone hurting their way towards him. One hit him in the head, almost knocking him unconscious. Kara stopped the others movements so they did not end his life. She would do that.

Carefully, and with dignity.

No more pain...

***

Louder groans and grunts came from the spirits. They raged, angry, scared and confused. They, Ermac needed to be put to rest.

Kara sat on a plinth, long devoid of a statue or vase that would have been supported by it and observed the man. Tremors had his 'voices' out of tune, out of sync with his vocal chords.

"This can't go on. Mileena has you on a long leash, she always will. You can't break free of that unless you try. At the moment? All she is doing is wrapping it around your neck. She suffocates you, doesn't she?"

Animal-like yelps pulled at her heartstrings. She felt sorrow drip steadily into her veins. Like Mileena, and Viper, Ermac had been created. He hadn't asked to be, he had no say, no right in asking why he was made. Only confusion and agony were gifted to him.

Gifted to all of them. The clones were more a danger to themselves than anything else. As their sanity waned, the harm they inflicted upon themselves, in self-deluded punishment for something they did not understand became worse and worse. Their bodies did what they wanted, their minds unable to prevent tragic events. They murdered in droves, caused havoc all around, with no sense of care or responsibility. In their wake, only damage, fracture, within the very heart of madness.

***

Ermac managed a nod. Kara placed a hand above his sternum.

"Do you wish to 'die', or continue on, with a good soul? I can do either, though I won't make the decision for you. You must make it yourself".

"We...we are listening".

Kara crouched down. "It doesn't have to be 'we'".

The man looked uneasy, jittery.

"We sense too much. It weakens us".

"I can imagine. The voices are practically overloading my brain. I can help. I'm not a liar, I'm not here to use or abuse you. I am not Shang Tsung or Mileena".

Ermac hissed at the mention of those names. They brought up sore, morose memories.

"...".

A nasty cough caused the soulmancer to sputter, saliva spluttering all over the ground. Kara just about avoided the droplets.

"Help us...".

Kara nodded. Gently, she extracted each soul, and, one by one, they floated up, towards the rippling purple sky, free to rest properly at last...

***

Kara jogged up to the rest of the group, stretching after she stopped.

"He's gone. Ermac's at peace now".

Raiden smiled. Fujin was right. He knew he would be. Kara had adjusted well to adversity, carried and handled herself with decorum. Not always, but that was Kara.

She looked at the palace, squinting as the midday sun hit her eyes. This was it. Time to swallow her pride of admitting she could handle it, just walk in there and do what needed to be done.

Swallowing that was hard, bitter. She wasn't a coward no, but she was a little perturbed with where she was. Instead of turning on her heel and sprinting out of there, she planted why they were there and rooted that seed in her mind. They had to do this. Mileena could not win, couldn't be allowed to gain a foothold on the ladder of horrific, unjust rule. Not again...

***

Kenshi saw her reluctance. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't need to enter there Kara. You can stay outside. You've done enough".

Kara smiled sheepishly.

"Eh. Thanks, but, I can't be shielded anymore. I don't want to be here, but I have to be. At some point, I need to face my fears".

And stop running. I should really listen to my own words...

She looked around, giving a reassuring nod.

"Lets show Outworld that Earthrealm can indeed put up a damn good fight".

A harrumph rounded off the silence. They moved quickly towards the large building, looming in front of them.

***

"Emperor!" Sonya ran into the great hall. "Mileena is close by. We've dispatched her army, but she still has loyal followers".

Kotal nodded, standing and walking towards her. He had Erron and what the group assumed was Torr flanking him.

"She's nearby, isn't she?"

Kara flinched, a shiver running down her spine.

"She's outside".

Everyone got ready, pulling out weapons, gearing up for the oncoming battle.

Sonya looked around. "Where are your men?"

Kotal raised a brow. "I don't need them. Mileena faces a God. And, now that you are here, she faces four. She has no choice but to desist, give in".

Kara kept her eye on the hallway.

"I'm not a God, but, I'll give it all I've got. Not about to stand there and let", she paused, remembering who's company she kept, "things go to pot. We have to be careful. Rain is a Demi-God too, so he will be significantly stronger than most of us".

Sonya was baffled,. She blinked rapidly.

"You don't need an army? We may have taken care of most, if not all of Mileena's, but we could use all the manpower we can get".

Kara ran towards the door, watching Mileena walk casually up the stairs. The nerve of her riled fury in the woman. She turned and raised a hand.

Mileena is up front.

She used her mind's eye to locate the others.

Kano is behind her, fifty yards. Rain is ten yards behind, and Tanya flanks them.

Sonya and Johnny ran over to the other side of the door. Raiden, Kenshi, Stephen, Jax and Fujin stood in front Kotal.

Johnny held up a hand and counted down.

Five, four, three, two...

...one.

***

Kara went for Mileena, Johnny and Sonya for Kano. Everything erupted in an instant, a blur of Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei men and their leaders rushing into the fray. Rain got past the first battling pair, only to be cut off from Mileena by an imposing, raging Emperor. He seethed as he grabbed the Prince, tossing him against a wall as if he weighed nothing more than a feather. He summoned fire, a thick stream of it aimed towards the Prince's face.

But, much to Kotal's dismay, Rain created a bubble, expanded it, and put out the flame, before it could ever do any damage.

The man in purple stood, ripped off his mouth mask to smirk. Kotal was beyond livid.

Smirk?! How dare you!

The two exchanged growls. Jax thought about stepping in, but quickly changed his mind upon seeing the Emperor's expression. He looked like if anybody got in his way, he'd cremate them, then and there. The Emperor and Rain bean battling fiercely. Jax smacked his knuckles together and ran at someone he wanted to beat the living daylights out of since he they had first been 'introduced' over twenty years ago.

Kano...

***

The mercenary in question swung his Butterfly Knives with deadly accuracy. Despite quick thinking, he was, unfortunately, two steps ahead of both Sonya and Jax. He slashed Jax in the face, his cheek splitting open. Then, he slashed Sonya as she went to pull her friend to safety. The blond's arm received a nasty, deep gash as she went to cover her face. Johnny lost it. He saw red, barreled towards the merc, disarming him, battering him. He did not stop until the man was a pulp, a mass of blood and gore, all but dead upon the floor.

The actor's heavy breathing was the only sound in the room, before a bone-chilling crack was heard.

Kotal held Rain by his neck in one hand. He cracked the man's neck, before carelessly dropping him onto the round. The Prince's body became a rag doll, utter devoid of life. A few of the group visibly shivered, a visceral reaction to the sound.

Mileena was the last to see Rain's prone form. She got up, screamed and got out her Sais. She threw one at the Emperor. Kara deflected it as he looked at the weapon. It was aimed between his eyes, and would have connected with his skull had she not intervened. Kara was good at one thing at least, quick thinking. She threw the Sai back at the clone and it hit her in the shoulder. She howled, yanking it out, face paling as she saw blood spurt out of the wound.

Raiden felt a pull, something he hadn't felt since...he payed it no mind, created shackles of thunder, wrapped them around Mileena's body, keeping her still as she hissed. Johnny picked Kano up and threw him towards Kotal.

"She's coming with us".

Johnny pointed to Kano, a victorious smirk upon his face.

"And, he? He tried to kill you, didn't he, Emperor?"

Kotal nodded, grabbing the perpetrator by an arm, forcibly dragging the man towards him.

"He's all yours".

Kara knew Johnny wanted to kill Kano, his ground fists. hunched posture, thick, disk-like pupils and ragged breathing ave that away. However, the merc had tried to murder Kotal. The Emperor deserved revenge. The actor and his ex-wife were done fighting the bastard, too many years had one by filled with disdain. Too long had they had Kano in their minds.

No longer would they allow him or the heinous crimes he had committed affect them.

His life was over, he just didn't know it yet...

***

A green flicker stopped all, dead in their tracks. That was the distort the thunderer had felt in the room. His face contorted, frustration, a little bewilderment and confusion thrown in for a sour taste. Kotal saw the flash. He gave Raiden a death glare, seeking an immediate answer to a question he did not need to utter.

"She has Shinnok's amulet?!" Raiden's voice boomed above all other sound. "How?!"

Johnny swore. "Did Shinnok have it on him when you, 'took care of him'?"

Upon the God shaking his head, Kotal lost his temper.

"Shinnok's amulet is being used against me yet again?! You didn't destroy that alongside him? And you call yourself a God. No wonder Earthrealm is weak, it defenses are run by charlatans".

Raiden returned the glare.

"The amulet should have been destroyed by the Jinsei blast. It wasn't. Shinnok must have placed a withdrawal spell upon it. Try to do it some harm and it vanishes, destination unknown. How was I to know Mileena would find it?"

The Emperor groaned, holding his head. He felt a headache coming on.

"You have visions, do you not? You see what's ahead? The future?"

Raiden just about got a nod in before he was interrupted.

"Then you would have seen this, would you not?"

The God sighed. "I see many futures, all diverging paths. I do not know which one will come to be. I did not foresee the amulet being here. I saw it being destroyed".

Kotal laughed darkly, brows lowering.

"So, you were wrong".

Sonya had heard enough.

"Can we not do this right now?! We need to leave. Our job here is done". She turned to the Emperor. "Thank you for working with us Emperor. We'll get out of your hair".

Kotal dropped the argument, though the downturn of his lips said he hadn't.

"It seems in the future, Outworld and Earthrealm should be allied, not against one another".

The General gave a grateful smile.

"That means a lot Emperor. We'll draw up a contract another time". She put up an arm. "Right, fall back everyone"!

Sighs of relief were a welcome sound to previous gut-wrenching audible terrors...

***

As people piled out, Kara paused. A presence she felt earlier had yet to be addressed.

"Noob isn't here. I know he allies himself with Mileena, so, where is he? He's on the complex, though where, I can't pinpoint".

Sub-Zero fought back shame at the mention of his late brother. Swallowing that particular pill left a vile tang, that which vomit residue left in your mouth. He sped up, walking quickly down the stairs.

"A shrine". Raiden turned to the Emperor. "Emperor. Is there a fire shrine nearby?"

Kotal nodded. "Is that where this 'Noob' is? That is a sacred place, where the bones of my forefathers lay. His being there is a vile desecration of consecrated soil". He looked at the telepaths of the group. "Find him. Hunt him down".

Kara drew a blank. "I have no idea where this shrine is. I can only teleport to places I know". She looked at Kenshi, who looked equally mystified.

"I too cannot find a place I have not traveled before".

Raiden shared his foresight with the two. Upon recognition, they formed a portal.

"Ah, far East side of the complex. Thank you. Raiden, Emperor? We'll take care of the intruder".

Kenshi stepped through the portal. Kara nodded her thanks, bowing to the Emperor before following the blind swordsman. Kotal waited until everyone had vacated his abode, stepped around the body of Rain, and towards Kano, eyes a deep carnelian fire. Vengeance would be his this day...

***

An hour later found Kara and Kenshi back at the kamp. With the threat to the throne taken care of, all she wanted to do, all she wanted was rest. Try to sleep away the day's and night's events. Sonya let her go without complaint, weary herself, ready to pass out. Sub-Zero dismissed her home, where she was all too glad to be.

 

Exhausted and sore, Kara trudged home. She needed a shower, covered in dirt, grime, blood and sweat that she was sure wasn't even hers...


	28. In Good Graces

A week after the battle in Outworld found inquisitive teens sitting around a fire, warming their hands. Winter was well on it's way, chills in the air coming thick and fast. Kara was there too, waiting for her Father to leave the medical tent. He'd had a fall, and a panic stricken Kara refused to leave the kamp until she knew his condition. She rubbed her hands quickly, stressed, biting her inner lip.

"Kara. Did you ever think about having kids?"

Kara shook her head of the haze and shrugged. "Eh", she looked at the group of teens, "babysitting you guys put me off". A devious smirk had the group in fits of laughter. When it ceased, she continued. "I was one of those people who, when I was your age, I thought 'definitely not'. Same in my twenties. Then, my thirties came around, and I wondered if I ever would. That'd involve meeting a guy, and I never did. Then my forties happened and bam. In the blink of an eye, I became too old. I'm not sad about it. I reckon I'd have been utterly hopeless at it. Not that good at looking after myself, don't know how I'd fare with a kid of my own. At least with you lot, I could give you back".

She laughed. It halted when she snorted, and the laughter was directed at her. She slunk back and shook her head, knowing her friends 'merciless' teasing was in jest. She did wonder though...

"That was an odd topic. Though, I understand why you asked. The chance never really came into my life".

Stephen covered his daughter's ears.

"Surely some guy tried?"

Kara shied away. Cassie clasped her hands together with glee and squealed.

"Ooh. Spill!"

The elder pretended she didn't hear that. Stephen stuck up for her and her silence.

"Hey, guys. I know you are harmless, but if Kara doesn't want to speak, she doesn't have too".

Kara looked at her ex and smiled.

"Lin, you're a lucky woman". Lin blushed and nodded. Kara cleared her throat. "Ahem. Yeah, there was a guy. It'd be, what, hmm, about seven years ago?" She couldn't quite remember when this happened. "Shit", she mumbled, "Not even that old and yet my memory is like a sieve".

Stephen put his hand on Phoebe's shoulder. She gave him a look.

"Dad, I know you're talking about adult stuff. I'm not that stupid".

Her Father raised a brow, a slight frown marring his features.

"Not at all honey. Did it seem like I was saying that?"

Phoebe gave a smug snort. "I know, it's time for me to get ready to go home. I'll go find Ruben".

The young teen stood, gave Kara a hug before saying her goodbye's, and leaving the group.

***

Kara continued once she knew the girl was out of sight. Cassie, Jin, Takeda and Jacqui were all old enough to hear what she wanted to say. She had no qualms speaking about things some would deem unsuitable.

"The guy wanted a one night stand. I don't do those, so I said no. He walked, but I saw him again later. He asked again, and again, I declined. Then I kept seeing him from time to time. I took the 'intrusive' step of reading his mind. The guy thought if he stuck around long enough, I'd change my mind. That he'd wear me down to the point where I agreed out of exasperation. He was sorely mistaken. It'd have been pity sex anyway, if I were the type to just give in, and throw myself at him. I don't do pity sex. I don't think the words, 'pity and 'sex' should go together. Ever".

Muffled childish snickers went around the group, though the tone in reaction was different, in pitch and length. It seemed like some were embarrassed, others thought it funny.

Kara waved a hand. "Sorry guys", she sighed, "too much information. Lets change the subject. You all know enough about me to 'ridicule' me now anyway".

Jin spurted out in anger.

"I'd have ridiculed that guy in the face, he sounds like an asshole".

Kara almost choked on her water.

"Urgh...Well, I don't do assholes either".

The adults of the group got that. The teens didn't...

***

"Dad!"

Kara shot up and all but ran over to him. Tiama had her arm around his waist. He was limping and clearly not happy about it. His free arm waved about.

"I'm not fine".

Kara laughed out of nervousness.

"Always loved your honesty Dad. How's the hip, old man?"

Jakal smirked. "The hip's fine".

His daughter equaled the cheekiness in her expression.

"The back?"

Her Dad nodded, expression dropping, swiftly becoming glum.

"Well", Kara tried to cheer him up, "You've fought for a long time. It's not like you didn't do anything in your life. At some point, we all need to stop".

Jakal huffed. "Take an 'extended break' huh".

"Yep". She caught herself saying what she'd heard Cassie say. "I mean, exactly Dad".

"Yep? You mean yes, surely?" He looked at said campfire group. "You've been around them too long. What next? Another abbreviated word that doesn't make any sense?"

Kara giggled. "No, but, apparently, Fujin, Raiden and I fighting in Outworld was, and I quote, 'bad-ass'".

Cassie hollered over. "It was! I'd have payed to see that. Just gotta get some popcorn and snacks, put my feet up and watch the show".

Kara looked over her shoulder.

"Show? Also, what happened the last time you put your feet up?"

The blond pouted, her friends laughing at that. She folded her arms for added effect.

"You said I can't cause you outrank me, but the rand-Masters outrank you, sooo"...

"So...I still outrank you".

Cassie's jaw dropped. "You're pulling rank on me again? How is that fair?"

She opened a stick of gum and shoved it on her mouth, chewing angrily. Kara walked over to her and winked.

"I'm joking. I wouldn't pull rank on you. Besides, I've seen your Mom when she's mad and it's terrifying. Even a rampaging hoard of Tarkatan would run a mile from that. We're good". She second-guessed herself. "Er, aren't we?"

Cassie offered her some gum. Kara grinned.

"Ah, gum, the ultimate peace offering. I accept your gum. What would you like in return?"

"Learn how to teleport. That shit's awesome. How long did it take you to master it?"

Kara playfully rolled her eyes, say down, and began explaining how long it took, how she acquired and mastered the skill, and the mechanics of it.

It would take hours, but, seeing the fascination on her and their friend's faces was well worth the 'lecturing'.

***

Kara hit a training bag, knuckles bruised, bright red little cuts all over them. They stung, but, she persevered, putting her life force into her hands. When she no longer stand without feeling dizzy and her vision blurred, she stopped, slumping down, onto the floor of her living room. Unable to drag herself up the stairs, and her energy drained, she hauled herself onto the couch, eyes closing upon her head hitting a cushion.

***

Bandaged hands made carrying things tough. Luckily, Kara had an alternative. Telekinesis was useful like that. She'd brought along some bits and bobs for Raiden. Some more tea, the man seemed to go through the small boxes quickly, some herbs and some other groceries to make meals. She put all of those away and got ready to teleport from the home. She heard a sound, faint, but it was there.

She wasn't quite as alone as she thought...

***

She huffed out a laugh, leaning on the kitchen worktop.

"No matter what I do, no matter how quiet I am, you know I've been here. Pretty useless ninja huh". She laughed.

"Other than things just appearing in cupboards?" Kara's laugh increased in pitch. "You try to be as quiet as possible. You did live here for a while Kara, remember"?

"Of course I remember", she rolled her eyes playfully, "sheesh". She caught herself acting childishly and shook her head. "I still haven't grown up. A forty-five year old child. Sorry".

She sighed. Raiden moved an arm gracefully, to say 'psh' to that.

"In trying to be quiet, I fail miserably".

"Sorry for what, being yourself?"

Kara blinked. "I, I never thought about it like that before...". This took her aback for a time. The air grew thick, so she said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Anyway, the battle went well. Really well, better than I anticipated".

She couldn't argue with what the man said next.

"You won that being yourself. You overcame your fear, whilst doing so, you were yourself".

Kara blushed. "You always big me up. I'll end up on a pedestal, with a chip on my shoulder at this rate".

A short chuckle left her mouth. The presence behind her had her turn her head. Raiden placed a small object in front of her left hand.

Her mirror.

"You keep leaving this here", he turned, "and no, you do not fail. You were always silent. It was the mirror that gave you away, not the groceries".

A quiet fell over the two. Raiden went to walk away. Kara tapped his shoulder. With rapport between them, she took the opportunity to have relatively normal conversation.

"Hows things? I've been training the new acolytes. I also have two I am training to take my place, if need be. I know I'll live a few hundred years, but, I'm not sure if I wish to be a General for the rest of my life". She frowned. "A few hundreds years...I'll see my friends die. Now you see why I kinda hate what I am? The blood that runs through my veins?" Her frowned deepened, lines prominent above her brows.

Trust me to bring down the tone.

"Sorry". She tipped her head, fixing her ponytail. A few strands of hair had fallen out of it. She blew them out of her face.

Raiden didn't answer. He merely motioned for her to speak again. Kara narrowed her eyes.

"I'm apologising again, right? I keep finding reasons to".

"You cannot help what you are., your blood. However, at the end of the day, you are a woman, a person. Your companions will die, but you will see their legacy, and their children's legacy".

A smile made it's way onto her lips.

"You're right. And a damn good legacy they will have. I'm really proud to call them my friends. I will teach them, their children, their children's children, and so on till the day I die". She moved round him, offering her arms. "Too personal? Figured I've known you long enough".

The thunderer shifted, uncomfortable. Kara backed off and perched on the edge of the couch.

"What were you doing those past twenty years while I was gone, may I ask?"

"I stayed in the Shaolin Temple, retraining and guiding Kung Lao and Liu Kang".

"I've not had the 'pleasure' of fighting him. For that, I am glad. I saw him fight once. It was incredible. Swift, fluid movement, no break in his guard, no possible way to deflect much of his move set. It felt like an honour to observe him".

Raiden smiled, a rather wide one. Kara felt her face heat up. She held her breath, forcing it out in a stream. She swore she could see it, despite the temperature being comfortable.

"It is a privilege to train someone such as he". He continued. "You have a life Kara, outside of here. I was not about to 'tail' you as you moved on, found your path".

Ah.

Kara returned the smile, hers less enthusiastic, but kind all the same.

"I appreciate that. I needed time to grow, become my own person. And yeah, find my place, work out who I am, my standing in all of this". She let out a mix between a snort and huff. "Well, more like find my place to fall over in the world. Getting pretty good at that. Learning to brace for impact".

She laughed. "I'm rather hungry. Probably get some takeout when I get home. I'm feeling lazy, not unusual".

The God wasn't having any of that. Kara had cooked, cleaned and looked after him, all around her busy schedule. He would return her kindness, all while knowing she would decline with a wave.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were plotting".

A white brow arched.

"Plotting?"

The woman smirked. "Yes. But, I do know you better, so I know it's thinking. Light bulb went off huh?" Her smirk shifted to a knowing smile, and nod of the head. "You wish to repay me for my help. You don't need to. You've done more than enough for us, for Earthrealm. It took someone else asking me to help me see that you deserve care too". She stopped, placing a finger on her lips. "Wait. That sounded bad", her head shook, as if to confirm it in her mind, confirm it to him, "you know what I mean".

The white haired man's reply cheered her up immediately.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were backtracking, to cover something negative. As I do, indeed know you better, I know you are, to cover yourself. You needn't do that".

Kara got up. "I needn't, but I do. What can I say? I like annoying you. You make it rather easy". She raised a brow and grabbed her satchel. The click of buckles stopped when she pulled out a bottle of aged, oak casket rum.

"If I grab two glasses, and offer to cook something, will that suffice as a 'non-verbal' apology?"

Flecks of yellow glistened around the God's form, the sky in Kara's view from the mirror turned grey, shades of it permeated the air. She changed tack, taking a tumbler from the shelf and the stopper from the bottle.

"What did I do? Is this a test? To see if I'm still frightened of you? How do I prove I'm not?" She poured a little of the sweetened rum into the glass and sipped it, slowly, casually, savouring the wood and vanilla undertones. She had an epiphany, slamming down the glass and walking to the front door.

***

In a sing-song tone, she mocked.

"Hit me with your best shot, and, no going easy. I might be small, but I'm no pushover".

She chose to forgo her coat, braving the elements outside.

Right now? It was raining softly, it's pitter-patter gently hitting the stone.

The moment Kara ventured outside, the droplets fell in quick succession, a full-on rainstorm pelting the woman's form. She cared not, dancing and looking into the eye of the storm.

At it's very heart...

***

Kara had no concern in her mind, no blossoming panic as in her younger days. She knew if the man wanted to hurt her, he wouldn't let her stand and watch the storm. He'd engulf her in it, throwing her into a state of flux. Flying into the air, before reconnecting with the ground in a broken, bloody heap. Death, if not swift would slowly creep it's way into her body, claiming her life, siphoning it ever so lazily, nonchalantly.

She grinned, her light grey marl shirt thoroughly soaked and see-through. She fell onto her knees, letting the fabric of her pants full embrace the water in puddles beneath them. She slicked back her hair and pulled it free of its band.

"You think a little thunder and rain will scare me? Hah! I've been around Gods, faced them, and not flinched. Not even once. I learned the hard way about deities. I learned from the best after all. You'll have to try harder if you wish to truly terrify me".

She opened her mind completely, freeing her innermost thoughts, letting her control slide, slip away from her with the droplets of water. to her surprise, but appreciation, Raiden too opened his mind. She could see the darkness within his mind, and he saw the light within hers.

Up until this point, he said nothing, merely watching her from the window. But, after opening his mind, and with Kara doing the same, he had no reason to stay hidden. He no longer had to hide any part of himself from her.

***

He moved, the slight cracks of the lightning and barely there booms of thunder masking his steps. The carpet took care of that already, though, he payed this no mind as he, too, walked to the front door, leaving it to blow open.

Kara ran her hands through her hair, the water helping rid it of knots. She wanted to say something, deciding to be more, intimate with it, using her telepathy. Raiden initiated the conversation however.

And why would I hurt you?

Raiden brought the same glass Kara drank from outside with him. As he handed it to Kara, it filled with cloudy water. She watched as it swirled, fascination in her eyes. placed it onto the ground.

Glad you chose to join me. It means a lot.

She looked up, watching lightning dance in the sky, marveling at it's beauty, yet knowing it's power, the strength that lay behind it. The strength that was behind her...

***

Knowing she was safe, she closed her eyes, embracing the soothing atmosphere, the smell of the rain. It felt fresh, taking the heat of the day down a notch with it.

She felt her heart jump and stomach knot as a light weight rested upon her shoulder. Still, she did not open her eyes. She, instead used her minds eye to track flickers of sparks around her. They fizzled all around the two. She manipulated them, twisting and turning them, creating little puffs of energy.

Purple fused with blue, some white and yellow thrown in for contrast, starkness.

***

In response, in repose, she placed a hand atop the one that lay on her shoulder, not looking back, merely letting the man behind her know she was okay.

She was happy, content to stay here, like this. Many would think her mad, standing outside in the pouring rain, it making a mockery of her clothing. The crispness in the air felt good, too lovely to stay indoors.

The situation was certainly a peculiar one, but, it was their situation. One they'd created.

And peculiar never once entered their thoughts.

 

Not after their past encounters. Not anymore...


	29. A Rose By Any Other Name

"You look really happy".

Stephen nudged Kara, who looked away, swept the hair from her face and smiled.

"I am".

"Oh? Big signs there. This guy must be good". He grinned cheekily. "I know you well enough Kara". He raised his brows. "Is it someone I know?"

Kara looked at him quizzically.

"Why does it have to be a man? Can't I just be enjoying life?"

"Of course, and I'm glad you are", he paused, "I still reckon its a man though".

Kara sighed. "Okay. So, what if it is?"

Stephen grinned proudly, pulling the collar of his robes.

"See? I knew". His smugness made his ex want to slap him playfully. She resisted the urge.

"Is it someone I know?"

"Is there a point in me telling you? You can see right through me anyway", she shifted, "you always could".

Her ex hummed. "Huh. So, someone I know, but not well?"

Kara smirked. "You aren't going to let this drop, are you?"

The shake of his head made her roll her eyes, part humour, the rest frustration.

"Nope".

She retorted.

"Bloodhound".

"Nah". Stephen kept that grin, only now, it took on more of a goofy nature. She laughed upon seeing it.

"Can't keep a serious face for long", she pouted, "can you, snake in the grass?"

He began chuckling. "You know it".

The tent flap opening added to Kara's woes as Lin walked in, carrying food trays. Kara took them off her with her mind, attempting to take it off the current topic of choice.

Not her choice...

***

Lin took one look at her, realised what was up and lit up, her demeanor becoming playful.

"It is a guy, isn't it?"

Kara almost dropped the trays in blind panic, her heart in her throat. Potatoes and gravy threatened to spill over the edge of the plastic utensil.

"Oh for fucks sake! YES, okay? Yes", she steadied herself. "sheesh". She was still angry, but it began waning, replaced by confusion, then clarity, as she'd finally admitted it.

She admitted it, and felt significantly better for doing so.

She regained control of the plates and moved each one to the table in front of her. She placed them down, jumped off the crate she was on and sat down, attempting to look civilized.

She wasn't fooling anyone, but that wasn't in her mind. What was was now trying to work out how to make her friends shut up about her admission, before she went stir crazy, and the food really would go flying...

***

Everything was going swimmingly. Kara hummed into a bite of buttered potatoes, Stephen and Lin's kids had arrived and were eating too. It was quiet, peaceful. A calm took over the five.

That was until a few more people popped their head into the tent. They'd heard her shout the conformation, and, as the flap opened, she saw almost all of her friends, looking right at her.

If at any point she wished the ground would devour her completely, it was now. She wanted that, right this very second.

And hell, she'd help it if she could...

***

A few days later found Kara in the Jinsei chamber, this time with Sub-Zero and Master Hasashi 'attacking' her. A frigid, bitterly cold blast hit her from one side, scorching, molten flames the other. Both were testing the strength of her telepathic shield. It held up well against the barrage, much to her parents, and Raiden's relief. Neither wished to witness Kara ending up half charred, half frozen solid.

A beep drew attention from Kara. She let out a huff and relaxed for a bit. The veins were starting to pop up on her forehead. Her once bright amethyst eyes were now dimming pastel violet.

"Damn. We got minus seventy on one side, and, on the other? One-thousand-five-hundred degrees celsius. Yeesh".

Jacqui tightened her ponytail and placed her phone down. Kara snorted.

"Hold on. Did you just use your phone to guess the temperature of the attacks I am blocking? How is that in any way accurate?"

Jacqui shrugged. "Modern technology. Pretty amazing".

Another snort riled the teen slightly, and she bit her lip.

"Don't need new tech if you have my tech".

Loud groans and stage boos came from her 'audience'. She laughed, coughing upon a stern reminder from Hanzo, in the form of his 'I'm about to murder you' look, that she was still, indeed, being 'attacked'.

***

She bluffed. "Okay guys? I am getting 'the face', so I really ought to not mess this up. Any lapse in concentration and my ass is toast".

Johnny smirked, and immediately shouted.

"TOASTY!"

Hanzo's palm hit his head faster than everyone could start laughing. Even Kuai was laughing at him. Kuai! The nerve of that has the man in yellow and black seething.

Sub-Zero would rue the day he chose to laugh, Hanzo would make sure of that...

***

Kara's temple began to throb. A pain pulled at her, signalling she was overdoing it. She'd proven her worth, shown everyone that she was a capable fighter, that she could hold her own beside them...

So, why did she feel like she had yet more to prove? That she'd be somehow left behind, whilst others flourished?

Age old wisdom?

She scoffed, quickly looking around, to see if anyone saw that.

They hadn't. She sighed.

More like age old wis-dumb.

"Grand-Master, and, er, Master? I need to stop. My head's getting fuzzy".

Both men ceased their attack, the former promptly rushing on over towards his General.

He spoke softly, borderline cooing to her. Kara gently perched herself on the edge of a pillar, careful not to knock the book on said pillar onto the floor.

"You shouldn't push yourself you know. All of us here", he gestured around, "know that you are strong".

Kara shrugged, letting her head drop a little. She regretted that motion as the dizziness intensified.

"Tch. Yeah, but, hey. We all want a little time to show off, right?" A wicked grin took her mouth. "And besides, I think I handled myself well against the two of you. That's a testament to how well I've been trained. Not long ago, I wouldn't have dared asked you to actually try and wound me. I know if I was hit by either attack", she shivered, unintentionally, "then I'd be in trouble. I can't die in here though, thanks the Gods".

Tiama, who was listening in smirked at Fujin and Raiden, who returned the audacious look.

"You're welcome, darling".

Kara's expression mirrored how she felt internally. Thoroughly flustered.

"Mo...Thank you", she played it cool, throwing out formalities as if they were going out of style, "Lady Tiama, Lord Raiden and, huh". She paused. "Mr Fujin? Sir Fujin? What term do we call you?"

Fujin waved her off, a little red in the face himself.

"I do not have one".

Kara's eyes widened. She looked at her Mother, Raiden, then her Mother again.

"Wait. How come you two get fancy titles, whereas Fujin doesn't? How is that fair? Isn't he a God, the same as you?"

Kara's teasing didn't go unnoticed by wondering eyes. Tiama noted a look, a look, between her daughter and Raiden. She fought the urge to grin.

"I don't know. Am I still a goddess? That title was taken from me when I married your Father".

Raiden frowned. "I did not decide that. The high council did. I could not dispute it as it is in the rules, written millennia ago".

Kara joined in the frowning contest, hers not as marring as the thunderer's.

"They need updating then, surely. It's not like my Mom deliberately scoffed at the rules and broke them. The high council sound like pompous, stuck-up...".

She dared not say another word, as the glare she received from Tiama would have been deadly, were she not in a chamber of healing.

Speaking of which...

She let in the Jinsei's energy, it's soft embrace ridding her aching head swiftly. Goosebumps appeared on her arms, the hairs standing on end as she stretched upward. The satisfying click of her shoulders made her smile, then giggle, as Sub-Zero winced.

She could have clicked her neck, knuckles, ankles and toes if she so wished, but decided not to torture the man in the blue, in front of her any longer.

***

Evening fell with the General still in the chamber, now lounging on the floor, lapping up energy, like a cat did a bowl of cream.

Harnessing her chi, she felt she wasn't alone. She did not mind, actually wanting the company. She didn't need to voice it. She focused on fusing it with Raiden's as he walked into the room. Lightning made it's way towards her. A small flicker of her eyes and dilating pupils signaled fear. She didn't want to try and use the God's power herself. A foolish endeavor that would only see her hurt. They let their abilities 'fight', and hers 'outwitted' his, whizzing past, or encapsulating the bolts and dissipating them. Twinkling sparks trickled towards the floor, like tiny fireworks.

"You're letting me win". She rolled over onto her stomach, cracking an eye up at him.

In response, he sat down. A light flick of the wrist led to a sudden burst of light, the God's form aglow. Kara's eyes widened as she watched, the flash hit the purple energy spheres she had created and dispatched them effortlessly. She breathed out laughter.

"Fair enough". She sat crossed-legged in front of him, dusting, then showing her palms, still dusty.

"This place, it could do with a clean", she offered, "I could do it. You know I'm pretty through when it comes to that".

"Ah. Is that why the underside of the chest-of-drawers is always dusty? So much so, I could draw a line in it, and you could see how thick the dust was around the line?"

Kara growled. "Well, that damn duster was too big to fit under there. Short of de-feathering it, which I decided against, I couldn't get it under there". She teased, a minute quirk of the lips. "Honestly", she put a hand to her mouth, biting back a giggle, "so ungrateful".

The answer she received made her zero in on a piece of thread, hanging from her greave.

I am grateful. More than you know.

She swallowed, and it went down the wrong way. An immediate burn stung her windpipe as she spluttered, trying her best not to cough. She looked way.

Good to know.

Yep.

She said the last part to herself, as a reassurance, as to what she'd just heard?

Then again, in the rain. Everything felt different, clearer. I had a sense of clarity, understand. We understand one another now.

Despite herself, she felt her face heat up. The back of her hand on her cheek warmed the skin quite considerably.

Yes. Clarity. That's what it was.

Kara looked back, mustering courage, thanking the candlelight for masking most, if not all of her reaction.

The feeling's mutual.

A long, drawn-out yawn left her mouth. She stretched.

"Hmm. I'm off home".

Kara wasn't sure what time it was. Raiden stood and offered a hand, which she took.

***

As the pair walked outside, Kara gazed up at the stars.

"I'm getting soppy in my old age".

Abrupt silence accompanied the statement. Did she just say that out loud? Mortification filled her. She retreated away from the God, and buried her face in the collar of her robes, her sanctuary, albeit, a rather poor one.

Raiden kept his hand outstretched. Kara peeked at it, then looked away, wished to scurry on further. He sighed, and walked to the portal, letting her take things at her own pace. Making her feel cornered wasn't what he'd originally planned. He stopped, an odd feeling washing over him.

Planned?

Had he planned to come there? No. Had he ended up there anyway? Yes. He'd say that he came here often, with or without company, but. He knew.

Kara knew. They were the only ones who needed to know this nugget of information.

***

The woman moving past him brought him from his thoughts.

He needed to talk, say something, see if Kara was on the same page, if she'd even opened the same book...

***

The two teleported to his home. Raiden walked to the front door, waiting for Kara. When the woman just stood there, seemingly shy, he paused.

"Walking me to the portal? What a gent".

Cursing indecision, the General put up a hand, gesturing to wait.

"Wait".

Books began flying from the shelf in the far corner. They landed in front of Kara's feet. Six were stacked precisely when she prompted him to walk over. More than a little curious, the thunderer did.

***

Kara looked at her handy work.

"Call me spontaneous, or, you know, short".

Even now, her stomach felt like it would drop out of her body, her heart bursting free from her mouth. Nervousness fluttered its wings gently against her rib cage.

Hadn't she done this before? Yes.

Was she usually spontaneous? No.

Wasn't she a pro at this? Definitely not. She hadn't yet managed the ability not to appear an inexperienced whelp.

Had she ever kissed a God before? Netherrealm no. She was far beyond being out of her depth here. The tide could swallow her here. This wasn't her territory, but she was about to stake a claim here.

***

Raiden tilted his head. Kara made up her mind not to flee, standing on the books and ever bold, questing arms made their way around Raiden's neck. Tiptoes were necessary, the books not providing enough height, leverage. A snort and smile occurred when her face made his jawline.

"I may levitate. I may not levitate. Element of surprise, see".

She nuzzled his jaw. He dropped his head, resting it on the crown of hers. Letting boldness win out, she shook free and nuzzled his nose. Eyes of mischievous hazel met pearlescent white and grey, fading in and out. The General was a little apprehensive, whilst Raiden took this in his stride. Kara hadn't seen or heard of him being with anyone over the years, but assumed he had. She kissed next to his mouth before walking away, leaving behind her a thin line of telepathic energy. Raiden never took his eyes off her, taking the wisp and wrapping it around his wrist like a bracelet.

He let her go, though not from his thoughts.

***

Kara opened her front door and stepped in, shrugging off her jacket and placing her keys on a little hook embedded in the wall.

"Hi Mom".

Tiama was on her couch, a proud, knowing smile on her face. She tapped the side of her nose when her daughter eyed her warily.

"I know, you know. You are both happy, I don't need to read your mind to know that".

"Mom's intuition", she turned on the ball of her foot, "I don't even know if it is 'something'. We're just taking it in our stride. At our own pace".

Her Mom nodded.

"That's good. In the past, you have rushed things".

Kara acceded. "Yeah. Well, at least I know now that Raiden had had millennia to hone patience, and that he is, patient. I reckon any other guy would be pissed that I didn't bother with them for twenty years".

She sighed giddily.

"God. Am I having second teen phase? I sound and feel like one".

Tiama stood, taking her daughter's hands, seeing yellow in her aura, accompanying and coexisting contentedly.

"No. You're simply letting yourself be happy. That's how you feel, when truly enamored".

Kara made a face.

"Mom. Don't use that word. Yes, I look up to him, really look up. You know, seven foot and all".

The two laughed. Tiama covered her mouth.

"I think we all do".

The chuckling went on into the night for quite some time...


	30. Wrapped In Cotton Wool

Raiden awoke brusquely from his nightmare, finding his room empty. In his dream, it hadn't been. It had been occupied by a deranged, bellowing Viper, eyes streaming, throat raw as she held a knife shakily to his chest. This was something he knew she'd wanted to do. As opposed to Kara who would protect him with her life, Viper would take it easily, with no qualm. However, instead of looking menacing, the clone looked frightened, panicked. Raiden opened his door, and saw a younger, frozen Kara standing there, hand mid-knock, fist clenched. As still as a statue, he just about managed to move around her, afraid if he knocked her, she would simply fall and break apart.

***

He walked downstairs, a light shuffling noise the reason. Viper was there, this time waving the same knife about, a nasty smirk on her face. Various facets of her 'personality' came pouring out.

***

Each time he saw her, she acted differently, as if torn. She was a clone. She had no heart, nothing real inside her. And, unlike Kara, inside her lay no light, only pitch darkness. A younger Kara stood opposite her, hands now at her sides, body taut. She had zero control here, similarly to her imprisonment in the energy chamber. She wasn't real here, only a figment of his imagination, and a terrible one at that.

***

Her cheeks were hollow, no longer speckled pink, rather, white. Skin stretched to breaking point over thin limbs and knuckles. Limp, lackluster hair fought its way out of her usually well presented ponytail. Her eyes contained nothing, as if drugged. Peridot veins stood out, a stark contrast to ivory, pearl-like quality dimming, becoming translucent. Cloth draped over her frame as if she wore a sack, shapeless, formless around her once slight curved figure, now not a shape he could distinguish...

He swallowed, throat dry and stomach twisting. Nausea greeted him, a bitter old friend with its barbs in deep, leaving more than mere flesh wounds. Rather, deep, lingering wounds, that left nasty scars, reminders of a time the God would like to forget.

In his infinite life, at some point, he would forget?

Right?

He told himself. A lie. Another to add to the pile of notes spread across his mind, thrown to the wind, only to end up right back where they originated from. Infinite wisdom also came with infinite grief it seemed...

***

"Rai...den", Viper curtsied, swinging the blade in her hand as she did so, "what?" She looked confused at his expression, tilting her head ever so innocently. "Shouldn't you be pleased to see me?"

Raiden didn't deign her a reply. She did not deserve one, no matter how she came to be, who's magic fueled her brash foolishness and tyranny.

She frowned, painting it upon her face like a master artist, strokes precise, decisive.

"Oh? Why not? What did I do to deserve silence from you, huh?" She span around, posture questioning. The thunderer looked away. "Am I that bad? That", she hissed, "repulsssive?"

Raiden was done, he wasn't about to listen to her for a moment longer. His forefinger and thumb pinched the bridge of his nose, a heavy sight accompanying the gesture. He was tired of this nonsense. Viper's existence drained him of substance, will and sanity. All she did was plague him and his memory, and she knew just how to do so.

Oh so very well. She dared to use Kara's knowledge and friendship with him to her advantage, tweaking it so it had the effect she wanted.

Tweaking it so it drove him mad. Not just with grief but guilt.

***

He caught her off guard by teleporting next to her, wrenching the blade from her hand, and going to return to his spot prior. Viper had other ideas though. She let him grab the knife before grabbing another one from behind her back and slicing him across the chest. The God grunted and fell back, clutching the fabric of his robes to his skin. It stuck fast, fabric reddening quickly. He used his free hand to trap his assailant in a vortex of lightning. She did not struggle, merely looking at the wound. He took a look himself.

It was a graze compared to injuries he'd had in the past. The initial spurt of blood ceased quickly, a trickle all that was left. It did not sting until he peeled back the cotton. He sighed and walked over to the sink, near Kara.

***

She was still, no life came from her. No joy, sadness, anything. This perturbed the God, leaving a bad taste in his mouth, and a turn of the gut.

"You know", Viper looked Kara up and down, contempt clear, "if she wasn't so useless, that wouldn't have happened, would it?"

Her sneer only served to further rile the God as he untied his robe, letting it drop the the floor, and washed out the wound.

"Stop this".

Viper blinked. "Now I get a responssse? It's true though, isn't it? Even in her old age, she's still pretty much as useless as a...huh", she paused, "what's that human saying again?"

"Don't suffer fools gladly?"

The clone cackled.

"Aren't you tetchy? Sheesh".

The 'sheesh' came out in Kara's childish tone. The white haired God's head snapped back and he glared at her.

"Stop. You are dead, a figment of a tired mind".

"Tired?" Again, she looked to Kara. "She been keeping you up all night, eh?"

That did it. Raiden had to bite his tongue.

"Okay, okay! I'm kidding. She's more chaste than a nun, and that's saying something. Girl needs a chastity belt, about as frigid as they come". She laughed at her own unintentional double-entendre. "As they come? Hah! Bet dust'd come out if she tried".

The God couldn't believe his ears. Kara did not have that side to her. Even if she did occasionally speak a little blue, it was never this brazen, this immodest. The word 'stop' would not suffice, nothing would. He decided to let her vent, knowing this was all just a bad dream that would come to an end.

It would, he would wake up, a new dawn would greet his eyes, chirping birds his ears and the seclusion of his room. Safe seclusion this time...

***

"You must have done something to her, had an impact. The first thing inside her head when I woke up was you".

"At least you've acknowledge that you are not her, nor will you ever be".

That came out snide, a remark Viper ignored as she continued.

"Why not her family, her friends? Why you in particular? She was so angry at something, poor love".

Raiden snapped back, finished with kind formalities.

"At myself? Perhaps. I kept her at arms length for some time. At being kidnapped", his tone grew dark, as did his eyes, "her imprisonment? Her torture!"

"She was foolish. If she'd have been more aware, or, more importantly, not abandoned by the people she cared for, none of thissss would have happened. I wouldn't have happened".

Shining, unfocused eyes were her response. She cursed.

"Look. If you're gonna kill me, just do it already. I know you wanted to the first time, you just didn't have the nerve. You'd think a God would have a spine, but", she tried to point, huffing as she failed, "you prove that no, they don't need a backbone".

Raiden breathed through his nose, denying himself the opportunity to lose his temper.

"You know not of what you speak. You have fragments, the rest you made up yourself. You can leave now, the damage done long ago was since mended, and will be amended if need be".

Much to his surprise, Viper smiled.

"You shouldn't be so nice to me. Despite everything I did"...

She was cut off.

"You didn't do anything. Shang and Shao did. A bystander in this, that's all you were. I misdirected my anger at you, when all you did was exist for others gain".

"I know", she smirked, "I had fun with it too. Being an assset was more fun than I thought'd be".

And, she was back. Back to the derogatory. Back to being Shao's piece of meat, on a blood drenched platter...

***

"You could have been much more before your 'life' was cut short. Unfortunately, it was the wrong time, the wrong place, the wrong people around you. They shaped you to be an agent of chaos, and, sadly, they succeeded. You shouldn't have been created, but, it wasn't your fault. It needn't be, and shouldn't ever be". He softened his tone, thinking it necessary to keep her calm. Viper just thought it patronizing, but fair, given he spoke the truth.

She nodded, he blinked, and she was gone.

***

He awoke in his room, disorientated, but finally free of troubled thoughts in the dead of the night.

The hushed tones of words spoken to him. Dire words that spoke of bloodshed.

The muffled screams of ones, whose lives were snuffed out in front of him.

The words spat at him when he failed. Harsh, laced with poison, designed to cripple him.

All of that vanished upon the knock on his door...

***

He stood, shuffling feet outside guiding his feet to the ones outside his room. Opening it bore Kara, worry filling in the lines in her forehead. She felt a disruption in the flow of energy around him, the house. It flowed down the tether that she had with him, so powerful the shift, it easily traversed the realms between them. She hugged him, but did not step into his room, deeming it a step too far, but she was close enough to the line that crossed it and the landing to feel as if she were intruding.

She wasn't, but that wasn't important right now.

"I know", she whispered into his chest.

I know...

***

Raiden woke up again, to find himself alone in the home. Of course he was. Kara was at the Lin Kuei training grounds, not here, with him. Unsure as to whether or not he was still dreaming, a thought popped into his head.

Pinch yourself. Apparently that works. Never tried it though. My Dad pinched my cheeks enough as a kid for a few lifetimes. I'm not about to start doing it myself.

Kara's 'advice' brought forth a chuckle from the God's lips.

***

Groggily, he pinched his arm and reacted to it, pulling his arm away.

He was awake, his head didn't feel weary, his home felt like home again, warm and secure, and, at some point, he'd invite Kara around for tea, talk things over.

That hit him, causing him to draw back. He propped himself up against the headboard of his bed.

Talk things over...

He pondered before nodding, agreeing with the idea.

 

Yes. It's about time that we do...


	31. In The Stillness Of The Night

Kara slipped in and out of a dream state, believing she was awake, but aware that she wasn't. She could shift, but not do much else. It was as if something prevented her leaving, escaping.

Her dream showed her Outworld, Ermac, souls billowing free from his form.

The past?

No. Things felt different here. This wasn't how she remembered it. A pungent smell hit her, Ermac the source. His skin was rotting. Chunks of flesh fell off, like an animal moulting. Bandages covered a portion of the skin, but not enough. She looked away, trying not to breathe. Her chest heaved as her lungs gasped for air. The souls she had freed were all around her, rising gracefully into the sky.

One did not wish to leave however. It began weaving its way around her body, trying to invade her mind. She repelled it, focusing on casting it away. It fought back, casting off a ring of energy. In a flurry, it whipped Kara into a torrent, causing the guard she had on her mind to drop momentarily.

And, in that moment, it took a hold of her body.

She screamed, but not in her voice...

The last she saw as 'her' was flashes of white fury as her conscious mind faded out, her hold on it whisked away...

***

Raiden appeared before her, gravely concerned. He ran over and knelt down. Kara sat before him on a broken rock, motionless, face expressionless.

"Kara? I know you can hear me. You must fight this".

Two voices came from her, her own and another, much quieter, monotone voice, gender indistinguishable.

Is this a dream, reality, or a vision?

"Why are you here?"

She shivered, spine arching.

If you're here then...

Confusion flitted about her face, a millisecond of humanity that died upon the next tick...

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

The clock stopped. Kara's eyes shifted, swirling from varying shades of honey to green and back again.

We are sharing a vision?

A sudden fit took Kara's body, throwing her forward. Her body shook violently as she struggled to regain control of her body and her mind. She found she couldn't. When she used her magic, purple lines flashed in front of her, before emerald wrapped around them, dragging them away from her. She cried in frustration, letting out squeals in quick succession. Trembling hands reached out for the God. He took them, their freezing numbness a worrying sign.

"This isn't a vision. It's a dream. It isn't real Kara. You'll wake up soon, unharmed".

The woman in front of him looked to acknowledge that.

I get it.

"I don't UNDERSTAND".

"You must leave this realm, move on from this plain. You're harming Kara".

The soul couldn't comprehend what the God spoke.

"Harming? I was the one who was HARMED!"

Raiden lowered his tone.

"I do not doubt that. However, she and I can help heal you. You needn't suffer anymore. If you'll just let her go"...

Kara piped in.

Lord Raiden right. I can end your sorrow, stop whatever it is that prevents you leaving.

The spirit made her scoff.

"Lord? A God?" Three voices merged. "Where were you whilst we prayed? Whilst we were slashed to pieces, our blood spilling across the stone, drenching it with our essence?"

Raiden had no answer, none he could provide to satisfy or sooth the spirits.

"That's what we thought. You cannot pacify us. We shall remain here, keep this 'Kara' here. Our host being. You shall not touch us".

Kara teared up.

They...they're telling me what happened to them, and Gods. Raiden, they were split up from their friends and family, and cut down by Shao Kahn's armies as they fled. There's kids here too, Raiden. Kids!

Raiden squatted, placed his forehead against Kara's and closed his eyes upon seeing the ones he was looking into were not those of Kara's.

You. Affection?

Kara managed a nod.

Yes. Please. Let me go.

Tears started, falling, awful wails left her mouth. Childlike. Raiden shivered, feeling his body recoil.

Mommy?

Kara blanched.

Woah. No. No, no no kid.

She looked around, seeing three souls circling behind Raiden's head. She pointed. The God turned, giving the spirits his full attention.

"Your family?"

'Kara' nodded.

"Okay. Kara, I need you to do something for me. Create a soul orb".

Kara tugged on his collar. He looked back, seeing her as he knew her, hazel eyes glistening with unshed tears. His own softened with that look, He took her hand, her skin freezing. She gave a slight upward jolt as he linked his fingers, interlocking them with hers.

Okay. I think I can do that.

She smiled. The God returned the smile graciously, the faith he had in her had lost a few bricks during the nightmare began reforming and strengthening itself. The building blocks were then taken by Kara, and she used them to rebuild her own faith in herself.

***

A palm sized lilac jewel materialized in the woman's lap. She used it to siphon the souls inside her, placing them inside the orb. She looked at the remaining souls, their dark forms peering curiously at the ball.

"I can place all of your souls inside this, and, once you enter the afterlife, my Mother will do the rest, freeing them. She is a God too".

Nothing needed to be said. The spirits nodded eagerly, the female thrusting out a hand, awaiting the orb with outstretched fingers. One by one, three souls erupted from Kara's form, alighting her eyes and mouth white. Black forms shifted into humans before her, and the two began crying. Kara fell forward, limp like a ragdoll. Raiden caught her, placing her head over his shoulder.

"See?" Kara said, laughing weakly. "I told you I could do it".

Raiden sighed in relief, a huge weight lifted from his chest.

I didn't doubt it...

***

The two decided to give the family some privacy. Kara lent against Raiden, eyes unfocused, watery.

"I'll wake up soon". She let out a short cough. "Thank you. I must like putting you through hell, huh", she mumbled, "I do it a lot".

The God knew what was coming. He shushed her upon her head moving up, eyes meeting his apologetically. This made her drop her head in shame and exhaustion, but he wouldn't let it drop. He placed hand under her chin, his thumb under her chin, and his eyes met hers.

***

He feared he'd almost lost her again. Years he had spent, guilt-ridden, wanting to apologize himself. For he was the one who needed too. Not her.

In the solitude he'd placed himself in, reflection happened often. And, all he could reflect on for some time was his failure to protect the woman standing beside him. He;d been unable to care for her in the way she need at the time, though, as he reminisced, he came to the realization that he had come to care for her, in the way he thought she may have needed. May. He did not wish to assume.

Judging by how she was looking at him right then and there however? It seemed like she didn't realise how much he cared, and how much she returned that in kind.

The truth hit both at the same time, an anomaly no longer...

***

Kara opened her eyes, blearily scanning the space around her. Two am beckoned as she checked her phone, the bright screen causing her to swear as it hurt her eyes. She dropped the article onto the pillow beside her. Without want to stay here, she got up, leaving the sheets to fall haphazardly onto the floor. They threatened to trip her as she walked to the door. She didn't give the fabric or her safety any care. She simply wanted an answer from the man whom she shared a, vision with? She wasn't sure what to call it.

Grabbing her phone, she ran downstairs, slipped on some shoes, buckled up a coat, and grabbed her keys, before leaving the house, destination clear.

***

A swift wind blew the fabric of her coat around her, as she hurried to Raiden's home. Fraught with agitation, that eradicated any want to teleport. One hand tucked hair behind her ear, the other pulled her collar close to her.

Upon reaching the door, Kara let herself in, brusquely shutting the door. The woman shrugged off her coat, placing it over the back of a chair. A quick jog up the stairs brought her to a stand still on the landing. She went to speak, knock, but found she couldn't. Opening her mouth accomplished only leaving her jaw agape. She shut it and looked away, directing her frustration on a spot in the floor. A quivering lip was bitten as she fought back tears.

She slunk towards Raiden's bedroom door, considering turning around and either leaving, or entering the room she'd slept in many moons ago.

What the hell am I doing?

Logical thought finally chimed in, late to the party, but, it made an appearance.

No. Come on now. It isn't like you're here for something other than...

Another thought cut that one off...

Wait. What am I here for?

Comfort...and warmth. It's bloody freezing. Besides, he understands you, and how you feel.

Kara couldn't help but agree with logic. Raiden did, indeed know and grasp what she had been through. What her mind chose to show her.

Must be all my thoughts jumbled up into one dark, painful, shifting entity. I plunged into darkness, but, he followed me, pulled me from the abyss I thought was endless...

I...

She knocked...

***

As the door opened, Kara blurted.

"I'm sor...".

She didn't get it out before he shushed her, with a shake of the head. Kara chuckled, covering her mouth.

"You did that, in my, vision?"

"Of the past? Yes. I had it too".

Kara raised a brow.

"More like a nightmare". She sighed. "So, you had it too? We share dreams now?"

"It was a dreamlike state, one in-between wake and rest. That's why we were aware and could act there. Unlike a dream, or vision, where we couldn't".

The woman nodded, before throwing herself at the God, clutching onto him as if he would disappear if she didn't. Raiden set about unfurling the balled hands that lay upon his chest, and calming Kara down, rubbing her back rhythmically.

Kara looked away and sniffed.

"I just need reassurance".

"And rest".

She laughed, cracking an eye open at him.

"That too". His slightly disheveled appearance had a hand work its way up and into the mass of white locks. It acted as a comb, working out little knots and smoothing down the edges. She peeked curiously at his bed.

"May I?" A tiny part of herself snickered at the situation. She quickly stamped it out. She meant this innocently. Nothing lay behind her words or actions.

Thud, thud.

She could hear his heartbeat. Powerful, a majestic sound. It lulled her into security. She cradled into the crook of his elbow as she was brought inside the room.

***

Kara lay down, and a little afterward ended up the 'big spoon'. She only slept on her right and, coincidentally, so did Raiden. Awkwardly, the woman put her arm around her companion's chest. She wished to take his hand, but thought it was too personal a move.

Raiden however? He was on the same page as her, and took her hand, placing it on his heart. Kara sucked in a breath as her stomach twisted. She couldn't decide if it was the result of unease, or something else. She sniffled, shaking her head and swallowing the blasted lump in her throat. She looked upon the dozing God, mixed emotions flitting about inside her.

Closing her eyes was a task in and of itself. She did so, but it wasn't to sleep. It was to think, and she needed to think long and hard on the next course of action.

 

She had to face the facts. The man beside her meant much more than she'd ever anticipated...


	32. As Time Goes By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the man himself, Richard Epcar, for tweeting me that he was reading this story. That blew me away.

The next morning, Kara had since returned to her home, grabbed some clothes, washing supplies and her trusty dressing gown. She sat on a stool in the kitchen, holding a warm mug of coffee in both hands, breathing in the calming steam. Her cozy dressing gown, the hearth roaring and Raiden's company created a relaxed, happy Kara.

"You know", she looked over, smiling, "what my dreams and reality have in common? You've gone to kiss me, and then stopped. My heart freaks out, I end up trembling with baited breath. I think it'll happen, but it doesn't. I know its out of respect but, at some point, if you care about someone, a little intimacy isn't a bad thing? If I didn't want it, I'd let you know", the smile became a smirk, "trust me".

Raiden kept a knowing smile, leaving Kara to wonder. She kept the smirk, sipping the sweet beverage in the mug, sighing pleasantly.

"Might get in the onsen before I leave", she placed the mug down and stretched her arms, "I feel like a soak". The smirk deepened. She had to look away, lest she start to look mischievous. "Don't mind me".

She clicked her tongue, draining the last dregs of the caffeinated beverage, and getting ready to put said plan into action.

As she walked past, towel and clothes in hand, she couldn't help but grin.

Been naked here before plenty of times. Not whilst you were here though. Hope it doesn't get weird or anything...

Before she knew it, she was swept up in corded warm arms, ending up face to face with the thunderer. The woman looked the god up and down, squinting her eyes mockingly, free hand near his cheek, gingerly, shyly. She was struck by a wave of anticipation.

She went for it, closing her eyes and the distance fairly quickly. The god met her halfway, lips meeting hers...

***

Kara's knees went weak, completely caught in the moment. The world phased out around her, no sound, smell or sight could pull her away. The moment took her off guard, but she loved it. Spontaneity.

And, truth be told? She'd considered doing the exact thing he had. He just beat her to the punch...

***

With the onsen long forgotten, Kara sat on Raiden's knee, on the couch, head buried into his chest. He whispered.

"I thought you wanted a soak?"

Huh?

Oh!

She shook her head free of the fog. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I did. I still do. You just caught me off guard is all". Boldness kicked in, and at a ear faster than she could process. "It is your onsen, no? Care to join me?" She kissed him slowly, softly, wriggling off his lap.

She grabbed only her towel this time.

I'll leave you to think about that...

***

Kara?

Kara opened her eyes.

Grand-Master? Huh. What's up?

She heard a chuckle.

What did I tell you about calling me that?

She looked at the shōji screen in front of her, eyes following the intricate line work of vines connected to delicate looking sakura blossom.

We have a situation, potentially...

Sub-Zero paused.

...Troubling.

Shit...

Kara sighed.

In fighting? No. Let me guess. Some of our guys are fighting with some of Hanzo's guys. Am I right?

Her mentor let out a sigh of his own.

Yes. We were training, a combined effort when one Lin Kuei female began bullying a Shirai Ryu male. It looked like nothing more than childish antics, but is morphing into something else. A whole other entity on it's own.

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose.

They need to be reminded that respect and camaraderie is there for a reason. Both must be adhered too for our alliance, the truce between the two of you to be effective. We can't have infighting, not when the going's this good. It hasn't been for so long that, now it is, any scraps worry me.

She hauled herself out of the onsen, missing its heat immediately.

I'll be there in twenty.

***

Grabbing her towel, she dried off, rolling her eyes at the petty squabble she'd have to deal with.

The General in her wasn't amused. The rest of her wanted to stay here, somewhere she knew she was welcome. At the kamp, she'd receive muttered curses, on fretted nerves be it.

She realised something, as she finished drying her body. She didn't have her clothes. She turned towards the door.

"I have to go. Trouble brewing at the kamp. Apparently, a scuffle's broken out between a few of my charges and Shirai Ryu. Hanzo stepped in, but they aren't letting it drop. Need to have a word with them. But, uh, I don't seem to have my clothes. And no", she snickered, hearing movement behind the door, "that wasn't deliberate".

Raiden knocked, opened the door a tad, passing her her clothes. She took them, nodding graciously.

"Thank you". Kara closed the door and dressed quickly, dropping her towel into the wash-basket.

***

Kara strolled towards an enclosed pagoda, a space designed for prayer, to be quiet, secluded.

Right now? It wasn't quiet. Shouting had her quicken her pace, practically running into the door on her way. She opened the sliding door to see the Shirai Ryu male, with a knife in his hand. Her eyes flared as her gaze swept the room, seeing her charge backing up slowly, hands in surrender.

"Okay. It's going to be okay". Kara, too put her hands up, a show of good faith, and to show she wasn't armed.

She was, but that was besides the point...

***

The man's eyes streamed, as did his nose. Puffy, bloodshot eyes, utter terror fixed in place, a mask not to be removed, or trifled with. The General flinched, a flashback sending an ice cold shiver down her spine. If she didn't know any better, she'd have assumed her leader stood behind her.

However, she knew he didn't.

***

Thuds. Loud footfalls woke her.

Bangs. Yet another prisoner, slamming something against the wall of their cell.

She choked, dry throat convulsing. She needed to cough, but couldn't summon the energy too.

Her stomach growled angrily, incessantly, pining for food, sustenance to keep her going.

Keep her alive...

The upper left hand corner of the space she was in was now her 'home', though, it provide no seclusion, no safe space, no peace and quiet.

And she hated it. It was all she had at that moment, and she wished that moment to die. The candle to flicker out, before she blew it out herself.

***

Without thinking, Kara approached the acolyte. He, in response waved the knife in front of him, vulnerability guiding his every move.

"General? General?!"

A frail, meek voice cried out behind her, resonating in the dead silence of the space. For an unknown reason, Kara did not listen.

She payed the price for that, and would have her ear chewed off later.

***

Sudden pain took her by surprise. As she looked down, she saw the knife being withdrawn from her hip, her robes staining as the wound blossomed. She snapped to attention.

"You did NOT just do that".

The General winced, feeling fluid run from her abdomen. The wound was minor at best, the stinging lasting mere seconds. The acolyte all but fainted at the sight of blood. Kara pressed the fabric of her robe to the wound, using it as a barrier to prevent more blood from seeping out. She paused as she knew what she had to do, and knew what the consequences would be.

She'd have to tell Hanzo, and he wouldn't be pleased, not when the incident could undo all of the work he had put into the clan, in one fell swoop...

***

Hanzo? I need to speak with you. I've just been wounded by your trainee.

The leader bellowed, hurting her ears.

WHAT?!

Kara opened the sliding door, seeing a rampaging bull in the form of Hanzo, charging towards her. She tried to sway him. What happened was an accident. A weapon drawn at an inopportune time. Yes, the man must atone for his actions, but it would not have happened had she not stepped in. Uttered threats perhaps, but not much more.

She wouldn't have let it get even that far.

***

"Kara, move. I won't ask again".

Kara did so with trepidation, waving him off.

"It was my fault Hanzo. I stepped in-between them when I should have scolded them. That's all".

The man in yellow and black's eyes widened, disbelief coursing through him.

"Nothing? How is you being stabbed nothing?"

Kara went to correct him, thinking better of it a split second later.

He turned to his acolyte, the poor man cowering away from his gaze, looking as if he was about to puke.

"What did I say about weapons?"

The young man stuttered.

"Not to draw them...ever. Master, I'm so sorry! I took it out in"...

Hanzo wasn't having any of it.

"In what? Self defense? I see no need for that". Hanzo's eyes darkened. "Leave us, do not return to the fortress. If I see or hear of you doing so, the consequences will be severe, do you hear me? You are banished".

The ultimate blow. The man nodded, trying to walk, but his legs wouldn't carry him. He collapsed in a heap with a sonorous thud. Kara went to help, but was blocked by Hanzo's arm. It hit her with more force than he intended, bashing her hip roughly. She groaned, turning and walking away briskly.

***

"You are too soft on them".

Kara bit her cheek, in no mood to argue.

"I tried to deal with the situation in a fair, reasonable manner".

"Souyae stabbed you. How can you dismiss it as trivial?"

She sighed, looking over her shoulder.

"Slashed. And it isn't trivial. It is serious. However", she turned her body, joining her head in facing him, "however. You saw the look on his face. Like he was about to empty his stomach all over the floor. He deeply regrets what he did. He knows he shouldn't ever draw his weapon. You don't need to speak to him as if he's a disobedient child".

Hanzo disagreed.

"He is a disobedient child".

Kara stood her ground.

"And you are too hard-hearted. And, no, before you tell me off, just think on it for a second. It is one man, one incident, not a speck on the canvas of the grand scheme of things". She walked towards the medical tent, stopping to glance back.

"Deal with the acolyte as you see fit, but know that his heart isn't in the wrong place, nor is his head. He panicked, a moment of rage, insecurity. He feels like you don't see him as worthy. And, all that took for me to deem? Not reading his mind. It was that look after he'd acted. That look caused my heart to soften towards him. I may not be as bold as you, as staunch as you, my methods of training and discipline differ greatly to yours, but, I'd like to think that we do our jobs to the best of our ability. No matter what, bad things always happen. It's how we deal with them that matters".

With that, she walked away, little more to say.

***

The Heavens

Raiden's home

Raiden was up and about, dressed and was pressing his undershirt when he felt it. A flicker, a smidgen of pain. A flare up the skin, turning red. His hip? He stopped his task, opening the button of his robes. On his left hipbone, the skin looked to have been pinched. It puckered dark pink, under the surface layer, blood pooled, as if wanting to burst out. Pressure built there from that. Dull pain hinted at something being off.

Raiden? Can I see you?

Raiden tilted his head, buttoning up his shirt. Why was she asking?

Urgh...

The sound slipped out, unintentionally.

Kara, what's wrong? Tell me.

That came out demanding. He grit his teeth.

Got slashed. It hurts, nothing I can't handle. Going to see the nurse now.

Kara got halfway through the sentence as Raiden flew from his home.

***

Kara felt something hit her nose, and a look upwards confirmed her suspicions. Raiden appeared behind the medical tent, gaze questioning as he saw scarlet on her robes. She didn't want to talk about it.

I know, alright? I leave for five minutes, and I get hurt.

Eyes of shifting grey, flickering to black lighting made Kara wrapped an arm around the God's shoulder, letting him walk her into the tent.

Don't. Please. It was my fault in part. If you want to be angry, be angry at me, not Souyae.

The thunderer's eyes softened immediately. So did the rage he felt spike in his blood. It ceased as she took the blame for someone else's actions.

He tightened his hold on her, only letting go when Sonya walked in, wondering what the commotion was about.

Kara lay down gingerly on the cot, waiting for her wound to be looked at...

***

Autumn

Calming breezes greeted each new day, leaves varying shades of yellow, brown and amber fell, colouring the ground. A myriad of shapes, sounds, the smell of the earth. A veritable cornucopia.

This greeted Kara's eyes as she woke up. A slight stretch clicked limbs curled up during sleep. Gentle snores next to her made her look down, a graceful smile upon seeing how tranquil Raiden looked. She hummed.

I look into the eyes of the storm.

Enveloped in the arms of the storm, I feel no fear, only peace.

I'm at peace.

Hesitantly, as not to wake him, the General lightly scratched his scalp, wanting nothing more than to stay here. Nuzzle into him and forget the life outside. Her fondness grew, as did her respect.

She visited the bathroom, thoughts on how their partnership differed greatly to previous in her life.

***

With Smoke, it was all smoke, no fire. An instant flame he soon put out afterwards, the cold water upon her not refreshing, but painful. He chilled her to the core. He was a black hole. He sucked everything away from her, even her self worth. She loathed herself by the time Raiden stepped in, on that fateful day, ending the Enenra's reign of terror.

She almost lamented his death.

Almost...

***

With Snake? It was playful, lighthearted. He was an honest, brilliant man, his soul vibrant. His way of seeing things put her at ease, both with her surroundings and herself.

He made her smile, when she was on the verge of tears.

He made her laugh until her stomach ached.

He built her up, never once removing a stone for her to step on, or taking a brick from her wall. He, as corny as it is sounded to her, was her cement. The concrete structure she lent against.

He propped her up when she had no foundation left. Not that she'd admit it, at the time.

But, he knew. He knew she felt that way.

A dear friend, in her life always.

***

With Raiden? A deep, mutual respect lay there, the two having known one another over twenty years. More than like lay there, far more than lust. Not quickly satiated. This was a flame that started off small, indistinguishable, insignificant in the grand scheme of things, that, over time, the two fed, until it lit up carnelian, bright, vivid.

Raiden's aura was transcendental, its allure captivated her. So did he. His jaw was strong, cheekbones bold, nose defined, though not ridged. The woman found herself tracing these areas in her pondering, finger lightly grazing stubble. She smiled, the tiny hairs tickling her. A laugh worked its way up her throat. She chose to stifle it, cover it as a yawn.

Her masquerade did not go unnoticed. The sleeping God woke, cracking an eye open at her.

***

Kara shrugged.

"What? Hmm, you need a shave".

She tried to sound admonishing, but using her 'General' voice on Raiden, she couldn't do it without bursting into laughter.

Raiden agreed.

"That I do".

Kara pounced on him, pinning him down, weakly, playfully.

"You'll have to get rid of me first".

She grinned devilishly. He nuzzled her. She frowned, narrowing her eyes.

"Stubble mister. It's like rubbing sandpaper on my face".

She sat up, hands hovering over his chest.

"Hmm. I'm torn", she put a finger to her lips, "I could get up. I could stay here". She looked down, wiggling an eyebrow. "What say you?"

That earned her a kiss as Raiden sat up, his hands behind him. She smiled into the kiss, taking a hold of his collar. Her other hand went to join it, pausing as it ended up under his shirt.

"Are you okay with this? I mean, is it appropriate? Is me sleeping here even appropriate?" Kara's face twisted worriedly. "Why am I questioning this?"

Raiden took her hands, closing her fingers and his around them. The sizable difference made a grin pull at her mouth.

"Are you scared that if you blink, or let go, all of this will disappear? That I will disappear?"

The worry covered her face fully, the mask stuck, as if glued. She nodded meekly. Raiden pulled her toward him gently, giving her another nuzzle, this time against her cheek.

"This is real. All of it is", she told herself, "well...there is one way I could know for sure. We both could".

Kara's face bloomed red, as pure a rose. She looked away, embarrassment flooding her. She felt like an eighteen year old again. Eighteen year old Kara wanted intimacy, but had no experience in it, in any of it's acts.

Now that she did? She was confident. A confident, bold woman, who knew what she wanted, and asked for it.

She would ask for it, she decided, with triumph in her heart.

***

She surged forward, kissing Raiden slowly, sweetly, asking permission through actions, not words. Luckily for her, and her flustered mind, the God was on the same page as her, having the same train of thought.

Cautiously, they let each other in, under one another's skin. Her cool melted away, replaced by that all familiar encompassing feeling she'd craved for some time. Unaware that it lay dormant, locked behind a steel door that was her duties.

For now? In this moment? She cast aside her status, as did Raiden.

Right now? In this moment they were just two people, holding on to something dear. Taking as well as giving.

It wouldn't ever be selfish. No one would gain more than the other.

All or nothing? They'd choose all every time...

***

She began to like the rain. Embracing her, cooling flushed skin. Calming flustered thoughts, a racing mind.

She began to like the shadows, the ones that would engulf her from behind. The arms that shielded her, keeping her warm, safe.

Nature was a curious thing. She'd look up at the sky, observing as the sun set and the moon rose, the air refreshing on bare skin. Billions of stars glittered above her, like the fairy lights she had as a child.

Learning was a favourite of hers. She thrived on it. Mapping out skin, tracing patterns, making invisible paths, leading nowhere, but done nonetheless. Finding otherwise unknown, ticklish spots that she took full advantage of.

Everything mattered, became clearer to her.

***

Small gestures, slight smiles, no words. The silence spoke volumes, pen elegantly writing their story.

She'd take his kasa hat, teleporting around, grinning impishly. The God would find her, and one night, he found her on the couch, nought but the hat on her head. He'd shake his head, pretending not to go about his day, as if she wasn't there. Muffled laughs made him ache to smile, but he'd hide it. He'd perfected, as she called it 'stone face'. His poker face was hard to breach.

When she did, it would fall completely and utterly. And the thunderer wouldn't have it any other way.

***

The pair kept their relationship quiet. A few knew, and were accepting, joyous for them. They appreciated that, neither needing any more nagging words, causing doubt's light to flash in their minds.

***

A rainy day. On days like this, Kara would sit by the fire, with hot chocolate, wearing only a smile. This day found her the woman wearing one of Raiden's shirt as she sat upon his bed, sunlight bathing her form from a nearby window. The shirt was more like a dress and see-through. This was the sight that greeted the man upon entering his room. The pair exchanged soft smiles, light framing them in its amber glow.

 

And, with the sun setting, their beautiful storm, swirling around in a teacup flared to life...


End file.
